The Last of Times
by TeamFreeWill94
Summary: Sequel to Lies and D&R. The war continues. Harry knows it's time for him to go because the longer he waits, the farther into destruction the wizarding world falls. Harry, Ron, and Hermione take off to end the war. Will they manage or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I was going to wait until tomorrow or the day after to begin posting this but I can't wait. :P Everyone's pleads are getting to me. LOL. So, I caved and am now giving you all the third and final installment of my trilogy, _The Last of Times_. Now, before you start reading the story, please read what I'm about to say.**

**When I wrote this story, I had only read _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ once since it had come out and that had been the day I got it. And, when I read it, I don't think I fully took in everything that happened and was explained because I was too busy crying the entire time. LOL. So, naturally, that means I couldn't remember hardly anything that happened in _Deathly Hallows _and I didn't want to re-read it because it hurt just to think about all the people that died in it. :P Anyways, since I couldn't remember anything that was supposed to happen in seventh year, my seventh year is _completely_ different. There are the few odd details that are correct, but most of it is completely different and AU.**

**One of these differences is in the Horcruxes. Don't freak. They are all the same except for one of them. I do not have Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem as a Horcrux because I did not remember it was one. When I was writing this, I could've sworn that Godric Gryffindor's sword was a Horcrux until I did research and realized I was more than just a little wrong. :P However, despite knowing that I was wrong, I did not change this. So, instead of the diadem being a Horcrux in this story, the sword is instead. I thought it made for an interesting twist and plot line and it worked out well. **

**Well, I think that's it. If I remember anything else, I'll just put another Author's Note in another chapter. So, I'll shut up now and let you get on with the story. LOL. Don't forget to review please! :]**

* * *

><p>"Ron!" Hermione Granger yelled when Ron Weasley soaked her with water from the Black Lake.<p>

"I didn't do it. Harry did!" Ron countered, pointing at Harry Potter.

"How could I have done it? I was over here with Sirius," Harry grinned. He was sitting on the ground with one of his two guardians. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and great uncle, was sitting across from Harry, waiting for him to make his move in the game of wizard chess they were playing. They were beside the tables where everyone else was sitting, nowhere near Ron, Hermione, and some of the other kids.

"I tried," Ron shrugged. Harry, Sirius, Remus Lupin, and many others laughed. It was Harry's sixteenth birthday and the party had been held in the Hogwarts grounds. Harry was, of course, quite surprised he had made it to sixteen. He was surprised he had survived his fifth year at Hogwarts.

He had almost died a few times the previous year. First, he had been kidnapped for two and a half weeks by Voldemort and tortured endlessly. Then, Lucius Malfoy had caught him when Death Eaters attacked the cottage. The cottage had been set on fire and when he was heading for the back door, Lucius grabbed Harry and pinned him on the floor. Harry just got away. Another time was when he and his friends had gone to Diagon Alley. While there, Voldemort and Death Eaters attacked the village. Only five buildings were left standing but were badly damaged. The last accident was when Summer Watts was staying with Harry and his uncles. She happened to have vampire venom in her blood. If she bit someone while she was a human, they would be a vampire, but if she was a cat, the victim would be poisoned. That's what happened. She had bit Harry while she was a cat. He was poisoned and almost died, but Snape, amazingly, saved him.

"Your go, kid," Sirius said.

"Oh, right," Harry stared at the board for a long time before making his move. "Castle to B2," the piece moved. Harry smirked. "Checkmate."

"Little bugger," Sirius threw his bishop at Harry who laughed.

"Lost again, Padfoot?" Remus grinned.

"Shut up, Moony."

Harry laughed again. Harry had almost died many times in his fifth year, but a few close to him _had _died.

The first deaths were Harry's previous guardians. His aunt and uncle and their son. The Dursleys. Though they weren't great people and had mistreated Harry immensely, he had been sad when they died. The next to die had unfortunately been someone he was closer with. Ted Tonks. The husband of Andromeda and father of Nymphadora. He really missed Ted. The last deaths were Hermione's parents. She lost her parents and her house. The Death Eaters burned the house down. Hermione went to stay with the Weasleys and now lived there.

Harry wasn't the only one who had lost someone. Others did too. The previous year, St. Mungo's hospital had been attacked. Many were killed, including Neville Longbottom's parents, Frank and Alice. Sirius lost many of his Aurors, including Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Many had been killed in the Diagon Alley attack where twenty-nine people died. Many others were injured and there were seven disappearances. Only three of the seven returned. Remus lost two of his closest friends to his mortal enemy. Remus' friends, Kevin Baxter and Simon Gale, had gone undercover and joined Fenrir Greyback's pack. Unfortunately, they didn't make it. Greyback killed both of them. Remus had been crushed and swore to kill Greyback himself.

"Harry, come here for a minute," Remus stated and Harry sat beside him.

"What's up?"

"Sirius and I were wondering if you wanted to know the second part of your gift or have a surprise?"

"Umm, tell me, because Sirius can't keep secrets," Harry laughed.

"Shut up, Harry."

"All right, you two," Remus shook his head. "Now, the second part of your gift is—" he was cut short by Ron and Hermione calling for Harry.

"On second thought. Make it a surprise. It'll be better that way," Harry ran to his friends where they were climbing a tree and playing by the Black Lake.

"Careful by the lake!" Remus called.

"Watch yourself in the tree!" Sirius yelled.

"Don't wander off!" Remus said. Harry turned around and stuck out his tongue.

"Cool off, guys. He'll be fine. Let him have some space," Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sirius's second-in-command at the Ministry of Magic, said to them.

"But—"

"Kingsley's right. He'll be fine. He knows the rules," Nymphadora Tonks agreed.

"Enjoy yourselves. You have some freedom from the kid and his friends. That's a miracle that hardly happens and probably never will again," Kingsley stated, sitting down again.

"We know you three went through a lot last year and it's hard to forget, but let him have this day without getting a million silly warnings from you two. Especially 'cause he's heard them a million times before. He's fine. Nothing's gonna happen," Tonks smiled.

"Yeah, but—"

"Guys. It's his sixteenth birthday. Leave him alone for a bit," Kingsley grinned.

Remus sighed. "You're right," he and Sirius turned from the trio and started talking with Kingsley and Tonks. For twenty minutes, everything was fine until everyone heard a big _splash_. They turned and saw Harry was nowhere in sight.

"Harry!" Remus and Sirius jumped up and ran to Hermione and Ron.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"Fell," Harry said when he broke to the surface. Sirius and Remus smiled. They helped the boy out of the water then conjured towels to dry him off. "Okay, okay. I can do it," Harry grabbed Sirius' towel and started drying his hair.

"You know, that won't help your hair lie flat," Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah. Back off, Sirius," Harry threw the towel at him. Suddenly, it grew dark. Black clouds filled the sky.

"A storm must be coming," Remus guessed.

"No," Harry said. "This is something else." Just then, lightning flashed then figures came down in smoke. Harry broke out screaming and fell to the ground, a hand on his scar. His uncles fell beside him.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"It's Voldemort."

Suddenly, the figures began moving very fast in blue light. When they stopped, everyone saw that Death Eaters had groups of people.

"Hello, Harry. Nice little party. I was rather disappointed when I didn't receive an invitation," Voldemort said. Harry stood, despite the pain in his scar, and looked at the Death Eater holding the Weasleys, Hermione, and his uncles. It was Lucius Malfoy.

"What do you want?"

"I figured that since this is a party, let's play a game."

"No."

"But here's the catch. You have no choice," Voldemort sneered and Harry glared. "We're going to play a trivia game. I'll ask you questions. If you answer correctly, I let someone go. You answer wrong, someone dies. Here's another catch. You have no say in who lives and dies."

"No."

"No choice. Come on up here with me so everyone can see you. Come on," Harry didn't move. Voldemort nodded at a Death Eater who grabbed Harry and dragged him beside Voldemort. Harry's head felt like it was going to split. Voldemort waved his wand and a pole appeared in front of Harry. The Death Eater took Harry's hands and tied them around the pole, fortunately in the front.

"Let everyone go. It's me you want, not them. Let them go," Harry growled, pulling against his bonds.

"This is more fun. First question," Voldemort began. "What was needed in order for my resurrection to be successful?"

"The bone of your father unknowingly given. The flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed. The blood of the enemy, forcibly taken," Harry answered. He had tears in his eyes and begged them not to fall.

"Correct. Now, who should I release?" Voldemort looked among everyone.

"Please, let Remus and Sirius go. And the Weasleys and Hermione. Please," Harry pleaded.

"You, girl. You may go," Voldemort pointed at a young blonde. Her name was Luna Lovegood. She hesitated, then, after looking at Harry, took off for Hogsmeade. "Next question," Harry closed his eyes and waited. "Where were you held last year?"

"The Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic," Harry choked. His tears had poured over and were streaking his face.

"Very good. You may go," Voldemort pointed to a sandy-haired boy named Seamus Finnegan. Seamus ran to the village. "What was my name before I fashioned myself a new name?"

"Tom. Marvolo. Riddle," Harry answered slowly. Voldemort let Cho Chang go.

"How did I possess the Weasley girl in your second year?"

"Through the diary that you had preserved your sixteen year old self in for fifty years."

Next to go was Dean Thomas.

"What monster did I have control over in the Chamber of Secrets and why?"

"A Basilisk because you're the heir of Salazar Slytherin."

Lee Jordan was released.

"Who is the greatest sorcerer in the world?"

Harry stopped and looked at Voldemort. He couldn't answer that. If he did, someone would die.

"Who?" Voldemort shouted.

"Albus Dumbledore," Harry glared.

"So sorry. Wrong answer. Let's see who will die," Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Remus.

"No! Stop it!" Harry sobbed. He fell to the ground and shut his eyes. He didn't want to see who Voldemort killed.

"_Avada Kedavra_," Harry heard Voldemort say. Who was killed, Harry didn't know and didn't want to know. "Now, Harry. If you had to choose someone to put under the Cruciatus Curse, who would it be? Lupin, Black, Ron Weasley, or Granger?"

"I can't answer that," Harry stated, horrified.

"You either choose or I put them all under it."

Harry looked at his best friends who looked terrified. He then looked at his uncles who didn't look scared at all for their lives but for Harry's, of course. They were both looking at Harry with a look that said to choose one of them so his friends weren't hurt.

"How about this? You choose one of them in ten seconds or I put the curse on you for the amount of time it would take on the four of them. Your decision. Them or you," Voldemort changed his offer.

Harry looked at Remus and Sirius again. He saw they looked as terrified as Hermione and Ron now. They knew Harry would choose to take the curse, but they were trying to tell him to choose one of them.

"Ten seconds are up. I guess you want to take the curse," Voldemort smirked.

"That's my choice." Harry glared. Sirius and Remus started breathing very fast and their eyes grew wide.

"Very well," Voldemort cut Harry's bonds then raised his wand again. "_Crucio_!"

Harry collapsed, screaming and writhing. Remus and Sirius watched in horror. It had already been two minutes. Harry was starting to black out. His scar felt like it was going to split. The last thing he heard was Hermione scream, Katie Bell scream, and Voldemort laugh. Then, everything went black and silent.

* * *

><p>"They're both fine, right? Right?" Hermione said. She sounded frantic.<p>

"No. They're gone. Both of them," Harry heard someone say sadly.

"What about Harry?" Ron asked.

"Just unconscious. He'll wake up soon," Remus answered. Harry groaned. Whether it was loud or not, he didn't know. He tried to move his fingers, but he couldn't feel his body. He was numb and didn't know whether he was moving or not.

"Harry? You awake, kiddo?" Sirius whispered.

"Mmm," Harry moaned. He still couldn't move.

"Harry? If you're awake, say something or move your fingers. Anything."

"Sirius," Harry replied in a voice he thought was louder.

"Thank God," Sirius breathed. "Okay, stay here and stay still. Hermione and Ron are right beside you. I'll be right back," Harry didn't want Sirius to leave. He tried to raise his arm to grab Sirius but he was still immobile.

"Harry, we were so worried," Hermione stated.

"Thanks. I want to move."

"Sirius said to stay still," Ron answered.

"I know. I can't move anyways. My body is numb. I can't feel it. I can't move at all," Harry told them.

"Oh my God. You might have nerve damage," Hermione gasped.

"I think it's wearing off. I'm starting to have feeling in my fingers," Harry sighed. "I think I might fall asleep soon. I'm really tired."

"You should sleep. Don't worry. We won't leave. We'll stay here," Hermione promised.

"Thanks, guys," Harry smiled and shut his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe his scar was bleeding. That's never happened before," Harry heard one of his uncles say.<p>

"How are we going to tell him that they're gone? That they're dead?" the other one wondered. Who was dead? How many had Voldemort killed?

"I have no idea but we have to soon. The funeral is in four days and there's one tomorrow."

"True."

"Sirius," Harry said.

"Hey, kiddo. Remus is here too."

"Hey, pup. How're you feeling? Ron and Hermione said you couldn't feel your body."

"I sort of can now. Where are we?" Harry slowly looked around. The room they were in wasn't familiar, only the stuff in it was.

"We're at home. This is the second half of your gift. We got a house. We're leaving number twelve. We're near a Muggle village out in the country. It's quiet here and very safe," Remus told him.

"Really? We live here now?" Harry asked. They nodded. "Awesome. What's wrong?" his uncles looked extremely sad.

"Where do we start?" Sirius looked at Remus. "Harry, when Voldemort had you under the curse for a bit something happened. Your scar started to bleed. Blood was coming out of it. It was terrifying," Sirius explained.

"Oh my God. That's never happened before. Freaky. What else?"

Sirius and Remus hesitated and looked at each other. How could they tell him? He would die when he found out. "Harry, we're so sorry but just before Voldemort disappeared, he killed Katie Bell. We're so sorry, kiddo," Sirius told Harry. Harry stared at them. It couldn't be. Katie Bell, Gryffindor Chaser. Dead? He couldn't believe it.

"She's not the only one," Remus continued. "Dumbledore was killed as well. They're both gone," Remus was crying lightly and Sirius looked close to it. Harry stared at them even more. Dumbledore was dead? No way. It was a lie. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He had no voice. Sirius hugged Harry while Remus stood and went to the window, still lightly crying.

"The funeral for Katie is tomorrow. Dumbledore's funeral is in four days. On Friday," Sirius told him. Harry still couldn't speak. He quickly realized he didn't want to talk. He wouldn't talk. He just lost two very important people. What was he going to do?

**A/N: Please don't kill me. :P You know, I bet I'll be saying don't kill me a lot in this story. :P Anyways, so did you like it? I hope so. I really do think this story is quite good. I really like it and I hope you all do too. Please review and let me know what you think. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All right, you've all convinced me. :P Here's Chapter 2 tonight instead of tomorrow. :P I don't think too much happens in this chapter but, oh well. :P I'm sure it's fine. LOL. Hope you like it. Thank you so much for the great responses to this story already. :]**

Harry Potter gave a sad sigh as he looked around the Great Hall in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There had to be over one hundred people at the ceremony. He looked to his left and met eyes with one of his guardians. Sirius Black put an arm around Harry who leaned into him. Harry looked to his right and saw the sad faces of his friends.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were beside him. Then it was Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Molly and Arthur Weasley, then Bill and Charlie Weasley. Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley were all crying while the others were looking to the floor sadly.

Harry looked to his left again and stared at his second guardian. Remus Lupin was looking to the floor, his hands folded in his lap. Harry didn't think he had ever seen his friends and uncles look so sad before. He wondered how he looked. Did his expression show pain? Sorrow? Guilt? Did it show the million things he was feeling? He doubted. He was always the one to mask his feelings. He could be extremely depressed on the inside, but look so happy on the outside.

Harry gave another sigh and turned his attention back to the front. Ten minutes ago, Harry had stopped listening to the speech being given. He didn't need to hear it. He had heard four speeches just like it only months before, one only days ago. This was the sixth one he had to listen to so he tuned it out. He knew he should listen because it wasn't for just anyone. It was for one of the greatest people who had ever lived. He did care, he really did. It was impossible not to care. He just didn't want to hear the speech he had heard five times over already.

Harry leaned into Sirius a bit more and closed his eyes as his uncle kissed him lightly on the forehead. He would shut his eyes then, when he opened them, it would all end. It would all have been just a nightmare. He was more used to nightmares than these ceremonies. He was getting used to the ceremonies a lot more though. Not that he wanted to.

"…he was a great man, a great wizard, a great friend, and he will never be forgotten. Thank you," the one who had been speaking sat down and music started to play from nowhere. It was sad music and Harry wished they would turn it off. He closed his eyes once again. Maybe no one would notice if he just slept or just snuck out of the Hall. No one would notice except Remus, Sirius, Ron, and Hermione. The most observant people of his life ever.

The music grew louder and sadder then began to quiet. Finally the music stopped and everyone stood. Harry stood with them. Everyone folded their hands and bowed their heads. Harry followed suit. He was becoming an expert at these, not that it was anything to brag about. He would have rather never experienced one, but here he was. Sitting through his sixth one. The large group of people stayed how they were for another thirty seconds, then everyone began to slowly go outside. Harry sat down instead. He didn't feel up to walking much. Besides, his ankle was still sprained from an incident two and a half weeks earlier.

Harry didn't look around or move. He was barely aware that he was breathing. He just stared at the red and black chair in front of him. Very slowly, he came to and looked to his hands in his lap. They were shaking badly and were pale white. His breathing seemed to be getting faster and he started shaking even more. He couldn't hold it back anymore. He put his face in his hands and the million tears he had locked away, spilled over in rivers.

A hand was placed on his shoulder. Not bothering to look at the face belonging to the hand, knowing who it was, Harry turned into him and continued crying. The person wrapped his arms around Harry tightly and began to quietly whisper in Harry's ear, trying to calm him down. It seemed like hours to Harry before his tears began to slow. "Maybe you should go home. Get some sleep." the person murmured. Harry shook his head. He wasn't leaving. "Remus, over here," Harry heard the person holding him say.

"What is it, Sirius?"

"Bring Harry home. He needs to sleep. He says he doesn't want to leave, but he should," Harry shook his head again, more vigorously this time. "See? Come on, Harry. Go home. I'll be there soon. Sleep."

Harry opened his mouth to argue but no words came out. It was like someone had cut his vocal cords like they were brake lines on a car. He sighed and let Remus help him up. They walked through the Hall, Sirius behind them, then outside.

"See you later, Sirius," Remus said and continued walking with Harry. "We're Apparating," Harry nodded. He had figured as much. That was almost the only way they could travel. Harry limped down to Hogsmeade village then Disapparated with Remus. He opened his eyes and they were in front of their house. Two-story, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a library, kitchen, dining room, living room, a drawing room, a study or den, an attic, a basement, and a guest room.

"Come on," Remus started to the house, Harry behind him. He opened the door for Harry who limped in. Harry went straight for the living room and sat on the sofa. Remus stood in the doorway with a cup of coffee and stared at Harry. "You have to talk sometime. This has been going on for four days. You can't stay silent forever. Besides, Sirius and I miss your voice. We miss talking with you," Remus said and Harry looked at him. His expression didn't change at all. "Same with this. No laughter. No smiling. No talking. Nothing. You can't go on like this. You have to at least talk or smile at the least," Remus stated. Harry looked to the floor then back to Remus. Remus shook his head then went to the window in the living room.

"I don't know what we're going to do with you. You haven't said a word in four days and no one knows why. The hospital doesn't even know. If you would talk then we'd know why you haven't been saying anything. Then we could help you, but you won't say anything. Not even to Sirius or Ron or Hermione. We're all really worried about you," Remus said as he stared out the living room window. He turned to Harry who was staring at him sadly. "Don't look at me like that. You know you have to talk if you don't want to get admitted to the hospital for six months. If you don't want that to happen, then talk. Please. I'm begging you to talk," Remus sat by Harry. The boy stayed silent. "Whatever. Just go to bed and try to get some sleep," Remus shook his head then went outside. Harry watched his uncle leave then went to his room.

Harry sat on his bed. He wanted to talk. He really did. He didn't want to go to the hospital. He had a week before he would be sent to St. Mungo's. He would talk by then. He would force himself to speak. Harry sighed and lay down. He fell asleep just as he heard Remus come back into the house.

* * *

><p>"Harry's been acting different lately. It always seems like he's going to say something," Remus told Sirius. It was three days after Dumbledore's funeral. Sirius and Remus were sitting in the living room while Harry was in his bedroom.<p>

"Well, let's hope he talks soon. He has four days left before the hospital takes him," Sirius said. "Do you hear something?"

"Like what?"

"Listen."

"Sirius. Remus," It was very quiet and very hard to hear, but they could faintly hear it. They were being called. "Remus. Sirius."

"Is that—" Remus started. "Is that Harry?"

"Sounds like it."

"Sirius," It was a bit louder now. "Remus."

"That's Harry," Sirius said. They ran up to Harry's room where Harry was sitting on the floor. His back was to the door and he was still whispering their names. "Harry. You're talking again," Harry jumped, stood up, and faced them.

"Harry? Come on. Don't stop," Remus said.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized. He walked to his uncles and hugged them. "I should have talked a long time ago and I'm sorry." he said as they parted.

"Don't worry about that. Just never stay silent ever again. Promise?" Sirius answered.

"I swear."

"Why did you stop talking for a week, pup?" Remus asked as they went downstairs.

"Dunno. When you told me Katie and Dumbledore had been murdered, I couldn't think of what to say. Then every time I wanted to talk, I couldn't. It was like I didn't have vocal cords or something," Harry tried to explain.

"Oh well. You're talking again. That's all we care about," Sirius sat on the sofa with Harry while Remus went to the library. He went to the fireplace. He threw in Floo powder then stuck his head in.

"Hermione? Ron! Ginny? It's Remus!" Remus called out.

"Hey. What's going on?" the kids appeared.

"Come on over. Sirius and I have a surprise," Remus disappeared and the kids went to their friend's house. "Come on. In the living room," Remus led them through the house.

"This is an amazing house, by the way. It's beautiful," Hermione said.

"Thanks." It wasn't Remus who had answered. It wasn't Sirius either. The kids gaped as they looked at Harry.

"Harry?" Ginny gasped.

"What? You're all acting like I've never said a word before," Harry grinned. Hermione ran to Harry and jumped on him in a hug. "Whoa! Hermione! Can't—breathe! Umm, help. Please. Anyone!" Harry gasped for air. The others laughed.

"You're talking!" Hermione shouted.

"I know. I kind of figured when Sirius crushed me in his own hug with Remus," Harry smiled. Hermione finally let Harry go.

"Good to have you back, mate," Ron hugged Harry as well.

"Good to be back. Can they stay over for a bit or, er, the night?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they can," Remus nodded.

"Sorry. Can't. I'm going to Luna's for the night, but I'll see you later, Harry. Bye," Ginny said and went home.

"Bye. Come on. Let's go upstairs. We'll be good!" Harry called down to Remus and Sirius.

"Thank God he's talking. I didn't think he ever would," Sirius sighed.

"I know. It's amazing," Remus agreed. He looked to the window. "Isn't that Kingsley's owl? Well, the Ministry owl he always uses?"

"Yeah, it is," Sirius opened the window. "I have to go."

"Murder?"

"Yeah. Guess who by."

"Voldemort or Death Eaters?"

"Neither."

"Greyback?" Remus breathed. Sirius nodded. "I have to come with you."

"That's what it says."

"Let's go."

"I'll tell the kids," Sirius ran up to Harry's room. "Hey, kid."

"Hey."

"Look. Remus and I have to leave for a bit. We'll be back soon. You know the rules. Be good. Leave the house standing," Sirius kissed Harry's forehead while the teen giggled with his friends.

"Okay, bye, Sirius," Harry chuckled. Sirius left.

"This is seriously a brilliant house, mate," Ron said.

"Thanks. I like it. It's almost like the cottage with a few refurnishing."

"You mean a lot of refurnishing. Your bedroom is huge," Hermione gazed around Harry's room.

"Yeah, I know. At first it was the master bedrooms. They wanted big rooms too, so they charmed them to be bigger," Harry laughed. It felt good to laugh and talk with his friends and uncles again.

* * *

><p>"Anyone we know?" Sirius asked Kingsley.<p>

"Depends."

"On?"

"On if you know your kid's friends or not. In other words, who he's friends with, who he's not. That deal," Kingsley answered.

"Well, we taught him for two and a half years each, so we have an idea," Remus put in.

"Did he know a Hannah Abbott?"

"Yeah. I don't think they were close. She was in Hufflepuff. She was in the DA, I know that. I don't think they were close though. Moony?"

"I don't think so either. All I know is that Harry taught her in the DA last year."

"Well, Greyback came in, killed the mother, snooped, found and killed the kid, then killed the father. Quick kill, but brutal. When he killed them, he did it slowly," Kingsley sighed.

"How long have they been dead? Who found them?" Remus wondered.

"Two days. A friend or neighbour or relative or something came over. Walked in when they didn't answer then ran out screaming and crying. Called the Ministry right away," Tonks had appeared beside Kingsley and answered the question. Kingsley glared at the witch who smiled. Sirius and Remus frowned at their behaviour.

"What the hell was that? Tonks, I haven't seen you look at someone like that since Jason Dawlish." Sirius furrowed his eyebrows. Tonks giggled and Kingsley grinned.

"What's going on?" Remus asked.

"Are you two—no. Are you two together?" Sirius gaped. His mouth was open and his eyes were wide. Tonks nodded.

"No. Way," Remus gaped with Sirius.

"For—for—since—how—you—since when? Since how? Since—since—since!" Sirius said loudly.

"Well, that was clear. Anyways, since before Harry's birthday. A week before," Kingsley answered.

"Why? You don't have a problem with it, do you, Sirius?" Tonks crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Because we all know you were uncomfortable when you found out about Harry and Ginny," she added.

"No, of course not. I'm fine. I'm happy. Yeah. I'm gonna check with forensics or whoever they are. Be right back," Sirius left. The others laughed.

"He's shocked. He'll come around. He really is happy for you, as am I. Congratulations. I should check on him. One minute," Remus walked off. "Hey, Padfoot!"

"What?"

"You know what," Remus stood beside Sirius who was staring into the woods. "Aren't you happy for them at all? It's your cousin and second-in-command."

"Exactly why I'm not. They should have said something."

"They don't need your consent like Harry did when he was younger. Even now, Harry doesn't need our consent either."

"It would have been nice to have a heads-up."

"Sirius, they're adults. They can do what they want. I know it's hard to accept that Harry's sixteen and will be seventeen in the course of a year, but it's life. We knew this would happy when we adopted him. We knew what we would be in for when he grew up. Now he has. It's the time we feared all his life. Soon, he'll be old enough to live on his own and he will. He'll get married, have kids, have his own life and family. We can't stop that from happening and you know it," Remus told him.

"Voldemort can. He'll stop it. He'll destroy Harry's life until it's gone."

"You don't think I haven't thought of that? That's what I'm concerned about. Not Kingsley and Tonks. Not Harry's seventeenth birthday in a year. Voldemort destroying all that before it has a chance to start is what's worrying me."

"We should get back. You can go home if you want. I need to stay here," Sirius stated, heading back to Kingsley, Tonks, and the other Aurors.

"I need to go to the Ministry. I won't get home 'till late. You?"

"Late. Should check on Harry."

"If we go, he won't be happy that we're checking in on him."

"Good point. Hey, Tonks!"

"Yeah?"

"We need you to go to the house. We want you to check in on Harry and his friends. Bring this to the house and if they see you, just say I told you to put that in my room because I'll be late."

"No problem."

"Thanks," Sirius handed her a folder and she Disapparated.

"He's gonna find out you know," Kingsley pointed out.

"Shut up. I know. Aren't you supposed to be doing something?" Sirius said.

"If you told me what to do, yeah, but you haven't, so no."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Just go do something." Kingsley shrugged and walked away.

"Nice going," Remus stated.

"Shouldn't you be at the Ministry telling people to tackle centaurs or something?"

"Whatever. See you later, Padfoot," Remus rolled his eyes.

"Bye," Remus disappeared.

* * *

><p>"How do you think Hogwarts will do without Dumbledore?" Ron asked. He was on the sofa with Hermione and Harry was in a chair. Harry had noticed that his friends had been acting odd around each other. They hardly fought anymore and Ron always agreed with Hermione. While thinking, Harry was flipping through the channels on the TV. He finally settled on <em>That 70<em>_'__s Show_.

"Not sure. Won't be the same, that's certain," Hermione said.

"No kidding. Hey, guys. I'm not going back for my seventh year. I'm leaving after sixth," Harry said.

"Ow! Damn it!" they heard someone curse.

"Tonks? What are you doing here?" Harry asked when he went into the kitchen.

"I had to bring some stuff here for Sirius. He's gonna be late. Same with Remus," she lied.

"They told you to check in on us?" Harry guessed.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Everything ok here?"

"No one's dead and nothing's on fire, so I think we're good," Harry said sarcastically.

Tonks laughed. "All right. I have to go. See you later, Harry," Tonks went to the door.

"Tell them we're fine and they'll come back to a house," Harry said. She nodded and laughed again. "By the way. Congrats on you and Kingsley," Harry grinned.

"What? How—"

"I figured it out at the party. Pretty obvious. To me anyways."

"Course. Thanks. See you later." She was gone.

"Ridiculous," Harry shut the door and went back to the living room.

"Checking on us for Sirius and Remus?" Ron asked.

"What else?" Harry grinned. He sat back down and started talking to Ron and Hermione again.

"So, what were you saying before Tonks came, Harry?" Hermione said.

"Umm—" Harry thought. "Oh yeah. I'm not going back to school for my seventh year. This is my last year for now," Harry told them again.

"What? Why?" Hermione frowned.

"I have to finish what Dumbledore started. I have to get the Horcruxes, destroy them, and then defeat Voldemort. Besides, Hogwarts is going to be in the hands of Voldemort and the Death Eaters in no time anyways. There won't be a Hogwarts left to go back to," Harry explained.

"You can't just ditch the school," Ron stated.

"I'm not. Sort of, anyways. I have to do this. I have to finish it. You two can finish school. I'll go back when this is all over. I just can't go back for seventh right now."

"You don't have to go it alone, mate," Ron said.

"This is the one thing I have to do alone. I can't risk you two getting killed while helping me. Go to Hogwarts and finish. I have to do this alone. No sidekicks this time. No trusty steeds," Harry grinned. His friends gave a small laugh.

"There's no way in hell I am going back there when Voldemort's running it," Ron shook his head.

"I'm not going when Voldemort's there. And I'm not going back if you're not there, Harry," Hermione added.

"Guys—"

"Harry, we're not letting you walk around collecting and destroying Voldemort's soul. We're definitely not letting you walk straight into his hands either. Not alone, at least. We're going to be with you and you cannot stop us. We're best friends. We've done everything together since first year. The Philosopher's Stone. The Chamber of Secrets. The trials. The kidnapping. We've been through and done too much together to stop now. We're helping you, Harry, whether you want us to or not. We're going to be there," Hermione said.

Harry was looking at the floor then switched his gaze to his friends. They were right. Of course they were. They had been through everything together. It was too late to end that.

"All right. You're right. You'll be with me. Thanks, guys," Harry smiled at them and they smiled back.

"We couldn't let you have all the fun and action while we sat in corners cowering in fear," Ron joked. The others laughed. By the time Remus and Sirius got home, the kids had cleaned up and gone to bed. They checked in on the kids, said good night, and then went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ah, been worn down again. :P I've been promised a good gift for posting this chapter, so here it is. LOL. Hope you like it. :]**

"Okay, come on, Harry. This is ridiculous. I know it's summer and you're sixteen and a half, but that doesn't mean you can stay in bed until two in the afternoon. Get up," Remus pulled the covers off Harry. It had been extremely hot that night, so Harry only had shorts on.

"What're you talking about? It's only," he put on his glasses and looked at his digital clock, "one forty-five. That's not two o'clock. Two o'clock is in fifteen minutes so give me fifteen more minutes," Harry groaned and collapsed onto his bed.

"Harry, get your lazy arse out of bed. No more staying up past eleven with Sirius. This is mental. Now. Get up!" Remus shouted.

"Ugh! Fine! I'm not even staying up late," Harry crawled out of his bed.

"You were still awake at three in the morning last night when I got up to make Hedwig shut up. You can't be up past eleven until you can be responsible. That means go to bed at a reasonable hour and get up at a reasonable hour. Now, out of bed and downstairs by two. You have ten minutes. Move," Remus ordered then went downstairs.

"Ugh!" Harry fell on his bed.

"Get up!" Remus yelled. Harry glared at his doorway like Remus was there.

"Oh my God," Harry got dressed in light clothing for it was still very hot out, then went downstairs. "Happy?"

"Not the slightest bit," Remus didn't even put his paper down. Harry rolled his eyes, sat down, grabbed some breakfast, well, lunch now, and dug in. while eating, Harry was grumbling to himself but Remus ignored him. He finished eating and put his dish away.

"I'm going outside for a bit," Harry opened the door.

"Don't go far, pup."

"I know. I'm just going on the lawn a few steps from the house. If you look out the living room window, you'll be able to see me. I'll come in later." Before he went out, Harry went to his room then went outside. He laid in the lawn right in front of the living room window so he could be seen by Remus.

Harry set something on the ground beside him and pressed a button.

"Name please," a holographic voice said.

"Sirius Black," Harry answered. While working the item, Harry was throwing a baseball into the air and catching it.

For a Christmas present, Remus and Sirius had gotten Harry a new item 'The Communicator'. When he learned what it was called, Harry laughed and said the name wasn't very creative. They got it so he could always have it in his pocket. It was handy when he didn't have the mirror. Remus and Sirius had a Communicator as well.

It made it so there was a holograph picture of the person you were talking to. It grew when needed. You could set it at your feet and the picture would grow so it would show the whole person. All you had to do was press a button, say the name of the person you want to call when asked, and wait for the receiver to accept the call.

When being called, it would vibrate and beep. Harry sighed as he waited for Sirius to accept. Finally he did and Sirius' holograph picture appeared.

"Hey, kiddo. What's up?" Sirius looked at Harry who was still tossing the baseball to himself.

"Hey. Not much. Remus is annoying me again," Harry shrugged.

"Why? If you slept in until two again, I can understand him getting irritated. That would be the fourth time this week."

"Hey! It was one forty-five. Whatever. I have a bedtime and a wake up time now. I have to be asleep by eleven and up by ten-thirty."

"Harry, I know it's summer and you're almost seventeen but you can't sleep that late."

"Remus said that exact same thing. Unbelievable," Harry stopped throwing the ball and looked at his uncle. "Why is Remus being like that lately?"

"Like what?"

"Annoying. He won't lay off me for anything. It's like when you got me back after the kidnapping. I couldn't do anything."

"Harry, you're practically seventeen. You can't blame us for being like that after the kidnapping. He's acting like that because I've hardly been home and because he loves you. I agree that you shouldn't be staying up so late or sleeping so late. It's ridiculous."

"Whatever," Harry shrugged. "How's work? When're you coming home?"

"Insane. Maybe tonight. Maybe tomorrow. I'll try get there tonight but I can't make any guarantees," Sirius answered.

"All right."

"Have you been thinking about what job you want yet? I've got a lot of spots to fill and I know Remus has a couple."

"Not really. Hasn't come to mind, but I'll talk it over with Hermione and Ron."

"They together yet?"

"Yep. Two months now. Finally."

"How's it going with Ginny?"

"All right, I guess. We don't see each other much or talk much lately."

"Too bad," Sirius said. Harry nodded. "You excited for your last year of school?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure. Definitely. Can't wait," Harry lied. Sirius saw right through him.

"What's up, kid?"

"I don't want to go back. No one believes that Voldemort is still there. He's running the school now."

"No, he's not. Many saw him leave. McGonagall is the headmistress. Voldemort's not there. He left. It'll be fine. You'll have fun."

"Yeah, sure."

"Look, I have to go. I'll see you later. I'll try to get home tonight. Bye, kiddo."

"Bye," Sirius disappeared.

"Connection broken. Would you like to try reconnecting or make another call?" the holographic voice said.

"No."

"Goodbye," Harry pressed another button and it shut off. He sighed and resumed throwing the baseball.

* * *

><p>Remus had been watching and listening through the living room window the whole time. He sat on the sofa. Since the attack on Hogwarts in Harry's sixth year, Harry kept saying Voldemort was at the school still. Harry was irritated because no one believed him because many saw Voldemort leave. Remus couldn't help but wonder though. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all kept insisting Voldemort was at Hogwarts. Remus knew Harry wouldn't lie about something like that but it seemed so unlikely that it was true. Remus didn't know. It was highly unlikely but he knew Harry and his friends wouldn't make it up. His thoughts were put on halt when Harry walked in the house.<p>

"Hey. I'm gonna grab a snack then work on some of my summer work," Harry said and went to the kitchen.

"Have you thought about what you want to do for your birthday? It's in a month," Remus said, walking into the kitchen as well.

"Nothing big. Small party. Family and close friends. Nothing like last year. Have it here, I guess. Just nothing big and not a surprise party this time. I wanna help plan this time," Harry answered.

"I sort of thought you wouldn't want anything big or a surprise party, considering," Remus nodded. He tried not to steer the conversation to the deaths that had happened at the last party.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna try cut back on the funerals. I just went to four more. I'm not planning another one just yet," Harry stated. In the Hogwarts attack, four more people close to Harry had been murdered. Cho Chang, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnegan, and Professor Flitwick. Harry had been devastated and had to attend yet another four funerals. Sirius and Remus had expected Harry to go silent again, but, luckily, he didn't.

"Yeah. Anyways, don't worry. Nothing big and no surprise party."

"Thanks. I'm gonna do that homework now," Harry went up the stairs.

"Call if you need help or anything," Remus stated. Harry nodded and went through the first door on the left into his room. Harry's door could easily be seen from the stairs. Remus and Sirius' rooms were down the hall a bit from Harry's.

Remus went to the living room, sat down, and turned the TV on. Remus settled on a show and got comfortable just as soon as an owl flew in the open living room window. Remus recognized the owl to be a Ministry owl and he groaned.

_Don__'__t make me go down there. Please, please, please_, Remus silently begged as he opened the letter.

_Remus,  
><em>_We have a problem. The werewolf cub, I guess you could say, that Sam Phelps brought in last night is loose. It__'__s stuck in our part of the department. It can__'__t get out. We__'__ve tried everything. Stunning doesn__'__t work. It seems to make everything worse. Please, come down here. We need you. Thanks.  
><em>_Hilary Lezak_

"Ugh! How did the bloody thing get loose? And do they not remember being told that stunning doesn't work on newborn werewolves? I mean, really! Come on, people. Work with me!" Remus groaned angrily. He sighed, stood up, and went to Harry's room. He knocked on the door out of habit.

"Yeah? Come in," he heard Harry call. Harry was laying in his stomach on his bed, doing his Transfiguration homework and listening to his Wizarding Wireless System. "What's up?"

"Something's come up at work. I have to go. I don't know how long I'll be gone. Stay here, lock the doors, blah, blah, blah. You know the rules. Be good and see you soon hopefully," Remus ruffled Harry's hair.

"Bye, Remus," Harry smiled and Remus left, locking the front door. It was eerily quiet, so Harry turned his music back on.

* * *

><p>Sirius couldn't stop thinking about how Harry was so convinced Voldemort was still at Hogwarts. He was sitting in his office at the Ministry. He was trying to work on one of his cases, but he couldn't concentrate. Instead of working, Sirius was staring blankly at the pictures on his desk. How could Voldemort still be at the school? It was impossible. Well, not impossible, per say. Just very unlikely. He knew Harry would never lie about something like this, but it wasn't easy to believe. It's not something anyone would think would happen.<p>

"Sirius. Sirius? Sirius!" Kingsley pulled Sirius from his thoughts.

"What is it?"

"Auror Tom Nelson has been killed. He was killed by Lucius Malfoy."

"God damn it, Malfoy! You're an ass! When and where?"

"Yesterday sometime and he was in Philadelphia for an assignment. I guess he was close to figuring something out. Voldemort and friends found out somehow and had him killed. I'm sorry, boss."

"This is starting to get ridiculous."

"Starting?" Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "It's been way past ridiculous for months. Five people have been killed in the course of three months. Four of them at once."

"I know. This is out of hand. It needs to stop. There's not going to be anyone left after this ends…whenever it ends," Sirius sighed. The worst part. His own nephew had to be the one to end it.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. I have to go. Tonks is waiting for me. We're going out to dinner. See you, boss. You should go home, by the way. You know I'll take over."

"Thanks. I was thinking of going home to see Remus and Harry," Sirius stated. Kingsley nodded and left.

"Incoming message from Remus John Lupin. Accept or decline message?" a holographic voice said from his Communicator.

"What's up with the calls?" Sirius sighed. "Accept. Hey, Moony. What's up?" Sirius said when Remus' holographic picture appeared.

"Not much. I need you to go home with Harry for tonight. I'm stuck at work right now for an emergency. I won't be home until early in the morning," Remus explained.

"Yeah, I'll go. I was probably leaving anyways. See you tomorrow maybe. We'll see. Bye, Moony."

"Thanks. Bye, Padfoot. Oh, say night to Harry for me."

"You have a Communicator. Use it," Sirius crossed his arms.

"I can't. As soon as this call is done, I have to go. I hardly got a chance to make this call."

"All right. I'll tell him. See you, Moony."

"Bye."

"Connection broken. Would you like to try the call again or make another call?" the holographic voice said.

"No."

"Goodbye," Sirius turned it off.

"Kingsley!" Sirius called from his doorway.

"Yeah?"

"I'm leaving. Remus is stuck at work so I have to go home with Harry. You're in charge. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No prob. See you, boss," Kingsley nodded and Sirius left.

* * *

><p>Harry jumped when he heard a crash and curse downstairs. He chuckled when he realized the voice to be Sirius'.<p>

"Hi, Sirius!" Harry shouted.

"Hi, kiddo. What're you doing?" Sirius asked, walking into the room.

"Not much. Finishing a Transfiguration essay. What about you? Besides falling out of the fire anyways. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Yes, Mum," Sirius grinned. Harry scowled. "I came home because I need a night off."

Harry raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Remus is stuck at work, isn't he?"

"Why do you assume that?" Sirius frowned.

"Because you haven't been able to just take a night off in months," Harry smiled a bit at Sirius who sat on what he could of the bed.

"I know I haven't been home much."

"You've been home once in the last three and a half weeks," Harry said.

"I know. Work has been—" Harry cut home off.

"Hectic for both you and Remus. You really want to be home more but it's too busy but you'll try," Harry recited what Remus and Sirius kept telling him.

Sirius stared at him. "Yeah. So when did you stop listening to that?"

"About the fourth time you said it. I memorized it after the third time you said it," Harry shrugged.

"Have you had dinner?"

"Sirius. Remus left at three-thirty. It's only ten after four. It's kind of early for dinner," Harry grinned.

"Just asking," Sirius put his hands up in defence.

"Can you help me?"

"You know I was the Charms and Astronomy person. Remus was History of Magic and Arithmancy. James was Defence, like you. Lily was the Transfiguration and Potions person."

"Thanks for the help, Sirius," Harry said sarcastically. Sirius rolled his eyes and ruffled the teen's hair.

"I'm gonna be downstairs. I need to call Kingsley for a minute. Call if you need anything," Harry nodded and Sirius left the room. Harry went back to his homework but couldn't seem to concentrate anymore. Harry sighed. He closed book, his ink, and placed everything on his desk. Then he ran downstairs. Sirius was in the living room, talking to the picture of Kingsley coming from the Communicator. Harry went to the kitchen.

"We just got a report that a Death Eater was found dead in a wizarding family's home. Family dead except the seven year old girl. Name is Mercedes Hayden," Kingsley informed. "Hey, Harry. Mother and father were Carolyn and Rick."

"Hey, kid. Who's the Death Eater?" Sirius asked after turning to see Harry with a glass of water.

"You'll never believe it."

"Try me."

"Okay. It was Peter Pettigrew."

"No way," Sirius whispered.

"I told you you wouldn't believe it, boss."

"Okay. Thanks. Just get Aurors and get down to the house. Find out what you can then call back. I'd come but I'm stuck here with Harry," Sirius joked.

"Hey!" Harry glared. Sirius smiled at him and put an arm around Harry.

"No problem, boss. See you. Bye, Harry," Kingsley laughed then disappeared.

"Finished that essay?" Sirius asked, sitting down, Harry beside him on the sofa.

"No. Gave up for the time being. I'll get Remus to help me on it," Harry shook his head. "Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you and Remus be mad if I didn't go back to Hogwarts this year?" Harry wondered, not looking at his uncle.

"A little and I guess it would depend."

"On what?"

"Your reasoning. If you'd ever go back. Why do you ask?" Sirius furrowed his eyebrows.

"No reason. Just—just wondering, I guess," Harry sighed. Sirius looked at him curiously but didn't push it. He would talk to Remus about it. For about an hour or a little over, they were quiet as they watched TV. At five-thirty, Sirius decided it was time for dinner.

"Remus left something for dinner, right?" Sirius said.

Harry laughed. "No, Sirius, he said you could cook for us," Sirius glowered at his godson. "He said there was something in the fridge. Should be near the bottom. Something like that anyways," Harry told him.

"Thanks. You're loads of help," Sirius said sarcastically. Harry rolled his eyes, still grinning. Sirius pulled the food Remus had left out of the fridge and started heating it up. After fifteen minutes, the food was ready and they started eating. "So, you excited for your seventeenth birthday? You'll finally be of age. We can stop getting a warning from the Ministry every day," Sirius smirked.

"That was once time and it wasn't even me, you and Remus know that. It was in second year and Dobby performed the stupid levitation charm when muggles were around. Not my fault."

"What about when you and Ron decided to fly Mr. Weasley's car to Hogwarts and you were seen by nine Muggles?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! It was seven Muggles. Besides, that was part Dobby's fault and part Ron's fault. Dobby closed the barrier and made us miss the train to keep me from school. I suggested we _wait_ by the car for Ron's parents and he said we should fly to school. He forgot to make us invisible when we took off," Harry explained.

"You were almost expelled."

"I've almost been expelled loads of times. Once in first year for going down the trapdoor. Twice in second year. First for flying and crashing into the damn Whomping Willow, then for going into the Chamber of Secrets. Once in fourth year when Ron and I got into a fight with Malfoy and we started sending curses in the corridor. Wouldn't have been that bad if one of the curses hadn't hit Pansy Parkinson right when Snape showed up," Harry recalled.

"Ridiculous."

"And how many times did you, Remus, and Dad almost get expelled? How many detentions did you have?" Harry countered.

"All right. You win. We had many close calls to being expelled and an insane amount of detentions. You took after us too much on that part."

"I take that as a compliment."

"You're rubbing off on Ron and Hermione."

"You and Remus are still rubbing off on me. You more so, but not the point."

"Who's the one who finds and gets into trouble every year even though he's told not to?" Sirius grinned.

"What's the answer I give you every year that you know is true?" Harry challenged.

"Yes, but when you get started on something you know is going to lead to trouble, you can't stop. You just have to keep investigating."

"I have no idea what you mean," Harry said innocently.

Sirius laughed. "The Philosopher's Stone. Hagrid's dragon, Norbert. The Chamber of Secrets. The heir of Slytherin," Sirius gave examples.

"All right, all right. I get it. I got—okay, get—into loads of trouble with Hermione and Ron. You guys got into loads of trouble too."

"Name one thing worse than making a Polyjuice Potion, going into the Chamber of Secrets, and fighting a great, dirty snake. Almost dying from the venom, I might add," Sirius smiled.

"It sounds so horrible when you say it like that. Anyways, what about the time in your sixth year when you, Remus, Mum, Dad, Michelle, and Summer all got trapped in that room for a week after running from Filch? You had to help those six people who had died in the room and were trapped? You almost didn't make it. You figured everything out with three minutes left before you all died," Harry said.

"At least we didn't break one hundred and fifty school rules in one go."

"That's house many points we lost in first year. We only broke about fifty school rules using the Polyjuice Potion."

"You broke over one hundred rules when you went into the Chamber."

"Yeah, but then we got Special Awards for Services to the School. Now I know none of you did that."

"No, but you almost got expelled instead."

"Note the word 'almost'," Harry pointed out. They laughed. They finished eating, continuing their conversation slash argument. Even after they finished eating, they still kept their conversation going. Finally at quarter to six, Sirius gave in.

"All right, okay. How about this. It's a tie. Neither got into more trouble. It's a tie."

"Okay," Harry laughed and Sirius shook his head, smiling. For the rest of the night, they sat in the living room, laughing, talking, and watching a bit of TV. Soon it was ten to eleven and Sirius sent Harry to bed.

"Time for bed. Go."

"But, Sirius," Harry whined.

"Nope. I'm not giving. I'm not going to let Remus tear me to shreds by letting you break curfew. Bed. Good night. Love you, kiddo," Sirius gave Harry a one-armed hug and kissed his head.

"Fine. Night, Sirius. Love you too. See you tomorrow," Harry sighed, stood, and went to his room. Sirius chuckled and turned back to the TV. He stayed up for another hour then went to bed. He checked on Harry who was fast asleep then went down the hall and to his bedroom.

By the time Remus got home, it was four-thirty in the morning. He went to the living room and fell asleep on the sofa.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have no will power! All these promised gifts are breaking me down! LOL. I've received 2 gifts already and have another one on the way in return for this chapter. LOL. No will power, I say, none! :P Anyways, here's Chapter 4. I hope you all like it and don't forget to review. :] Thank you so much.**

**Oh, I'll give fair warning. In this chapter, Harry reads about Horcruxes. This is the beginning of my destruction of the truth behind the Horcruxes and everything that I mentioned. :P LOL.**

When Harry woke up, he was confused. He put on his glasses and looked at him clock. Nine-thirty in the morning. Where was everyone? Normally, Harry always heard Remus and Sirius talking and could always smell Remus' breakfast. This morning he didn't hear or smell anything. What was going on? Harry got out of bed and went into the hall. When he looked in both his uncles' rooms, they were empty. He slowly walked down the stairs. He glanced into the kitchen and living room which were also empty. He walked down the hall, looking in the library and the drawing room, only to find nothing. He went to the end of the hall where there was a door that went to the basement.

Harry opened the door and walked down a few steps. "Sirius? Remus?" he called. When no one answered, he went back to the kitchen. "Where are my bloody uncles?" Harry muttered. He sighed and took out some eggs. He got a pan and turned on one of the elements on the stove. He cracked three eggs and put the remaining eggs in the fridge. While the eggs were cooking, Harry made two pieces of toast and got some juice. When the toast and eggs were done, he put them on a plate, sat at the table, and started eating.

"What did you want to talk about, Padfoot?" Harry suddenly heard Remus say. Where did it come from?

"Last night, Harry asked me something," Sirius answered. Harry frowned. Where were they?

"What'd he ask?"

"He asked if we would be mad if he didn't go back to Hogwarts this year," Harry stood. He realized their voices were coming from outside. He went to the window and saw his guardians slowly walking up the driveway.

"What'd you say?" Remus said.

"I said it would depend on his reasoning, if he would go back, what he would be doing instead."

"Why did he want to know?"

"He said he was just wondering," Sirius shrugged. It took a bit for Harry to realize his uncles were at the door. He quickly sat down and continued eating.

"Just being curious. After all, it is Harry. He is practically seventeen," Remus sighed. They walked into the house. "Oh. Morning, pup."

"Morning. Thanks for breakfast," Harry grinned.

"We were up early. We went for a walk and started talking about, uh, work," Sirius answered. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Sirius. He had always been a bad liar around Harry.

"Uh huh. Oh well. I fended for myself."

"For once," Remus added.

"Shove off," Harry pushed Remus away as he ruffled Harry's hair.

Remus and Sirius laughed. "How long have you been up?"

"'Bout twenty, twenty-five minutes now," Harry replied. "When did you get home, Remus?"

"Four-thirty in the morning."

"And when did you get up?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Seven forty-five."

"And you say I don't sleep."

"I'm also an adult with a job while you're a teenager. There's a difference," Remus pointed out, smiling. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sirius! Give it back!" Harry cried as Sirius took his plate of food.

"Thanks for breakfast, kiddo," Sirius chuckled. Harry glared at him.

When Sirius finished, he pushed the plate back to Harry. He glowered at his uncle then stood and cleaned the plate. "Get your own bloody food next time."

"It was pre-made. Easier," Sirius stated. Harry rolled his eyes. Remus laughed.

"I'll be in the library if you need me," Harry walked down a hall and to the library. He looked around. Amazingly, there were still books on dark magic in the library. Finally he saw one that he thought looked promising: _Associating Dark Magic with Objects_

Harry took it off the shelf and sat down. He opened to the 'Table of Contents.' he scanned the list until he found one he thought sounded helpful: _Dark Magic Associated with Souls_.

He flipped to the page and began reading.

_Dark Magic can be used for many things. One way people use Dark Magic is on themselves. With practice and if you__'__re very powerful, you can use Dark Magic to split your soul. When you do this, you can put the parts of your soul into objects, animals, and even people. Normally a person can only split his or her soul into two or three parts. There have been a few cases, however, where someone attempted and succeeded in splitting their soul into more than four parts. _

_When you split your soul, the parts are known as Horcruxes. Once a person has split their soul, they immediately become immortal. If all the Horcruxes are destroyed, the person will once again be mortal._

_There is only one way to destroy a Horcrux. To destroy a Horcrux, you must destroy it with something, other than a wand, that has been used to kill something very powerful and magical, unless it is a human soul or an animal. An example would be if someone used a sword and killed a unicorn. The sword would then be full of powerful magic and could then be used to destroy a Horcrux._

Harry finished reading the section. How would he be able to destroy the Horcruxes if that was the only way? Harry thought. He didn't know of anything that had been used to kill something magical like the book said. He went back and began reading the rest.

_In the year 1945, an exception had been made to this rule. The Elder Wand was created and used by the dark wizard, Grindlewald. Defeated by Albus Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel, the Elder Wand__…_

Harry was interrupted.

"Harry, come out here for a minute. Something came for you, Ron, and Hermione," Remus said.

"I'll get the others," Sirius volunteered. Harry placed the book down and went to the living room. When he sat down, Hermione and Ron appeared and sat beside him.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"We just received something from Professor McGonagall," Remus began.

"What is it?" Harry wondered.

"Dumbledore's will," Remus answered.

"What does that have to do with us?" Ron frowned.

"We're in it," Harry whispered but everyone heard.

"Yes, you are," Sirius nodded.

"We'll just get this over with," Remus said. He began to read. "'If you are reading this, then I have clearly passed away. Do not fret over my death too much. I want everyone to live happily as they would if I were there. Below are the people I have entrusted my most valuable possessions. To Miss Hermione Granger, I give my most precious book collection along with two books I know she and her friends will recognize. I know she will take care of these books and protect them the same way she does her friends. Hermione Granger is a very brilliant witch and she will do very well. I will miss her cleverness. The way it helped her in school and helped get her and her friends into trouble countless times. I will miss her. Goodbye, Hermione Granger'," Remus finished the first part. Sirius pulled a box forward and took out a stack of books. He handed them to Hermione.

"What are the two books he gave that we'll recognize?" Ron asked.

Hermione, who already had tears going down her cheeks, smiled through her tears. "These ones," she held up two books.

"The book we used to learn to become Animagi and the book we got the Polyjuice Potion from in second year," Harry said. Hermione nodded. Though she was smiling, she was still crying quite a bit.

"'Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, I give the broom I have had in my office for two and a half years. As I know Ronald Weasley loves Quidditch and would love a new broom, I give him this one. It is a Nimbus 2001 and happened to belong to a particular Hogwarts student. In the year Mr. Harry Potter was kidnapped, I had the liberty of confiscating this broom from a Mr. Draco Malfoy. Though Mr. Malfoy told his father, I could not give the broom back, for what the boy was doing was against school rules. This broom is now in the possession of Ronald Weasley. I know he will use it well and maybe he can climb to the level of excellence that his best friend, Harry Potter, is sitting at. I will miss this boy very much. Goodbye, Ronald Weasley and good luck'," Remus stopped so Sirius could give Ron the item.

"Wow. Malfoy's broom. I have a Nimbus 2001. It's unbelievable," Ron stared at his new broom in shock. He had tears going down his cheeks like Hermione.

"It is amazing. You'll be so good, Ron. You can finally get back at Malfoy by showing him that Dumbledore gave you his broom. He'll flip," Harry smiled and his friends laughed.

"'Next is to a wonderful boy. Mr. Harry Potter. To this amazing boy, I am giving him a certain item that was used in his second year. It is in the case and will only be able to come out when Harry Potter figures out its second purpose. The other item I am entrusting him with is a special object of mine. I have had it for years. When it is the right time, it will open and show him the final piece of the puzzle. Harry is an amazing wizard, a great boy, and a wonderful friend. He will do anything for those he loves. He is full of love, loyalty, bravery, and, just like his father, full of curiosity and mischief. All these make him a wonderful person and I will miss him so very much. Goodbye, Harry. I love you and good luck'," Remus looked at Harry. He had a blank look on his face and was crying harder than his friends.

Sirius looked into the box and pulled out the items given to Harry. Harry recognized the first object immediately. It was the sword Harry had used to kill the Basilisk in his second year. He stared at it for a bit then put it down and took the other item. It was a model of the Golden Snitch, but it seemed to be able to open. Harry thought back to what Dumbledore had said in his will. It wouldn't open. Not yet.

"'There are four things remaining. First, I am giving Remus Lupin my Pensieve. It was very helpful for me and I know it will be for you as well. As a bonus, I have emptied out my memories that now rest in vials that I am giving you as well. You can all see my most precious and important memories as well as store your own. To Sirius Black, I give him something I made myself. I had much free time one day and created this. I do not have to explain what it is, it is obvious. I know you will treasure it. Also, on the back, there is a compartment. Inside is something special. It is for the three of you. The last remaining things are for more than one person. First is something else that I made. This is for Harry, Remus, and Sirius. I do not have to explain this either. The last thing is something that was very dear to me. It is for Harry, Remus, Sirius, the Weasley family, Hermione, Nymphadora Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. To all of you, I am entitling ownership to my phoenix, Fawkes. Enjoy these gifts and do not live in grief for, though I have died, I will always be with each and every one of you'," Remus stopped again. He and Sirius were now crying lightly and Sirius looked into the box again.

He pulled out a box and handed it to Remus. It contained the vials holding Dumbledore's memories. Next, he took out the thing that was for him. It was a collage. A picture of Sirius was in the middle. Pictures of everyone Sirius loved were around his. There was even a picture of his brother, Regulus. Around the edge in gold lettering were the words: _They are all your family. They all love you very much. They always will whether they__'__re here, there, or gone._

Sirius felt his tears fall as he looked at all the pictures. He put it down and pulled out the item that was for Sirius, Remus, and Harry. It was another, much larger collage. In the middle was a large picture of Remus and Sirius holding a five year old Harry who was laughing and smiling. Around it were many pictures of the family from Harry at five to fifteen years old. The pictures were at Hogwarts, Quidditch games, the cottage, number twelve, and many other places. None of them recognized any of the pictures. Around it in more gold lettering were the words: _I cannot think of two better people to raise Harry. You have done wonderfully, and I don__'__t think any of you really know how much you love each other. That love cannot be broken, I swear to you._

"Padfoot, what's in the compartment on the back of your collage?" Remus asked.

Sirius picked up the collage, turned it over, and opened the compartment. There was another vial with a liquid-blue material in it. "It's a memory. But whose and what is it?" Sirius frowned.

"Dunno. We'll find out. We should let the others know that they have ownership of Fawkes as well. You all start on that. I'm gonna get Dumbledore's Pensieve. I know where he left it. I'll be right back," Remus went outside and Disapparated.

"Ron. Hermione. You two can go home and tell the rest of your family about Fawkes. We'll tell Tonks and Kingsley," Sirius told Harry's friends. They nodded and went to the fire.

"Bye, Harry. Talk to you later," Hermione hugged him and left.

Ron and Harry hugged as well. "See you, mate." Ron disappeared. Harry waved as his friends left. He went back to the living room, sat down, and picked up the sword, examining it.

_What was he supposed to do with a sword and a Snitch_? Harry frowned.

"That's literally what you used to kill a fifty foot snake?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at Harry and the sword.

"Well, Fawkes helped. Also, I almost died with it because of its stupid fang going into my arm. But, yes, this is what I used. I forgot you weren't there that day. You couldn't make it, so it was just Remus disciplining me. Not that it's any different," Harry nodded.

"Ridiculous. Now, I know Remus, your dad, and I did a lot when we were in school, but we never killed a fifty foot snake with a sword in a secret chamber."

"Yeah, I think that's a whole new level of trouble," Harry laughed.

"That was like the third time that year that you and Ron almost got expelled," Sirius stated.

"You and Remus both know it was Dobby's fault," Harry pointed out.

"Point taken but not proved," Harry rolled his eyes. "Excited for your birthday yet?"

"Haven't thought about it."

"How are you not thinking about it? It's in a few weeks."

"I know. Mind's on other things," Harry shrugged.

"Like what?"

"Things. Personal things."

"You can tell me, you know."

"I know. I tell you and Remus everything," Harry nodded.

"So? Come on, kiddo. What's up?" Sirius sat beside the teen.

"Really, Sirius. It's nothing."

"You're a bad liar. Come on," he nudged his nephew.

"Well, about seventh year. Ginny. Voldemort. Don't really have time to think about my birthday. Besides, I'm not looking forward to any birthdays anymore after the last one," Harry looked to the floor. Sirius frowned. "I might break up with Ginny," he added.

"Why? You were so good together."

"We hardly talk anymore. We hardly see each other. If we do talk, all we do is fight. Also because I don't want to make her a bigger target. If she dies while we're together, it'll be my fault. Like Katie and Dumbledore."

"Harry, this has got to stop. You know that. When someone is killed, it is not your fault. Whether you're with Ginny or not, she'll always be a big target. She's part of the family that is the biggest blood traitors in the world. Everyone is going to be a target, Harry. You can't control it and you know that. Remus and I have told you this many times over," Sirius stated.

"I know. It's just. I just want it to be over," Harry sighed, looking at Sirius.

"I know. It will be soon. Until then, you don't have to push everyone that loves you away. Even when it comes, you don't have to be alone. You'll always have someone with you," Sirius put an arm around Harry.

"What happens if I lose everyone first?"

It took a while for Sirius to answer. "You won't. You should get to bed."

"Okay. Night. Love you. Say good night to Remus for me if you get a chance," Harry hugged Sirius then went to his room. The book on Horcruxes in the library had been completely forgotten. Sirius took a deep breath. He summoned a butterbeer. After he had downed it in less than three minutes, he decided to go to bed. When Remus came home, it was one again around three-thirty and he went straight to bed.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I must confess something. I cried when I was writing the will reading part of this chapter, I really did. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: No will power. No control. Far too curious. These things are going to get me killed one day. :P I just can't deny these gifts that I'm receiving. :P :] Anyways, here's Chapter 5. Hope you like it. :]**

Normally, people would be excited for their birthday, especially if they were going to be coming of age. Old enough to leave home legally. Old enough to do magic outside of school, but Harry was miserable.

He, Ron, and Hermione had finally figured out their plan. They would be leaving for their journey in September. Harry was going to tell Remus and Sirius one or two weeks after his birthday. Ron and Hermione were going to tell the rest of the Weasleys two or three weeks after Harry's party, unless Harry's uncles told them first. Harry's birthday was in three days and he was extremely stressed. His behaviour didn't go unnoticed.

"Seriously, Harry. This is mental. What's going on, pup?" Remus said one day during lunch.

"Nothing, really," Harry lied.

"You're hiding something from Sirius and I, and I want to know what it is. Right now," Remus stated firmly, pushing his dish away.

"I broke up with Ginny."

"You know we already knew that. You told us the day of. Now, tell me the truth, Harry. I won't be mad. You know I'll only get mad if you keep lying and making up excuses and don't tell me," Remus said, softer.

Harry stared at his food, pushing it around with his fork. Maybe he should just tell them now. It might make things a tiny bit easier, minus the fact that they'd both be furious. "Sirius has to be here too. In person. You both need to know," Harry finally answered. Remus nodded and went to the fire to get Sirius. Harry pushed his food away and went to sit in the living room.

"Sirius, just come home for a minute. Harry needs to tell us something," Remus came from the fire and sat on the sofa. Harry curled up on the chair and was gripping a pillow very tightly. Sirius finally came out of the fire.

"Hey, kiddo," Sirius sat on the sofa as well. "All right. I'm here. What's going on?"

Harry took a shaky breath and sat up a bit. "You—you know how I asked if you would be mad if I didn't go back to school?" he started. He was nervous as hell.

"Yeah."

"Okay. So say I wasn't going back because Ron, Hermione, and I were going off to do something important…and dangerous."

"What exactly would you be doing?" Remus asked.

"'Uning 'oruxes," Harry mumbled. Remus and Sirius didn't understand.

"What was that?"

"I said, we would be…" Harry paused, "we would be hunting Horcruxes. Hunting Voldemort."

"Obviously we would be furious if that's what you were doing. That's a death sentence," Remus gasped.

"Harry, what are you getting at?" Sirius wondered.

"I'm saying that Hermione, Ron, and I are not going back to school. We're leaving and looking for Horcruxes. We'll destroy them all, and then I'll be going after Voldemort," Harry told them quickly. He was shaking. Sirius and Remus didn't move or speak. They just stared at Harry. He glanced at his watch then back at his uncles. It had been seven minutes since anyone had said anything. "Guys? Okay, start yelling."

"No! You are not going after Voldemort along!" Remus began shouting.

"I won't be alone. Ron and Hermione will be coming with me."

"That doesn't make a difference! You're only seventeen!" Sirius yelled.

"Exactly. I'm going to be of age in a few days."

"You'll die if you do this!" Remus said.

"Everyone else around me will die if I don't do this!" Harry replied, his voice rising.

"And how could you drag Ron and Hermione into this? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is?" Remus added.

"Yes, I do know of the danger because I've already faced it. I also didn't drag them into this. They want to come with me. I was going to go alone but they want to come."

"You're not hunting down Horcruxes and Voldemort, Harry. You're going back to Hogwarts for your last year," Sirius stated.

"Then you'll be handing me to Voldemort! He's running the school now and don't say he's not because he is! If I go back, I'm dead. That'll be it. I'll be gone and the world will be Voldemort's. All Dark Magic. Nothing else. No Muggles. No half-breeds. No Muggleborns. Just Dark Magic. A dark world. I'm not letting that happen. I'm destroying Voldemort and I can only do that if I destroy the Horcruxes."

"Harry. Voldemort is not at Hogwarts. You, Ron, and Hermione are going back. You're finishing school. That's final," Remus said in a final tone.

Harry glared at them. "We're not going back. We're leaving in September. We don't know how long we'll be gone, but we're not coming back until I finish this. I'm sorry. I love you too much to let you suffer anymore. I'll get rid of Voldemort then we don't have to worry anymore. I won't have to worry about those that I love getting hurt. I'm sorry. I really am, but I have to do this," Harry said. His uncles didn't say anything. Harry sighed, stood up, and went to his bedroom. He closed and locked the door then fell on is bed. After a few minutes, Harry went to his desk and began writing.

_Ron & Hermione,  
><em>_Just thought I__'__d let you know that I told Remus and Sirius. They sort of forced it out. Sorry, guys. They__'__re obviously not happy at all. They said we__'__re going to Hogwarts and that__'__s final. I said something but I don__'__t remember. I left after that. Anyways, that__'__s all. I just wanted to let you know.  
><em>_I__'__ll see you at the party.  
><em>_Bye.  
><em>_-Harry_

He sent Hedwig on her way with the letter. He sighed again and lay on his bed and thought back to what he read about horcruxes.

_To destroy a Horcrux, you must destroy it with something that has been used to kill something powerful and magical, but not a wand, unless I find the Elder Wand._

How was he supposed to destroy the Horcruxes? He didn't know of anything that fit the description.

_Wait_, Harry thought. He jumped off his bed and reached underneath it. He pulled out a case and placed it on his bed. Inside, occupying the same spot it had been for almost five years was the sword Harry had used to kill the Basilisk in second year.

_This could work. It was used to kill a Basilisk. A Basilisk is powerful and magical. The sword had also been made by Godric Gryffindor himself. That had to have some effect_, Harry thought to himself as he stared at the silver and red-ruby sword gleaming in the sun. He put his hands on the case to open it. He pulled and it opened.

_Guess I found out the second purpose this thing holds. _When he lifted the sword out of the case, a piece of paper fell out of the case and fluttered to the floor. Harry frowned. He put the sword on his bed then bent down to pick up the paper. He turned it over and read the words.

_One from Slytherin  
><em>_One from Hufflepuff  
><em>_One from Gryffindor or Ravenclaw  
><em>_One animal  
><em>_One of the father  
><em>_One memory  
><em>_**One human soul**_

"What the hell does that mean?" Harry searched the rest of the paper for answers, but found none. "Why is 'one human soul' bolded? Must be more important than the others," Harry shrugged. Though he didn't know what it was, he decided to keep it. He placed it on the bottom of the case and taped it there so he wouldn't lose it. Harry sighed and placed the sword back into the waiting case, then put the case back under his bed.

Harry gasped loudly and jumped when someone knocked on his bedroom door. He flew around to face his door as someone knocked again. "Harry? Dinner's ready, pup. Wash up and come down before it gets cold," Remus said through the door then went back downstairs. Harry took a few seconds to restart his heart and slow his breathing. He then unlocked his door then went down the stairs.

Harry saw Remus sitting at the table, his back to the stairs and reading the paper, but saw no one else. "Where's Sirius?"

"Work. He left an hour ago already. Come eat, Harry. It's getting cold," Remus answered, not looking away from his paper.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he sat down across from his distracted uncle. Remus didn't answer. "Remus? What happened? Was someone killed?"

"No one was killed that we know of. Just an attack."

"On whom?"

"The Lovegoods."

"What?" Harry breathed. "How can you be so calm?" Harry shouted.

"Because there's nothing to freak out about. So far, no one died. It was an attempted killing, but a failure," Remus had finished eating and was now drinking his coffee. He had also put his paper down and had begun to watch Harry as the boy ate. "Xenophilius must have put up a fight to have gotten himself and his daughter out alive."

"Who?"

"Xenophilius Lovegood. Luna Lovegood's father. Ex-Auror. Became a Healer but retired a couple years ago. Now he's the editor-in-chief for _The Quibbler_. He can be a nice guy. Every time I've met him he as been. He's been in the paper a few times. He may have been an Auror, but when he quit, he didn't believe your story. He didn't join the Dark Side, but he believed everything was the famous Harry Potter's fault. That, because you lived, you sentenced our world to death basically. He thinks both you and Voldemort should be destroyed," Remus explained.

"Well, if you think about it…" Harry started.

"Harry, don't start," Remus warned.

"Sorry," Harry sighed. Remus gave a small smile.

"He won't be home for a while."

"Kind of figured," Harry nodded. "Remus? Are you and Sirius still mad about before?"

"Not mad, I guess. More—more full of wonder."

"'Bout what?"

"Whether you're actually going to listen to us or walk out the door with your friends to carry on your mission. I guess we'll see," Remus gave a small sigh.

"Yeah. I guess," Harry took a bite of his dinner. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Anything."

"Would it be possible to split your soul and put part of it into someone else without the person knowing? Would the person get some kind of clue that they have a piece of someone's soul in them, or would they be completely oblivious to it?"

"Yes, it's possible. Unless the person knew about the transfer, they would be oblivious to it. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. I was reading a book on horcruxes yesterday. It had said you could do it, but I wasn't sure. That's all," Harry stated.

"Sirius and I really hope you'll reconsider this, you know."

"I'm sorry. I don't think we'll change our minds."

"That's what has us worrying."

"Harry? Remus!" Sirius' voice suddenly sounded out.

"Kitchen!" Remus called. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius faked being taken back by the statement. "I thought I lived here. Must be in the wrong house," Harry giggled.

"You know what I mean, Padfoot," Remus sighed. "You know you can't just pack up and leave work."

"You're not at work."

"I'm watching our sixteen year old kid and working. I, unlike you, am able to work from home," Remus answered. "Now, why are you here?"

"I had gone to Diagon Alley to take care of a newborn werewolf that was loose. It went into the Apothecary and got locked in the basement. You might get called to work soon. Anyways, Molly ran into me and we started talking. She said Ginny's really upset by the break up. Harry, why did you break up with her?" Sirius had turned to Harry.

"Why did you break up with her? You never told us that," Remus frowned, looking at the teen.

"Because, if we were together, she would be a bigger target. Voldemort would find out about us and go after her. I wasn't going to be the reason she was a bigger target. I have enough people I love suffering. I don't want to drag her to the top of Voldemort's death list with me," Harry explained. His uncles frowned.

"You don't think Voldemort already knew you were with Ginny? I guarantee that he knew," Remus responded.

"And you two being together isn't going to cause anything. She's a Weasley. She and her family are the biggest blood traitors in the world. They're already on the high rise of Voldemort's death list," Sirius added.

"I never thought about that," Harry mumbled.

"Look, kiddo. We're just telling you that you won't cause anything for the Weasleys and Hermione because they're already on the high rise," Sirius said softly. "I should go. I'll hopefully be home tomorrow. I'll definitely be here for your birthday and Moony, that owl will be for you. You're getting called to work."

"What about Harry?"

"I'll stay here. I'm just gonna clean up, do some homework, then go to bed. I'll be fine. I know the rules," Harry reassured them.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked as Remus opened the letter. Sure enough, he was getting called. He rolled his eyes and burnt the letter.

"Yes, I'm sure. Everything will stay locked. I'm just going to clean up, do my homework, then I'll be in bed," Harry nodded.

"All right. See you tomorrow, kid," Sirius hugged Harry and Flooed away.

"We have got to get used to Apparating," Remus sighed.

"Why?"

"Because with everything that's been happening, in a few days the Ministry will be watching the Floo Network. We'll have to Apparate everywhere now," Remus answered.

"What's wrong with Apparating?" Harry frowned.

"Not too much, but when you Apparate, you leave a trail. Someone is able to step in the very spot you Apparated from and can be transported to the destination. The trail lasts for about fifteen minutes. That's why you have to be careful when you use Apparation," Remus explained. Harry nodded in understanding. "All right. See you in the morning. Be good. Leave the house standing," Remus hugged Harry who chuckled.

"I will. Bye, Remus. See you," Harry smiled and Remus Flooed away. Harry picked up all the dishes and put them in the sink. He prepared everything so he could wash the dishes. He turned on the radio on the counter and started the dishes. After about ten minutes, he was half done. Just then the phone rang. Harry quickly dried his hands then grabbed the cordless phone from the living room.

"Hello?" Harry said. There was no answer. "Hello? Stupid prank callers," Harry hung up the phone. He put it on the counter and continued with the dishes. Exactly three minutes later, the phone rang again.

"Hello?" Again, no answer but he could hear breathing. Harry was annoyed. "Hello?" he hung up again, angry. As soon as he turned back to the sink, the phone rang for the third time.

"Wanna play a game?" a voice said. Harry's heart stopped and he almost dropped the phone in the water.

"Who is this?"

"Who do you think?"

"How did you get this number?" Harry was looking around the house for his Communicator.

"Let's just say I overheard you tell your friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," the person answered, giving a small chuckle at the end.

"Who are you? How do you know my friends?" Harry kept searching the parts of the house he could see, but couldn't see his Communicator. _Damn it. _

"I know everything about you, Harry."

"How do you know my name?" his voice came out in a whisper. He didn't even think about the fact that everyone knew his name, being the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Like I said, I know all about you," Harry frowned. "A pretty upsetting thing it was. You know, you're sixteenth birthday. Horrible incident, just horrible."

"How do you know about that?"

"My turn now. Not yours."

"Your turn for what?"

"It's play time," the voice said. "I ask questions, you answer. Just like your birthday, isn't it? Or like when you got kidnapped in your fifth year."

"No," Harry went to hang up.

"I don't think you want to do that."

"Why not?"

"Go get your Communicator and I'll show you," Harry was going to ask how the person knew he had a Communicator, but decided against it. "It's in your bedroom." Harry went up the stairs and to his room. Sure enough, it was sitting on his end table.

"Okay. I got it."

"Good. Put it on your bed and accept the incoming call," Harry obeyed.

"Incoming call from unknown caller. Accept or decline call?" the familiar holographic voice said.

"Accept," Harry said.

"Call accepted," the holographic picture appeared.

"What am I supposed to be seeing? There's nothing there," Harry answered, annoyed.

"One moment," there was silence on the line for a few seconds, and then the caller was back. "Now watch. Do you happen to recognize this young boy?"

"Lee!" Harry shouted. In the holograph was Lee Jordan. He was extremely beaten and looked almost dead. Harry could tell Lee had lost a lot of blood. Lee's skin was white.

"H—H—Ha—Harry. H—he—help m—m—m—me," Lee spluttered, spitting up blood.

"Let him go," Harry growled into the phone.

"Only if you answer me this," the caller replied. Harry watched as someone walked behind Lee. The person lifted up Lee's head and put a knife to his neck. Lee whimpered.

"D—Don't hurt him," Harry stated.

"I won't if you answer this," the caller took a pause. "What are the Horcruxes and where are they?"

"I—I don't know."

"Come now, Harry. I know you were helping Dumbledore hunt them down—"

"That doesn't mean I know what they are or where they are," Harry interrupted. "Dumbledore didn't even know."

"Careful, Harry. I wouldn't want to kill your friend," Harry snapped his gaze back to Lee. The knife had been pressed into his neck a bit harder. There was a trickle of blood running down Lee's neck.

Harry bit his lip. "I seriously don't know."

"You have the paper, don't you? You have the special Snitch, don't you?"

"How do you know that?" Harry breathed. Lee yelled out as the knife pushed into his neck more. "Stop it!"

"Tell me!" the caller shouted. That was the first time the caller had raised his voice.

"I can't because I don't know!"

"Too bad for your friend," Harry turned away as the knife slid across Lee's neck.

The phone clicked.

The caller was gone.

Though no one was on the phone anymore, Harry couldn't put the phone down or hang up. It stayed at his ear and he collapsed to the floor. He looked everywhere but his bed where the picture of Lee on the ground was still showing. Lee's body was now in a pool of blood. After several minutes, the phone slipped from Harry's hand and fell to the floor just as the call on the Communicator was disconnected.

"The call was—"

"No," Harry didn't let it finish. He just sat on his floor, not moving.

**A/N: Omg, please don't hurt me. I'm so sorry! *hides behind my new Fred Weasley and James Potter* :P**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been fifteen minutes and Harry hadn't moved. Another several minutes passed and Harry finally came around. He had to tell someone that Lee was…dead. He didn't know where Lee was, but he knew his friends had been killed. Harry started to move and used the bed to help him stand, then he sat on the bed and turned the Communicator on.

"Name please."

"Remus Lupin," Harry answered.

"I'm sorry, the call could not be connected. Please try again. Name please."

"Sirius Black," Harry tried his godfather. The call had connected, but Sirius just had to accept the call. "Come on. Accept it. Accept it, Sirius. Accept it, go damn it!" Harry muttered.

"Call accepted."

"Yes!"

"Harry? What is it? I can't really talk." At first, Sirius wasn't looking at Harry but then he did. "Harry, what's wrong? What happened?" Sirius asked, concerned.

"Lee's dead," Harry mouthed.

"What was that, kiddo?"

"Lee Jordan is dead," Harry repeated louder.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sirius frowned.

"He was murdered twenty minutes ago. I don't know where he is or who killed him, but he's dead," Harry answered.

"But—" Sirius started.

"Mr. Black! Mr. Black!" Auror, Monica Hale called.

"What is it, Hale?"

"There's been a murder in a Muggle village. A seventeen year old boy has been found dead in an abandoned department store."

"Got a name?"

"Last name is Jordan."

"No way," Sirius whispered and turned back to Harry. Harry looked back at his godfather gravely. "I need to come home but I have to go check this out. Wait. Hale, did you say in a Muggle village?" the Auror nodded. "It better not be the village we live near."

"I'll come with you, Sirius," Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Harry nodded. "All right. I'll come get you and we'll Apparate back here. Just stay where you are until I get there," Harry nodded again then Sirius disappeared.

"This call has been—"

"No," Harry turned off the Communicator and waited for Sirius. It didn't take long. Sirius was home in under five minutes.

"Harry?" he called.

Harry ran down the stairs. "Right here."

"Jeez, Harry. You don't look very good. Are you all right? You're so white," Sirius put a hand to Harry's cheek. It was ice cold.

"I'll be fine. We should go. Where's Remus?" Harry asked as they walked outside.

"Still dealing with the werewolf. He knows nothing of this. He's going to bite my head off tonight," Sirius sighed and smiled when Harry giggled.

"Can you still run the way you did when you were fifteen?" Harry grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, no, so he has an even better chance of killing me," Sirius answered. Harry laughed again. "Okay. Let's go."

Harry, not being able to Apparate alone for a few more days, took Sirius' arm. When he opened his eyes, they were at the Ministry. They ran in and up to Sirius' department.

"Hale! Hale! Where is she? Hale! HALE!" Sirius shouted but the Auror didn't appear. "Damn it."

"Sirius!" they heard Tonks say. They turned. "Have you heard about the murder of Lee Jordan?"

"Yes, I'm trying to find Hale to bring me there," Sirius nodded.

"Floo to this address. Hale already went there. Kingsley is there too," she handed Sirius a piece of paper.

"Why aren't you there?"

"I'm staying here getting all the files and information coming in on everything. It's insane. I'm running everywhere and a million people are trying to find me to give me information. Also, information that should be going to Remus' department is coming here. I keep having to send them down there. It's mental. This is the worst it's ever been," Tonks explained.

"Jesus. Do you think you can hang on for a couple more hours?" Sirius wondered.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course," she nodded.

"All right. I'm going to do this and when I get back, Kingsley and I will help you. Just hang in there."

"All right. Thanks. You need to go," she told him. He agreed and went to the fire with Harry. He stepped in and looked at the paper.

"Seven sixty-three, *Merce Street," he disappeared and Harry did the same. When Harry stopped spinning, he stepped out of the fire and looked around. It had definitely been a department store…once.

"Sirius?" Harry whispered. It was quite dark and he couldn't see much.

"Hey, sorry. I'm right here," Sirius whispered back, coming up beside him, his wand lit.

"Have you found Lee?"

"Not yet. I haven't looked much yet either. Come on," Sirius muttered, leading the way.

"I feel like we're in the Shrieking Shack again, except it's not so…creaky."

"I'm surprised you would remember that. You were only six. You had just started getting used to living with Remus and I. Didn't trust many others though. You were terrified of Dumbledore," Sirius stated as they walked up a flight of stairs very slowly.

"Still was at times," Harry replied. Sirius grinned over his shoulder at the boy. "And of course I remember. I remember pretty much everything from when I lived with you two. There's nothing I would really want to forget."

"I know when we first got you, you liked me better as a dog. I wasn't as big and scary apparently," Sirius chuckled.

"I still like you better as a dog sometimes. You're scary both ways now though," Harry laughed and dodged the hand Sirius swung at him.

"Little bugger," Sirius mumbled. Sirius suddenly stopped. He didn't hear Harry walking behind him anymore. "Harry?"

"Found him."

Sirius whipped around. Harry was staring into an open room. Sirius looked to the floor by Harry's feet. Was that blood? He looked back to Harry who looked like he was going to collapse.

"Harry, go sit on the floor down there. Just sit. You don't look like you're going to stay standing much longer. Go on. I'll just be in here," Sirius pointed down the hall a bit. Harry walked to the spot and sat down. He brought his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and rested him head on his knees, closing his eyes. When Sirius was sure Harry was fine, he went into the room. He had been right. Everything he had seen on the floor was blood. He knelt beside the boy and carefully examined what he could.

_Had been beaten a lot. Probably broken arm, broken ribs and leg. _The main thing was the thin cut on the neck that had taken Lee Jordan's life. He had died from a slit throat. Perfect. Sirius sighed and stood. He looked at his hands. There was some blood on them from the ocean of blood on the floor. He ignored it and went to Harry.

"How you doing, kid?" Sirius sat beside him.

"Okay, I guess. I guess I have another funeral to plan and get ready for," Harry breathed deeply.

"It's all right. Don't worry," Sirius put an arm around his nephew. "I know you don't want to, but I need to know what happened."

Harry nodded. "I was, umm, doing the dishes. I was almost done when the phone rang. I answered it, but, uh, there—there wasn't an answer so I hung up. I started the dishes again and the phone rang again. I answered. This time there was breathing on the line but no one answered, and I hung up again. As soon as I turned back to the sink, the phone rang yet again. I answered and this time someone answered," he started.

"What happened?"

"He—" Sirius stopped him.

"He? He who?"

"The caller. It was a man. I didn't recognize the voice," Harry replied. "Anyways, he said 'wanna play a game.' I asked who it was and he said, umm, he said 'who do you think?' I asked how he uh, got our number. I was looking for my Communicator but it was in my room. He said he overheard me giving Ron and Hermione our new number. He knew their names. He knows everything about me.

"After he told me that he knows everything about me, he said something like, umm, like 'an upsetting thing it was. Your sixteenth birthday. Horrible incident.' I asked how he knew about that but he just said it was his turn, not mine," Harry continued.

"His turn for what?"

"'Play time'," Harry repeated the caller's words. "He said he asks questions and I answer. 'Just like your birthday or when you got kidnapped, isn't it?' That's what he had said. I went to hang up but he said I didn't want to do that. I asked why and he told me to get my Communicator and he'd show me. I went to my room and got it. He told me to put it on my bed and accept the incoming call. I did, but when the picture came up, there was nothing there. I asked what I was supposed to be seeing and he told me to hang on. After a few seconds he was back. That's when he showed me Lee. Lee looked almost dead. I told the caller to let Lee go but he said only if I answered something," Harry paused. He forced back the tears and picture of Lee to the back of his mind.

"What did you have to answer?"

"'What are the Horcruxes and where are they'?" Harry repeated the anonymous man's words again. "I told him I didn't know, but he thought I did because I was helping…Dumbledore last year. When I said Dumbledore didn't even know, he said he wouldn't want to kill Lee. The person who was holding the knife to Lee's neck pressed it even harder into his neck.

"I told him that I literally didn't know. He said I have the paper and special Snitch. That got me. I asked how he knew about that and told him to stop when the knife got pushed into Lee's neck more. He yelled 'tell me' and I said I couldn't because I didn't know," Harry stopped again. He hadn't done a good job of forcing everything back. The tears were streaking his cheeks as the memory played in his mind like a movie.

"Then what happened, Harry?"

"Too bad for your friends. They killed him. They killed Lee. The caller hung up and after a few minutes, the call on the Communicator was disconnected. The end," Harry finished. Sirius looked at Harry softly and pulled him closer.

"It's all right. God, Remus is going to kill me for not telling him about this. More so for bringing you here. I agree, I shouldn't have let you come," Sirius muttered.

"I'm fine, Sirius."

"You watched your friend get killed while talking to the murderer who knows everything about you. You are anything but fine," Sirius stated. Harry smiled slightly. "Come on. Let's get you outside. You'll feel better and I swear, if you say you're fine once more, I'm going to hit you," Sirius threatened as they stood. Harry laughed. They went downstairs and headed for the door.

"Sirius," Kingsley said, walking to Sirius and Harry.

"Go just outside the door. Come in when you feel better," Sirius told his nephew, who went out the door.

"Kid okay?" Kingsley wondered.

"Hopefully. He saw Lee get killed and talked to the killer. It was a man. He didn't recognize the voice but this guy knows everything about Harry," Sirius explained.

"Who doesn't?" Kingsley crossed his arms.

"I mean everything. He knows Ron and Hermione, he knows exactly what happened at Harry's party. He knows Harry was helping Dumbledore with the Horcruxes last year. He knows it all."

"The Horcruxes and party details are a little extreme. This guys needs a new hobby that doesn't involve stalking the Boy-Who-Lived," Kingsley sighed.

"Yeah. Have you seen the body yet?"

"No. I've been down here with forensics. I heard you come in but I was busy and I figured I'd let you do your thing. Should you really have brought Harry, boss?"

"No. He wanted to come. I wasn't thinking at all. Remus is going to kill me for bringing Harry and not telling him a thing about all this. He knows nothing right now. When we all get home, I'm dead," Sirius answered.

Kingsley shook his head. "Always in trouble, you are."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Sirius glared. His expression softened when he saw Harry coming back.

"Feeling better, kiddo?"

"Not really. I'd ask to go home, but no one's there and I know you don't want me going home alone right now. No one will be there for a while," Harry shrugged.

"Umm—" Sirius thought.

"Hey, boss. Get Tonks to go with him," Kingsley suggested.

"She's loaded with work at the Ministry though," Sirius told him.

"Get Sanders to do it. He's your next best," Kingsley replied.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll be right back," Kingsley nodded. "Harry, we're going to Floo. You going to be okay?"

"Doubt it," Harry said flatly. Sirius looked at Harry, concerned then stepped into the fire. He disappeared in the flames then Harry followed. When he got to the Ministry, Harry fell out of the fire.

"Harry? You all right?" Sirius knelt beside the teen.

"Spectacular," he answered sarcastically.

"You're good enough to be cheeky. You'll be fine," Sirius smiled.

"I thought that's what I've been saying?" Harry stated as he and Sirius stood.

"No, you've been saying you _are _fine. Currently, you're not fine, but you will be. You just need rest and maybe a drink or food," Sirius replied. Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on. We need to find Tonks and avoid Remus if he's in this department for some reason," Sirius started walking and he heard Harry chuckle behind him.

"Why don't you call her on your wand or the Communicator or something?" Harry asked as he watched a few people run by quickly.

"Because," Sirius said shortly. Harry rolled his eyes yet again and watched as Sirius stopped an Auror. "Ferns. Where's Tonks and Sanders?" he asked Dominique Ferns.

"Tonks was heading to the magical creatures department with more information of theirs that came here. Sanders is down the hall and around the corner with Richards," she told her boss.

"Thanks, Ferns," Sirius thanked the woman then ran down the hall towards Remus' department with Harry behind him. "Remus better not see us," Harry smirked at his godfather's back. Sirius and Harry kept running, weaving their way through all the people hurrying to do their own things. "Where is she?"

"Down there. She's at the door that goes into Remus' department," Harry pointed and Sirius saw his cousin's spiky pink hair.

"Tonks! Tonks!" Sirius yelled. She didn't hear him. She went through the door. "Damn it!" they arrived at the door and Sirius looked through a window. He saw Tonks heading down to the end of a hallway where Remus was standing. "Stay here."

"Kay," Harry nodded. Sirius walked in and ran down the hall to Tonks who was only a few steps from Remus.

"Sirius? What are you doing?" Remus frowned when his best friends came up behind Tonks, panting.

"I need Tonks," he managed to say.

"I'm really busy, Sirius," Tonks began handing Remus something.

"What's that?" Sirius asked quickly.

Tonks opened it. "A file on a vampire that belongs to this department but got sent to ours. This is like the hundredth time I've been here to drop off information that was sent to us, but is for them."

"That file isn't on a vampire, Tonks."

"Of course it is," she looked. "Oh, it's not. My bad. It's here somewhere. I have like ten files with me," she looked through her files. "Here it is. Sirius, do you need this or do you already have the file on L—" Sirius put a hand on her mouth.

"Come with me and we'll find out. See you later, Moony," he led his cousin down the hall and through the door, Remus staring at them oddly.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Tonks shouted when the door shut.

"Sshhh. I need a favour."

"I don't have time for favours. I'm very busy and so are you," she began walking away but Sirius caught her arm.

"Look, I need you to go stay with Harry. He needs to go home but there's no one there and no one will be for a while. I'll be home around one or two in the morning."

"I can't just up and leave. I would love to help, you know that, but I can't."

"But you can. Sanders will take over for you. He's done what you're doing millions of times. He's usually taking over for the usual person, Melody Hudson. He knows what to do. Please, Tonks."

Tonks thought about it. She sighed. "All right. I'll do it."

"Thank you so much," Sirius grinned and turned to Harry who had sunk to sit on the floor. "You get to go home. Tonks will be with you."

"Okay," Harry stood up.

"Let's find Sanders and tell him" Sirius said.

"Where is he?" Tonks asked.

"Ferns told me he was down the hall and around the corner with Richards. At the end of this hall. Just go straight," Sirius replied.

"Let's go," they started walking and soon arrived at the end of the hall, turning the corner. Auror Damien Sanders was talking to Auror Tara Richards.

"Sanders," Sirius stated.

He ended the conversation with Richards and walked to his boss. "Yes?"

"We need you to take over Tonks' job for a few hours. She's helping me out with my nephew and has to leave. You'll just be getting information and all. The exact same thing you do when you fill in for Hudson, just very busy, but you've done it when it's busy like this."

"Of course, sir. No problem," Sanders agreed.

"Great. She should be back around one or two. Thanks, Sanders," Sirius said gratefully.

"No problem," the Auror repeated, smiling. So Tonks handed Sanders the few files she was holding and he immediately got to work.

"Let's get you home, kiddo," Sirius looked Harry in the eyes as he nodded and put an arm around him. They walked back down the hall and to the fireplace Harry and Sirius had used.

"Get some sleep. Don't worry. Be good," Sirius said to Harry. The teen nodded and embraced his godfather.

"See you tomorrow, Sirius."

"You too," Sirius watched Harry Floo home.

"Anything else I should know before I go?" Tonks wondered.

"He might want or need a Dreamless Sleep Potion. You know where the potions are kept. Mainly, don't tell Remus anything. He knows nothing about this and I should have told him, but I didn't. He's gonna kill me when he finds out," Sirius told her.

"All right. So potion and don't tell Remus. Easy enough."

"Okay. Thanks again, Tonks. Bye," Sirius replied and she left. "Back to the scene I go," he stepped in the fire and went back to the murder scene, immediately talking to Kingsley.

"I didn't finish the dishes. It was my turn to do them too," Harry sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I'll finish cleaning. You go to bed. Tell me if you need anything. Do you think you should take a Dreamless Sleep Potion?"

"Probably. I have some in my bedroom that I'll take. Thanks. Good night, Tonks," Harry climbed the stairs.

"Okay. Night. No problem."

When Harry was in his room, Tonks finished cleaning up then went to the living room. She turned on the TV. Suddenly, Remus' head appeared in the fire.

_Uh oh_, Tonks thought as she stared at Remus, eyes wide.

"Tonks? What are you doing here? You should be at work."

"W—well—well—you—you see—umm—" she stuttered.

"What happened?"

_Damn. Sorry, Sirius. He__'__ll curse me if I stay quiet. _"Sirius is a murder scene right now. Lee Jordan was murdered over an hour ago. Sirius brought Harry to the scene because Harry wanted to go. Harry ended up wanting to come home but there was no one here and there wouldn't be for a bit. So he got me. We had Sanders take over my job for the night and I'm here watching Harry. He just went to bed and took a Dreamless Sleep Potion. He should be out cold right now," Tonks explained very quickly.

Remus looked furious. "I'll kill him. Thanks for watching Harry though. I know you were very busy. Thanks. I had just come to check on Harry, but I think I'll commit murder instead. Thanks, Tonks. Bye," Remus left.

"Bye, Remus. That went surprisingly well."

"Sirius is dead," Harry's voice came from the stairs.

"What are you doing up? I thought you were asleep."

Harry shook his head and sat on the sofa. "Can't sleep. Besides, I heard you and Remus talking. Sirius is gonna be dead."

"I know. You need to sleep, Harry."

"Okay, okay," he said under her stare. "I'll go to bed. Night," he went back up the stairs to his room. Tonks smiled and shook her head. It wasn't until three hours later that Sirius finally came home. It was three-thirty in the morning.

"Everything all right here?" Sirius asked.

"Yep. He had a potion. He should be out now. Also, Remus knows. He Flooed to check in on Harry and saw me so I had to tell him. Sorry," Tonks answered.

"Kind of figured that would happen. Oh well, thanks again. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," she left. Sirius sighed, hung up his coat amd then went upstairs. He stopped in to check on Harry. They boy was in a deep, peaceful sleep. Sirius smiled at Harry's calm face and kissed his forehead. Harry sighed deeply in his sleep, turning over onto his left side. Sirius left the bedroom and went to his own down the hall.

**A/N: *Merce Street = I made this up so if it actually exists, I'm not stealing it or anything. I made it up on the spot.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wooooo! Loving my prizes! :P So I'm weak, sue me. LOL. :P Anyways, sadly, this may be all I can update today despite any gifts. I have to go to town in a couple hours. *sigh* :P Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. While you all read, I'm going to enjoy my new gifts. :P I have some plans for them. LOL. :P**

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Remus yelled when he finally got home the next morning.

"Hey, Moony. What's going on?" Sirius said, slowly walking down the stairs.

"Sirius, why did you bring Harry to a crime scene and why did I not know about the murder?" Remus asked.

"He wanted to come and I never even thought of telling you until it was later and it wasn't new news."

"To you."

"To me."

"Why did Harry want to go and why did you let him?"

"Because he watched the murder. I don't know why he wanted to go but I let him because he needed to fill me in," Sirius replied.

"What do you mean? How did he watch the murder? Who was killed anyways?" Remus frowned.

"Lee Jordan. You should ask Harry about it. I don't know what happened very well," Sirius told him.

"Yeah. I'll be back in a bit," Remus went up the stairs and Sirius nodded. Remus stopped at Harry's door and knocked. "Pup? You awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake. Relatively, anyways," Harry answered and Remus entered the room. Harry was lying on his bed, still under the covers. He looked very tired and his hair was extremely messy.

"How'd you sleep, pup?" Remus sat on the bed.

"All right, I guess. Had a nightmare all night. Never woke up though," Harry shrugged.

"Didn't you have a Dreamless Sleep Potion?"

"Umm…well, not exactly."

"But, Sirius said you told Tonks that you took it."

"I didn't. I didn't think I needed it," the teen admitted.

"You should have taken it. You just witnessed your friend being killed. You should have known you needed it. Sirius and I always have you take the potion if something's happened."

"I know, I know. Sorry," Harry apologized. Remus sounded a little angry.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"You're mad," Harry said simply, avoiding his uncle's eyes. "I know I should have taken the potion and I shouldn't have lied about taking it, but…" he trailed off. "I'm sorry. Don't be mad."

"Harry, I am a little upset, I'll admit, but not at you. How could I be mad at you over something so silly?" Remus said softly.

"Why are you upset?"

"Mainly towards Sirius. It's nothing bad. He should have told me about the murder right away and he should not have brought you to the scene."

"I asked to go."

"That doesn't mean he had to bring you."

"It was all right. I just needed to tell him what happened. I didn't mind going."

"But I do," Remus stated. "Isn't it bad enough that you saw it as it happened, but then you had to see it again? So irresponsible." Remus fumed.

"Listen to me. I can handle it. Believe me, I've seen worse. I wanted to go. You know if Sirius said no, I would have begged to go. Really, Remus. Calm down. It was fine," Harry answered.

"Yeah. So what happened?" Remus sighed.

"I kept getting phone calls. I got three. The first one there was no noise, no answer, no nothing. The second one, I could hear breathing. The third one, the person spoke. Long story short, he 'teased' me a bit then had Lee killed because I didn't answer a question that could have probably saved his life."

"What was the question?"

"What are the Horcruxes and where are they?" Harry said. "I don't know though. Dumbledore didn't even know. This caller knows everything about me though." Harry replied.

Remus frowned. "Odd. We'll figure it out. Come have breakfast," he ruffled Harry's hair, to the boy's irritation, then went downstairs. Harry sighed and got out of bed. Without changing out of his pyjamas or fixing his hair, he went to the kitchen.

"Hey, kiddo. You look dead on your feet," Sirius raised an eyebrow at his godson who sat at the table.

"I feel like it too," Sirius and Remus grinned at their nephew.

"So your birthday is tomorrow. Excited?" Sirius remarked as Remus placed the food on the table, sitting down.

Harry had completely forgotten about his birthday the next day. In twenty-four hours or less he would be seventeen. He would be of age. He found it amazing. He had made it to seventeen, but it was time to put a stop to Voldemort. Would he live past that? Would he live to be able to finish growing up with his uncles?

"Harry?" Remus said after a couple minutes.

"Yeah?"

"You okay, kid? You zoned out for a bit," Sirius looked worried like Remus. The last time Harry kept zoning out, it was due to Summer possessing him which, in turn, almost caused him to kill Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking. I had actually forgotten it was my birthday tomorrow," Harry answered. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to be of age," he shrugged.

"Well, at least enjoy the party tomorrow," Remus told him.

"Yeah. When will everyone be coming?" Harry wondered.

"Everyone will be arriving at different times. The Weasleys and Hermione will be coming first. Around noon or one. Tonks and Andy will be by around one, and Kingsley will come around two. He's really busy with something for a bit tomorrow. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom might stop by, they didn't know if they could make it or not," Remus explained.

"Okay. I'll try to have fun," Harry sighed. His uncles looked at him sadly. They knew it would be hard for him to really enjoy himself when so many of his friends were gone. The rest of breakfast was quiet, no one talking.

"We're here! Anyone home?" Arthur Weasley called when he and his family arrived at Harry's house.

"Be there in a minute, Arthur!" they heard Remus call. The Weasley family settled into the living room to wait. Upstairs, Sirius and Remus were sitting on Harry's bed, watching the teen pace.

"I don't want to do this. I don't want to be seventeen. I don't want to have this party," Harry was venting.

"Why are you so against being seventeen?" Sirius asked.

"Because it means I'm of age. It means I can leave. It means you two don't have to want me or raise me anymore. It means I'm alone…again," Harry answered sadly. He collapsed into his chair at his desk, his back to his uncles. He put his arms on the desk and buried his face in them, trying to hide the tears that had risen in his eyes. Remus and Sirius rose and went to Harry. They knelt beside him but he didn't lift his head.

"Harry, are you going to look at us?" Sirius asked.

"No. I'll stay like this."

"All right. Be sure to listen," they saw Harry nod.

Remus continued for Sirius. "Pup, you know that's not true. Yes, you are of age. Yes, you can leave, but just because you're seventeen it doesn't mean we don't want you anymore. We'll always want you. True, we don't have to raise you much anymore but that doesn't mean we won't try. You'll never be alone like you were before you were five. You have the Weasleys and Hermione. Tonks and Andromeda. You'll always have Sirius and I. You know that. I know turning seventeen is a big deal, but that doesn't mean everything you have disappears. We love you, pup, and you should know that there's nothing in the world that will change that."

"Moony's right. You know we love you more than anything."

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm an 'adult'. you don't exactly want me here now that I'm an 'adult'," Harry muttered.

"Harry, you could be a wolf or a mouse and we'd still want you here. Just because you're seventeen, it doesn't mean we automatically stop loving you and want to get rid of you. We never will. We'll always love you," Sirius answered. Harry shrugged, still not looking up. Remus and Sirius sighed.

"We should go to the Weasleys, Padfoot," Remus said. His friend agreed. "We'll be downstairs when you're ready," Remus gave Harry's hair a stroke, kissed his temple, then left the room.

"We'll never stop loving you, kiddo. Happy birthday," Sirius kissed Harry's head as well, then went downstairs. A bit after they were gone, Harry raised his head, his eyes and face finally dry of tears. He sighed and looked at the picture on his wall directly in front of him. He was twelve years old and Remus and Sirius were holding him close. He watched as his uncles kissed the sides of his head at the same time. He didn't know what he wanted to do.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Remus and Sirius were in the living room with the Weasleys.<p>

"So, what's going on with Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He doesn't want to be seventeen. He thinks that because he's of age now, Remus and I don't want him and don't love him anymore. Crazy, but he's convinced. He thinks he's going to be alone again like he was at the Dursleys'. we told him otherwise, but he's convinced that he's right," Sirius told the family.

"Maybe we could try. Maybe he'll believe us," Ron and Hermione said.

"We could try it. Go ahead. He's in his bedroom," Remus nodded. The kids jumped up and ran to their friend's room.

"Harry? You all right?" Hermione stated as they walked in.

"Sirius and Remus told us what's going on," Ron replied.

"Things fly fast around here," Harry muttered.

"Harry, you're crazy for thinking everything you said is true. We'll always be with you. You'll never be alone. Remus and Sirius will never stop loving you, especially not because you're turning seventeen," Hermione protested.

"It's ridiculous, mate. You're their son, Harry. Just because you're of age doesn't mean they're going to throw you out the window. They love you. You mean everything to them. That's not going to change just because a law states you're of age today," Ron added. Harry didn't speak, but he did turn around to face them. They looked at him, waiting.

"Thanks. You're right," Harry spoke. Hermione smiled and hugged him.

"Let's get downstairs. Tonks and Andromeda should be here soon," Ron suggested when Hermione finally released Harry. They agreed and went to the living room. Before he sat down and was noticed by his guardians, he went in between them where they were standing and hugged them.

"Sorry," he said as he let them go.

"Don't worry about it, pup," Remus smiled, stroking Harry's hair.

"Hello, Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled and hugged the boy.

"Hi. Umm…where's Charlie? Did he have to go back to Romania?"

"Yes, he got called to deal with a serious problem. He tried to get back but he couldn't," Mrs. Weasley told him.

"That's okay," Harry stated.

"I think Tonks and Andy are here," Sirius said and went to the door. He opened it and voices floated into the house.

"Good to see you, Sirius. It's been too long," Andromeda Tonks nee Black hugged her cousin.

"You too, Andy. Come in," he let the pair in and Harry automatically ran to hug Andromeda.

"Hi, Harry. My, you've grown. Already seventeen. Amazing how the time flies," she said as she looked at Harry.

"That it does. Flies too fast for my liking," Remus agreed, coming up behind Harry.

"Remus. You look even better than the last time I saw you. Four years it's been, has it? So good to see you without that dreadful curse holding you down." The two hugged.

"All thanks to Harry, here," Remus smiled at his nephew.

"Wotcher, Harry. Remus," Tonks said, stepping around her mother.

"Hi, Tonks," Harry and Remus smiled.

"Do you know when Kingsley's gonna be here?" Sirius asked as everyone sat down.

"Shortly. In about twenty minutes. He changed it because he didn't want to be late," she answered.

"Great," Remus smiled.

So the party started. For a bit, everyone stayed in the living room, talking and catching up. Like Tonks had said, Kingsley arrived twenty minutes later and joined the group in the living room. For another fifteen minutes, they continued talking then moved the party outside for fresh air and so the kids could run around. They levitated the kitchen table outside and put the presents on it, conjuring more tables for the food. When Harry went off with his friends, Sirius and Remus were going to tell him to be careful, but Kingsley and Tonks silenced them with looks.

For half an hour, the adults chatted while watching the trio run around. Then it was time for gifts.

"Harry! Come on!" Sirius called and the trio ran over to them. Harry opened all his gifts for ten minutes, then it was time for the cake. As soon as he was done his cake, Kingsley declared that he had to leave.

"Happy birthday, Harry. Wish I could have stayed longer. Catch you later. See you at work, Tonks and Sirius. See you, everyone," Kingsley kissed Tonks' cheek then went to the apparation point and disappeared.

"Uh oh," Sirius whispered to Remus.

"What?" he whispered back.

"I think we're going to be leaving."

"What do you mean?" Sirius pointed to two owls flying towards them. They were indeed Ministry owls. They glanced at Harry. Thankfully, he hadn't noticed the owls yet. Instead of landing, the owls flew over Remus and Sirius, dropping letters in their hands, then continued flying. Remus opened his letter first as Sirius went to Tonks.

_Remus,  
><em>_I think you should get down here. We have new information on Greyback and his pack.  
><em>_Seth Ledger_

"Yes! Finally!" he read and re-read his letter several times as Sirius opened his.

_Mr. Black,  
><em>_You need to get down here__…__fast. There__'__s been a muggle murdered and we__'__ve gotten new information on the Malfoy case.  
><em>_Hope Leiland_

"Awesome. Tonks, we have to go. You go to the Ministry now, I'll be there in a minute," Sirius instructed and she nodded. Sirius went to Remus. He noticed Harry watching them as he talked with Ron and Hermione. "Moony, I have to go. I can't stay."

"I can't either. What about Harry?"

"Maybe he could go with the Weasleys," Sirius suggested. "Molly!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Could Harry stay with you tonight? We both have to work," Remus said.

"Of course he can, dear."

"Thank you. One of us will get him tomorrow," Remus smiled. "Harry, could you come here?"

"Yeah?"

"Harry, Remus and I have to work tonight. You'll be spending the night at the Burrow," Sirius told his nephew.

"Oh. Okay," Harry nodded. Remus and Sirius felt bad. Harry sounded so sad that they were leaving.

"We're so sorry, pup, but we can't miss this," Remus apologized.

"It's okay."

"We'll see you later, Harry. One of us will come and get you tomorrow. Bye, kiddo. Sorry. Happy birthday. Love you," Sirius hugged Harry tightly.

"You too, Sirius. Bye."

"Happy birthday, pup. Bye. Love you," Remus also hugged Harry.

"I love you too. Bye," Harry watched as his guardians went to the apparation point and disappeared.

"Come on, mate. We're leaving," Ron said as he and Hermione came up behind him.

"Okay," he walked with his friends. "You know, I've been thinking."

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"I think we should leave earlier than September. I think we should leave in mid-August."

"It would be easier," Hermione said.

"So we'll be leaving in two weeks?" Ron confirmed.

"If we all agree, yes," Harry nodded.

"I think it's a good idea," Hermione replied.

"Ditto," Ron stated.

"Okay. We leave in two weeks. How about the second Saturday of the month? August fifteenth," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, definitely," they agreed.

"Kids, hurry up! It's time to go home!" Mrs. Weasley called and the trio ran to her at the apparation point. "Good. Come on. Time to go," the Weasleys all disappeared. The trio followed quickly after.

"Mum, we're just going to go up to my room," Ron told his mother and the trio ran up to his bedroom. "So what do we have to bring?"

"All the obvious things, of course. Clothes, food, bathroom things, etcetera," Harry started.

"One of the tents we used at the Quidditch World Cup. We'll definitely need it," Hermione added. The trio stayed up until twelve-thirty in the morning planning their journey, then they went to sleep.

**A/N: Okay, yes, Harry acted stupid about turning of age but, come on. Can you blame him? After everything he's been through? Even if he's been with Sirius and Remus since he was 5, he still had five years of feeling like he wasn't wanted or loved and thought he could never be happy or wanted. He's bound to have some insecurities. I think lots of people could feel like he did, thinking that now they're of age, their parents or guardians might not want them around anymore. Anyways, I hope you liked it. :] Review please and thank you. :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, turns out I can update a couple more times today. :P Especially because my new gift is just too exciting to pass up. :P So, here's Chapter 8. I hope you like it. Oh, so how do you all like Sirius and Remus working at the Ministry. I tried to make them seem like they really were department heads and Ministry officials. I think I did all right. :P Anyways, enjoy. :]**

"Talk. What do we have on Malfoy?" Sirius asked Auror Hope Leiland.

"He was the one who just killed the muggle. Tonks, Ferns, and Walker are at the scene. As for Malfoy, we know where he's been hiding out."

"And?"

"That boy of yours is right. Lucius Malfoy was spotted going into Hogwarts School. There was also another sighting."

"Sighting of what?"

"You-Know-Who was seen going into Hogwarts very quickly. He came out of the Forbidden Forest. Like I said, your son was right."

"He's not…" Sirius stopped. "Never mind. I can't believe this. No one will believe it though. No matter what, all those students are going to school and into Voldemort's hands." Sirius threw the papers Leiland had given him onto his desk.

"I'm so sorry, sir," Leiland said and left the office.

"Sirius?" Kingsley said from the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Voldemort's still at Hogwarts and we can't stop the students from going back to school because no one will believe us. I can't believe Remus and I didn't believe Harry from the start. He knew and we told him he was going to school. We were sending him to Voldemort. It would have been our fault if he died," Sirius told him.

"Sirius, stop. That's not something you would believe, even if," Kingsley continued quickly when he saw Sirius was going to speak, "even if the person who told you would never lie to you. If my son or nephew or brother or whoever told me that, I wouldn't believe it either."

"But Harry-"

"Harry will forgive you and Remus for not believing him. You know that. He loves you. He knows that it's hard to believe. It'll be fine. Calm down," Kingsley replied.

"I guess," Sirius sighed.

"Saying 'I guess' to that is sort of like saying you guess Harry loves you, though you know he does," Kingsley pointed out.

"That's not the same and you know that's not true."

"Do I? Sirius, for the past two months, all you've done is doubt whether that boy loves you or not. Just because he's of age and is going off to kill Voldemort with his friends, it does not mean he's going to stop loving you. Remus, Tonks, and I have told you this many times. Why do you refuse to believe it?"

"Because. I don't believe it because he was raised by two men who's families hated them. Remus' father hated him. My whole family wished I was dead except my brother who was murdered."

"What does that have to do with Harry not loving you anymore?"

"He was raised by two men who hated their parents. It's bound to rub off onto him, make him hate us."

"You have completely lost it. Completely," Kingsley said angrily. "I'll say this once and only once, so you better listen and believe it."

"Go ahead."

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "Harry knows about your childhood. He knows Remus' too. He knows you two are completely different from your families. The only thing that has rubbed off onto him is the fact that he can't go a day without finding trouble and his completely smartass attitude." Sirius smiled a bit. "He knows you and Remus will never be like your families. Harry will never hate you. He loves you. He always has and always will. If you don't know that, you need to start listening to Harry when he tells you this stuff." Kingsley finished. Sirius didn't say anything. "I'm out. I need to talk to Tonks. Think about it, Sirius. Believe the good kind of reality. The bad reality can hold off for a bit," Kingsley left. Sirius sighed and shook his head.

* * *

><p>Remus ran to his department and to Seth Ledger's office. "Seth."<p>

"Hello, Remus."

"So? What do we have on Greyback? What's the new information?"

"We know where he's hiding. Him and his pack," Seth gave Remus some papers.

"And? Where is he?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Remus' heart gave a jolt. "What? What are you talking about, Seth?" Remus frowned.

"It's all on the paper. A wizard told us about this. He somehow recognized Greyback in the dead of night," Remus looked at the paper.

_Werewolf, Fenrir Greyback spotted crossing the grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at eleven-fifteen at night on July thirtieth. Greyback was seen by a resident of Hogsmeade village._

Remus threw it aside angrily. "We were going to make him go back to school. We were going to give him to Voldemort. It would have been our fault if he died. We would have been responsible for Harry's murder. All because we didn't believe him."

"Remus, you can stop your son from going to school. Now you know he's right," Seth told him softly.

"Yeah. Wait, he's not my…never mind. Doesn't matter. Thanks, Seth. Keep me posted," Seth nodded as Remus left the office and went to his own. "He's still there. It was the whole plan. God damn it," he muttered, pulled out the Greyback file, and started working on it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello, Harry,<em>_"__ Voldemort greeted._

"_Voldemort.__"_

"_What do you think of the school now?__"__ Harry looked around the Great Hall. The four house tables now had Slytherin table clothes on them. All the banners hanging were Slytherin. Everything was green and silver. Everything was Slytherin and the Dark Arts._

"_Different. I think I like it better before you redecorated. Sorry,__"__ Harry told him._

"_No worries. You__'__ll adjust.__"_

"_How? I__'__m not coming back. I__'__ll only be coming back when I can kill you,__"__ Harry glared._

"_Is that so? Well, you can die trying, which you will.__"_

"_If you haven__'__t already heard, I know about the Horcruxes. I know how to destroy them and I will. Then I__'__ll destroy you because you will once again be mortal.__"__ Harry smirked._

"_You lie!__"__ Voldemort cried._

"_Nope. I know it all.__"_

"Avada Kedavra_!__"_

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHH!" Harry shot up in bed, screaming.<p>

"Harry?" Hermione knelt beside him, concerned.

"What is it, mate?" Ron asked.

"We have to leave. Tonight," Harry stood up and grabbed three bags, throwing one to Ron and Hermione.

"Tonight?" Ron said incredulously.

"Harry, it's four-twenty in the morning. We can't leave now," Hermione stated.

"We have to," Harry replied, running around the room, filling one of the bags with the things he had with him.

"What about Sirius and Remus?" Hermione asked. There was no reply, but both Ron and Hermione saw Harry pause for a few seconds, then resume his actions.

"Is everything okay in here?" someone asked from the door.

"Ginny!" Ron hissed. "What're you doing in here?"

"I heard someone scream, so I came to see what was going on and if everything was all right," Ginny told her brother.

"Well, everything's fine. Go away," Ron tried to shoo her away.

"Are you three going somewhere?" Ginny asked, frowning at the bags the trio was holding.

"Get out!" Ron growled.

"I'll tell Mum," she threatened.

"Don't you dare," Ron glared.

"Then where are you going?" Ginny looked at the trio. Harry and Hermione were staying quiet, letting Ron handle his curious sister.

"We are leaving but we can't say why or where. We're not completely sure where yet," Ron told her.

Ginny crossed her arms. "It is four-thirty in the morning. You can't leave."

"Well, we are and you cannot tell anyone, especially not Mum or Harry's uncles. If they find out, we'll never get anywhere. Promise you won't say anything, Gin."

"I'm not promising you anything," Ginny was glaring deeply at the trio. "I hope you realize how much this is going to hurt the family, Ron and Hermione. Harry, Remus and Sirius will die when they find out you've disappeared. They've had too many experiences without you, they won't survive another one," Ginny said to them. None of them answered. She shook her head and left the room, going back to bed.

"I have to go to my place to get the rest of my stuff," Harry said after a bit of silence.

"Harry. What about Remus and Sirius?" Hermione asked the same question she had asked her friends before Ginny interrupted.

Just like the first time, Harry didn't answer. "I need to go home for my stuff."

"All right. Ron, go with him. I'll get things packed and ready here. Quickly," Hermione told her friends. They nodded and ran downstairs.

"Maybe we should Apparate instead. Floo is really risky. All the Floo Networks are being watched," Ron suggested.

"Yeah. Where's your Apparation point?" Harry wondered, leading the way to the door.

"Just a little ways past the sheds. We should pick up one of the tents while we're out here," Ron stated. Harry agreed and they ran to the shed where Mr. Weasley kept all his Muggle things that he bewitched.

"You get the tent. I'll look around. Maybe there are some things we can use in there. Never know," Harry stated.

"Yeah. With Dad, who knows?" Ron nodded and they walked into the shed. It was dark so they lit their wands. While Ron dug for one of the magical tents, Harry rifled through everything else. Finally, Ron came from the very back of the shed with a tent folded in his hands.

"Better shrink it so it will fit in the bags."

"You find anything?" Ron asked after shrinking the tent.

"Only quite a few flashlights. They could come in handy. I've checked four of them, and they work. I think your dad may have charmed these to always work and never die out," Harry answered.

"Grab a few. They'll help," Ron ushered. Harry nodded and added five or six more to the two he had. "Good. Come on. Let's go to your place." They ran out of the shed and down the driveway a bit more to the apparation point. They disappeared. As soon as they opened their eyes, they ran to Harry's house.

"Come on. My room," the boys ran up the stairs and straight into Harry's bedroom.

"What're we going to do about food? We can't really take any from our families. We don't have much," Ron said while Harry emptied a few of his drawers holding clothes.

"Don't know. I'll think on it while I do this," Harry replied. He went into the bathroom for a few seconds then came back. His hands were filled with items he needed. For a few more seconds, Harry stopped, thinking about what else he needed to pack.

"Pyjamas," he packed two extra pairs of pyjamas. "Does the tent have blankets and pillows?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yep. Are you done?"

"I feel like I'm missing something," Harry frowned. "Oh! Right!" he exclaimed. He opened the small drawer on his bedside table. He pulled out the toy Snitch Dumbledore had left him, along with two books. He closed the drawer and grabbed three pictures. One of just him and Sirius, one of him and Remus, and one of them all.

"You done now?" Ron was getting impatient.

"Almost. Okay. Communicator is in my pocket. The mirror," Harry grabbed the two-way mirror from his desk and put it in the bag. "One last thing," Harry pulled the case from under his bed and put it on top.

"What's that for?" Ron furrowed his eyebrows.

"Believe me. We need it. I'll explain later," Harry pulled the sword out, put a covering on the blade, shrunk it, and put it in his bag. Last, he took out the piece of paper and taped it to the inside cover of one of the books. "Let's go," Harry securely closed the bag and put it over his shoulder. When the two boys got downstairs, Harry quickly snatched a picture of himself with Hermione and Ron from the mantle. Harry and Ron ran back to the apparation point and disapparated to the Burrow.

"Hurry. Hermione's waiting," Ron stated and they quickly made their way to the house. They went inside and went to Ron's bedroom.

"There you two are. You've been gone almost fifteen minutes. Did you get everything, Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah. Before we leave, I'm writing a letter to my uncles. It'll be quick and as soon as I'm done, we'll leave," Harry said quietly.

"I was thinking Ron and I should do that too," Hermione nodded.

"We'll do it after."

Hermione nodded. "Ron, you need to finish packing. I got bathroom things, pants, shirts, and socks. You get the rest. Did you get the tent? I was thinking I should have told you to grab it."

"Yeah, we got it. Same with seven flashlights. We think Mr. Weasley charmed them so they'll never die," Harry nodded.

"Good. I'm done packing. Ron?" Hermione said after putting two photos in her bag. One of her parents and one of the Weasleys.

"Yep," Ron nodded. He finished with also packing two pictures. One of him and his parents and the other of him and all his siblings, including Percy, Bill, and Charlie. "Ready."

"Okay. Let's write the letters and we can leave," Harry breathed deeply. The trio grabbed their bags and went down to the kitchen. Harry and Ron got some parchment and quills, and started writing, Ron and Hermione writing one letter together.

_Remus & Sirius,  
><em>_I__'__m sorry, but we had to leave earlier than planned. I__'__m sorry we left in the middle of the night, well, at four-thirty in the morning. I wish we could have stayed long enough to say goodbye to you properly, but we had to leave as soon as possible. I know now would be the time where I told you we would be fine and home soon, but I can__'__t make that promise this time. This time is real, more real than all the other times where we actually were fine. I know you__'__ll want to talk to us, so exactly twenty minutes after you and the Weasleys read these letters, call me on the Communicator and we can talk. We__'__ll talk, but we won__'__t be able to for a long time.  
><em>_I love you. Bye. I__'__ll miss you so much.  
><em>_Love,  
><em>_Harry  
><em>_P.S. You__'__re going to need to go grocery shopping. Sorry. I__'__ve never missed a meal and I__'__m not going to start now. Bye, guys._

Harry folded the letter and on the front, wrote his uncles names. "We're gonna get food from my house. I told Remus and Sirius in the letter."

"Okay. We're almost done," Ron told Harry who nodded.

_Mum, Dad, & everyone else,  
><em>_We had to leave now. We know it__'__s late or early, four-thirty in the morning to be exact, but we had to go. We__'__re really sorry. We__'__ll try to be careful, but we can__'__t promise it. We know what we__'__re doing is dangerous, but we have to do this. We__'__re sorry, guys. We really are. We home to be home soon.  
><em>_Bye. We love you all.  
><em>_Love,  
><em>_Ron & Hermione  
><em>_P.S. You__'__ll get to talk to us twenty minutes after you read this. Just stay home. Remus and Sirius will be there. Love you all._

Ron and Hermione finished their letter and did what Harry had done. "All right. We're done. Let's get the food then get going."

Harry nodded. "You two absolutely sure you have everything you need from here?"

"Yep. Absolutely sure. We're ready," Hermione stated.

"Okay. Quick stop for food then start the mission," Harry said. Before leaving, Harry put the picture of the trio he had grabbed on the table with the letters. He then ran outside, his friends right behind him. They went to the Apparation point and disappeared, appearing at Harry's house. They ran inside and right to the kitchen. "Milk. Juice. Lots of water. You two come and make sure you both like the stuff in her. Some of it, at least," Harry stated, holding the fridge and freezer doors open. Hermione and Ron looked at the food.

"Yep. It's good," Ron and Hermione both nodded.

"Good. We'll take some. Check out the cupboards and pick out things you want. I like everything here, so it doesn't matter," Harry replied, taking out some things, while his friends looked in the cupboards. For about five minutes, they filled an extra bag with the food.

"Are we ready?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed. "Yeah. We're ready." The trio looked at each other sadly. They had to go, but they were sad to leave their families.

"Let's get going before we change our minds," Hermione said. They walked out of the house and walked to the Apparation point once again. "Where're we going, Harry?"

"The forests of California," Harry answered. "That's the picture I showed you two the other day," he added.

His friends nodded and disappeared.

The adventure had begun and the danger intensified.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Had to update. :P I'm being bribed. However, I'm not complaining. I'm enjoying my bribes. :P They're all being put to good use. :P Enjoy. The hunt begins :]**

"Sirius, I'm going to get Harry. It's busy here but I'll work from home," Remus said to Sirius. He had called Sirius on the Communicator the next morning.

"Ok. Just call if there's anything going on," Sirius answered. Remus nodded and ended the call.

"Seth. Come in here for a minute," Remus called for Seth.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go home to watch Harry, so I need you to watch things here. I'll be working from home. If you need me, call, and I'll figure out of I'll comein."

"No problem, Remus."

"Thanks. See you later, Seth," Remus gathered his things and walked through the Ministry, outside, and to the Apparation point. He Apparated to the Burrow and walked to the house. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Remus noticed she sounded upset, like she was crying.

"It's Remus. I'm here for Harry. Is everything okay, Molly?" he answered.

"Oh, Remus! Thank goodness!" Remus was surprised when the woman pulled him in the door. He looked at the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were crying. Fred, George, Bill, and Mr. Weasley wore very sad expressions.

"What's going on?" Remus frowned. He was worried. Had something happened to Ron or Hermione? Or to Harry?"

"Ron, Hermione, and Harry are gone," Mr. Weasley told him.

"Gone? Gone where?" Remus demanded but he knew the answer.

"This is for you and Sirius. Harry left it. Ron and Hermione left one for us. We haven't read it yet. We thought it best for you two to be here," Mr. Weasley handed Remus the letter Harry had written.

"Jesus. One minute," Remus took out his Communicator, put it on the table, and turned it on.

"Name please."

"Sirius Black," Remus said.

"What's up, Moony?" Sirius greeted after accepting the call.

"Sirius, you have to come to the Burrow. Now," Remus told him.

"Why? I'm busy. I can't up and leave. You okay? You look awful."

"It's about Harry," Remus added, knowing it would get Sirius moving.

"On my way," he turned off the object and grabbed his cloak. "Kingsley, you're in charge. I'll be back soon," he said as he ran past Kingsley and Tonks.

"What-" Tonks started.

"Something to do with Harry," Kingsley told her simply.

"Ah," Tonks nodded. Sirius ran as fast as he could outside and to the Apparation point. He disappeared and when he got to the Burrow, he ran into the house.

"What's going on with Harry?" he asked breathlessly.

"He's gone, Sirius. Ron, Hermione, and Harry are gone," Remus replied. "They left letters."

"Let's read them," Sirius urged. Sirius went beside Remus, while Mr. Weasley and the kids went to Mrs. Weasley. It was several minutes later when they finished reading.

"Twenty minutes. We wait exactly twenty minutes," Remus stated. He picked up the picture.

"That was left with the letters," Bill spoke.

"It's Harry's picture. He always had it on the mantle so everyone could see it," Sirius whispered.

"What time will it be when we can call?" one of the twins asked.

"It'll be exactly eight o'clock," Remus answered, looking at his watch. "We have thirteen minutes," he added. For the whole time, everyone did nothing but sat and waited for eight o'clock to roll around. All they could do for the time being was wonder what was going on with the trio.

* * *

><p>"Let's stop here for a bit. We'll eat and just figure stuff out. Everyone should be calling soon. It's already past ten to eight," Harry said and set down his two bags, sitting on the ground. Ron and Hermione sat beside him.<p>

"I know we had to leave, but I feel so bad leaving the way we did," Hermione sighed.

"I know. I do too, but they'll be calling us in four minutes so we can say goodbye properly," Harry told them.

"I can hardly believe that we're doing this. It's so beyond anything we've ever done before. It's just a much bigger chance of us not coming back this time," Ron stated while they all ate a cut up apple and Harry took out his Communicator.

"Yeah. It's much scarier this time. We can't give up though just because it's scarier," Harry nodded.

"Incoming call Sirius Black. Accept or decline call?" the voice came.

"Here we go," Harry and the others breathed deeply. "Accept."

"Call accepted."

"Harry!"

"Ron! Hermione!" the worried adults cried.

"Hey, Sirius. Hey, Remus," Harry said.

"Thank God. We were so worried," Remus and Sirius sighed.

"Sorry. Can you two hang on for a bit? I wanted to let the Weasleys talk then we can. That cool?" Harry asked.

Remus and Sirius looked ready to say no, but they also looked ready to try grab the picture of Harry to get the real him home. "Yeah, it's all right," they nodded. Harry smiled and move for Ron and Hermione. The Weasleys talked for twenty-five minutes.

"We're sorry, guys. We'll try to be as careful as possible. Bye. Love all of you so much," Hermione and Ron finished.

"I'm really sorry about the sudden bail," Harry stated to his uncles.

"It was four in the morning," Remus specified. "You said you weren't leaving until September."

"I know. It was set on September for a while, then we agreed to move it to the middle of August. Then, last night I woke up from a nightmare and just knew we had to leave right away. We almost didn't make it. Ginny had walked in while we were packing," he explained.

"It's only August first. You and Ron can do magic but Hermione can't. What're you going to do about that?" Sirius pointed out.

"You're right. I never noticed that before. Damn it."

"I can't believe you three are actually doing this," Remus frowned.

"I know. We can't believe it either, but here we are."

"Come home, pup," Remus said.

"I can't. I'm sorry, guys. I have to do this. The three of us have already agreed on it," Harry replied. "We're prepared. We got everything we'll need. Sorry about the food at home, by the way."

"Don't worry about it. Where are you three right now?" Sirius wondered.

"Can't say. If I do, you'll come after us and bring us home. Also, I can't say for safety purposes. We have to keep out locations secret," Harry replied.

"Okay, we can't argue with either of those. We just wish you wouldn't do this," Sirius sighed.

"Yeah, I know," Harry nodded.

"Harry," Ron called.

"What?"

"Someone's coming. We have to go," Ron explained.

"Uh oh. I'm sorry, but we have to go," Harry told his uncles who wore worried and sad expressions.

"But-"

"I'm sorry. Goodbye. I love you both," Harry answered and disconnected the call. "Let's go," he ran to his friends and helped pack up. "This way. Quietly," he said and the trio began running east.

* * *

><p>"They're gone. They won't come back until they finish this. If they finish it," Sirius stated sadly.<p>

"They will. They'll make it," Remus nodded but no one believed it. Three seventeen year olds were hunting down the most powerful dark wizard in the world who was hunting them as well. How could they survive? "We should go. Need to get back to work," Remus added and they nodded. Sirius and Remus walked silently to the Apparation point and Apparated to the Ministry. They didn't speak when they got there, they just walked in and went to their departments.

"Sirius?" Tonks said quietly as she and Kingsley entered Sirius' office.

"Yeah?"

"What happened?" Kingsley asked.

"Harry and his friends are gone. They've started. They won't come back until it's over," Sirius told them, staring at a picture of Harry on his desk.

"They'll be killed," Tonks whispered to Kingsley.

"Where are they? We'll bring them back."

"No idea. Harry wouldn't say," Sirius shrugged. "I have to get on this Malfoy case. Excuse me," he grabbed a quill and bent over the papers on his desk. Kingsley and Tonks glanced at each other, worried, then left the office.

* * *

><p>"Remus? Is everything all right?" Seth asked as Remus sat at his desk.<p>

"Harry left with his friends. They're not coming back until Voldemort's dead," Remus told him.

"I'm so sorry, Remus. Just remember, you and Sirius raised him well. He's a strong, smart kid," Seth replied.

"Thanks, Seth," Remus smiled.

"Always here for you. Take it easy on yourself. Tell Sirius the same thing," Seth answered.

"I will. Bye, Seth," Remus nodded and Seth left. Remus turned back to his desk and flipped open a file. He had a werewolf to catch and kill.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we lost whoever was back there?" Hermione asked breathlessly as they slowed to a walk.<p>

"I think so, but we have to watch. I think Voldemort knows we've left and are looking for the Horcruxes. He'll have people following us. He doesn't want us near the Horcruxes," Harry answered.

"How do we know what the Horcruxes are? It's not like he'll tell us," Ron said.

"I don't know yet. We almost had to only find four, but then the damn locket was a fake," Harry sighed.

"Maybe we should start with the locket since we know what it is, unlike the others," Hermione stated.

"That's probably a good idea," Harry nodded.

"Then the question comes. Where would it be? Or, if someone has it, who?" Ron pointed out.

"I doubt someone has it. It's too dangerous. Because they're created by Dark Magic, that's what they are pretty much. Dark Magic. They make a holder feel and act dark. They won't act like Voldemort or Death Eaters. They'll be like Draco Malfoy," Harry explained.

"Why wasn't Dumbledore affected then? He had the ring," Hermione wondered.

"Because he didn't wear it. If he did, he would have over-powered the Dark Magic and wouldn't experience the effects," Harry replied.

"So where do we start?" Ron said.

"What time is it? My watch died," Harry asked.

"It's only nine forty-five in the morning," Hermione informed.

"We need to figure stuff out. We'll go down to the ocean line and just talk. People will think we're just visiting, but we have to talk quietly," Harry told them.

"Where's the ocean line?" Hermione asked.

"About eleven miles from here. It'll take a while to get there," Harry replied.

"Let's go. We'll make it," Hermione nodded. They began walking again.

"So, why did you bring the sword, Harry?" Ron asked.

"You brought the sword?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes, it's the only thing that can destroy the Horcruxes. I read something on Horcruxes a while back. If the Horcrux is an animal or a human soul, then it can be destroyed with a wand, but only one that's been used to kill someone or something powerful. Otherwise, this is the only thing we have that will work," Harry answered.

"At least we don't have to worry about that detail," Ron sighed.

"Yes. Now our To Do List is much smaller and less complicated," Harry said sarcastically. Ron stuck his tongue out at Harry who grinned.

"Very mature, Ronald," Hermione said.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I must be the free entertainment." Harry and Hermione laughed. They continued east for another half hour and they still hadn't found the ocean line.

"Umm, Harry," Hermione stated.

"Yeah?"

"I don't remember there being houses or people around here," she answered.

"What? We're in the middle-whoa," Harry stopped mid-sentence as he looked to his left. There were houses in a long row. There were some people outside. All those people had stopped their current tasks and were staring at the trio.

"That's scary," Ron whispered, referring to the people watching them.

"When we ran off, we must have gotten closer to the edge of the forest. We probably got closer as we walked," Harry realized.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Hermione asked.

"Only if that's a good thing," Ron gestured to the people who had been watching them. They were now walking towards the trio, almost zombie-like, except their arms weren't extended in front of them like the normal stereotype.

"What are they doing?" Hermione squeaked. She was scared.

"I don't think they're coming for an autograph from Harry," Ron replied.

"Whoa! A couple of them have knives, guys!" Harry gasped.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Ron jumped back a bit, holding Hermione's hand.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked.

"Don't stand here like morons. Run! To the ocean line!" Harry shouted and they ran in the direction they were originally walking.

"They're running too!" Ron exclaimed, glancing over his shoulder.

"Keep running, Harry said. What was going on? Why were they being chased by villagers?

"I think I see the ocean line!" Ron announced.

"I hope so, otherwise we're going into the village for a bit," Harry replied. They picked up their pace, but as they did, so did the villagers chasing them. They continued running. Where Ron thought he had seen their destination, it had just been a strange reflection.

"You're joking?" Hermione said.

"Nope. Turn! Into the village," Harry directed. They turned left and ran into the village. They stopped in their tracks. Everything was white…pure white.

"What the hell? Where are we?" Ron frowned. Harry looked around. They were no longer being chased.

"I wonder if they're Muggles or wizards?" Hermione said.

"Who knows. This is weird. Let's keep moving," Harry answered. He didn't trust the village, especially after what had just happened.

"What's that noise?" Ron asked.

"What noise?" Harry replied.

"It's coming from your bag. It sounds like a muffled voice," Ron pointed at Harry's bag.

"It's the mirror. Remus or Sirius is calling," Harry realized. He took off his small bag and looked for the mirror.

"Harry, wait. Maybe we should go somewhere where we're alone. Where the villagers won't see us," Hermione suggested.

"Good idea," Harry nodded. He pulled out the mirror. "One minute. Stay quiet," he said to Remus in the mirror. "Ron, keep your wand out."

"Okay. Where do we go?" Ron asked.

"In here. It looks abandoned," Hermione told them. She was standing by a house. It did look abandoned. The white coating wasn't as white as the rest of the village. The windows had cracks in them and the door looked ready to fall off its hinges.

"It'll have to do. Lock the door," Harry said, running in with his friends. Hermione locked the door. "Just hang on, Remus."

"Should we go upstairs?" Ron wondered.

"Yeah, let's go," Harry nodded and the three of them went up the stairs. They went into the first room. There was no furniture and no windows. They sat down, leaning against the wall and taking off their bags.

"Harry!" Remus called.

"Hey. We can't really talk. We're in a strange situation," Harry said.

"I had to tell you. Greyback and his pack have left Hogwarts. They're on the move. Watch out. I don't want him getting to you."

"We'll watch out," Harry nodded.

"Remus, I have to ask you something," Hermione moved beside Harry to talk to Remus.

"Ron, don't touch anything," Harry said when Ron went to touch and part of the wall that was sunken in.

"Have you ever heard of a village, anywhere in the world, where everything is white? Like everything. The road, the buildings, everything," Hermione asked Remus.

"No, I've never heard of such a place," Remus shook his head.

"Great, we're in a village that doesn't even exist. Is that even possible?" Harry said.

"Whoa! Ouch!" Ron cried. He had tripped over his own feet and slammed into the wall, falling to the floor.

"Ron!" They ran to him.

"This is weird. This wall. Where Ron hit it, it push in. It's a window," Hermione examined the fake wall. "Uh oh."

"What?" Ron and Harry echoed.

"It's the villagers! They're surrounding us and trying to get through the door!" Hermione informed and Harry looked out the window.

"Oh man. That door won't hold them off either," Harry said.

"How do we get out? They're everywhere," Ron stated.

"We have to hide and hope we aren't found. We can't disparate. Push on the walls. I get the feeling we'll find stuff," Harry told them. Just then, there was the sound of shattering windows and a door being torn off the hinges. The trio's eyes widened.

"They don't fail to surprise, do they? Fast, strong, and lethal," Ron replied.

"Go! Hide! Hurry!" Harry shouted and they split up.

"Harry, what is going on?" Remus asked.

"I have to go. One question though," Harry said and entered a bedroom. "Where was Regulus Black living before he died?" he asked, pushing on every inch of the walls.

"What?"

"Just answer! I need to know!" Harry shouted.

"Grimmauld Place. He was number twelve, Grimmauld Place," Remus answered.

"Which bedroom was his?" Harry continued pushing on the wall, silently cursing at the lack of progress and discovery.

"Umm, one of the extra bedrooms. I think the room across from the tapestry room. The room that's always locked. I think. I'm not positive," Remus replied.

"Thanks. Now I have-" Harry stopped when the door burst open. "Uh oh. Come on. Open, damn wall," Harry pounded on the wall.

"Harry!" Remus yelled. Harry spun around. The villagers could almost touch him. He pressed himself against the wall. Just as the villagers were about to grab him, the wall disappeared from behind him and he fell backwards. "Har-" Remus' call was cut off as the mirror hit the concrete just before Harry, who's world went black after hearing and feeling a crack on the back of his head.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, sorry about the wait. I forgot about updating this story. I've been busy fighting to write _Spur of the Moment_. I'll try to remember to update more often. LOL. Anyways, hope you like this chapter. :]**

"Ugh. That was eventful in a very painful way," Harry groaned, opening his eyes slowly. He didn't even have to touch it to know it was there. He could feel something sticky and warm on the back of his head. He slowly sat up. It was pitch black so he took out his wand. "_Lumos_," the small light appeared and he could finally see. "My head is killing me. Good way to start off," he sighed.

_Oh no. The mirror_, Harry thought when his eyes and light fell of what had been the two-way mirror. It had shattered from the impact of the fall. It couldn't be repaired. "Sorry, Dad. I just broke the damn mirror. Damn it!" he said angrily. He took a cloth out of his bag and wrapped up the mirror. He put it in a pocket on the bag.

_What am I supposed to do now? With a broken mirror and a bleeding head. I have to find Ron and Hermione. _Harry stood but had to use the wall for support. He was dizzy from the hard hit he had taken. He looked around and saw a dark passage. "I hate to think going down there is my best bet," he rolled his eyes and started down the long, dark, passageway.

* * *

><p>"What if he's hurt? We never should have split up," Hermione squeaked.<p>

"It was either that or get caught by the creepy villagers. I'm sure Harry's fine. Maybe he found something," Ron replied.

"We have to find him."

"If we go outside, we'll be caught. Let's just stay in this house. We'll look around. Without a doubt, Harry will come back here. He wouldn't leave without us," Ron told her.

She nodded. "Okay. We'll stay. Let's look around."

"Okay," they walked downstairs and began exploring. Ron wandered aimlessly into what he could only guess to be the living room. He frowned and called for Hermione, who appeared holding a few books. "Check out all the pictures," he said.

"Wow," Hermione breathed. You could hardly see the walls. There were hundreds of black and white, sepia, coloured, and even some negative photos. They were all moving. "I guess whoever lived here was magic."

"Isn't it weird though? Even if they were abandoning the place, you'd think they'd bring something. No one would just leave everything, especially not pictures," Ron replied.

"It is strange. The library is huge. Every book is on Dark Magic. I also found a diary," Hermione told him.

"Let's go back to the library. I'll take a look at the books," Ron stated and Hermione lead the way to the library. She hadn't been lying or exaggerating or anything. The library _was_ huge. Books filled the shelves which reached from the floor to the ceiling. "Whoa."

"I know. If every book in here wasn't on Dark Magic, I might actually like it," Hermione nodded. She sat in a brown leather chair in the middle of the room with a little wooden table on the right. While Ron examined the books, Hermione read the diary.

_Dear Diary,  
><em>_Daddy says we__'__re leaving today. I don__'__t want to leave but this move will help him. I__'__m not exactly sure what he__'__s doing, but I do know it involves Harry Potter. Daddy__'__s calling. I have to go.  
><em>_Bye.  
><em>_Luna .L._

"RON!" Hermione shrieked making Ron jump and drop the book he was holding.

"What?" he asked angrily, picking up the book and putting it back on the shelf.

"Luna used to live here."

"Lovegood? Are you sure?"

"It says right here. Luna .L. How many Lunas can there be? _And_ with the last initial .L.," Hermione pointed at the name on the page in the diary. "Remember what Luna told us last year? She moved to wherever she lives now three years before she started Hogwarts. Which means…" she ran down the stairs with Ron behind her. She stopped in the living room and pointed at a sepia picture of a young girl. "The little girl in these pictures is Luna and that's her father. Remember? Her mother died when she young."

"This is seriously weird. I think we have to get out of this village as fast as possible," Ron stated.

"Definitely. We have to find Harry," Hermione nodded as they returned upstairs. They walked into the library just in time to hear pounding and yelling.

"Hello? Ron! Hermione?" Harry's voice came from behind one of the large bookcases.

"Harry! Are you all right?" Hermione asked, worried.

"I'm fine. I just hit my head. Get me out of here!" Harry shouted.

"How? You're behind a wall, behind a bookshelf," Ron said.

"Try the books. This house is full of secret passages. This wall must open," Harry told them.

"That sounds like something out of a cheesy horror movie," Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Got a better idea?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Hermione sighed. She and Ron began pulling every book off the shelf, trying to discover the hidden secret.

"How are we supposed to get to those books? They're sort of high," Ron wondered aloud.

"I guess we'll have to climb," Hermione shrugged, staring at the books high above them.

"Let's climb," Ron took a deep breath and they started climbing up to the out-of-reach books. Finally they reached the books and began pulling them off the shelf. "Don't you think we would have found the 'secret' by now?"

"It's probably one of the very top books," Hermione guessed.

"Wouldn't be surprised," Ron huffed. He and Hermione stepped up one shelf so they could reach the shelf second from the top.

"I think I found it. Hold on."

"What've I been doing for the past three shelves? Swinging?" Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione scowled. "You will be swinging if you don't hold on," she pulled on a book with a red cover and the title, _Dark Arts with the Four Elements, _in big silver lettering. The bookcase began opening like a door, revealing Harry in a dark passage.

"Finally," Harry walked into the library. Hermione pushed the book back and secret door swung shut. Ron and Hermione climbed down and went to Harry.

"Look at your head! That needs stitches!" Hermione examined his head.

"It's fine, Hermione. Really." he tried to push her away.

"Harry, you need stitches and it needs to be cleaned. I want to be a Healer, remember? I know these things."

"Do you know how to do it then?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Madam Pomfrey showed me last year. Remus helped me too."

"That's what you two were always doing."

"Yep. Come here," Hermione pulled a small box out of her bag. "I knew this would be needed."

"How did you know that?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Think about what we're doing. Someone was bound to get hurt. I was right. It's only been a couple hours and someone's hurt," Hermione replied, beginning to clean the gash on Harry's head.

"Remus never told me what you two were doing. Always said it was none of my business," Harry said.

"It was none of your business. Have you two figured out what job you want?" Hermione asked. She had begun stitching.

"Auror. So, Sirius' department," Ron answered.

"Either Remus' or Sirius' department. I'm not sure yet," Harry stated.

"At least you know what you might or do want to do. So many people are clueless about it when they leave school," Hermione told them. "Done. The stitches will dissolve, so they don't have to be taken out."

"Good. One thing, the mirror is broken. It broke when I fell," Harry said.

"We still have the Communicator and our wands," Ron replied.

"I guess. Better than nothing, I suppose," Harry sighed, nodding.

"So where are we going now? We can't stay in this village. It's way to dangerous," Hermione answered.

"'Cause everything else we're doing is perfectly safe," Harry said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Harry," Hermione glared. Harry grinned.

"So, where are we going, mate?" Ron asked.

"What time is it?"

"Almost eleven-thirty," Hermione said.

"We're going down to the ocean still. It's only a few miles (kilometres) from here. Maybe three to five miles_. _We still need to figure stuff out. After that, we're going back," Harry explained.

"Back?" Hermione frowned.

"Back where?" Ron asked.

"Back to where we came from."

"We're going back to the Burrow?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Harry sighed. "No. We're going back to London."

"Oh. Where in London?" Ron wondered.

"Number twelve, Grimmauld Place," Harry said and his friends gaped at him.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on?" Remus cursed. He had walked outside, planning to go for lunch, but was stopped by flashing cameras and chattering reporters.<p>

"Mr. Lupin, is it true Fenrir Greyback is once again on the run?" a twenty-something female reporter asked, holding up a microphone to Remus.

"Mr. Lupin, is what your nephew, Harry Potter, saying about You-Know-Who being at Hogwarts true?"

"Uh-" How did the press get all of this information?

"Mr. Lupin, how is your nephew planning on saving the wizarding world?"

"That's it!" Remus shouted angrily and marched back into the Ministry, the reporters yelling questions after him.

"Mr. Lupin, are you all right?" a woman from his department asked.

"I'm fine," Remus said, a bit of bitterness touching his tone.

"Remus, what's wrong?" Sirius asked as Remus walked into his office.

"Have you been outside recently?"

"No, I've been here for a few hours."

"There is a pack of reporters out there. They're waiting to ambush anyone who goes out there. They know everything," Remus said.

"What do you mean?"

"They know Greyback has left Hogwarts with his pack. They know Harry knows Voldemort's at the school. They don't know if it's true or not, but they know about it. I also got asked how Harry's planning to save the world," Remus explained.

"Inside source?" Sirius wondered.

"More than likely," Remus nodded. "Question is, who?"

"I can't even think of anyone who would leak information to the press," Sirius shook his head.

"I can't either. Everyone who knows would never say anything," Remus added.

"I'm getting tired of all the damn spies in this place," Sirius frowned deeply.

"Tell me about it," Remus sighed. "Have you talked to Harry?"

"No. I was going to but I got caught up in stuff. You?"

"Only for a bit. I wanted to warn him about Greyback. After a bit, he and his friends started running around. I think the mirror might have smashed. Harry fell and the call was cut off."

"Oh no. Harry must feel bad about it."

"Probably."

"I should call."

"You should. Talk to you later, Padfoot."

"Bye, Moony," he waved then took out his Communicator.

"Name please," said the holographic voice as he turned the device on.

"Harry Potter," Sirius sat back and waited, going over things in his disorganized head.

* * *

><p>"Why are we going to Grimmauld Place?" Hermione asked. About fifteen minutes earlier, the trio had left the white village and finally found the ocean. They sat down and had a small bite to eat. They didn't want to eat or drink too much at once. They needed the food to last as long as possible.<p>

"Because that's where Regulus Black was living before he was killed by Death Eaters, though he was one himself," Harry replied.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Ron frowned.

"On the fake locket I found, there were initials on the back. R.A.B. Since I found it, I thought through everyone I know and Sirius' brother is the only one who fits. Regulus Arcturus Black. I think he's the one who stole the real locket. I think it might still be at Grimmauld Place," Harry told them.

"Incoming call from Sirius Orion Black. Accept or decline call?" the familiar holographic voice from his Communicator said.

"Should I answer?" Harry wondered.

"Probably. Sirius might wonder why you talk to Remus and not him," Hermione nodded.

"Good point. Accept," Harry replied and the holographic picture of Sirius appeared. "Hi, Sirius."

"Hey, kiddo. How are you doing?"

"Fine. We're all right. Except the mirror is broken. I fell and it broke. Sorry," Harry told him.

"Don't worry about it."

"But it was Dad's."

"We'll see if we can fix it. If not, don't stress. Your father wouldn't care," Sirius smiled.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"I have a question," Harry said.

"What is it?" Sirius wondered.

"Is Remus there?"

"Yep," Sirius nodded and Remus appeared in the picture. "So what's up?"

"How long have you been tracking me?" the teen raised an eyebrow at his uncles.

"What?" Harry didn't fail to notice it when their eyes widened.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I found a tracking device attached to my favourite sweater. The one I'm wearing. How long have you been tracking me?" Harry crossed his arms. He could feel a small bubble of anger floating around inside.

"At the beginning of your sixth year," Remus sighed. There was no point trying to hide it. The boy already knew.

"Unbelievable," Harry was quite angry now. "Shows how much you trust me, huh?"

"Harry, you know we trust you," Sirius said.

"Then why was I being tracked?" Harry quickly glanced up. Ron and Hermione were a little ways away from him, deep in conversation. They had left, knowing Harry should talk to his uncles alone.

"It was to keep you safe. Everything's always to keep you safe," Remus answered.

"So that's why you were going to send me to Hogwarts to Voldemort. To keep me safe. It makes perfect sense," Harry said with immense sarcasm. He had seen his friends look at him out the corner of his eye.

"We're really sorry about that. We know you were telling the truth," Sirius replied.

"So, if you were keeping me safe, that means I was being watched. How many Aurors or Order members were at Hogwarts?"

His uncles looked to the floor. This wasn't the conversation they had hoped to have with Harry. "Three. Most of the time it was Tonks, Taylor, and Smith. Sometimes Kingsley went," Remus finally answered.

"Unbelievable," Harry was really angry now. His uncles and friends could see it.

"Don't be mad, kiddo."

"I have to go. We're heading back to London and staying somewhere for a night or two. Bye, guys. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, pup. Love you."

"Bye, Harry."

Harry disconnected the call and turned it off. As he put the Communicator away, Ron and Hermione returned to his side.

"It's because they love you, Harry, and you know it. You're making the situation worse than it is," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Can you just let me be pissed about this for a bit, please? You know I'll see the truth later," Harry slightly glared at her. She shrugged, agreeing silently.

"When do we leave, Harry?" Ron asked, breaking the tense silence lingering.

"Not until we figure out what these mean," Harry handed them the small paper that had fallen out of the case of the sword.

"Any idea why 'one human soul' is bolded?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Not a clue. I don't have a clue about anything on that paper," Harry shook his head.

"It is strange. Where did you say you found this again, Harry?" Hermione said.

"I didn't, but it was in the case with the sword. It's obviously important if Dumbledore kept it."

"True. See, I think the ones that relate to the Founders, I think it has to do with things of their's left behind. That could be anything though," Hermione thought aloud.

"The best place to find those things is Hogwarts," Ron stated.

"We can't go there yet. It's too dangerous," Harry replied.

"Why would those things be important though?" Hermione frowned.

"Wait. Let's see," Harry took the paper and looked at it, mumbling. "I know what these are."

"What are they?" his friends asked together.

"Horcruxes," Harry replied. The trio gasped as the paper began to glow red.

* * *

><p>"That went well," Sirius sighed.<p>

"We had to have known Harry would find out. He figures everything out," Remus said.

"True, but that doesn't stop him from being mad," Sirius added.

"Good point," Remus nodded. "I should get going. I really need to get somewhere on the Greyback case. I'll see you later, Sirius."

"See you," Remus left the office and headed for his department.

The one thing about Fenrir Greyback that Remus hadn't dug around in was the family history. He had just assumed Greyback had no family, until now. He needed to know everything in order to stop the werewolf. He had begun to search for a family history.

"Umm, Remus?" Seth stood in the doorway to Remus' office. He was holding a file in his hands.

"Yeah? What is it, Seth?" Remus looked up from his desk to the twenty-three year old wizard. Seth was quite tall. He had black, messy hair. It reminded Remus of Harry's hair, except Seth's could be tamed.

"We think we have some family history on Greyback."

"Really?"

"Yes. He has a son. A nineteen year old son," Seth replied and handed Remus the file.

"He has a son?" Remus opened the file.

"Yes. The mother died when the boy was four. Lexi Lovegood."

"Lovegood?" Remus repeated. "Thanks, Seth. I'll read through this," Seth nodded and walked away. "A son. Unbelievable," he muttered and began reading.

**A/N: Hope you liked it and I'll update again shortly. :]**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Told you I'd update shortly. LOL. So, here's Chapter 11. Hope you like it. :] Don't forget to leave a review. :] Make me happy. I'm feeling a little sad, hence the less-than-enthusiastic Author's Notes like they usually are. :P :]**

"I'm gonna guess and say Harry was right," Ron said. The paper had stopped glowing but now there was a red line across 'one memory' and 'one of the father'.

"Why are there two of them crossed out?" Hermione frowned.

"Because they've been destroyed. 'One of the father'. That obviously means Voldemort's father," Harry replied.

"The ring," Ron stated.

"Exactly. Dumbledore destroyed that a bit before he died. 'One memory'," Harry nodded.

"The diary from second year," Hermione answered.

"Yes, somehow I destroyed that without the sword. I found a loophole. The venom from the Basilisk is what destroyed it," Harry nodded again.

"What about these other ones though? We have no idea what they are," Hermione pointed out.

"We know a couple of them. 'One from Slytherin'. It's the locket which I'm pretty sure is at number twelve. 'One from Hufflepuff'. I have no idea. 'One from Gryffindor or Ravenclaw'. I have a theory about that one."

"And?"

"I think it's the sword."

"Godric Gryffindor's sword. It makes sense," Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, but how do we destroy it if it's a Horcrux? We have no Basilisk venom. That sword is the only thing that can destroy the Horcruxes," Ron responded.

"I have no clue," Harry sighed.

"We'll figure it out. Continue, Harry," Hermione replied.

"'One animal'. That one is pretty obvious. It's his snake, Nagini. Then the last one, 'One human soul'. Pretty self-explanatory. Someone's soul is a Horcrux," Harry finished. "What time is it?"

"Almost two-thirty," Hermione told him.

"The time went fast."

"I have a question. How would you destroy a Horcrux if it's a person's soul? Wouldn't you be killing that person?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't looked into it. Maybe we should figure that out," Harry frowned.

"We should," Ron and Hermione nodded.

"I think we should head back to London now. We need to find that locket," Harry stated. His friends nodded in agreement.

"We probably shouldn't Disapparate right here. There's too much of a risk someone will follow us," Hermione said.

"We'll go back to the forest. There's a better chance of no one seeing us," Harry told them.

"It'll take a while to get deep into the forest. Maybe half an hour to an hour," Hermione stated.

"Let's get going now then," Harry smiled. He stood up and put his bag on his back. The trio headed back into the forest. After about fifteen minutes, they were in the forest and were now walking deeper and deeper into the trees.

They had been walking for a half hour when Ron stopped. "Did you hear something?"

"Like what?"

"It sounds like we're being followed. It feels like it too," Ron told them.

"It kind of does. Maybe we should leave," Hermione nodded.

"No. If we're being watched or followed, that means someone's close enough to step into the trail left behind by Apparation. We can't risk someone following us to London," Harry said.

"It also means someone's close enough to attack and quite possibly kill us. I can't do magic, remember?" Hermione added.

"I know. I remember. Just keep moving and keep going farther into the forest. The deeper we go, the harder it will be for anyone to follow us," Harry stated. Hermione was clearly hesitant but followed closely behind her friends. After a bit, Harry decided the forest was thick enough and they could Apparate.

"I have one more question before we go to London," Ron said just as Harry was going to disapparate.

"What?"

"How do we know the locket is still in London or number twelve? It's been, what, sixteen years since Regulus Black was murdered? He could have moved it somewhere else. Or someone else found it," Ron asked.

"He's right, Harry. It has been sixteen years since he died," Hermione agreed.

"We don't know if it's still in number twelve or in London at all. It's our best bet though. We have to take this chance. If we don't and the locket is there, we may never get a chance like now to get it."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other then returned their gazes to Harry. "Let's go to London," Hermione smiled. She took Ron's arm and they disappeared.

In the dark shadows behind them, a hooded boy watched the trio disappear. He was about nineteen. He smirked and ran off into the dark forest, a location stuck in his head.  
><em><br>London._

* * *

><p>"Sirius!" Remus yelled. He stopped a passing Auror. "Bernard, where's Sirius?"<p>

"He left with Shacklebolt and Sanders twenty minutes ago. A Muggle was killed," Brent Bernard replied.

"Damn it. Thanks," Remus sighed. Bernard left. "Tonks. Wait, Bernard! Wait, wait, wait!" he called and the Auror turned back around.

"Yes?"

"Where's Tonks?"

"She's with Hale talking to Barty Crouch. Two floors down, room three fifty-one."

"Thanks," Remus took off. He hopped into the elevator just as the doors were closing. He walked down a hallway and was about to enter room three fifty-one when he heard arguing.

"Mr. Crouch, it's not up to you to decide if he stays here or not," he heard Tonks say.

"He is no longer fit for the position," Crouch replied.

"Says you just because you hate him. He's the best one for the job. If you fire him, this part of the Ministry will fall apart. There's no reason to think he isn't fit for the position," Tonks said angrily.

"He has focused his mind too much on that brat of-"

"Watch it, Crouch. That so-called 'brat' you're referring to is my nephew as well. Watch what you say," Tonks threatened. "Besides, of course his mind is on Harry. It's his nephew slash godson. Pretty much his son. Harry's on everyone's mind at this point. Just because he's thinking about Harry, it doesn't mean he should be fired."

"I don't care if the kid is his brother. He is a distraction. I'm talking with Black when he returns. You and Shacklebolt be here too," Crouch snapped. Remus could just imagine the fiery daggers Tonks was shooting at Crouch. He left when he heard footsteps. Tonks stepped out, an angry expression to go with her bright, fiery, red hair. She stomped off.

Remus wondered if he should talk to her or wait for her to calm down. "Tonks!" he ran after her.

She turned on him, her wand raised. "What?"

"Whoa! Tonks, it's me," Remus said, eyeing the wand that had sparks flying on the end. He winced as a spark landed on him, burning a hole through his sleeve to his skin. He cursed.

"Sorry, Remus. You caught me at a bad time. I'm a little touchy right now," Tonks lowered the wand.

"A little?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

The witch glared at him. "What did I just say?"

"Sorry, sorry," Remus said.

"Crouch wants to fire Sirius," Tonks sighed.

"I heard," Remus nodded and Tonks looked at him. "I had come looking for you. Bernard told me where you were. When I got there, you and Crouch were fighting. I didn't go in, but stayed and listened."

"Oh."

"I had debated on if I should talk to you or let you calm down. Obviously I should have chosen the second on. It might have saved me a heart attack," Remus smiled.

"Sorry about that. Why were you looking for me?"

"I need you to find all the information you can on a woman named Lexi Lovegood. Also, get the hospital records. I need the records of all the births nineteen years ago," Remus told her.

She stared at him. "All the births nineteen years ago? Have you lost your mind?"

"No, I haven't. I need those records and information on Lexi Lovegood."

"Lovegood? Does this Lexi Lovegood relate to Xenophilius and his daughter, Luna?"

"I don't know. That's why I need the information. I'd ask Sirius or Kingsley, but they're not here," Remus shrugged.

"All right. I'll do it. It'll take a while though," Tonks nodded.

"That's okay. Thanks. I'll talk to you later," Remus smiled and walked off. Tonks waved and went to start on her task.

* * *

><p>"What have you found out?" a man asked a younger boy.<p>

"They just left for London and are staying there for a couple days," the boy answered. He was about nineteen years old.

"Very good. The plan will not be done for two weeks. Just watch them. Make sure nothing happens to them. Do not let them see you," the man told him.

"Yes, Father." the nineteen year old nodded then took off. He had to get to London. He had to find the Golden Trio.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Ron asked as they walked down a street. For being the middle of the day, it was unusually quiet. There was no one outside and only a few cars had been seen.<p>

"Privet Drive," Harry said.

"Why are we here? You hate this place and it's like deserted," Hermione frowned.

"I just want to go into number four for a bit."

"It's not safe anymore though. Remember? You're seventeen. The protection is gone," Hermione replied.

"We're not moving in, Hermione, we're just looking," Harry pushed open the door and he entered number four. As soon as he stepped through the door, all the memories he had tried to forget slammed into him full force. He physically winced as the memories started playing in his head like a movie that had never ended, just had been put on pause.

"Harry, are you sure about this? This place is nothing but horrible memories for you," Hermione looked at her friend, concerned. Harry was staring at the cupboard under the stairs that had been his bedroom for five years of his life.

"I'm sure. I'll be fine. I'm going upstairs for a minute," Harry walked up the staircase, Hermione and Ron staring after him, worried. He entered a bedroom that had been Dudley's. Everything Dudley owned was still there. Everything was still there. Nothing had been taken or moved.

"Harry!" Ron yelled and Harry ran downstairs.

"Sshhh!" he hissed. "What?"

"Someone's here. They just pulled in," Ron said and Harry peeked out the window. There sat a navy blue, two door Intrepid. The door opened and a large person stepped out and walked around to the passenger's side. For a quick moment, Harry thought he was watching his Uncle Vernon, but realized the truth when a pit bull jumped out of the car.

"It's Aunt Marge," Harry whispered. "The Dursleys must have given her the house."

"But it's been over two years since they died," Hermione frowned.

"Do you really expect me to know how Marge's brain works?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why are we just standing here? She's gonna come in here soon and see us," Ron pointed out.

"He's right. Let's go. There's a back door," Harry nodded and they ran to the back door. As soon as the trio slipped out, Marge entered with her purebred pit bull, Ripper.

"That was close," Ron stated when they slowed to a walk as they walked down Mongolia Crescent.

"Why did we go there, Harry?" Hermione asked. "That place does nothing but torture you. Whenever you just think about your life there, it physically tortures you. Don't you think you have enough to deal with? I think you're gone through too much torture to relive all that."

"I know. I just-it felt like I had to go there one last time," Harry shrugged.

"Thanks to that feeling, we were almost caught by that woman and her dog, who, by the way, looked vicious," Ron replied.

"He is. She owns twelve, but that one's the worst," Harry nodded.

"Can we go to the right part of London now?" Hermione stopped walking and crossed her arms.

"Okay. Let's go," Harry answered.

"No detours this time. Straight to Grimmauld Place," Hermione warned.

"Okay, okay. No detours. Number twelve," Harry smiled and Aisapparated with his friends. When they opened their eyes, they saw buildings eleven and thirteen, but no twelve.

_Number twelve, Grimmauld Place; the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_, Harry thought. Suddenly a building began pushing its way between buildings eleven and thirteen. The residents of the buildings didn't notice anything, though it was loud and their homes were shaking violently. Finally everything stopped and number twelve, Grimmauld Place existed in front of them.

"Come on. Make sure no one's around," Harry walked through the small iron gate and up the path. He opened the door slowly and let Ron and Hermione go in before him. He quickly glanced up and down the street and was glad to see it was deserted. He slipped into the house and locked the door behind him.

"Harry, where are you?" he heard Hermione say. For being the middle of the day, the house was pitch black. They couldn't see a thing.

"_Lumos_," Harry said and the tip of his wand lit. "Ron, light your wand, mate."

"_Lumos_," another wand ignited and they could now see better.

"Why is it so dark?" Hermione wondered.

"Because all the lights are off and all the drapes on the windows are closed. We need to get the lights on," Harry responded. He tried flipping a light switch. Nothing happened. "The lights aren't working."

"How do we get the lights on if they're not working?" Ron asked.

"We need to find out why they're off in the first place," Harry said.

"Maybe the breaker was blown," Hermione suggested.

"Maybe. We need to find the break box. It might be in the basement. Hermione, stay here. Ron, come with me."

"Why me?" Ron whined.

"Because you have the other light. Come on," Harry grabbed his arm and lead him down to the basement. Hermione sat at the kitchen table in the dark.

"I think I just saw a spider. Can I pleeeease go back to Hermione?" Ron pleaded to Harry who was still looking for the break box.

"You'll help find and destroy Horcruxes and hunt down an evil dark wizard, but a tiny spider scares you? Do you have any idea how sad that sounds?" Harry raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"I don't care. Can you hurry up and find the damn box already. This basement creeps me out," Ron shuddered.

"Again. You'll hunt Horcruxes and Voldemort, but you want to run screaming from a spider and a basement. Seriously sad, Ron," Harry shook his head.

"Shut up, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Found it," he walked to one of the walls and opened a grey-ish box. He found a switch labelled 'power' and saw it was off. He switched it on and they could hear the power returning to the house. "Happy? Let's go." Harry lead the way back upstairs and to the kitchen where Hermione had turned on the light. "All systems go."

"Now what?" Hermione asked.

"We look for the locket. Be careful though. The stuff in this place is dangerous," Harry warned.

"Great," Ron groaned. They split up after putting their bags in the living room. Ron went to the attic, Hermione took the second floor, and Harry headed straight to the tapestry room.

* * *

><p>"Remus!" Tonks called when she entered his department.<p>

"What is it?"

"I don't have the hospital records yet but I do have that information on Lexi Lovegood. It'll all in here. Everything from her name to her shoe size," Tonks handed him a rather thick folder.

"Thanks, Tonks. Keep hunting for those records," Remus smiled, taking the file.

"No problem," Tonks turned to leave.

"When is Sirius coming back?"

"Dunno. He and Kingsley have been gone just over forty minutes," Tonks shrugged and left.

"Of course. He chooses now to be slow at what he does," Remus sighed and went to his office. He shut the door and sat down. He glanced at the clock on his desk. Three-twenty.

_At least I__'__m in no hurry to get anywhere_, he sighed and opened the file. The first page was general information.

_First Name: __Lexi  
><em>_Middle Name: __Leanne  
><em>_Surname: __Murray  
><em>_Date of Birth: __January 6, 1960  
><em>_Mother: __Lainie Sarah Murray nee Sandtone  
><em>_Father: __Scott Brad Murray  
><em>_Job/Career: __Unemployed  
><em>_Siblings: __One sister; two brothers  
><em>_Older Sister: __Samantha Eve Murray  
><em>_Older Brother: __Joey Chris Murray  
><em>_Younger Brother: __Mike Brett Murray  
><em>_Hometown: Oxford__, London, UK  
><em>_Date of Death: __May 21, 1990  
><em>_Married Name: __Lovegood  
><em>_Wedding Date: __July 17, 1980  
><em>_Married To: __Xenophilius Lovegood (middle name unknown)_

The following information was on Xenophilius Lovegood.

_First Name: __Xenophilius  
><em>_Middle Name: __Unknown  
><em>_Surname: __Lovegood  
><em>_Date of Birth: __October 9, 1957  
><em>_Mother: __Josephina Carmen Lovegood nee Marchinoco  
><em>_Father: __Marcus Demetri Lovegood  
><em>_Job/Career: __Ex-Auror; retired Healer; current editor-in-chief of _The Quibbler  
><em><span>Siblings:<span> __One sister  
><em>_Older Sister: __Lyra Lauren Lovegood  
><em>_Hometown: __Bradford, London, UK  
><em>_Married Name: __Lovegood  
><em>_Wedding Date: __July 17, 1980  
><em>_Married To: __Lexi Leanne Murray_

"Lexi must not have married Greyback. An affair, maybe," Remus muttered. He flipped through about seven pages before the word 'child' caught his eye. He began reading.

_It wasn__'__t until Lexi and Xenophilius Lovegood had been married for eight years that they finally had their first child. They bore a beautiful daughter, whom they name Luna. Lexi unfortunately died when her daughter was only two years old._

"Damn it. They haven't mentioned a son," he flipped through a few more pages. "Hold on."

_It was recorded that Lexi Lovegood gave birth to a child on April 15, the year is unknown. She gave birth to a baby boy, but the father was not her husband, Xenophilius Lovegood. After one year, the boy disappeared. Lexi swore her son was all right and with the father._

"How can they know the date he was born but not the year? I really need those hospital files," he sighed.

"Remus?" Seth knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Tonks is looking for you. Something about Sirius and Kingsley."

"Thanks. Where is she?"

"Just outside the department."

"Thanks. I'll be back soon," Remus left his office and went to Tonks. She was right outside the department. "What's up, Tonks?"

"Sirius and Kingsley are back. Crouch just called us all to his office. I thought you'd want to know," Tonks told him.

"Thanks. This isn't going to go well. Crouch will use any excuse to get rid of Sirius."

"And he's clearly using Harry this round."

Remus sighed. "I'm coming with you."

"What? He'll see you."

"No, he won't. I need to hear what happens. Crouch won't see me." Remus shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Tonks confirmed.

"He's trying to fire my best friend and using my nephew to do so. I need to hear this," Remus nodded.

"Okay. Come on. Sirius and Kingsley are probably already there," Tonks lead the way to Barty Crouch's office. Finally they arrived. "All right. See you soon," she entered the office with a worried expression.

"Good luck," Remus stood beside the door and listened to the conversation happening inside.

* * *

><p>"Nothing in the attic!" Ron called, an hour and a half later. It was already five and the trio hadn't found anything.<p>

"Help Hermione on the second floor or check the basement!" Harry shouted back. He had spent the entire time trying to get into the room across from the tapestry room. It had never opened when he lived there, but now he had to open it.

"Why don't I help you? You haven't looked in any rooms. You've spent the last hour and a half trying to get into this one room," Ron appeared beside Harry.

"Fine. Knock yourself out."

"Why are you so into getting in there?"

"Because I think this was Regulus' room. If the locket's here, I think it'll be in here."

"Do you want help?"

"I think I'll have to call Sirius or Remus to find out how to open this door," Harry sighed.

"But then they'll know we're here and come after us," Hermione had walked downstairs and joined them.

"We have to get in there. The locket could be in there," Harry said. "I have to ask one of them."

"He's right, Hermione. We have to make sure the locket's not in there," Ron told her.

"Maybe I can even convince them not to come after us," Harry added.

"You can try," Hermione nodded. "That's not something you can easily convince them of."

"I know. I'll give it a shot though," Harry sighed. He took out his Communicator and went to the kitchen. He placed it on the table and they all sat down.

"Name please."

"Sirius Black."

* * *

><p>"Crouch, you can't do this. It's not up to you," Tonks growled.<p>

"It is not up to you either, Nymphadora. You have no say if Black is fired or not," Crouch replied.

"Neither do you," Kingsley said.

"Sit down, Shacklebolt," Crouch ordered. Kingsley stayed standing.

"Crouch, you can't fire me just because you hate me," Sirius stated.

"My reason is that ever since your excuse of a kid got kidnapped three years ago, you have been seen as unfit to qualify as Head Auror."

"I warned you to watch what you say about Harry, Crouch. Insulting him in front of the three of us, Sirius especially, is one of the stupidest things you could do," Tonks threatened.

"The brat is a distraction."

"I'm warning you to stop, Crouch," Kingsley said.

"Incoming call from Harry James Potter. Accept or decline call?" a holographic voice said.

"Bad timing, kiddo," Sirius muttered. He, Kingsley, and Tonks looked at Crouch who smirked.

**A/N: All right, before you say anything, don't question the very Muggle electric stuff at Grimmauld Place. :P I know, being in the Black house, it would never be like that but, oh well. :P So, hope you liked it. Again, I'm feeling quite sad, literally. Send me some reviews. I want to be happy. :]**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey. I know I just updated 2 chapters today but, well, I'm sure no one's going to complain about a 3rd in one day. :P So, here's Chapter 12. Don't forget to review. :]**

"I have to answer this," Sirius said and took out his Communicator. "Accept."

"Sirius, I have to ask you something."

"This isn't a good time, kiddo."

"Sorry, it's quick. How do you open the door across from the tapestry room at number twelve?"

"I don't know. Ask Remus. I have to go. Bye, Harry," Sirius disconnected the call before Harry could say anything.

"As I was saying about him being a distraction," Crouch sneered. They all glared at him.

"All right, Crouch!" Sirius yelled, standing up. "I've been at this job for four years and everyday Harry has been on my mind! Harry's on everyone's mind in this department and in the magical creatures department! Not once has Harry being on my mind affected the way I work and it hasn't changed! It hasn't affected the way anyone in this department works! Hell, it might help us work!"

"If it helps, how come you've lost about twenty Aurors? Over half of them in one year, I might add."

"Because we're Aurors! Because we fight Death Eaters that sometimes beat us to the finish line! Because we're in a war! How you ever became the head of a department, I'll never know. People have been dying almost everyday since Voldemort came back two and a half years ago. Him returning started the Second War. This is nothing compared to what it's going to be. We're only a quarter of the way into this war. You have no idea how bad it's gonna get."

"Sirius," Tonks whispered.

"No. I hope Voldemort lives against Harry long enough to kill you. If he doesn't kill you, I will. Soon we'll be at the full height of this war and it won't matter who kills who. You're one of the first three people on my list," Sirius walked out of the room, slamming the door. He didn't even see Remus.

"Incoming call from Harry James Potter. Accept or decline call?"

"Bad timing, pup," Remus muttered and took out the Communicator. "Accept."

"Remus-" Harry began.

"This isn't a good time, pup. I'm busy."

"One quick question. How do you open the door across from the tapestry room at Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked.

"Try using-wait. Are you at Grimmauld Place?" Remus frowned.

"No," Harry answered too quickly.

"Harry Potter," Remus said in a warning tone.

"Don't use my full name. I hate that. Especially when you add 'James' into it," Harry glared.

"I will if you don't tell me."

"No, I can't say."

"Harry James Potter, tell me now."

"Okay, okay. We're at number twelve. Don't come after us, please. Just let us go. If you bring us back, we'll just leave again. You know we will. Remus, please," Harry looked at his uncle with puppy dog eyes.

"I won't come after you," Remus replied.

"Thank you," Harry smiled.

"Thanks!" Ron and Hermione yelled. Harry looked over his shoulder at his friends and laughed.

"They're both pulling and pushing on the door trying to get in. How do we open the door?" Harry asked again.

"Try using _'Bombardar'_. It worked on Mrs. Black."

"Thanks. I have to go. We probably won't talk for a while. Bye. Love you," Harry smiled.

"Bye, pup. Love you too," Remus disconnected the call. Just as he put it away, Kingsley and Tonks walked out of the office.

"So, that went well., Kingsley stated. He put his hands up in defence as Remus and Tonks stared at him.

"He's not helping himself by threatening Crouch like that," Tonks added.

"We have to keep Sirius' mind off Crouch and keep Crouch from devising a plan to get Sirius fired," Remus said.

"How do we do that?" Tonks frowned.

"We need to keep Sirius busy," Kingsley stated.

"I can tell him about the Greyback case, but it won't work for long," Remus replied.

"A way to keep him busy is get something new on the Malfoy case," Tonks said.

"Then you better get something on that case and fast," Remus said. Tonks and Kingsley nodded and they all went different ways.

* * *

><p>"All right. Try blasting it open with <em>'Bombardar'<em>," Harry sighed, walking back to his friends.

"You do it, mate," Ron said.

"Fine," Harry took out his wand. "_Bombardar_!" he shouted. There was a loud crashing sound and bright light. When the light disappeared, they saw so had the door. "It worked. We're in." Harry grinned. He walked into the room with his friends.

"Whoa," they all whispered. The entire room was black but everything was covered in plastic. Everything that could open was locked with chains and padlocks. The few things that didn't possess chains, Harry guessed, had been locked with magic.

"This is weird," Ron said, breaking the silence.

"Who did this and why?" Hermione gazed around the room.

"I dunno. I've never been in here," Harry shrugged.

"Did Regulus die before Sirius' mother?" Hermione asked.

"I think so," Harry nodded.

"Maybe Mrs. Black did this. Maybe there are dangerous things in here she wanted to keep from Sirius."

"No way. Sirius' mother hated him. She would have loved to see him hurt or dead," Harry immediately dismissed the thought.

"Maybe Sirius did it," Ron guessed.

"But when? He ran away when he was sixteen and lived with my dad. That's when his mother blasted him off the tapestry wall-" Harry began to explain. He trailed off when he saw his friends staring at him with blank looks. "Come on," he lead them across the hall and through a door.

"Whoa," Ron and Hermione gasped.

"Over here," Harry said and they went to him. He pointed to a black scorch mark on the wall. "After Sirius went to live with my dad, his mother got rid of his name. He was a huge blood traitor to the Black family. Same with Andromeda. She's a Black. When she married Ted, Mrs. Black blasted her off as well. Major blood traitors to the Black family."

"What about Regulus?" Hermione asked.

"He wasn't a traitor like Sirius though they were close. Even though he was close to Sirius, Regulus still worshipped Voldemort and the Dark Side like the rest of the family. He was a Death Eater, but obviously not a loyal one or he'd still be alive. A little bit before the attack on Halloween, Regulus asked Sirius to visit. He did. That night, Regulus went into hiding. When he was found dead the nest day, Sirius left and never came back. Not since fifth year," Harry told them.

"What are all these ones though?" Ron pointed to about forty scorch marks on one wall.

"I just figured this out last year actually. I don't know why it took so long. One of these lines is the Lupin family, one is the Potter family, the other is the Weasley family," Harry smiled.

"Weasley? We're related?" Ron gaped at Harry.

"Yep. You're dad is Sirius' cousin once removed or something like that," Harry nodded.

"Wow."

"Continue, Harry," Hermione said.

"All right. So obviously all of us got blasted off. The Lupins for being blood traitors and allowing Remus to do everything, including live, while he was a werewolf. The Potters mostly for being blood traitors. Same with the Weasleys. These three," he pointed to three large scorch marks in the middle, "are me and my parents. The one directly below my mum is Remus, and the one above me is Ron. Sirius hated this room, especially this wall. He only told me about himself and Andromeda. He wouldn't talk about this wall." Harry responded.

"But why?" Ron frowned,

"Because he was forced to watch his mother blast everyone off this wall. She would have made him get rid of my dad and Remus if he could have done magic. He was fifteen."

"How did we all get on here though?"

"When someone new is added to the family, their name appears. Mrs. Black was still alive when my parents married and had me so she got rid of me and my mum. She died a couple months after I was born. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange would have been the ones to get rid of anyone after she died," Harry stated.

"Wow," Hermione said. They all jumped when there was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Ron frowned.

"Dunno," Harry moved slowly down the stairs and started for the door.

"Harry, no. It could be a Death Eater," Hermione stopped him.

"I was going to look first," Harry went to the door.

There was another knock. "Open the door, Harry," Remus' voice floated to them through the door.

"It could be a disguised Death Eater," Hermione whispered.

"If it's really you, what are the names of your two friends who got killed by Fenrir Greyback?" Harry asked.

"Kevin Baxter and Simon Gale," Remus answered.

Harry unlocked the door and flung it open. "What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed.

"I've missed you too," Remus raised an eyebrow, entering the house.

"You said you wouldn't come after us," Harry glared.

"I'm not here to bring you home, as much as I want to."

"Why are you here?" Harry gazed at his uncle. His eyes were filling up with tears. He hadn't realized how much he missed his uncles.

"Do I have to answer that?" Remus looked at Harry softly as the boy shook his head.

"I miss you," Harry muttered and hugged Remus tightly.

"I've missed you too, pup. So has Sirius. We miss you so much," Remus held his nephew close. "How are things going?" he released the teen, but Harry wouldn't let go.

"It's been all right. We've been here for a couple hours now," Ron informed.

"Harry, is that blood on your head?" Remus lightly touched Harry's wound. When he pulled his hand back, there was blood on his fingers. "Oh my God," he spun Harry around to look at his head.

"It's from when I fell. Hermione stitched it," Harry said as he faced Remus again.

"We have to fix that."

"Remus, no. We need to do things on our own. You won't be with us anymore," Harry shook his head.

"But I'm here now and I'm helping. Sit down," Remus replied. Harry sight and sat at the kitchen table. Remus came back with a wet cloth.

"OW!" Harry cringed in pain as the cloth connected with his wound.

"Sorry. It has to be cleaned," Remus dabbed it. He was worried. The cloth was already covered in blood. "Harry, I know you don't want to and don't want me to, but you need to lay down and rest. I'm also staying over night."

"No, I can't stop and you can't stay. I'm fine," Harry argued.

Remus dropped the cloth into Harry's hands. "And it's still bleeding. You have to take it easy for a few hours."

"But I need to look for the locket."

"Harry, rest. We'll look for a bit. Just do what Remus says," Hermione stated and she and Ron left.

"Let me get towels. Go into the living room," Remus said. Harry sat on the sofa. "Why is all this stuff still here?"

"In case we had to come back. Get a pillow and lay on your side, facing me," Remus instructed. Harry obeyed. When he was lying down, Remus put a towel under Harry's head. He also sat on the floor and held a towel on Harry's head.

"You thought we'd have to move back?" Harry answered.

"I had a feeling. We never did though," Remus nodded. He put a clean spot on the towel on the wound.

"You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous," Harry told Remus who pushed a piece of hair out of Harry's eyes.

"When has that ever stopped me or Sirius?"

"Remus."

"Harry."

"I'm not kidding. You shouldn't be here."

"I'm not kidding either. I knew you were hurt. Harry, you know me and Sirius would go through anything for you."

"You shouldn't."

"We've had this argument and you know how it ends. It's been thirteen years and it's never changed," Remus put a clean towel on Harry's head.

"I know. It's worse this time though. Now we're being followed and we're staying somewhere the Death Eaters can get to," Harry stated.

"You really do worry about more than you can handle," Remus smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, you worry about twenty different things all at the same time. A lot of those worries are things you can't control. It's a bad habit of yours."

"I have to."

"No, you don't. Why should you have to worry about everything that's completely out of your control?"

"Because of who I am and what I'm a part of," Harry said. He was exhausted. He was fighting to stay awake.

"That doesn't mean anything. What you worry about is up to you. It doesn't matter who you are."

"I know, but-I-the-me-" Harry was losing the battle to stay awake.

"Go to sleep, pup. I'll be right here," Remus whispered. As much as he wanted to stay awake, Harry let his eyes shut. He couldn't win.

"How is he?" Hermione asked, entering the room with Ron.

"Exhausted. How long have you three been awake?" Remus responded.

"Since four-thirty this morning. It's five-twenty. So, about seventeen hours," Hermione replied.

"Seventeen hours? You need to sleep. All of you," Remus said. "Here," he stood up and took out his wand. He muttered a spell and everything in the middle of the floor disappeared. He waved his wand and two mattresses appeared on the floor with pillows and blankets.

"What-" Ron began.

"Rest. Sleep for a few hours. You'll be safe. I'm not leaving," Remus told them.

"Thank you, Remus," Hermione smiled and laid down.

"Harry won't be happy when he wakes up," Ron pointed out.

"I'll deal with it. Go to sleep. I have to finish treating Harry's wound," Remus stated. It wasn't long before the other teens were also asleep.

* * *

><p>When Harry woke up, it was seven in the morning. "Oh no!" he gasped, suddenly wide awake. He looked at the floor and saw his friends fast asleep. He had slept for thirteen and a half hours. <em>Crap<em>! He jumped up and picked up his bag from the doorway. He opened it and started digging around. He had a killer headache.

"Good morning," a voice came from the kitchen and Harry turned.

"Why are you still here?"

"I told you I was staying overnight," Remus replied.

"You need to leave," Harry said.

"I may have to but that doesn't mean you want me to," Remus said logically.

"What I want doesn't matter."

"It does to me. If you _want_ me to go, I'll leave. I won't leave because you say I should," Remus watched as Harry sat across from him. Harry gazed at his uncle. "So?"

Harry didn't speak for several minutes. "You have to go," he finally answered.

Remus sensed the hesitation. "But?"

"But-" Harry looked to the table.

"But you don't want me to go," Remus finished. Harry slightly nodded. "Harry, I can stay. It's not that dangerous for me."

"You can't stay no matter how much I want you to. It's selfish to if I make you stay. It's stupid."

Remus frowned and went to sit beside the young wizard. "You wouldn't be making me do anything, Harry. I'm staying because we both want me to. It's not selfish at all. It's love. It's not stupid. I'd be the one being stupid be staying, not you. Staying is exactly what I'm doing though because you want me to and I love you."

"You can't stay here," Harry muttered.

"I can and I will. I'm not moving in. I'll leave when you three leave," Remus stated.

"Go back to the Ministry. I can't let you put yourself at risk by listening to what I want. I have to put everyone before myself."

"I'm not leaving. Putting everyone before yourself is all you've ever done. Nothing's ever about you."

"Go."

"No," Remus looked at Harry who looked back before going to the tapestry room and Regulus' bedroom.

"That went well," Ron said sarcastically. He and Hermione were standing in the living room doorway.

"Extremely," Remus answered, just as sarcastic.

"Maybe you should leave. I have nothing against you being here, but maybe if you left, Harry would calm down," Hermione stated.

"Maybe," Remus sighed and looked at his nephew's best friends. "Why are you three here anyways?" he asked.

"It was Harry's idea. We came for somewhere to stay. To figure stuff out. We're only here for a couple days," Ron answered.

"And the _main_ reason is?"

"We think a Horcrux might be here," Hermione sighed.

"Really? Why?" Remus frowned.

"Because Regulus Black lived here before he died," Hermione said.

"Sirius' brother?"

"I think that's the only Regulus Black in the world," Ron nodded.

"I highly doubt there's a Horcrux here," Remus shook his head.

"Score one for Team Lupin," Harry's voice came. They looked at him. "We've done nothing less of ripping this house apart. There's nothing. If there was a horcrux here, it's gone now. Long gone," he turned back around and went back to the tapestry room.

"We'll be leaving soon then. We can't stay here with no purpose," Hermione told Remus. He nodded.

* * *

><p>At four that evening, the trio began getting ready to leave Grimmauld Place.<p>

"You've spent a lot of time in this room. Same with Regulus' bedroom," Remus told Harry who was in the tapestry room.

"We're missing something. Not the Horcrux itself. A clue. Something that will help. I feel it's in these rooms. I just can't find it," Harry replied.

"Maybe your mind's playing tricks."

"No. It's here. It's real. I know it is," Harry walked to one of the walls and knocked on the wood in a few places. In a couple spots, it was solid. In others, it had a hollow sound. "You don't care about this wall too much, do you? Or Sirius?" Harry asked, pulling out his wand.

"No."

"Good. _Bombardar_!" Harry shouted. "That seems to be the favourable spell lately," he stated when the dust cleared. There was a hole in the wall, but it was a secret compartment.

"Was that really necessary?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Of course it was. Everything I do has to be necessary, otherwise I'll mess up and something bad will happen," Harry nodded.

"What the hell is going on?" Ron and Hermione burst into the room.

"Just blowing some stuff up. The usual," Harry said casually.

"Haven't we blown up enough stuff in this house?" Hermione said.

"That was a door. That barely counts for blowing something up," Harry waved it off.

"So you blow up a wall instead?"

"It was fun and necessary."

"I highly doubt this was necessary," Hermione crossed her arms.

"In here is a clue," Harry stated.

"For what?" Ron frowned.

"Not for what, for who," Harry grinned.

"Can you cut to the chase, Harry? We have to get going," Hermione replied irritably.

Harry rolled his eyes and reached into the compartment. He pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment. "This is it."

"Parchment?" the other three said together.

"Yep. Here read it," Harry handed it to them.

_I__'__m at a school,  
><em>_Though not a human,  
><em>_I__'__m a symbol,  
><em>_And your next clue.  
><em>_What am I?_

"A riddle?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"I think if we solve this, we get one more clue and then we know where the locket is," Harry nodded.

"Why are we always solving riddles or anagrams or whatever?" Ron groaned.

**A/N: ****So can anyone figure out the answer to the riddle? Leave a review with your guess. I'd love to hear what you think it might be. :]**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey. So no one guessed the correct answer to the riddle. _MWPP-Marauders-Forever_, however, was the only one who guessed and you were on the right track with it being related to Hogwarts. Read on and find out the answer. :]**

"These two lines get me. 'I'm at a school' and 'I'm a symbol'. They seem most important," Hermione said.

"All right. Let's think this through. A school. A school mascot?" Harry said.

"A picture or words that go on a school uniform?" Ron stated.

"Uniforms. Hogwarts?" Harry added.

"The symbol for the school?" Hermione said.

"The houses?" Ron replied.

"Ron! That's it! The school houses! One of the house symbols is the answer!" Hermione and Harry exclaimed.

"Raveclaw is an eagle," Ron answered.

"Hufflepuff is a badger," Remus told them.

"Gryffindor is a lion," Hermione said.

"Slytherin is…whoa!" Harry gasped. The parchment was glowing.

"Why does everything glow lately?" Ron frowned.

"Look. At the bottom. 'Lion'," Hermione pointed.

"We got it," Harry grinned.

"What about the second clue?" Remus asked.

"Look for something, anything that is a lion, has a lion on it, or relates to a lion," Harry stated.

"Where?"

"Regulus' room."

"Harry, you're kidding," Ron said.

"He worshipped Voldemort. He was in Slytherin. Why would he have anything that relates to Gryffindor?" Hermione replied.

"Because of Sirius," Remus answered. "Sirius told me that Regulus had a small chest or box. It was painted red and gold and had a lion on it. He kept it hidden, of course."

"We need to find that box. Did anyone see it when they were in there looking?" Harry wondered.

"Not that I know of," Hermione shrugged. Ron shook his head.

"So we have to search," Harry sighed. "Let's go." They went back to Regulus' room and began searching. It wasn't until they had been looking for over an hour that the box was finally discovered.

"I found it!" Ron exclaimed and walked to the middle of the room. It was a small, square, red and gold box. There was a lion on the top and beside the lock.

"Is it locked or can we just open it?" Hermione asked.

"Try open it, mate," Ron quickly passed it to Harry. Harry tugged on the lid and it opened. Inside was a single piece of parchment. It read:

_You solved the first,  
><em>_Now solve me,  
><em>_I once was a Founder,  
><em>_Come find me._

"Another riddle," Hermione replied.

"At least this one if narrowed down. It's one of the four Founders of Hogwarts," Harry pointed out.

"What does the line 'come find me' mean though? The Founders have been dead for hundreds of years," Hermione wondered aloud.

"A metaphor?" Harry guessed.

"Could be," Hermione nodded.

"Maybe find something that was theirs. Something important," Ron put in.

"An object?" Remus added.

"I only know Slytherin and Gryffindor. Gryffindor is the sword and Slytherin is the locket," Harry told them.

"What about something with their names in it?" Ron stated.

"I can't even think of anything for any of the Founders. The only things named after them are the houses at Hogwarts," Hermione shrugged.

"What about a place? Somewhere related to them or was theirs or named after them," Remus responded.

"I don't know Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Slytherin had the Chamber of Secrets. Gryffindor had Godric's Hollow," Harry said. The parchment glowed. The words '_at Godric__'__s Hollow__' _had appeared. "Godric Gryffindor at Godric's Hollow," Harry finished as the parchment flowed for the final time.

"The locket," Ron stated.

"It's at Godric's Hollow," Hermione said.

"That makes no sense. A Slytherin item at Gryffindor's house," Harry added.

"We have to get to Godric's Hollow," Ron said.

"Remus, where is it?" Harry asked.

Remus took out his wallet and pulled out a picture. "When Lily and James were trying to find somewhere to hide, Dumbledore helped them. He told them about Godric's Hollow. When they saw it, they loved it and immediately said yes. They took a picture and sent it to me and Sirius," he handed the picture to Harry. "I don't know what's happened to it. The last time I was there, it was destroyed."

"This isn't going to be easy," Hermione sighed.

"Nothing about what we're doing is easy. Time to go," Harry started downstairs with his friends. Remus caught his arm. "What?"

"Are you sure?"

"About?"

"About going to Godric's Hollow. It's not a memorable place for you."

"Mainly because I have no memory of the place. I was a year old," Harry answered. Remus stared at him. "I'll be fine. It's a house."

"Yes, a house in which your parents died. Harry, this isn't a good idea."

"I'll be fine. We have to go. We have to get the locket and destroy it," Harry told him and walked downstairs. Remus sighed and followed.

"We're all ready, Harry. We need to get going," Ron said as Harry put his bag on his back.

"Ready. Let's go," Harry nodded. They all turned to Remus.

"Thanks for helping, Remus," Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for healing Harry and letting us sleep," Ron agreed.

"Thanks for not dragging us back home. As much as I didn't want you to come and stay, I'm glad you did," Harry said.

"Anytime. Be careful. It's not as safe as it used to be," Remus nodded.

"When has it ever been safe? Definitely not while Harry's been around," Ron joked.

"Shut up, Ron," Harry grinned. "Bye, Remus."

"Bye, guys," he watched as the trio looked at the picture, turned, and disappeared. He then Apparated back to the Ministry where Seth and Tonks met up with him.

* * *

><p>"Sirius, we might have something on Malfoy," Kingsley walked into Sirius' office.<p>

"Keep talking," Sirius urged.

"He was seen entering a wizard home in Dufftown. A neighbour saw him and contacted the Ministry immediately. It's been three minutes since the neighbour called," Kingsley explained as Sirius grabbed his cloak.

"Address?"

"Sixty-two Lundstorm Road, Dufftown."

"I'm going," Sirius left the office and went in the direction to get outside.

"You're not going alone, are you?" Kingsley ran to catch up with his boss.

"There's no time to gather Aurors. I'll be fine. See you soon," Sirius pushed open the doors and went outside. He walked to the Apparation point and immediately disappeared. Kingsley ran back to the department to get a few Aurors.

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay! One at a time. I have two ears but I can only listen to one person," Remus told Tonks and Seth who had been talking at once. "Tonks, go first."<p>

"I got the hospital records you wanted. I have to say, it's a hell of a lot of births. Have fun," she stated and gave Remus the papers. "One baby on each page, even for twins."

"Great. Thanks, Tonks. What's up, Seth?" Remus turned to his close friends as Tonks left. He saw Kingsley run to her, say something, then run off with her out the corner of his eye.

"It's Greyback. He sent something to the department. More specifically, to you," Seth told him.

"Show me. What is it?" Remus began walking quickly to his department, Seth at his side.

"It's a letter. Not a long one, but it's a letter and for you," Seth replied as they walked into the department.

"Where is it?"

"In here. Luke Cameron is holding onto it so it isn't lost and no one steals it," Seth opened and door and they walked into an office. Sitting at a table with a letter in front of him, was a brown haired, green eyed, six foot one man. Luke Cameron was twenty-five and new in the department. Remus had hired him three weeks prior sometime in the midst of all the chaos happening in the world.

"Luke," Remus said.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin. Here's the letter. No one touched it. Not even me," Luke handed his boss the envelope.

"Thank you, Luke," Remus smiled at the younger wizard. He opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. He unfolded it and read.

_Hello Lupin,  
><em>_It__'__s been far too long since we__'__ve spoke. Far too long. Anyways, congratulations on capturing Logan Sawyer. Of course, he was the newest and the weakest link of my pack, so he__'__s not a good choice for getting information. I guess if you had known that, you wouldn__'__t have sent Simon and Kevin to join me and they__'__d still be alive. Maybe next time you should aim for catching one of the stronger links. For example, Mark Woods or Daniel Culet. They__'__ve been with me the longest. So, what I really wanted to tell you was this. I__'__m watching and following your nephew. Not me in particular, but a very close friend of mine. In time, I will get him. For now, I__'__m hoping to put a special plan of mine in order maybe tonight. Maybe at Godric__'__s Hollow. Who knows.  
><em>_Bye, bye, Lupin.  
><em>_Fenrir Greyback_

"Oh no. he's going to attack Harry and his friends at Godric's Hollow. Crap!" Remus tore out of the office and to his own office. He put the records on his small sofa with the letter and began searching his messy desk. He was flinging papers everywhere and shoving papers aside. "This is stupid. _Accio Communicator_," he said, his wand out. His Communicator appeared from underneath many papers. He turned it on,

"Name please."

"Harry Potter."

"I'm sorry. The call could not be connected. Please try again. Name please."

"No," Remus stated then cursed.

_What the hell do I do now? I can't get a hold of him_, Remus thought.

"I need to tell Sirius," he left his office, locking the door. He didn't want anyone touching the records. Remus left his department, letter in hand, in search of his best friend.

* * *

><p>Sirius kept his wand drawn as he slowly and quietly walked to the back of the house Lucius Malfoy had been seen entering. There hadn't been any noises of any kind inside the house. The house was in a secluded area. There were only three houses near it and there were trees around all of them, almost hiding them from sight. The houses looked identical. They were all one floor, black roof, pale coloured body, and a red door. You had to look at the house numbers to know which one to go to. When he got to the back, he peeked in a window. He saw two figures. One was Lucius Malfoy and the other, Sirius guessed, was the owner of the house. The owner had their back to Sirius, so he could only see Malfoy. The two were deep in conversation and clutching their wands. The window was open a tiny bit so he could hear mumbling, but couldn't make out any words.<p>

"Incoming call from Remus John Lupin. Accept or decline call?" the Communicator said. Sirius' eyes grew wide and his breath caught in his chest. Malfoy and the owner had heard the voice and looked at Sirius sharply. He ducked down even though he knew he had been seen.

_Now what_? he thought, looking around. He heard a door open and close. Sirius got up and began to move around the house when he saw Malfoy's shadow.

"I know you're here, Black. I saw you," Malfoy called. Sirius wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut. He began moving away from the house and towards the road, never turning his back to the house. "Sirius, come on out," Malfoy called again and appeared in front of the house. He smirked at Sirius and began to slowly advance on Sirius, who was still heading for the road.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?"

"I could very well ask you the same question, cousin," Malfoy replied.

"We're not family. We never have been and never will be. Why are you here?" Sirius answered.

Malfoy jumped at Sirius and pushed him to the ground.

"Tsk, tsk. Still trying to keep tabs on me. I may be after you, but your nephew is the number one mission. You can and have to wait."

"Leave Harry alone, Malfoy!" Sirius yelled.

Malfoy pointed his wand at Sirius' neck. "Let's have a small duel. I win, I do what I want with the boy. You win, I leave your precious nephew alone. Deal?" Malfoy held out his hand.

"Even if I win, you'll still go after Harry," Sirius glared.

"I promise to keep my side of the deal."

Sirius stared at Malfoy and grabbed his wand as he stood up. "Let's go," he growled.

"Perfect," Malfoy grinned.

"_Stupefy_!" Sirius shouted but Malfoy blocked the spell.

"Is that all? You must be better than that," Malfoy teased.

"We've fought before, Malfoy. You know what I can do."

"I remember winning, Black. I will this time too."

"The deal involves my godson. I won't let anything happen to him," Sirius glared.

"You'll protect him the same way you did when he was fifteen?" Malfoy sneered. Sirius stared at the Death Eater. "_Expelliarmus_!" the spell hit Sirius, making him fly back.

"_Reducto_!" Sirius yelled as he got up. He missed.

"_Crucio_!"

"_Protego_!"

"Give it up, Black. You can't protect Potter. You don't even know where he is."

"I've been after you for too long to walk away now."

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Impedimenta_!"

"You should have stopped trying to keep tabs on me. _Sectumsempra_!"

"I won't stop until I get you and I will one day.

"Not today. _Stupefy_!" the spell flew towards Sirius and hit him in the chest. He fell unconscious to the ground. Malfoy walked over to him. "I win. Like I said. I promise to keep my side of the deal," he muttered then Disapparated.

* * *

><p>"Leiland, where's Sirius?" Remus stopped Auror Hope Leiland in a corridor.<p>

"He left about twenty-five minutes ago. Something to do with Lucius Malfoy. I don't know where," Leiland replied.

"Damn it. Thanks."

_Now what do I do? Someone needs to know. I__'__ll try call Harry again_, he thought and walked back to his office. He unlocked the door and turned on his Communicator on his desk. Before sitting down, he placed the records and letter on his desk.

"Name please."

"Harry Potter," Remus replied. For a bit, nothing happened and he thought it was connecting. Then…

"I'm sorry. The call could not be connected. Please try again. Name please," the holographic voice said. Remus groaned.

"No," Remus said and turned the device off.

_I have no idea what to do. Harry just needs to be really careful_, Remus sighed and pulled the records in front of him. He put the letter in the middle drawer on his desk. He opened the records and read the first file.

_Anderson, Ryan  
><em>_Date of Birth: June 10, 1986  
><em>_Mother: Sam Anderson nee Matthews  
><em>_Father: Jake Anderson_

He shook his head and put the file to the side. _This is going to take a while_, he thought as he opened the next record. _At least I__'__m in no hurry to get anywhere. _He sat back, ready for a long day. It was six-fifteen in the evening.

* * *

><p>"It's been a half hour and we haven't seen a house or any ruins. Why didn't we just Apparate straight to the house?" Hermione replied.<p>

"Because it's safer to walk through the forest first than to Apparate into a huge, open area," Harry explained.

"Are we lost then? It's been thirty minutes since we got here," Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"No, we're not lost," Harry sighed.

"Then where are we?" Ron asked.

"We're not lost. I just don't know where we are," Harry told them.

"In other words, we're lost," Hermione grinned.

"We're not lost," Harry muttered.

"Harry, I think we're going in circles. We've passed this tree three times," Ron stated.

"Ron, every single tree looks exactly the same. It's impossible to know if we've passed a certain tree more than once," Harry said. "We're almost there. I can feel it."

"I hope so. It feels like we're being followed," Ron answered. They walked for ten more minutes before they finally came upon a clearing.

"We're here," Harry replied and they walked into the clearing.

Where Harry had expected to see old rubble, stood a two story, stone house.

It looked like nothing had happened, like it had never been destroyed.

Standing tall and perfect in front of the trio was the old Potter house.

They were staring at Godric's Hollow.

**A/N: Okay, yes, I know that _Godric's Hollow_ isn't the name of the actual house. I know it's the name of the area and not the specific house that the Potters lived in. However, as I've said, I hardly knew anything from _Deathly Hallows_ when I wrote this and it included the details about _Godric's Hollow_. So, don't get mad at me for that. :P I'm fully aware of my mistake and I'm sure you all know what I mean when I'm talking about _Godric's Hollow_ and/or the Potter house. :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey. So, hope you like this chapter. I decided to post 2 chapters right now while I'm here. :P Don't forget to review. :]**

"Seth, where's Remus?" Kingsley asked quickly.

"Office," Kingsley took off. "I think he's busy or sleeping though!" Seth called after him.

Kingsley ran to Remus' office and tried to open the door, only to find it was locked. He knocked loudly and repeatedly. "Remus! Remus, open the door! Remus! Remus!" he yelled, still knocking.

The door opened and it revealed a very distraught Remus. "What? I was sleeping, something I haven't done in hours."

"It's Sirius. He's been attacked."

"What? When?" Remus asked, worried.

"About fifteen minutes ago. He went to investigate a sighting of Malfoy and never came back, so we went looking. We found him unconscious near the sighting," Kingsley told him.

"Where is he?"

"We brought him to your house."

"How bad?"

"Not bad at all. Just stunning."

"Come on," Remus locked his office again and walked through the Ministry with Kingsley. They went outside and Disapparated.

"Tonks and Sanders are with him right now," Kingsley said as they entered the house and Remus ran up the stairs.

"Sirius?" Remus burst into the room. Sirius was lying on his bed, awake and talking with Tonks. Sanders was getting a glass of water.

"Hey, Moony," Sirius smiled.

"Thank God you're all right."

"Of course I am. You can't get rid of me just yet," Sirius grinned.

"What happened, boss?" Kingsley wondered.

"Fought Malfoy. He beat me to the chase," Sirius replied. Remus frowned slightly. There was something about Sirius' tone that said there was more to the story.

"Did you find out why he was there?" Sanders asked.

"No, I didn't," Sirius shook his head, irritated.

"As much as we'd love to stay, we have to get back to work. See you later, Sirius," Tonks replied.

"She's right. We have to go. See you at the Ministry. Come on, Sanders," Kingsley sighed and they walked downstairs and outside.

"So what's the full story?" Remus sat in a chair beside the bed, in which Tonks had been sitting. Sirius sighed deeply and stared into his best friend's eyes.

* * *

><p>"This place is amazing," Ron said as he and his friends walked towards Godric's Hollow.<p>

"It's like nothing had ever happened," Hermione breathed. They were in front of the house now. Hermione and Ron were admiring the house. Harry was facing the opposite way, looking towards the ground. "Harry?" Hermione frowned and she and Ron turned their gaze to what Harry was staring at.

"Guess this is still Potter residence," Harry muttered. He was staring at two slabs of stone in the ground, engraved with words.

_James Potter  
><em>_1960-1981  
><em>_An amazing father. A loving husband. A best friend.  
>He will be missed dearly by everyone.<br>__Prongs._

_Lily Potter  
><em>_1960-1981  
><em>_A loving mother. A wonderful wife. A brilliant friend.  
>Everyone will miss her so very much.<em>

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"They've been here my whole life. Remus and Sirius never said anything. Not a thing," Harry spoke, still gazing at the graves.

"You know it's hard for them to think about their deaths, Harry," Ron said.

"That shouldn't matter! I deserve to know! They're my parents!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, it was probably to protect you. They might have been waiting for the right time," Hermione replied softly.

"The right time? It's been twelve years!" Harry yelled angrily.

"What was that?" Ron stared into the forest.

"What?"

"Something moved and cracked in the forest. We're being watched," Ron responded.

"It was probably a wolf or a centaur or something. Come on. Let's go in the house," Harry replied and lead the way through the front door. The trio stopped in the door. Everything was covered in white sheets.

"Weird," Ron said, looking around, Hermione ran a finger along a wooden counter in the kitchen that was to their left.

"Wanna hear something even weirder? There's no dust," Hermione told the boys.

"So?"

"So, this place should be loaded in dust. No one's lived here for years."

"Maybe someone just takes care of the house," Ron shrugged.

"Maybe, but I still think it's weird," Hermione frowned.

"Come on. We have to find that locket," Harry said. They stayed on the first floor, splitting up to search. Harry looked in the living room while his friends took other rooms.

"This is going to take forever. This place is too big. We're looking for a locket in a palace. That's like looking for a needle in a haystack," Hermione stated, walking into the living room with Ron.

Harry had pulled off the white sheet on the sofa. That's when he spotted the envelope. "What's this? It says 'whoever'," Harry glanced at his friends who went to his sides. Harry began opening the envelope. He got it open and pulled out the letter.

_Someone, anyone,  
><em>_If whoever you are is reading this, that means you__'__re the chosen one and are in need of Salazar Slytherin__'__s locket. It__'__s here, but where, I cannot say in case this falls into the wrong hands. It__'__s in a chest, in a box, in a secret room. I can say no more. Good luck, whoever you are. Please defeat the Dark Lord. This is not the world I wanted. Destroy his soul. Make him mortal. Save the world from what it will become. Please. Good luck.  
><em>_R.A.B._

"Another clue from Regulus," Harry finished reading.

"He's really helping us. I don't understand something though," Ron said.

"What?"

"If Regulus was a Death Eater and worshipped Voldemort, why was he killed and why does he want Voldemort dead? It doesn't make sense," Ron stated.

"I think it has to do with the locket. Regulus obviously stole it," Harry thought aloud.

"But why? He followed Voldemort," Hermione frowned.

"Because of Sirius. As much as Regulus loved the Dark Side, he didn't want to ruin their relationship."

"Where does the locket fit in?" Hermione said.

"Obviously all the Death Eaters know where the Horcruxes are. When Regulus realized the world Voldemort was trying to create, he wanted to stop it. He stole the locket so he could destroy it. Except Voldemort discovered Regulus' plan and had him murdered, but not before Regulus hid the Horcrux and clues. When he found out he was being hunted, he made the clues and hid them, then hid the locket," Harry told.

"Why exactly did he want Voldemort destroyed though?" Ron wondered.

"Because of the world Voldemort was slowly creating. Sure he was all for the Dark Side, but he didn't want a dark world. He also didn't want Remus, Sirius, and my parents to die."

"How could Regulus have known Voldemort was going to kill your parents? Didn't he die before them?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"Sure he did. By two or three weeks at least. He was supposed to help with the attack. As much as he like the Dark Side, he could never kill us. Not his brother's best friends. Not his brother's godson. He loved his brother. When he learned he was going to die, he wanted to spend one last day with Sirius. He did, then ran off that night so Sirius wouldn't be in danger. Regulus was killed."

"This is crazy. Regulus didn't know what side he really wanted to be on, did he?" Ron shook his head.

"Not completely, no. He loved the side of Voldemort but he loved Sirius and didn't want to hurt him. When he discovered when Voldemort was trying to create, he wanted to stop it, especially before Voldemort killed Sirius and Remus. He knew the only way to stop anything was to destroy the Horcruxes and make Voldemort mortal again. He tried to start, but Voldemort caught up to him to fast."

"That's why Sirius was so broken up over Regulus' death," Hermione sighed.

"That's why he really didn't want us to do this. His brother died doing exactly what we're doing," Ron added. "You have a really interesting family history."

"Never a dull moment," Harry laughed. "Come on. We have to find that locket."

"How? It's in a secret room somewhere in this house which, I might add, is huge," Ron said.

"Look everywhere," Hermione shrugged.

"Question. Are we in a rush?" Ron asked.

"Kind of, yes," Harry nodded.

"Just wondering, 'cause this is gonna take forever," Hermione slapped Ron upside the head. She stared at him, shaking her head.

* * *

><p>"You made a deal with a Death Eater that involved Harry? Are you insane?" Remus stared at Sirius.<p>

"We would have fought no matter what."

"What does that matter? You still took a deal involving our nephew."

"I don't think that's the problem. The problem is that Death Eaters, Malfoy in particular, are going after Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Sirius replied.

"They're after them anyways. They're after the Horcruxes," Remus sighed.

"So what do we do?"

"I don't think there's anything we can do, as much as we want to," Remus shrugged his shoulders. "We should get back to work."

"Yeah, we should. How's the Greyback case going?" Sirius asked as they walked outside.

"Good. We might have some family history."

"Like what? Parents?"

"No, I think he has a son," Remus replied and Sirius gaped at his friend.

"A son? Are you kidding?"

"Nope. Nineteen years old. The mother Lexi Lovegood," Remus answered.

"Lovegood? As in Xenophilius and Luna?" Sirius' eyes were wide. They had arrived at the Apparation point but were too busy talking to notice.

"Yes. Lexi Lovegood is Luna Lovegood's mother. She died when Luna was two."

"There was never a record of the Lovegood's having a son."

"Yet. Tonks got me the records on all the births nineteen years ago. I was at J when Kingsley told me about you. So far, nothing," Remus said.

"Let's hope there's something."

"Tell me about it," Remus sighed and they finally disappeared.

* * *

><p>"But, Father. You said it was going to happen tonight while they're at Godric's Hollow," a teen boy groaned.<p>

"Enough, son. Not yet. We must wait a week or two. They will not have destroyed the locket by then," the boy's father told him.

"Do you still want me to follow them?"

"Yes. Be sure you are not seen by them."

"I know, Father. It's obvious I can't be seen. You don't have to tell me every time. I'm nineteen," the teenager said and his father made a low growling noise in the back of his throat.

"Get back to work," the father ordered.

_Oops. I may have just pissed him off_, the teen though as he ran off.

* * *

><p>"Harry, this is impossible. We've pretty much searched this entire place and we haven't found a secret room," Ron groaned, waking out of a room on the second floor.<p>

"We can't give up. It's obviously here," Harry said. He joined Ron in the hall. "Where's Hermione?"

"I think she's in the attic or basement," Ron replied.

"Come on," Harry lead the way up a set of stairs and to the attic. "Hermione?" he called as he and Ron walked through the attic door.

"Over here," she told the boys. They walked towards the sound of her voice and found her kneeling in a far corner.

"Umm, Hermione?" Ron frowned at her. "What are you doing?"

"There's something here, but I don't know where, what, or how to reveal it," she replied, standing up.

"You realize everything you just said doesn't help us at all, right?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be a jerk, Harry. Last I checked, neither of you had found anything," Hermione glared at him. He put his hands up in defence.

"Anyways," Ron cut into the argument before it could progress further. "If you two could handle not tearing at each other's throats for a moment, we still have a secret room to discover," he said and they stared at him. Normally, Harry was telling Hermione and Ron to stop fighting.

"Umm…right," Harry shook his head. "So what do you think is up here, 'Mione?"

"I dunno," Hermione shrugged.

"Maybe another clue from Regulus," Ron suggested.

"Could be. Help me look around," Hermione nodded.

"Okay," the trio split up again and began searching for anything that might help them. Not actually knowing what they were looking for, they were searching through boxes, pushing on the walls, looking in books, and even pushing on the floor.

"This would be working better if we had an idea what we were looking for," Ron stated through the silence.

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious," Hermione said sarcastically. Harry rolled his eyes as he continued sifting through a box.

"Sorry for breathing," Ron turned his back on his girlfriend, pushing against the wall.

Another ten minutes of dead silence passed before Harry spoke. "I think I found something."

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she and Ron joined him in the corner.

"Look. There's space around this spot. There's light coming through as well," Harry pointed to the floor. There was definitely more space than normal around a large square area. Light was seeping up through the oversized cracks.

"It looks like it can open," Ron replied.

"But how? There's no handle and the cracks aren't big enough for us to get our fingers in," Hermione frowned. Harry ran his fingers over the wood. He paused when the wood elevated a tiny bit by an edge. He put his fingers under the elevated spot to find he could fit his fingers in it.

"Found the handle," Harry said. He pulled and opened the trapdoor.

"This is freaky," Ron stated.

"Don't come down until I tell you to," Harry told them. They nodded as he dropped down through the trapdoor. He frowned. Where had the light been coming from? It was pitch black. "_Lumos_," he gazed around. It was a single strip of space. Boxes were everywhere, making it very difficult to move.

"Harry?" Hermione called down to him.

"Come on down, guys," Harry awkwardly moved through the boxes so his friends could drop down. Hermione appeared and Ron soon after.

"We definitely found the secret room," Ron said, glancing around.

"I wonder if my parents or uncles knew about this?" Harry wondered aloud.

"You'll have to remember to ask when this is all over," Hermione answered. Harry smiled at his friends through the darkness. That was one reason why he was so happy they were with him. They never said 'if', they always said 'when'. They never said how they might not live or end the war. They always said things like 'when they got home' and 'when this is all over'.

"Harry? You okay, mate?" Ron pulled Harry back to earth.

"I'm fine. Just thinking. What did you say?"

"I said we have to find the box that holds the chest that holds the locket," Ron repeated. Hermione had already started digging through the boxes and their contents.

"Better get started. There's at least seventy boxes here," Harry grabbed a box and opened it. It was filled with Styrofoam balls and newspaper shreddings.

"Bet there's way more than seventy. Has to be at least a hundred," Ron also grabbed a box.

"That doesn't make things better, mate," Harry sighed. Ron shrugged.

They fell silent as they searched the boxes. They barely glanced at each other, too immersed in the search, so they didn't really notice what they were doing. Almost as soon as her watch hit seven-fifty, Hermione looked up. They had been looking for over a half hour. She looked around. Harry was sitting on the floor, leaning on a stack of boxes, and slowly looking at the contents of the box beside him. Ron, while still looking and sitting on the floor opposite Harry, was fighting to stay awake. His head kept falling forwards and to the sides.

"We've searched at least thirty boxes and we haven't found any damn chest. It's seven-fifty and we're exhausted, but we can't sleep because it's dangerous here," Harry threw papers aside angrily.

"So what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"We have to sleep. All of us," Ron stated.

"Maybe shifts," Hermione said. "One person can sleep while the other two look. We can switch every half hour or hour."

"I'd say half hour. I know it's not much, but we don't have much time," Harry replied. "So we'll do shifts. Ron, you sleep first, mate."

"Okay. See you in thirty minutes," Ron climbed out of the secret room and went into the first bedroom he arrived at. Luckily enough, there was a bed. He laid down and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Back in the room, Harry and Hermione had moved onto another set of boxes. "Harry, what if the locket's not here anymore?" Hermione wondered, pausing her search for a bit.<p>

"It's here. It has to be."

"But what if it's not? What if someone else has already found it?"

"No one found it. It's here," Harry answered. Hermione sighed and went back to her box. Harry looked around at all the boxes. _Was_ the locket still there?

Seven boxes later, Hermione spoke. "Harry, it's been half an hour."

"Go get Ron. You can sleep next."

"Harry, you have to sleep too. Not even you can function this long without sleeping. You're only seventeen and only human," Hermione stated, struggling to stand up.

"I know and I will. I want you two to sleep first. I'm not that tired actually," Harry nodded.

"Okay. See you in a bit," Hermione lifted herself through the door and went to find Ron. While she was gone, Harry moved onto another box. He found that, instead of newspaper and Styrofoam inside like many others had, there were a few disks in cases. Harry picked up a few and saw they were DVDs. They were written on.

_Moony & Padfoot__'__s Big Fight (Idiots)  
><em>_Becoming Animagi  
><em>_Moony__'__s A Werewolf  
><em>_Prongs Saved the Git, Snape  
><em>_Padfoot, Would You Be Godfather?  
><em>_Michelle__'__s Dead  
><em>_The Engagement (Padfoot & Summer. Not Prongs & Lily)  
><em>_Amanda Incidents  
><em>_Summer Leaves  
><em>_Halloween - 1981_

"Whoa, I definitely have to bring these home," Harry took out the ten disks and put them on the floor beside him. He was just opening another box when Ron dropped down, yawning.

"Hey, mate," Ron sat across from Harry again and grabbed a box.

"Sleep well?"

"Pretty good. I'm guessing nothing's been found?"

"Nope. I found some DVDs though. They're videos of some events that happened when my parents and uncles were younger," Harry told him.

"Cool. I wanna watch them with you," Ron smiled.

Harry laughed. "Better bring Hermione too. I can't wait to go home."

"Same. We've only been gone a couple days," Ron nodded. Just then, Hermione's scream echoed through the house.

"Hermione!" the boys cried and climbed out of the secret room. They ran down the stairs and into the bedroom being used.

"HELP!" Hermione screamed again. Harry and Ron burst into the room and gasped. Hermione was in a corner and a large anaconda snake was towering over her, hissing and tongue flicking in and out.

"Nagini," Harry breathed. The snake turned its eyes on Harry and Ron.

**A/N: Couple things. 1. Reminder: Whenever I say _Godric's Hollow_, I'm talking about the Potter house. 2. Nothing will be happening with those DVDs later on. That was just some small thing that I threw in this chapter to make it longer. **

**Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. :]**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey, so, a note before you begin reading. I've had a couple people request that Harry _does_ watch those DVDs he found but, as I've already said, he won't. It wasn't meant to be an important thing, just a small, filling detail for the chapter. And, no, I can't just put it in somewhere that he watches them because this is a completed story. I finished writing it a year or two ago. Everything is done, completed, set in stone. Nothing can be changed nor do I want to. I love the way this story ended up. Anyways, that's all. On with Chapter 15. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review. :]**

"Ron, look out!" Harry shouted and pushed Ron aside who fell to the floor.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione cried as Harry fell back as the snake lunged at him.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled. The spell hit the large snake, making it fly off him. It hissed and slithered down the stairs and out of the house.

"Harry? Oh my God," Hermione and Ron knelt beside him. Harry's leg was covered in blood and his pant leg was ripped. "He's been bitten."

"Oh no. What do we do?" Ron asked.

"He only has minutes. We need an antidote," Hermione answered. Harry muttered something through his clenched teeth. "What?"

"Small green pouch. Front pocket," he repeated, his teeth still clenched.

"Stay with him. I'll be right back," Hermione told Ron and ran downstairs to the living room.

"Hold on, mate. Hermione will be right back," Ron said. Harry's eyes were shut, he was sweating, and his teeth were still clenched together. "Hermione! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" she called back. She ran up and into the bedroom. "Harry, is this it?"

"Yes. Three drops on bite. Hurry," Harry nodded. Hermione took off the lid of the small vial. She tipped it over Harry's bite and let three drops of the clear liquid fall.

"What is that?" Ron whispered. A couple seconds after the liquid hit Harry's wound, it disappeared, leaving only the blood that had flowed from the bite. Harry's breathing slowed, he stopped sweating, and he unclenched his teeth.

"I dunno, but I think he'll be okay," Hermione smiled at Ron and they looked back to Harry. "Harry?" she said softly, holding her friend's hand.

Harry's eyes slowly slid open. "Thanks, guys."

"Oh, thank God," Hermione breathed, still holding his hand.

"You almost died, mate," Ron stated.

"Yeah, that may happen among us during this," Harry grinned.

"This is the second time you've almost died of snake venom in your life. Being a Parselmouth doesn't make the snakes like you any better," Ron raised an eyebrow.

"I could have told you that," Harry sat up. He felt weak and very light-headed.

"Maybe you should rest, Harry. You shouldn't be moving. You were just poisoned," Hermione suggested.

"We have to find the locket though," Harry said.

"Ron and I will look for a half hour to an hour," Hermione answered.

"But we don't have much time. For all we know, Death Eaters could be outside right now waiting for us," Harry replied.

"For all we know, we could be perfectly safe here for days. Come on, Harry. You've been poisoned for like the fourth time in your entire life. You know you have to rest," Hermione said.

Harry stared at his friends and sighed. "Fine, but only a half hour. After the half hour is up, Hermione, you switch with me. You never got to finish resting."

"Deal. Help him, Ron," Hermione smiled. Ron grabbed one of Harry's arms and helped him stand. He helped his best friend to the bed and Harry lay down. Hermione was already heading back to the secret room.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry took a deep breath, repositioning himself to get comfortable. Suddenly, Ron punched Harry in the arm. "OW! What the hell was that?"

"Why did you push me out of the way and let that snake attack you?" Ron cried.

"I didn't want you to get hurt," Harry shrugged, still massaging his arm where his friend had hit him.

"You're an idiot. You almost died."

"Almost. Didn't. I came prepared for everything. I brought that an antidote because I knew there was a chance one of us could get poisoned. I knew Voldemort would have Nagini watch and follow us. Attack us when the time was right."

"You're an idiot," Ron repeated.

"You're not making things better, mate. Shouldn't you be happy? I saved you from being the one in my position," Harry answered.

"How could I be happy? You almost died, Harry," Ron said. He sighed, stood, and walked from the room, leaving Harry to stare after him.

* * *

><p>Remus groaned and ran his fingers through his sandy hair.<p>

"You need to sleep, Moony," Sirius said. He had been in Remus' office helping him read through the hospital records for an hour.

"And you need to go back to your department and work the Malfoy case," Remus replied, opening yet another file.

"You want me to leave?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"That's not what I said."

"It's what you implied."

"I appreciate the help, you know that, but you have your own case to work on too. I've been working this case alone since I started working here," Remus looked into Sirius' blue eyes.

"You've had Seth. And Simon and Kevin."

"Simon and Kevin are dead. Seth just got moved up to the position beneath me a year ago," Remus replied, turning back to the file.

"Remus, Simon and Kevin were killed helping you on this case-"

"Are you trying to make me feel better or what? You're not doing a very good job," Remus turned to face his friend.

"I'm not trying to do anything, Moony," Sirius stated. "I'll talk to you later," he tossed the record he was holding onto the desk and walked out.

"Remus?" Seth knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just-" Remus sighed, "just looking for the right record."

"Okay. See you later,." Seth took one last worried glance at his boss then left.

"This is ridiculous. There's no one with the last name Lovegood or Greyback. Maybe this was just a stupid long shot," Remus muttered to himself.

Just then, the voice in his head that sounded like Harry spoke. _What about just Grey? Or maybe just Love_?

Remus furrowed his eyebrows at himself. _Grey or Love_? He begun searching in the pile frantically until he found what he wanted. There were two files for _Love _and four files for _Grey. _He opened the _Love _records.

_Love, Kate  
><em>_Date of Birth: December 2, 1986  
><em>_Mother: Leah Love nee Curtis  
><em>_Father: Chase Love_

He opened the second one.

_Love, Curtis  
><em>_Date of Birth: May 12, 1986  
><em>_Mother: Dominique Love nee Masters  
><em>_Father: Edward Love_

"Maybe _Grey_," he mumbled.

_Grey, Simon  
><em>_Date of Birth: January 28, 1986  
><em>_Mother: Claire Grey nee Simpson  
><em>_Father: Daniel Grey_

_Grey, Stephanie  
><em>_Date of Birth: September 1, 1986  
><em>_Mother: Sally Grey nee Fields  
><em>_Father: Rick Grey_

_Grey, Spencer  
><em>_Date of Birth: April 5, 1986  
><em>_Mother: Lainie Grey nee Carlson  
><em>_Father: Will Grey_

"Last one. This has to be him. It has to be," Remus opened the last file.

_Grey, Tyler  
><em>_Date of Birth: April 15, 1979  
><em>_Mother: Lexi Love  
><em>_Father: Fenrir Grey_

"Got'cha. Tyler Grey. The nineteen year old son of Lexi Grey, a.k.a. Lexi Lovegood, and Fenrir Grey, a.k.a. Fenrir Greyback," Remus read the file over and over again. Suddenly a thought hit him and he retrieved the file on Lexi Lovegood. He read.

_After one year, the boy disappeared. Lexi swore her son was all right and with the father._

"He was raised by Greyback. Lexi gave up her son. She became a Lovegood instead. Tyler's still with his father. Not because he has to be. He's nineteen. He's with Greyback because he's a werewolf. Greyback bit him when he was a baby," Remus said quickly. "Seth!" he yelled.

"Yeah?"

"I need a list of all the registered werewolves."

"Give me ten minutes. I'll pull them up on the computer thingy," Seth took off.

_What if Tyler__'__s not registered_? the Harry-voice said.

"He has to be registered. We would have known if a werewolf didn't register last month. Greyback wouldn't do that. It's too risky. He and/or Tyler would be found," Remus shook his head.

"Remus. I've got it," Seth said and Remus followed him.

"Can you type in a name and have it search for that specific person?"

"You mean like a search engine?"

"Yes. A search engine."

"It's right here. Type in a name and it'll find it," Seth nodded.

"Type 'Fenrir Greyback'," Remus said and Seth stared at him.

"Fenrir Greyback? Are you serious?"

"Yes, now do it or I will," Remus demanded.

Seth shook his head and typed in the name, hitting enter. "One match."

"Now type 'Tyler Grey'."

Seth shook his head again. Remus was acting weird. "One match. Here's a picture," he clicked on a picture and enlarged it.

The picture was of a nineteen year old, blonde boy. He was quite muscular, green eyes. He looked just like Greyback. "Tyler Grey," Remus muttered.

"One question. What's so important about this Tyler Grey?" Seth wondered.

"Print this page," Remus replied. "Seth, Tyler Grey…Tyler Grey is Fenrir Greyback's nineteen year old werewolf son," Remus grinned as he grabbed the printed page. Seth was gaping at him.

* * *

><p>"Did you really have to do that, Ron?" Hermione said.<p>

"Do what?"

"Say those things to Harry. He didn't need that."

"I was telling him what I was thinking. It was true," Ron replied.

"It may have been true but he didn't need to hear it. He was just poisoned. We're at his first home. Where his parents were murdered in front of him. Hasn't he been through enough and have enough to deal with?"

"He almost died because he was stupid and pushed me out of the way," Ron threw a box aside and moved onto another.

"He almost died because he didn't want to lose his best friend," Hermione told him.

"So he pretty much died so I wouldn't? Who does that?" Ron frowned.

"Harry does! You know that!" Hermione cried. "He doesn't care what'll happen to him as long as it protects everyone he loves. Example, his sixteenth birthday. When he was kidnapped. In the Chamber of Secrets. Down the trapdoor with the Stone and Quirrell."

"Okay, I get it. He was still an idiot for doing it," Ron sighed.

"If you and Harry switched places, you would have done the same thing he did and you know it."

"I just don't want him to die protecting me," Ron shrugged.

"Whether you want him to or not, Ronald, he's always going to. You were his very first friend. He's not going to just stand by and watch you get hurt," Hermione answered. Ron stared into her eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine. Still a little shaken up, I guess," he nodded. Hermione crawled over to him and kissed him softly.

"There's nothing wrong with how much you care for Harry," she smiled, kissed him again, then sat back to continue looking through boxes.

"What's this?" Ron frowned as his fingers locked around something small and cold. He pulled it out of the box and examined it. It was a small bronze chest with glimmering emeralds decorating it. The latch was a red snake with small emerald stones for eyes.

"Do you think this is it?" Hermione lightly ran her finger tips over the lid.

"Could be. Should we open it or let Harry?" Ron asked.

"Let Harry," Hermione said and they climbed out. They entered the bedroom to see Harry had his back to them and was asleep.

"Should we wake him?" Ron wondered.

"No, we should leave him. He hasn't slept and he's still recovering from the poisoning," Hermione shook her head. "Let's go to the living room. We'll have a snack." She walked down the stairs with Ron and they sat in the living room with the bags. They placed the chest on the table in the middle of the room.

"Here's an orange," Ron handed her an orange and got an apple for himself.

"Doesn't it seem too easy?" Hermione stated suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I mean we find the locket and we're just supposed to walk out of here without a challenge? It seems too easy," she explained.

"Maybe Nagini was the challenge," Ron guessed.

"I don't know, maybe. We just have to be careful when we open this and leave," Hermione sighed, eating another piece of the orange.

"Hermione? Ron?" Harry called.

"Downstairs, mate!" Ron called back. They listened to Harry's footsteps on the stairs and watched as he sat down.

"Hey, guys," Harry said.

"Hey. Have an orange," Ron tossed his friend the fruit.

"Thanks. What're you doing down here anyways?" Harry asked, peeling the orange.

"We think we found the chest Regulus hid the locket in," Hermione pointed at the chest on the table.

"Wow. Is it safe to open?" Harry wondered, looking mostly at Hermione.

"We don't know. We haven't tried. I can't even do any spells to check," Hermione shrugged.

"So we'll be opening it on chance?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty much," Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Perfect," Harry groaned.

"Either we take the chance and open it here or we bring it to Remus and Sirius so they can check it to make sure it's safe," Hermione said.

"No, I'm not bringing a Horcrux near them and going to the Ministry is too dangerous. We'll have to take our chances," Harry replied.

"Okay, so let's open it," Ron sighed.

"Let's do it," Harry nodded and they all knelt on the floor around the table. He reached for the chest and placed it in front of himself.

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Hermione put her free hand on Harry's, her other hand link with Ron's, stopping Harry from opening the lid.

"No, I'm not but we don't have much choice or much time," Harry shook his head. Hermione removed her hand, watching her friend closely. Harry drew in a deep breath and slowly opened the lid.

* * *

><p>"You found him? You found Greyback's son?" Seth said. He had said the same thi ng at least four times and Remus rolled his eyes.<p>

"Yes, Tyler Grey is Greyback's son. Which means I found Greyback's son," Remus smiled as Seth shook his head in disbelief.

"And the mother is definitely Lexi Lovegood?"

"Yes," Remus grinned again as the response shocked Seth again.

"And this Lovegood is the same Lovegood as Xenophilius Lovegood?"

"The one and only. She had an affair with Greyback. When she checked into the hospital when she went into labour with Tyler, she used the name Lexi Grey. After a year, Tyler apparently disappeared. Lexi gave him up to Greyback, stayed with Xenophilius, and had Luna. She ended things with Greyback. She died when Tyler was four and Luna was two," Remus explained.

"Amazing," Seth said. "So where is the son now?"

"With Greyback. Tyler was turned into a werewolf by his father when he two."

"How do you know that?" Seth frowned.

"It says on here," Remus pointed at the printout.

_First Transformed: 1981_

"Oh," Seth replied. "So why did you go through all this trouble to find Tyler Grey?"

"It's the only family history he has. We don't have anything on his parents. No idea if he has siblings. This is the best family history we have and will probably ever get," Remus stated.

"Makes sense. What do we do now that we know about Tyler?" Seth asked.

"I haven't figured that part out yet," Remus sighed.

"Helpful," Seth answered sarcastically.

"Seth, you sound like Sirius and Harry," Remus raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea if I should take that as an insult or a compliment," Seth crossed his arms.

"Frankly, neither do I," Remus sighed. Seth laughed.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Malfoy got away. Again," Sirius groaned. He was sitting in his office with Tonks and Kingsley.<p>

"It wasn't your fault. We'll get him eventually," Tonks said.

"We've been after him for four years. Kingsley, you were after him even before I came back," Sirius pointed out.

"That doesn't mean anything, Sirius. Everyone's been after Voldemort for two decades," Kingsley stated.

"He's the most powerful dark wizard in the world. He doesn't count," Sirius answered.

"Okay, fine. Voldemort doesn't count. Sirius, some people are just harder to catch than others. Not all of the people we're after will be as easy to get as Rodolphus. Take Bellatrix, for instance. We've been after her for years too," Tonks replied.

"She was in Azkaban until the breakout."

"Would you stop contradicting everything we say?" Kingsley said irritably.

"Stop giving me things to contradict then," Sirius answered.

"Sirius, no matter what we say, you'll have a backup argument," Kingsley crossed his arms.

"We know you're stressing about everything going on. Try to sleep. You haven't slept in two days," Tonks added.

"It's too busy."

"You are going to drive me mental, Sirius," Kingsley groaned. "I'm your second-in-command. I'll handle things. If we need you, we'll come get you. Stop acting like fricken Superman and rest for a few hours. Being Head Auror doesn't mean you turn to metal and don't need the same things people do. You're really starting to piss me off," he quickly stood up and walked out of the office.

"You know he's right, Sirius. Act like a regular human and get some sleep," Tonks told him, using a softer tone than Kingsley had. She gave a small smile and sigh, then left, closing the door. Sirius stared at the door, absently fiddling with a quill.

* * *

><p>"That is definitely the locket," Harry said. Ron and Hermione were still gaping at the golden chain and locket nestled on green and silver felt.<p>

"Is it safe to touch?" Ron wondered.

"Another chance we'll have to take," Harry replied. His friends watched, worried, as Harry's hand advanced on the object. His fingers closed around the chain and pulled it off the felt, out of the chest. They all breathed in relief when nothing happened.

"This risk-taking is terrifying," Ron said.

"What fun would a risk be if it wasn't scary?" Harry grinned.

"I think that only counts for non-fatal risks, Harry," Hermione stated.

Harry shrugged. "Oh well."

"So, now what? We've got the locket," Ron wondered.

"We destroy it obviously," Hermione replied.

"Not here. We have to go somewhere where no one will find us," Harry told them.

"But where? Pretty much everywhere we go, Death Eaters can and will be waiting for us," Hermione said.

"I need to think," Harry sat back.

"Think fast," Ron suddenly said.

"Why?" Hermione and Harry asked.

"We've got a visitor," Ron answered. He was staring out a window.

"Who?" Harry and Hermione jumped up. Just as Ron was going to answer, the door flew open and a Death Eater walked in.

"Hello," the Death Eater said. The trio's eyes opened wide.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Yes, I realize that the fact that someone named Fenrir Grey going into the hospital should've been noticed and it should've been obvious who he really was. But, let's just say he used a glamour and he didn't look like him and the people in the hospital didn't pay too much attention. :P Don't forget to review. Thank you. :]**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey, hope you like the chapter. :] Please review. **

"My Lord, Greyback wonders when you want to begin the plan. His son is getting restless," Lucius Malfoy said to Voldemort.

"Tell him to control the boy. We must wait a week and a half. Where is Potter and his friends?"

"Godric's Hollow, my Lord. We have sent a fellow Death Eater to stall or capture them," Malfoy answered.

"Why are they at the Hollow?" Voldemort asked.

"We believe they have retrieved the locket of Salazar Slytherin, my Lord."

"What? It can't be! How could they find it?" Voldemort cried.

"We believe they discovered clues left by Regulus Black."

"Wretched Black. It's a good thing I did away with him early. He was no Death Eater of mine. He was nothing more than a blood traitor like his brother," Voldemort replied. Malfoy grinned. "Who have you sent?"

"Barty Crouch Jr., my Lord," Malfoy told him and he gave an evil smile.

* * *

><p>"Who is that?" Hermione whispered, still staring at the Death Eater in the doorway.<p>

"Barty Crouch Jr.," Harry told her.

"Very good, Potter. At least someone knows me," Crouch Jr. took a couple more steps toward the trio, making them step back. Harry and Ron had their wands drawn. Hermione was behind them and the locket was dangling from Harry's hand.

"No one mentioned knowing you was an achievement," Harry replied.

"Anyways, I'm just here to help out. Wherever did you get that lovely locket?" Crouch Jr. gave a fake smile and eyed the locket in Harry's grasped.

"Doesn't matter. It's ours and we need to leave. If you'll excuse us," Harry glared.

"Why would you want to leave? This is a beautiful house and it is yours, isn't it, Potter? It's been yours since your parents died."

"Don't talk about them. Move," Harry growled.

"No," Crouch Jr. dropped his fake nice tone. The Trio was slowly backing up towards the staircase, the Death Eater slowly advancing on them.

"Hermione, go upstairs," Harry whispered so low she almost didn't hear.

"What? Why?"

"Just go," Hermione glanced at her friends then turned her back and ran up the stairs.

"No one goes anywhere until I say. _Stupefy_!" Crouch Jr. sent the spell at Hermione. She screamed and rolled to her left, the spell flying by.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Ron cried. Crouch Jr. blocked it and it bounced back to Ron. It hit him in the chest and he flew backwards, through a window. He disappeared with shards of glass outside.

"RON!" Harry and Hermione screamed. Harry started to run to the window but Crouch Jr. grabbed his upper arm and threw him backwards. Harry fell to the floor and his wand fell out of his hand a few feet to his right. Harry groaned at the new pain overcoming his head and back.

"HARRY!" he heard Hermione cry.

_Wait. Where__'__s the locket? Oh no_, Harry began looking around quickly. Then he saw it. The locket had slid under the sofa.

"Come here, Potter," Crouch Jr. grinned and walked towards Harry. Harry began quickly crawling backwards, towards his wand. Crouch Jr. jumped on him just as he was about to grab his wand, which was now just out of reach. Crouch Jr. put his wand to Harry's neck. "Just imagine the reward I will receive when I tell the Dark Lord that I have killed the great Harry Potter," he laughed.

"Put your name on the waiting list. You're not getting a reward today," Harry said. Suddenly there was a red light and Crouch Jr. flew into a wall, unconscious. Harry sat up and stared at the Death Eater.

"Harry?" Hermione had come down the stairs. She looked at Crouch Jr. then ran to Harry. She fell beside him and hugged him. "Did you do wandless magic?"

"Yeah. I did."

"You can do wandless magic? Since when?"

"About a year."

"Incredible. I can't even do wandless magic yet," she smiled. Harry didn't say anything. He grabbed his wand and went to the sofa, reaching under it. He retrieved the locket and stood up.

"Let's go see Ron," Harry ran outside with Hermione and around the house. They found Ron on the ground, unconscious, with glass all over him. "Ron? Ron. Ron!" he lightly shook his friend and Ron's eyes slid open.

"That hurt like hell," Ron said. Hermione and Harry grinned and helped him up. "What happened?" he asked as they went inside.

"Harry did wandless magic."

"Whoa! Cool! I didn't know you could do that," Ron grinned.

Harry grabbed his bag and threw the others to his friends. He put the locket in a pocket on Ron's bag. "We'll talk about it later. Right now, we really have to get out of here. Either Muggles, Death Eaters, or Aurors are gonna be here any minute." They ran outside.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked.

"I've got a place. Hold on," Hermione and Ron grabbed Harry's arms and they Disapparated.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Black!" Auror, Courtney Watson called through Sirius' closed and locked office door.<p>

Sirius, who had been lying on his sofa and reading every detail of the Malfoy case, shouted irritably, "What, Watson?"

"There's been an attack, sir."

"Give it to Kingsley!" Sirius yelled, hoping to get rid of the young Auror.

"He already knows. He's on his way over here. Here he comes," Watson replied. Sirius rolled his eyes and resumed reading the file in his hands.

"Sirius!" Kingsley shouted, knocking on the door.

"Go deal with it! I'm busy!" Sirius yelled.

"Watson, have you even told him where the attack was?" he heard Kingsley ask Watson.

"No, sir. I wasn't able to," Watson said.

"Makes sense," Kingsley stated. "Sirius, you need to investigate this attack."

"Why? What makes this one so much more special than any other attack we've looked at?"

"It's at Godric's Hollow." The door was open. Kingsley and Watson took a few seconds to recover from the quick movement. They glanced at the door. The latch was dangling off. Sirius hadn't unlocked the door before opening it. Watson opened her mouth to speak, but shut it when no words came out.

"Sirius, you-" Kingsley began.

"Who attacked Godric's Hollow and why?" Sirius asked in a rush.

"A Death Eater. I don't know who yet. Sirius, three teenagers were seen enter and exit the place multiple times. We think the Death Eater went there because of the kids. They bear a strong resemblance to Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Kingsley explained.

"Kingsley, get over there. Is anyone there now?"

"Tonks, Leiland, Dawlish, Bones, Hale, and probably every other Auror."

"Get over there. I'll be there soon. I have to tell Remus," Sirius immediately walked away when he finished speaking. He pulled out his Communicator and turned it on.

"Name please."

"Remus Lupin."

* * *

><p>"For anything to work, we have to capture Tyler Grey," Seth stabbed a finger at the printout picture.<p>

"I know. I realized that," Remus nodded.

"Incoming call from Sirius Orion Black. Accept or decline call?" his Communicator spoke.

"What now? Accept."

"Call accepted."

"What do you want, Sirius?" Remus sighed.

"Meet me at the Apparation point right now."

"I'm busy, Sirius. We just confirmed Greyback has a son."

"That's great, Moony, now get out here. Now," Sirius ended the call.

"He makes your days interesting," Seth said.

"More like tiring, irritable, and mental. Think this over. I'll be back soon. I hope," Remus gave Seth the information on Tyler Grey.

"See you."

"I'm going to lose my mind," Remus said loudly as he exited the department. Seth and a few other members of the department laughed.

Remus turned a corner and headed down to the main floor to go outside. Waving and greeting some as he walked by, Remus pushed open the wooden doors and stepped into the warm, late summer air. There was a tiny hint of coolness trying to set in for fall, but, clearly, the summer air was setting in over the attempt at season change. He spotted Sirius at the apparation point and headed in his direction.

"All right, Sirius, I'm here. What's going on? I'm busy," Remus crossed his arms.

"There's been an attack and you're coming with me."

"I'm not an Auror, I'm busy, and why does it matter if I'm there?" Remus said.

"It doesn't matter that you're not an Auror, it shouldn't take that long, and, believe me, it matters," Sirius replied.

"Who attacked where?" Remus asked.

"A Death Eater. Godric's Hollow. We're going to Godric's Hollow."

"What? No, I'm not going," Remus shook his head, starting back to the Ministry.

"Why not?"

Remus walked back to him. "Because, Sirius. Because it's been sixteen years since we've been there. Sixteen, and our last memory of that place is not a pleasant one. Go yourself, Sirius. Don't blame me when you start having nightmares of Halloween night," Remus turned back to the Ministry again.

"Moony, you know I'll never be able to handle being there if you're not with me," Sirius answered.

"Kingsley and Tonks are there. Either you'll be fine or you don't go, which is what I recommend," Remus called without looking at his friend.

Sirius sighed. He didn't want to bring this up. "Three teenagers were seen enter and exit the house multiple times. The teens being there is why the Death Eater attacked. The kids have descriptions that resemble Ron, Hermione, and Harry," he watched as his best friend stopped walking and turned around.

"Harry and his friends? Who saw all this?" Remus wondered.

"If you come with me, you can talk to the guy who saw everything," Sirius stated and Remus stared at him, not moving. "Please, Remus. I know it'll be hard. Believe me, I do not want to go, but I have to. I know you don't have to go, but it'll make it a little easier to be there again. Like you said, it's been sixteen years and our last memory isn't great."

"Twenty minutes. A half hour at most. Then I'm back here," Remus started back to the apparation point.

"Fine by me. Tonks and Kingsley will probably send us back here after fifteen minutes anyways," Sirius smiled. He and Remus took deep breaths and disappeared.

"Sirius! Remus! What are you two doing here?" Tonks shouted when she spotted them.

"I'm here to investigate an attack and he just came for the ride," Sirius said.

"You Apparated. There was no ride," Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"All right, so he's here for moral support. Sue him," Sirius shrugged and headed for the house.

Tonks blocked his path. "Go back to the Ministry. You shouldn't be here. Especially not you, Sirius."

"What does that mean?" Sirius frowned.

Tonks sighed and looked at her cousin. "Sirius, Crouch has banned you from working this case, the Malfoy case, and any future cases until further notice."

"Sirius is being suspended?" Remus said.

Tonks nodded and sighed again. "He's working on getting you suspended too, Remus. Then get you both fired."

"This is insane. How did he get me suspended?" Sirius asked.

"He pulled the security tapes from two years ago. He saw the tape when you spoke with Death Eater, Summer Watts inside the Ministry. He showed Fudge who put you on suspension immediately."

"How do you know about this?" Remus asked.

"He told me. He said that because you're my cousin, I have to keep you from cases. If I don't, we both get fired on the spot," Tonks told them.

"What is he going to use against me?" Remus said.

"He's going to try use the deaths of Kevin and Simon," she replied. "You have to go. I don't want either of you losing your jobs."

"Come on, Padfoot," Remus tugged on his friend's arm.

"I'll be back, Tonks. I will investigate this attack," Sirius stated.

"Okay. Just go," she nodded.

"One question. Who's the Death Eater?" Sirius asked, getting ready to disparate.

Tonks looked around then at her cousins. "Barty Crouch Jr.," Sirius immediately disappeared. "I get the feeling he's going after Crouch," Tonks said.

"I should go," Remus replied.

"You should," she nodded and he left.

* * *

><p>"Crouch!" Sirius yelled, bursting into Barty Crouch Sr.'s office, Remus behind him.<p>

"Black. What are you doing here?"

"You had Fudge suspend me? You're working on getting Remus suspended? Then you're going to get us fired?" Sirius shouted.

"Sounds right. Is there a problem?"

"Do you have a serious brain injury?" Sirius frowned. "Of course there's a problem! I'm suspended! I can't work any cases even though we're in the middle of a raging war! You're trying to get Remus suspended! You're trying to get us fired! How is none of that a problem?"

"Because it gets you both out and away from this Ministry," Crouch growled.

"What do you have against Remus? Why are you trying to get him suspended and fired?"

"Because he's a former werewolf and had two people killed just because he wants revenge," Crouch answered.

"Notice how you said '_former werewolf__'_. _FORMER._ He's not a werewolf anymore. It's been four years. Simon and Kevin didn't die because of Remus. They were his friends and members of his department. They were helping with the Fenrir Greyback case. Remus wants him caught because he's killed millions of people and will continue to do so until he's stopped. It has nothing to do with revenge," Sirius said angrily.

"Who is the Minister going to believe? You two or me? He hates you two. You only won your custody hearing because you had Dumbledore. Otherwise, that brat would have been sent away and you never would have seen him again. In my defence, that would have been the better outcome," Crouch replied. Suddenly there was a wand pointing at Crouch.

"Sirius, no. You'll go you Azkaban. Forever," Remus stepped beside him.

"Listen to me, Crouch. If you insult my nephew once more while I'm around, I'll hex you. I'm investigating the attack on Godric's Hollow and continuing with the Lucius Malfoy case. I'm getting tired of waiting for Voldemort to kill you. Soon, I'll do it," Sirius threatened.

"Sirius," Remus said.

"If you continue with these cases, I will fire you, I promise you that. Like Lupin said, if you kill me, you go to Azkaban for life. The Dementors really miss you there," Crouch smirked. Sirius didn't move.

"Sirius, you can't get thrown in Azkaban. It'll kill Harry. Please, put your wand away and let's go," Remus told him.

"When the war starts, you'll be the first one I come after," Sirius pocketed his wand and walked out of the office, Remus behind him. "Why did you stop me from killing him?"

"Because you'll go to Azkaban and you won't come out. How could you even think of doing that to Harry?" Remus answered then walked back to his department. Sirius sighed and thought. After a few seconds, he headed outside.

* * *

><p>Remus pushed through the glass doors of his department and walked in. he walked down a corridor, around a corner, and to Seth's office. The door was open. He stood in the doorway.<p>

"Hey, Remus. What did Sirius want?" Seth looked up from a paper in his hands.

"He just wanted me to go to an attack scene. That's all. Think of anything for Tyler?" Remus shrugged.

"Attack scene? He's only ever wanted you at an attack scene if there's something important. Example, if Harry was involved," Seth frowned.

"Did you think of anything to help us with Tyler?" Remus repeated.

"Remus, what happened? Was Harry involved?"

Remus sighed. "Maybe. They don't know for sure."

"What happened?"

"Some wizard saw three teenagers, who resemble Harry and his friends, go in and out of Godric's Hollow a few times-" Seth stopped him.

"Godric's Hollow? As in the old Potter place?"

Remus nodded. "The wizard saw a man in a black cloak and mask enter the house, but never came out."

Seth interrupted again. "A Death Eater?"

"Yes. The wizard saw the teenagers disapparate."

"Who's the Death Eater?"

"Barty Crouch Jr."

"You should be there," Seth said.

"I can't," Remus replied.

"Why not?"

"Crouch Senior is trying to get me suspended. He's already gotten Sirius suspended. Sirius can't work on any cases or he'll be fired. Tonks has to make sure he doesn't work any cases. If she lets him, both of them get fired," Remus explained.

"He can't suspend you or Sirius. He has nothing to do with either department. He's head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation," Seth shook his head.

"He's got Fudge on his side. Fudge despises Sirius and I," Remus told him.

"How did he get Sirius suspended?" Seth asked.

"He pulled the security tapes from two years ago. He saw and showed Fudge one when Sirius is talking to Summer Watts. Fudge immediately suspended Sirius," Remus stated.

"Summer Watts. The Death Eater?"

"Yes. She came up to him in the Ministry one night and didn't leave until he yelled at her to. He didn't turn her in because he would have lost his job for talking with a Death Eater inside the Ministry," Remus nodded.

"I guess it makes sense but that was two years ago and Watts is with Voldemort, hiding out at the school. What's he going to use on you?"

"Kevin and Simon's deaths," Remus breathed deeply, crossing his arms.

"What? How can that get you suspended?" Seth gasped.

"Crouch Senior is twisting the story. Saying they were killed because of me wanting revenge on Greyback," Remus said.

"That's insane. They were your friends. You'd never let that happen."

"I know that. Fudge won't believe me and Sirius though. Like I said, he hates us," Remus sighed. Seth didn't say anything so Remus changed the subject. "Think of anything to help with Tyler Grey?"

"No, nothing. If he's anything like his father, he'll be just as hard to catch."

"Everyone makes mistakes. It's just a matter of time before Greyback makes his," Remus said absently. Seth wasn't sure if Remus was talking to him or not so he didn't speak.

* * *

><p>"Sirius! What the hell are you doing here?" Tonks shouted when she spotted Sirius walking to the house.<p>

"I'm doing my job," Sirius said.

"You can't be here. You'll be fired," Tonks said.

"I'm staying here. I'm working this case. If you don't tell Crouch Senior, I won't lose my job," Sirius told her.

Tonks stared at him for a long while before sighing. "Fine. I won't say anything."

"Thanks," Sirius smiled and Tonks nodded. "Where's the guy who saw everything?"

"Over there with Smith," Tonks pointed to Auror, Kyle Smith. There was a wizard in green robes and a black pointed wizard hat. He was sort of short, about five foot six. He had brown hair and wore a large smile. "Strange guy. Always smiling. Very polite and excited. You should have seen him when Smith introduced himself. The guy looked ready to run in circles like a dog."

"Hey. I resent that comment," Sirius crossed his arms.

"Sorry, Sirius," Tonks grinned.

"Who is he?"

"Caretaker. He looks after the house. Cleans it. Fixes anything that's broken. He's put a lot of work into making sure this place didn't go to hell. He even cleans the tombstones every other day."

"Let's go have a conversation, shall we?" Sirius started towards the wizard.

"I've already talked to him. I'll be inside with Kingsley and the Death Eater."

"He awake? Is he dead?" Sirius asked.

"Unconscious. Still alive," Tonks headed for the house.

"Still unconscious? That long?" Sirius frowned.

Tonks shrugged. "We'll talk about it after," she ducked into the house. Sirius continued towards Smith and the caretaker of Godric's Hollow.

"Hey, boss," Smith greeted.

"Hi, Smith. I need to talk with-" Sirius turned to the wizard with a questioning look.

"Oh, my apologies. My name's Max. Max Helton," the wizard held out his hand.

Sirius shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Helton. I'm Head Auror Sir-" Helton stopped him.

"I know exactly who you are. Sirius Black. Head Auror. Remus Lupin's best friend. Great uncle and godfather to Harry Potter. Ex-con," Helton said, still smiling widely.

Sirius stared at the man oddly. "Yes. That's right. Excuse us, Smith," the Auror nodded and walked away. "Mr. Helton-"

"Please, call me Max."

"All right. Max, I need to ask you some questions about what you saw."

"Ask me anything," Helton was still all smiles, like a little child in a huge candy store and everything was free. Sirius couldn't help but give the wizard strange looks.

* * *

><p>"You know, you're not suspended yet. You can go to Godric's Hollow. Check things out," Seth told Remus.<p>

"It's too risky. Crouch Senior and Fudge are probably watching Sirius and I, waiting for us to mess up so they can fire us," Remus shook his head.

"They can't watch you every second. If no one tells, no one gets fired."

"Seth. It's not that I _can__'__t _go, it's that I don't _want _to go," Remus replied.

"Why not?" Seth asked.

"It's been sixteen years. I swore I would never go back until Harry asked to go or both Sirius and I brought him together. My last memory of that place is a bad one. If I go, the only thing I'll see is what it looked like when I got there that night. When I found them dead. When Sirius got arrested and my life went to hell," Remus explained.

"I get it. I'm not saying I get what you and Sirius went through when they died or when Sirius went to Azkaban, but I get your reasoning for not wanting to go back," Seth said.

"I know I've told you this a million tomes, but keep trying to think of anything to help with Tyler Grey. I'm going to call Sirius. I still need to tell him about Tyler," Remus sighed.

"All right. Talk to you later," Seth turned to his desk and Remus left. He walked into his office, sat down, and turned on the Communicator.

"Name please."

"Sirius Black."

"Call accepted."

Sirius appeared. "Hey, Moony."

"Hey. What are you doing?" Remus asked.

"Nothing. Just sitting outside," Sirius answered.

"Sirius, if you're outside, why is there a forest behind you? Same with Richards?" Remus frowned.

"Hello," a wizard suddenly appeared in the picture beside Sirius. Remus jumped and Sirius groaned.

"Who the hell is that?" Remus eyed Sirius.

"This is, uh, is-" Sirius stuttered.

"Max Helton," Helton said.

"Sirius, who is he?"

"Caretaker."

"Of?"

Sirius hesitated for a moment. "Godric's Hollow," he answered quietly. Remus shut off the Communicator without disconnecting the call. He marched out of the department and down to the main floor. He burst through the wooden doors and went outside. As soon as he arrived at the Apparation point, he disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Harry, where are we?" Hermione wondered. It was growing dark and was getting hard to see.<p>

"I'll tell you when we get inside. Come on. Get in," Harry replied, holding open a door and ushering his friends inside. "Come on," Harry lead the way up two flights of stairs. They walked down to the end of a hallway and faced the last door on the right.

"What are we doing here, mate?" Ron wondered.

"Where is here?" Hermione gazed around the dark hallway. Her eyes landed on the brass numbers on the door they were facing. The number was six thirty-eight.

"Just hang on," Harry said. He placed his hand on the doorknob and tried to turn it. It was locked. He took out his wand. "_Alohomora_," he whispered. There was a click and Harry opened the door.

"Harry, what is going on? Where are we?" Hermione asked, stepping into the dark room with her friends. Harry shut and locked the door, then flipped a light switch. "This is breaking and entering. As in, it's illegal," Hermione said.

"Not if no one lives here. Okay, that's a lie," Harry shrugged.

"How do you know no one lives here?" Ron asked.

"Because this is Sirius' old flat."

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks so much. :]**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Not much happens in this chapter. Hope you like it regardless. Don't forget to review. :]**

"How do you know this is Sirius' old flat?" Ron asked.

"I've been here before. Sirius brought me here when I was seven. It was a full moon, so he brought me here for the night. I found a pen when we got in here and wrote the address on my arm. I wrote it on a piece of parchment and put it behind a picture in a frame. I memorized it by the time I was almost nine," Harry reminisced.

"Wow. Is it safe here?" Hermione said.

"For a while. A few days. We can't stay in one place for long. It's safe to keep moving, but we can stay here for three to four days. No one knows about this place," Harry told them.

"Are we going to destroy the locket here?" Ron asked.

"No. We need to hang onto it. Maybe it can help us figure out what and where the next Horcrux is," Harry shook his head.

"What's the next Horcrux? The clue." Hermione stated.

"One from Hufflepuff," Harry replied, sitting on a sofa. Hermione and Ron sat in the sofa opposite him. "What time is it?"

"Five after nine at night," Hermione sighed. "We really need to sleep. It's been hours since we've had any real sleep. The short time at Godric's Hollow didn't do much for us," she said.

"There's two bedrooms," Harry told them.

"We'll take one and you take the other," Ron stated.

"Okay. Keep all windows and blinds shut. We can't risk being seen. The door will stay locked and we'll put a towel at the bottom so no one sees the light in the hall," Harry instructed. His friends nodded.

"Come on, Ron. See you in a bit, Harry. Get some sleep," Hermione stood up with Ron, their hands intertwined.

"See you in a bit," Harry nodded. They each went into the bedrooms, shutting the doors. Harry sat on the bed, leaning against the pillows, and stared at the wall in front of him. He sighed and picked up his bag. He opened it and pulled out his pictures. He stared at them. He didn't realize how much he wanted to go home, but he couldn't. He wanted to call but it was dangerous. Until everything was over, Harry didn't think he'd be able to contact his uncles. How long it would be until he finished everything, he didn't know. Harry put his pictures away, lay down, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Sirius!" Remus yelled, marching over to where Sirius was standing with Max Helton, the caretaker of Godric's Hollow.<p>

"Uh oh," Sirius muttered. "Excuse me, Mr. Helton," Helton nodded and Sirius walked towards Remus.

"What are you doing here?" Remus hissed.

"Investigating. Talking to the caretaker," Sirius replied.

"You're suspended. You can't be here."

"I only get caught if someone tells Crouch. No one here is going to tell him. I'm safe," Sirius told him.

Remus stared at him, thinking. He sighed. "What've you found out?"

Sirius smiled. "Nothing yet. I was just about to start asking him questions when I started getting yelled at."

Remus laughed. "Do you want me to be there or can I go talk to Tonks inside?"

"You can go inside. I'll fill you in when I'm done," Sirius answered.

"Okay. Talk to you in a bit," Remus walked in to the house while Sirius went back to Helton. "All right. Let's start."

"Glad to," Helton smiled.

"When did you see the three teenagers arrive here?" Sirius asked.

"Around seven."

"When did they leave?"

"About nine."

"When did the Death Eater come?" Sirius wondered.

"Maybe eight-forty. About then," Helton said.

"What happened when the Death Eater went inside?"

"For a bit, nothing. I think they were talking. Then I heard a girl scream and saw a red light. A bit after, almost right after actually, one of the kids flew through one of the windows. A girl screamed again along with a boy. I heard a crash and, once again, the girl screamed. She screamed the name Harry. A couple minutes later, a red light like filled the house and there was a really loud crash. The Death Eater never came out. Two of the kids got the one who went through the window, they went inside, came out, and disappeared," Helton finished explaining.

"Can you describe the kids, Mr. Helton?" Sirius said.

"There were two boys and a girl. They all looked about sixteen or seventeen. The girl had brown, curly hair. She was about five foot five. One of the boys had red hair, and I mean red. It looked like fire. He was the tallest of the three. Had to be at least around five foot eight. His hair made him stand out. The last boy had black hair. Very messy. Needed to be brushed. He was around five foot five, like the girl, maybe a few inches taller. Not much," Helton told him.

"What about clothing? What were they wearing?"

"The girl was wearing jeans. A blue-ish colour. She wore a pink-ish, purple-ish sweater and a pink shirt. She had a rainbow coloured belt as well. The red-haired boy had jeans too. A maroon, knitted sweater with a gold 'R' on it. He had a red shirt underneath. The black haired boy had beige corduroy pants, a dark blue sweater, and a blue shirt. They all wore runners and had backpacks. The black haired boy had two bags. Now, according to me, they either had like nothing in those bags or they were charmed to be bottomless, and the kids had a ton of stuff. It looked like they were hiking or camping or something. They were travelling, that's for sure. What they were doing here, I have no idea. Maybe they knew the Potters and came to visit," Helton answered.

"Thank you, Mr. Helton. Please stay here. Some of my Aurors may want to speak with you," Sirius told the man and walked into the house. He went to Remus who was talking to Tonks beside the body of Barty Crouch Jr.

"Hey, Sirius. Are you done with Helton?" Tonks asked. Sirius nodded. "Strange, isn't he?"

"Quite. I don't think he stopped smiling the whole time we spoke," Sirius replied.

"So he's happy. What's so weird?" Remus said.

"He just saw a Death Eater attack Godric's Hollow while three teenagers were here. Most people would be freaked, especially from seeing a Death Eater," Tonks stated.

"Good point," Remus agreed.

"I have to ask. Is this guy dead?" Sirius pointed to the Death Eater.

"He's not dead, Sirius. He's unconscious. Stunning Spell," Tonks replied.

"No one stays unconscious this long because of a Stunning Spell. Maybe five to ten minutes. He's been out for twenty to twenty-five minutes already. This isn't a normal stunning," Sirius answered.

"I understand that, Sirius. This was _Stupefy_, but extremely powerful. Only a really powerful wizard could have cast such a powerful spell," Tonks told them.

"A powerful wizard like?" Remus asked.

Tonks sighed. "A powerful wizard like Dumbledore. Besides Voldemort or Grindlewald or Nicolas Flamel, Dumbledore's the only one who would be powerful enough to cast this spell," she said. "I'll be right back. I need to talk with Kingsley and Leiland," she walked away, leaving Sirius and Remus alone.

"So, what did you find out?" Remus wondered.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione were definitely here and one of the boys went through that window," Sirius pointed to the shattered window above Barty Crouch Jr.

"I was wondering why the window was broken," Remus nodded. "Who do you think stunned him?"

"Harry," Sirius answered immediately. Remus looked at him. "He is actually really powerful. I mean, look at the effects of his anger. He loses control of his magic and things tend to explode. Remember at the cottage? He was nine and set a tree on fire just by looking at it."

"I remember that. It scared the hell out of him," Remus smiled. "But can he really be as powerful as Dumbledore? He's seventeen. Besides his anger, he never really showed signs of being a powerful sorcerer like Dumbledore."

"Think about it. Hermione may know every spell in the world, but she couldn't cast a Stunning Spell this strong. Ron's always fumbled with spells. He's really good now since the DA, but he couldn't do this. Harry could even if we've never seen it. Voldemort transferred some of his power to Harry on Halloween night by accident. Who's to say it didn't make Harry as powerful as him or more so? It's possible," Sirius explained.

"It is very likely. I just can't believe Harry could do this."

"We still see him as the small five year old we rescued who knew nothing about his life," Sirius smiled. Remus nodded, smiling.

"All right. Everyone's heading back to the Ministry now. It's nine-thirty. We all have stuff to do. We have to revive him, put him in Azkaban, etcetera," Tonks told her cousins as Walker and Smith got the Death Eater.

"We'll be there later. We're gonna stay here for a bit," Sirius said.

Tonks looked at them, worried. "Is that a good idea? It's Godric's Hollow."

"We'll be fine, Tonks. We should have come here long ago. It's been sixteen years," Remus nodded.

"Okay. Talk to you later," she glanced at them again then went to Disapparate. After a few minutes, everyone was gone. Max Helton had gone home.

"We never brought Harry here for his eleventh birthday like we planned," Sirius said.

Remus nodded. "Yeah, we never told him they were here either."

"He must know now and probably wasn't happy."

"I can imagine. We kept it from him for twelve years. They're his parents. He deserved to know where they were, but we never told him," Remus sighed. They walked outside and to the graves.

"You have to admit. As weird as Helton was, he takes good care of the place," Sirius looked around.

"Yes, he does. Do you think Harry will ever live here? It is his," Remus wondered.

"Dunno. He might. Depends on how much he wants to live in his old house, I guess," Sirius shrugged. "It's going to suck when he moves out."

"Yeah, it will," Remus nodded, sighing. There was a long silence as they stared at the graves. "Greyback has a son," he suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Sirius looked at him.

"Greyback. He's got a son. Nineteen years old. Name's Tyler," Remus said.

"Who's the mother?"

"Lexi Lovegood. She had an affair with Greyback. That's when she disappeared for two years and everyone thought she and Xenophilius were splitting. When she went into labour with Tyler they checked in under the name Grey. Which is why there's no hospital records of a boy being born under the names Lovegood or Greyback," Remus explained.

"Wow. So where's the kid now?" Sirius asked.

"With Greyback. Tyler disappeared a year after he was born. Lexi sent him to be with his father and she stayed with Xenophilius and had Luna. Tyler's a werewolf. Greyback turned him when he was two. A year after he disappeared."

"So how are you going to catch them?" Sirius wondered.

"No idea. Like Seth told me, if Tyler's anything like his father, he's going to be hard to get," Remus sighed.

"You'll get him."

"I haven't been able to get his father. Now I have to get the two of them," Remus said.

"Sometime they'll make a mistake and you'll get them," Sirius replied.

"He's been wanted for over a decade. He's never made a single mistake. That won't change just because I want it to."

"Maybe not, but maybe you can _make_ it change," Sirius stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Find a way to make Greyback and Tyler make a mistake," Sirius clarified.

"How do I do that? Find him, tell him to make a mistake, watch him make it, then arrest or kill him? Sounds like a great plan," Remus answered sarcastically.

"I'm trying to help," Sirius responded.

"I know and I appreciate it. I really do, you know that, but-"

"I know. He's your villain. You want to be the one who causes his death. I get it. It's the same with my Malfoy case. Or Bellatrix. I want to be the one who kills them," Sirius smiled.

Remus smiled back. "Exactly. We should get back to the Ministry."

"Yeah, let's go," Sirius nodded and they went to the Apparation point, disappearing.

* * *

><p>Harry walked out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen. It was five-thirty in the morning and his friends were still asleep. He sat at the table and took out an apple. While he ate, he took out his Communicator, staring at it. He wanted to call Sirius or Remus but knew it was too dangerous. He sighed and pulled out one of the books he had brought. It was named <em>The Four Founders<em>. He opened to a page he had bookmarked. The section was on Helga Hufflepuff.

_Helga Hufflepuff, the most loyal and just of the four, was one of the founders who went against Salazar Slytherin. When Slytherin wanted only pure-blood wizards to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hufflepuff stood against him with the others. She believed all wizards should be accepted, whether they were pure-blood or muggle-born._

_Helga Hufflepuff loved the colours canary yellow and black, which, today, are her house colours. Her favourite animal, the badger, became the house mascot. While being a large animal lover, Hufflepuff also adored jewelled utilities, such as plates or goblets. She had a particular favourite. She__…_

"Harry?" Hermione's voice broke into Harry's head and he stopped reading. Without thinking, he closed the book and turned around.

"Hey, Hermione."

"How did you sleep?" she asked, sitting across from him.

"Good, actually. How about you and Ron?"

"Good too. He's still asleep as you can see," Hermione smiled. "'_The Four Founders_'. Why are you reading this?" she looked at the book.

"Research. One of the Horcruxes is something of Hufflepuff's. I thought I'd read up on her and see if they mention anything useful," Harry said.

"And did they?"

"No, nothing. I have no clue what to do next. Not a clue," Harry told her.

"We'll figure it out. We're together. As long as we're all together, we'll keep moving forward," she replied softly. Harry smiled and nodded. "Now, hand me a pear," Harry obeyed. "So when are we destroying the locket?"

"Not yet. I want to see if it might help us with the next horcrux somehow," Harry shook his head.

"How will it do that?" Ron asked. He had woken up and sat beside Harry.

"I dunno. I'm just hoping. If it doesn't, then we destroy it. We can't keep it too long. It'll be dangerous," Harry answered.

Ron nodded and ate an orange. "Hey, what's the date?"

"Umm, I think it's August fifth. Why?" Harry told him.

"The fifth? On the fifteenth, Bill and Fleur are getting married," Ron said.

"That's right. With everything going on, I completely forgot about the wedding," Hermione nodded.

"Thanks for reminding me. We have to remember to go to the wedding," Harry smiled.

"Should we really go? Won't it be dangerous?" Ron furrowed his eyebrows.

"Of course we're going. It's your brother and we're all in the wedding. Whether we go or not, everyone at that wedding will be in danger. We're going," Harry nodded.

"Thanks. I didn't want to miss the wedding," Ron smiled.

"Neither did I," Harry shook his head.

"So, why are we here?" Hermione asked.

"We needed a place to stay for a day or two. No Death Eater knows where this place is. It's safe," Harry replied.

"Why didn't Sirius keep living here?" Ron frowned.

"Remus was supposed to move in with Sirius, but then he went to Azkaban. Remus kept the place, not letting it go up for sale. When Sirius got out, he came here. Remus had been living here the entire time Sirius was in Azkaban. When they decided to get me, they knew they needed a bigger place. They moved into Remus' cottage. Somehow, I'm not sure how, but it hasn't been up for sale since Sirius first bought it," Harry told them.

"They were supposed to live together?" Hermione stated.

"Yeah, my dad convinced Remus to. He and my mum didn't like Remus living way out in the middle of no where alone. They wanted Sirius and Remus to live together here in Sirius' flat. It took two weeks to convince Remus apparently. Remus was over halfway moved in when Sirius was arrested."

"So he just finished moving and stayed here," Hermione replied.

"Exactly," Harry nodded.

"How long do we stay?" Ron wondered.

"Tomorrow night at the latest. I want an idea of where we go next. Of where the next Horcrux is hidden," Harry responded.

"Sounds good," Ron and Hermione nodded. "We need to know about what happened at Godric's Hollow."

Harry sighed, knowing what they meant. "So I did wandless magic, so what? I've technically been doing it all my life. I just didn't know what I was doing before Remus and Sirius adopted me," Harry shrugged.

"That's not wandless magic, Harry, that's anger issues. You know that. It was losing all control over your magic. You did actual wandless magic," Hermione said. "It's amazing. I can't do wandless magic. It takes years for a wizard to even begin to do wandless magic. Someone would have had to have been doing it for a long time to be able to do what you did."

"Okay, so I have anger problems. I've gotten better. So what if I did wandless magic? It's no big deal. I've been able to for about a year. I just never told. Sirius and Remus don't even know," Harry shrugged again.

"You clearly don't understand," Hermione sighed. "Being able to do wandless magic so early and so well means you're an extremely powerful wizard."

"How powerful is extremely powerful?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore powerful. Maybe not now but someday," Hermione answered. Ron's mouth fell open.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You've obviously finally gotten some research wrong. There's no way I am or ever will be as powerful as Dumbledore. Hell! That's almost more powerful than Voldemort. That's as powerful as Nicolas Flamel. Check your notes again, Hermione," Harry crossed his arms.

"It's strange, I know, but-"

"Strange! Are you crazy? You learn I can do wandless magic even though I'm only seventeen and suddenly I'm going to be as powerful as Albus Dumbledore, the greatest sorcerer in the world? Do you get what you're telling me, Hermione?" Harry shouted. Hermione just stared into his green eyes. He shook his head, grabbed his Communicator, and went into the bedroom he had slept in. he slammed the door, making his friends jump.

"He's just stressed. It's not everyday you get told you're gonna be as powerful as Albus Dumbledore. Just give him time," Ron told Hermione. She looked at him and nodded. "What was he reading?"

"About Helga Hufflepuff, trying to figure out the Horcrux," Hermione replied, flipping to the right page.

"Maybe we could help. Try find out what it is or where it is," Ron suggested.

"Yeah, definitely," Hermione smiled. They began reading, not knowing Hermione had accidentally turned a page ahead of where the section began.

* * *

><p>Harry sat on the side of the bed, his face in his hands. He didn't know what to think or feel. It's not like he had asked to be able to perform wandless magic, it just happened the summer before his sixth year. Before his sixteenth birthday. For some reason, he didn't get a Ministry warning when it happened. Figures. The first time he actually performs magic, nothing happens, but when a house elf does it instead, he gets all the blame. Harry rolled his eyes at himself. He desperately wanted to call one of his uncles, but knew it to be too risky.<p>

As if proving him wrong, the Communicator spoke. "Incoming call from Sirius Orion Black. Accept or decline call?"

"Ironic," he muttered. "Accept."

"Harry? Hey there, kiddo," Sirius greeted.

"Hi, Sirius. What's up?"

"Not much. Attempting to keep my job," Sirius replied.

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned.

"Crouch got me suspended."

"Crouch. Barty Crouch? From the Quidditch World Cup?"

"That's the one," Sirius nodded.

"I just saw his son. Of course, it wasn't a friendly social visit," Harry said.

"When?"

"Last night sometime. Why?"

"Because I'm investigating an attack on Godric's Hollow, involving Crouch Jr. and three teenagers. The descriptions sound a lot like you, Ron, and Hermione," Sirius told them.

"Oh. Is that right? I-I didn't know about it until now," Harry avoided Sirius' eyes.

"I know you were there, Harry. I know it was you and your friends," Sirius smiled.

Harry didn't speak for a bit. A thought had entered his mind. "It's been twelve years."

"Twelve years? Yeah, you've been with Remus and me for twelve years," Sirius nodded, confused.

"Yeah, twelve years and not once did you or Remus tell me my parents were buried at Godric's Hollow. Imagine the surprise I got when we got there and I saw the graves of my parents," Harry said.

"We meant to tell you. We had meant to bring you there for your eleventh birthday, but we couldn't handle it. We knew you would be fine going, but Remus and I couldn't go," Sirius answered.

"You couldn't have just told me?" Harry stated.

"You know it's hard for us to think about that night. We always wanted to tell you, but it's hard to think about," Sirius told him.

"I know," Harry sighed, nodding. "Sorry. It's just seeing them and not knowing they were there. Then knowing you both knew and didn't tell me."

"I know and I'm sorry we didn't tell you."

"Yeah, sorry I freaked."

"You had a right to. We should have told you. Did anyone get hurt in the attack?"

"No, we're all fine. Even Ron, though he went through a window," Harry said.

"Ron? He went through the window?" Sirius gaped.

"Yeah, he did," Harry nodded.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Review please. Thank you so much. :]**


	18. Chapter 18

"Is Ron all right?" Sirius wondered.

"Yeah. He's perfectly fine. We all are. Barely a scratch," Harry answered.

"What happened anyways?"

"We were leaving, the Death Eater came, put Ron through the window, jumped on me and made me drop my wand, I stunned him, we left," Harry replied shortly.

"_You_ stunned him?" Sirius repeated. Harry nodded. "What did you do to him? He's still unconscious and it's been hours."

"I just used '_Stupefy_'. It seemed strong but, I dunno," Harry shrugged.

"Harry, there's no way this was a normal wave of the wand. This was big," Sirius said.

"Here's the thing," Harry sighed. "I didn't use my wand. Like I said, when Crouch Jr. knocked me to the floor, I dropped my wand. I couldn't reach it. I didn't get it back until after he was unconscious."

"What are you saying?" Sirius furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm saying I did wandless magic. I've been able to do wandless magic since last year," Harry replied.

"But-but, you're-you're only seventeen."

"I know that. I remember turning seventeen, Sirius," Harry sighed.

"Then how can you already do wandless magic?"

"I don't know, I just can. I don't get what the big deal is. You and Remus can do it," Harry replied, frustrated.

"We couldn't when we were seventeen. Neither of us could do it until we were around like twenty-five or something," Sirius shook his head. "This means-"

"That I'm really powerful, I know. Hermione took the liberty of telling me," Harry sighed.

"Look, Tonks said only a really powerful wizard could have cast that spell-"

"If you say like Dumbledore, I'll freak," Harry stopped him.

Sirius smiled fondly at his godson. It amused him when Harry didn't want to hear something. "Fine, I won't say it, but it doesn't mean it's not true. What's wrong with being powerful?"

"Nothing, I guess, but it's not normal for a seventeen year old to be told he'll be a powerful sorcerer someday. It's a bit much," Harry shrugged.

"Harry, I know it's not normal. Nothing is. Look at the positive side, kiddo. Voldemort doesn't know you're this powerful. Dumbledore was one of the only wizards who was as powerful as Voldemort or more."

"You're not really helping me, Sirius," Harry breathed deeply.

"Kiddo," Sirius smiled.

"I wish I could come see you."

"I wish you could too," Sirius agreed. Suddenly his eyebrows furrowed. "Where are you? That room looks familiar."

"Uh, no, no, I-I don't think you know this place. We barely know this place," Harry shook his head, eyes wide.

"I know that look. Where are you?" Sirius asked.

"If I tell, can you promise me you won't come after us?" Harry said.

"I promise," Sirius nodded.

"We're at your old flat."

"Really? Why are you there?"

"We needed a place to rest and figure things out. Also, no one knows where this place is," Harry explained.

"Have you three really actually slept?" Sirius frowned.

"Just now," Harry grinned. Just as Sirius was going to answer, there was a loud sound that sounded like a door breaking.

"AHHHHHH!" Ron and Hermione screamed. Harry jumped off the bed and threw open the door. Cornering his friends in the kitchen was Fenrir Greyback.

"Gotta go!" Harry didn't wait, he just turned off the Communicator, shoved it in his bag, pulled out his wand, and ran out of the bedroom. "Leave them alone!" he yelled and Greyback turned on him.

"Harry, no!" Hermione cried.

"Run!" Ron shouted.

"You want me, not them. Leave them alone," Harry repeated as the werewolf slowly advanced on him.

"I've been looking all over for you," Greyback sneered.

"You found me," Harry replied.

"So I have," Greyback nodded.

"Hermione, Ron. Run," Harry said, keeping his eyes on Greyback.

"But, but-" they started to retort.

"Go!" they ran to the door. Greyback lunged at Ron and Hermione as they ran out the door, but Harry jumped at the werewolf, knocking him to the floor. Greyback growled threateningly at Harry. Greyback stood and grabbed Harry, throwing him into the kitchen table. The table broke into a ton of pieces. Harry groaned as he tried to get up. The werewolf pinned him to the floor. "I'm getting really sick of werewolves," Harry muttered.

"Yeah, well, we're pretty sick of you and your entourage too."

Harry glared at him. He shut his eyes and a blue light illuminated from him. It threw Greyback off him, but didn't disappear. It flew around Greyback like a ghost, making him swat at the light. Knowing he didn't have long, Harry got up and grabbed his dropped wand. He grabbed all the bags and the book he had taken out, then ran from the building. His friends were waiting outside the building.

"Harry!" Hermione jumped on Harry in a hug. "Are you out of your mind? That was Fenrir Greyback!"

"Yell at me later. We have to get out of here. We don't have much time," Harry replied. "We'll have to stop trying to stay in a house. We have to start using the tent."

"Why don't we go back to the forests in California?" Ron suggested.

"Let's go," Harry nodded. As soon as the trio disappeared, Greyback exited the building. When he didn't see the trio, he yelled out in frustration and anger.

* * *

><p>Harry pulled the tent from his bag and Ron helped set it up. They entered the tent, put their bags on the floor by the sofa, and sat down.<p>

"So what now?" Hermione asked.

"We have to figure out where to go and what the next Horcrux is," Harry replied. He took out the three books he had brought. He gave his friends each a book. "Research time."

* * *

><p>They had been gone for two weeks and it was now August fifteenth. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hadn't gotten anywhere. The only thing they found out was that Helga Hufflepuff had been living in a very secluded area in San Diego, California. They hadn't been attacked by any Death Eaters or werewolves either.<p>

"We have to go. We need to get ready still and it starts in a half hour," Hermione told the boys.

"The Burrow, right?" Harry said.

"Yep. You have to go home first, Harry," Ron nodded. It was the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"I know. I'll see you two in a half hour," Harry smiled and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione took deep breaths as they gazed at the Burrow. Hermione linked hands with Ron, they smiled at each other, and walked to their house. When they got to the door, they heard lots of noise inside, Molly Weasley's voice overall. Ron squeezed Hermione's hand and they opened the door. As soon as they entered the Burrow, everyone in the kitchen completely stopped and stared at them. In the kitchen was Ginny, Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley.<p>

"Ron? Hermione?" Mr. Weasley said.

"Hi, Dad," Ron and Hermione smiled. Though he wasn't really her father and she wasn't a Weasley, Hermione called Mr. and Mrs. Weasley her parents.

"Oh thank goodness! We've missed you two so very much," Mr. Weasley hugged his children.

"Ron! Hermione!" Ginny cried and hugged them.

"I've missed you, Ginny," Hermione said.

"I've missed you too," Ginny smiled, her eyes full of tears.

"Get over here, you guys!" the twins stated. Ron and Hermione ran to them and embraced them.

"Where's Mum? And Bill and Charlie?" Ron asked.

"Upstairs. Bill and Charlie are in our room. Mum's in Ginny's room with Fleur," George replied.

"We should go see them. Then we need to get ready," Hermione answered. Fred and George nodded and Hermione and Ron headed upstairs. They entered the room on the first landing.

"I still wish Ron, Hermione, and Harry were able to be here. I'm short two groomsmen now and Fleur's short one bridesmaid," Bill sighed.

"I know. I do too," Charlie nodded.

"Who said we couldn't make it?" Ron stated.

Bill and Charlie turned around. As soon as they saw their siblings, they ran to them and hugged them tightly. "Hermione! Ron!" Charlie cried.

"Hey, Charlie," Hermione smiled.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Bill smiled widely.

"We wouldn't miss it for anything, Bill," Ron responded.

"Now I'm only short one groomsman," Bill said.

"Actually, you're not. Harry's coming too. He went home to get ready and see his uncles," Hermione answered.

Bill hugged Ron and Hermione again. "That's great!"

"You should go see Mum and Fleur. Fleur's been so upset that you three wouldn't make the wedding," Charlie told them.

"How's Mum been?" Hermione wondered.

"She's tried to always keep herself busy. She cries every once in a while. She's a bit better than she was when you first left," Bill responded.

"Be prepared for Mum to shriek," Ron grinned and they all laughed.

"Let's go see Fleur and Mum," Hermione took his hand and they headed for Ginny's bedroom. She turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"It won't be ze same without zem," Fleur sobbed to Mrs. Weasley. Fleur was sitting on the bed, crying. Mrs. Weasley was beside her, trying to comfort her soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

"I know, dear, and I know they'd want to be here," Mrs. Weasley said softly.

"It's not just about me. It's about Bill too. He iz down two groomsmen and I'm down a bridesmaid. I also miss zem so much," Fleur sighed sadly.

"I understand, dear. We all miss them and wish they could be here," Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Guess it's a good thing we're here then and Harry's at his place," Ron said. His mother and Fleur looked up at them.

"Ron! Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked loudly and hugged them.

"Hey, Mum. We've missed you," Hermione smiled through tears. Mrs. Weasley had tears streaking her cheeks.

"Zis iz great! You are 'ere. Ze wedding will be perfect now," Fleur smiled widely, also hugging them.

"You didn't think we'd miss this, did you?" Ron grinned and Fleur laughed.

"I'm going to wash my face and begin getting ready," Fleur left for the bathroom.

"We have to go get ready, Mum," Hermione said.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Ron, your clothes are in your room. Hermione, your things are in your room," Mrs. Weasley told them.

"Thanks," Ron said and left with Hermione. She went into her room on the third landing, which used to be Percy's, while Ron went to his room.

* * *

><p>Harry took a deep breath as he stood at the door of his house. He took another deep breath and stepped through the door. Immediately leading into the kitchen, Harry saw there was no one there. He glanced into the living room, but it was empty. Harry walked upstairs and went to Sirius' room. He looked it. Sirius was sitting on his bed, his tie, jacket, vest, and shoes beside him.<p>

"I don't think Fleur or Mrs. Weasley will be happy if you show up half dressed," Harry leaned on the door frame, crossing his arms and grinning.

"Harry!" Sirius jumped off the bed and hugged Harry tightly.

"Can't - breathe," Harry gasped. He laughed as his godfather released him. "Hey."

"You're here!" Sirius said. "Moony! Get in here!"

"Padfoot, we have twenty minutes. Well, less because we have to get-" Remus trailed off when he saw Harry. "Oh my God. Harry!" he took his nephew in his arms.

"Are you two trying to suffocate me?" Harry joked and stepped out of his uncle's embrace. Remus smiled affectionately and kissed Harry's forehead.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"You didn't think me, Ron, and Hermione would miss the wedding, did you?"

"No one thought you three were going to make it," Sirius replied.

"We'd never miss it. Especially since we're all in it," Harry shook his head. He laughed when his uncles kissed his head at the same time. "Do you have to do that?"

"Yes. You know that," Remus smiled.

"Fine. I need to get ready," Harry answered.

"Clothes are on your bed," Remus told him and they all went to their bedrooms. Harry's tuxedo was on his bed. All black except the white shirt. Harry took off the clothes he was wearing and began putting on the suit. Before putting on his vest and jacket, Harry tried to assemble his black tie.

"Remus, I need help!" he called.

Remus walked into his nephew's bedroom. Harry turned around and stared at his uncle who was fully dressed. "Let me guess. You need help with the tie?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have to be fast and perfect at everything you do like Hermione?" Harry stated as Remus tied Harry's tie.

"I'm not perfect," Remus replied simply. "There you go. You look amazing, pup. You've grown up so much. I'm not fond of that fact," Remus smiled.

"It's just a black suit and it's not like I'm the one getting married," Harry replied, pulling on his jacket.

"Look at yourself, Harry. You're already seventeen. You're in a wedding," Remus answered.

"All right. I get it," Harry nodded.

"Come downstairs when you're ready," Remus walked from the room and went down the stairs. Harry picked up his shoes and went back to Sirius' bedroom. Sirius also was completely dressed.

"It's not everyday I see you dressed up like this," Harry stated.

"Look at you," Sirius stared at his godson.

"You and Remus are acting like you've never seen me dressed up. I was dressed up in fourth year for the Yule Ball. Remember? I went with Parvati Patil."

"I remember. You've just grown so much and so fast."

"That's what Remus said," Harry answered. "Come on. Let's go downstairs. It's time to go," he and Sirius walked downstairs where Remus was waiting, holding three roses. "What are those?"

"The flowers that clip on our suits," Remus told him, handing Sirius one and clipping on his own.

"Cool," Harry said, taking his from his uncle. He clipped it on.

"Let's get going," Sirius stated. They put on their shoes, went to the Apparation point, and Apparated to the Burrow.

"Shouldn't we try fix my hair?" Harry said before they entered the house.

"This is the best it'll get, pup, you know that. Come on," Remus chuckled. He walked into the house with his family. "We're here!"

"Remus! Sirius! And Harry!" Mr. Weasley smiled widely.

"Hey, Mr. Weasley," Harry smiled as Mr. Weasley hugged him.

"Everyone was so happy when Ron and Hermione showed up and told us you were coming as well."

"We'd never miss it," Harry replied. "Where's Hermione and Ron?"

"In their rooms getting ready. I think Molly's doing Hermione's hair," Mr. Weasley told him.

"Thanks. I'm going to go see them," Harry went upstairs to Ron's bedroom. He knocked on the door.

"I'm almost ready," Ron called.

Harry pushed open the door. Ron was tying his black tie. "It's me, mate."

"Hey, Harry," Ron greeted.

"You were always better at tying ties than I was. Remus had to tie mine," Harry grinned.

Ron laughed and slipped on his jacket. "True. You suck with ties."

"Not helping. Have you seen Hermione or Ginny yet?"

"No. Mum won't let anyone see them or Fleur," Ron shook his head, clipping on his rose. "This is so exciting."

"It is. When I got home, Remus and Sirius almost suffocated me," Harry said and Ron laughed. "Come on. Let's go downstairs." The boys walked down the stairs, chatting.

"Hi, boys. You both look great," Mr. Weasley smiled.

"Yes, they do," Remus nodded.

"It's just a suit," Harry responded.

"Stop rejecting the compliments, kiddo," Sirius put his arm around Harry.

"I'm not, I'm saying it's just a black suit. Nothing amazing," Harry shrugged.

"Oh well. You still look great," Sirius said. Harry sighed.

"Harry?" a girl said from the stairs. Everyone turned around to see Ginny. Her red hair was up in a bun with many pieces curled and hanging down. She wore black mascara, a light pink blush, blue eye shadow, and a red-ish lip gloss, making her lips shine. Her bridesmaid dress was floor length, spaghetti straps, and a lavender purple. It fit close to the body above the waist and flowed away from the waist down. There was a slit up the right side that stopped just above the knee. Her shoes were four inch heels. There was a small strap across the foot and behind the ankle. They were black with a small sparkle in them. Her necklace was simple. A two inch wide, black, silk choker.

"Ginny. You look amazing," Harry and Ron stated.

Ginny smiled. "Thanks. You two look great too." She walked to Harry and hugged him. "I'm so happy you came."

"I am too," Harry nodded.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Coming. Mum was just finishing up with her when I left," Ginny told him.

"I'm ready," Hermione said. She, too, was wearing the lavender purple bridesmaid dress and black shoes. Her brown hair had been straightened and put into a bun. Like Ginny's, pieces were hanging down and had been curled. She had on black mascara, a light brown blush, purple eye shadow, and a brown-ish lip gloss with some red in it. Her necklace was also a choker like Ginny's.

"Wow, Hermione. You look beautiful," Harry smiled.

"Thanks, Harry."

"Wow," Ron said, walking to her. "You look unbelievable. I'd kiss you, but your lip gloss."

"I can put more on," Hermione smiled and kissed Ron. "You and Harry look amazing too," she looked at her friends.

"Hermione, I'll fix your lip gloss," Ginny offered, pulling it out of her small handbag.

"Thanks."

"Where's Charlie and the twins?" Harry asked.

"Outside. Making sure everything's ready," Mr. Weasley answered.

"We're here!" Kingsley voice called. Everyone turned to the door to see Kingsley and Tonks.

"You clean up nice, Kingsley," Sirius grinned.

"Back at you, boss," Kingsley replied. "Wow. Everyone looks great. Hey, Harry. Ron, Hermione. Glad you made it."

"Hey, Kingsley. Hey, Tonks," they greeted. Kingsley had on a black tux as well with a rose clipped on. Tonks had her hair the usual spiky pink. Her dress was floor length and a sparkly red. It was strapless. Her shoes were three inch heels, black, and only had a strap across the foot. Her mascara was black, sparkly gold eye shadow, and red lipstick with a bit of gloss. Her necklace was silver with a heart dangling from it and a diamond in the middle of the heart.

"Look at you, Tonks. I do not see you like this often," Sirius said.

"I'm taking that as a compliment even if it's not," Tonks smiled. "Harry." She walked to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "You're not too old for hugs, are you?"

"Never," Harry shook his head. Tonks laughed and hugged him. "I see you haven't killed Sirius or Kingsley yet," he joked.

"Nope. Not yet," Tonks grinned.

"Thanks, Harry," Sirius and Kingsley said together sarcastically.

"Oops," Harry rolled his eyes. Sirius and Kingsley playfully glared at him.

"We are all 'ere! Where iz my daughter?" Mrs. Delacour called out. About ten people walked into the house. The Delacour family had arrived. Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle, was wearing the bridesmaid dress and shoes, only her shoes were two inch heels, and her hair was like Ginny's and Hermione's.

"Mrs. Delacour. Welcome. Fleur is getting ready. Molly is helping her," Mr. Weasley told Fleur's mother.

"Zis iz so exciting. My daughter getting married to your son. I can't wait for ze ceremony to begin," Mrs. Delacour smiled.

"Gabrielle, you look lovely," Ginny said.

"Thank you. So do you," Gabrielle blushed.

"It's time. Everyone outside. Ginny, go tell your mother and Fleur it's time," Mr. Weasley told his daughter. "Anyone not in the wedding, please sit in the chairs outside. Which includes me. Molly will tell everyone else what to do. Be patient," he stated and went outside.

"See you in a bit, kiddo," Sirius said and walked outside with Remus.

"Have fun," Kingsley smiled and left with Tonks, their hands linked.

"You have fun too, Gabrielle," Mrs. Delacour hugged her youngest daughter then followed her family outside.

"Is everyone here?" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Yep. Andromeda just arrived and went to sit down. Hagrid and Professor McGonagall just sat as well," Hermione replied.

"Good. Bill's outside too?" Mrs. Weasley had walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, Mum," Ron nodded.

"Harry! Oh, Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry. "You look amazing. I'm so happy you made it."

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley. I wouldn't miss it. I'm one of the best men. Nothing could keep us away," Harry smiled.

"Iz it safe to come down?" Fleur asked, poking her head around the corner on the stairs.

"Yes, dear. Come down," Mrs. Weasley nodded. Fleur, holding up the front of her wedding dress, walked down the stairs. Her white wedding dress was strapless. It had a corset design. All along to top of the dress were shining white beads. The skirt of the dress flowed away from her body and had a sparkly lace material on it. Her hair was all curled. Half of it had been tied back and it was hanging lightly around her shoulders. Her shoes were four inch heels, silver and sparkly, and a strap over her foot and behind her ankle. She wore black mascara, silver eye shadow, and pink lip gloss. There was sparkles in her hair and a little on her cheeks.

"Fleur, you look spectacular," Hermione told her.

"Thank you, 'Ermione. You look beautiful too. Ginny. You look lovely. Gabrielle! My little sister! So beautiful!" Fleur told the girls. "'Arry and Ron. You look amazing as well. But, where iz Charlie?"

"Right here," the second eldest Weasley entered, also wearing a black tuxedo.

"Very 'andsom, Charlie. Where iz my father?" Fleur asked.

"Right here, honey," Mr. Delacour appeared and hugged his daughter.

"Everyone's here. It's time to get you married," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Charlie and Gabrielle, you two are first. Ron and Hermione, behind them. Harry and Ginny, after them. Then it's the bride and the father. When the music starts, Charlie and Gabrielle, begin walking. Ron and Hermione, follow when they're halfway," Mrs. Weasley said then went to take her seat. After a couple minutes, the music started and Charlie began walking down the aisle with Gabrielle. When they were halfway to the alter, Hermione and Ron walked out. Arriving at the alter, Charlie kissed Gabrielle's cheek and they split. Ron and Hermione did the same as Harry and Ginny walked past the halfway point. He kissed Ginny's cheek and went to stand behind Ron, while she stood behind Hermione. The music changed to the traditional music played when the bride walked down the aisle. Everyone stood as Fleur walked down the aisle with her father. They arrived at the alter and Fleur's father kissed her cheek then sat down.

The priest began the ceremony. Fleur and Bill read their vows. "Do you, Bill Weasley, take Fleur Delacour to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Bill smiled, slipping the ring on Fleur's finger.

"And do you, Fleur Delacour, take Bill Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she placed the ring on Bill's finger.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest concluded. Everyone clapped as Bill and Fleur kissed. Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Delacour, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, McGonagall, and Andromeda were smiling through their tears of happiness.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Ron. Come dance," Hermione pulled Ron to where everyone was dancing. A slow song had started. Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck and rested her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They started to slightly sway and slowly turn in a circle.<p>

"Why don't you go dance with Ginny?" Sirius said, sitting beside Harry who was at a table, drinking a glass of water.

"I don't dance," Harry replied simply.

"Go dance with her," Sirius urged.

"I don't dance," Harry repeated.

"It's a dance. I'm not telling you to marry her. I know you still like her and she still likes you."

Harry stood up. "I'm only doing this to get you off my back."

"Okay," Sirius smiled and watched his godson walk over to the table Ginny was sitting at.

"Hey, Ginny. Want to dance?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Ginny smiled, taking his hand. They walked to where everyone was dancing and started dancing beside Ron and Hermione. "I'm so glad you and the others came. It's been great seeing you three."

"I'm glad we came too. It was great seeing everyone and it was a beautiful wedding," Harry agreed.

"Everyone's missed you three so much."

"We've missed everyone too. You understand we're leaving again when this day's over, right?"

"Yeah, I understand. I wish it wasn't true though," Ginny sighed.

"We're coming back. When this is over, we're coming back. We'd never leave forever. We couldn't. I couldn't. Not to my uncles. Not to you," Harry told her softly.

"I'll hold you all to that," Ginny smiled and they laughed quietly. The song ended and the trio and Ginny went to sit at a table.

There was a sound of metal on glass as Charlie clinked his knife against his goblet. Everyone stopped and looked at him as he stood. "It seems like just yesterday that Bill came home and told all of us he was going to stay in London and help out Triwizard champion from Beauxbatons Fleur Delacour with her English. They were always together and when the odd moment came that they weren't, Bill never stopped talking about her. I had the twins and Ginny come to me a few times and tell me they couldn't hear Bill go on and on about his new girlfriend anymore. I expected Ron to come to me, but he was busy trying to get Hermione. You did it, little brother."

Everyone laughed as Ron's ears went red with embarrassment. "Shut up, Charlie," Hermione kissed his cheek, still laughing.

"When Bill told all of us he and Fleur were getting married, I knew immediately it would last. I had never seen my brother so happy. I couldn't help but be happy for them myself. After al, he is my big brother. In conclusion, congratulations, you guys. I know you'll be happy together and you'll last, even when you annoy the hell out of each other. Congratulations to Fleur and Bill," Charlie raised his glass and took a drink, as did everyone after clapping. When Charlie sat back down, Fleur kissed his cheek and Bill hugged him.

Suddenly the sky went dark. "That was a beautiful toast. This is a beautiful wedding," Lucius Malfoy said, walking out of the shadows with Bellatrix Lestrange and many other Death Eaters. Everyone stood and took out their wands.

"I wish my wedding had been this beautiful," Bellatrix said in a fake nice voice.

"Get lost, all of you," Sirius said. Suddenly all the tables were on fire. There were a bunch of screams. Gabrielle had hidden behind Charlie in fear and everyone jumped away from the tables. Not being able to do magic, Hermione and Ginny stayed close together behind Harry, Ron, Remus, and Sirius.

"Where's Potter?" Malfoy stated. His eyes landed on Harry. "There he is. _Crucio_!"

"Look out!" Remus pushed Harry and Ron out of the way. Sirius and Remus moved out of the way. Harry and Ron pulled the girls with them. Spells started flying everywhere and people were screaming.

"Bill! Fleur! Get out of here! Go home! Now!" Mr. Weasley yelled.

"But, Dad!" Bill shouted.

"Go! We'll be fine! Just go!" Mr. Weasley cried. Bill hesitated but then took Fleur's hand and they ran to an apparation point in the forest. They disappeared.

"Harry! Ron! We have to go! We can't stay!" Hermione yelled.

"I know!" Harry nodded. "Go into the forest!" Harry looked around to see everyone fighting. Ron took Hermione's hand and the trio took off into the forest.

"Lucius! Potter and his friends are getting away!" Bellatrix yelled.

"Watts! Karkaroff!" Malfoy called for about seven Death Eaters and all went after the Trio.

"NO! HARRY!" Remus and Sirius screamed. Kingsley began to run after then but got hit with '_Sectumsempra_' by Bellatrix. Kingsley fell to the ground.

"NO! Kingsley!" Tonks ran to him and fell beside him. "What's the counter curse?" she cried. Kingsley muttered something in Tonks' ear. She waved her wand and all the lacerations closed up. Kingsley was pale and his eyes were shut. Tears were falling from her eyes as she lightly put her hand on Kingsley's cheek.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Hermione cried.<p>

"Who cares? Just run!" Harry said. They began running but stopped and fell to the ground when two Death Eaters appeared in front of them. They quickly stood up. They were surrounded. Ron and Harry kept their wands drawn.

"You weren't trying to escape, were you?" Malfoy said.

Harry glared at the Death Eater. "Leave everyone at the Burrow alone."

"Of course. _Crucio_!" Malfoy yelled.

"_Protego_!" Harry said.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!" The spell hit Hermione and she flew into a tree. Summer Watts smirked and sent a Cutting Curse at her. It was extremely deep and on her chest. Hermione screamed in pain.

"_Impedimenta_!" Ron cried.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"Ron, look out! _Stupefy_!" Harry yelled. Igor Karkaroff sent a Cutting Curse at Harry which hit his shoulder. Ron got hit on the leg with a Cutting Curse as well.

"Why don't you fight with me instead?" a boy said. He had a wand drawn and was slowly moving towards everyone.

"Stay out of this, boy. We'll kill you if you don't leave," Malfoy hissed. The boy's eyes snapped to Hermione who was gasping in pain. She was bleeding a lot. He moved towards her and Summer mimicked his movement.

"_Crucio_!" she cried.

"_Protego_!" the boy jumped in front of Hermione and blocked the spell.

"We'll be back," Malfoy threatened and all the Death Eaters disappeared.

Ron and Harry ran to Hermione. "Are you all right?" they asked.

"I'll be okay."

"Thank you," Ron said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"My name is Tyler Grey," the boy answered.

**A/N: Hehe. Hope you liked it. While you all get ready to torture and kill me for this ending, I am going to go hide. Bye! :P Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. :]**

A/N: I love this chapter. It was so fun to write. Please don't kill me about the end. LOL. Anyways, I tried to find a picture of a wedding dress that resembles Fleur's so you would all have an idea of what it might look like. It's not exactly how I described Fleur's but it's relatively close. I also got a picture that's close to what the bridesmaids were wearing.

.com/category/custom%20Prom%20dress/images/292_2010-08-02_

bridesmaid dress

.com/media/catalog/Wedding_

wedding dress

/images/I/31Ud-2lDoKL._AA280_.jpg

tonks' dress


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review. Thank you so much. :]**

"Thank you, Tyler, for helping us. For saving Hermione," Harry thanked him.

"It was nothing."

"Harry, can you heal her?" Ron asked.

Harry knelt in front of Hermione. "Ron, take off your jacket. I have to take off the top of her dress. Just so you can cover her up."

"Yeah, definitely," Ron took off his jacket and held it up as Harry slipped off the straps on Hermione's dress.

Harry could see the laceration now. "Don't worry, guys. I can heal it. I had this kind of cut in fifth year," he assured his friends and they smiled. Everyone was quiet as Harry healed his female best friend. "All healed." He put her dress back on.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione hugged him. After releasing each other, Hermione hugged Ron who kissed her head. "Are you two all right?"

"Yeah. Just small cuts. Nothing major," Ron smiled.

"I know you're having a personal, touching moment, but I have a question. Why are you three in the middle of a forest in California dressed like you just came from a ball?" Tyler wondered.

"We were at my brother's wedding when Death Eaters attacked," Hermione replied.

"Well, it's actually my brother, blood wise. Hermione's parents died two years ago. She's lived with us since. We're her family," Ron explained.

"Do you think everyone's all right?" Hermione said.

"Yeah. Everyone's fine," Harry nodded, hoping he was right.

"Wish we could go back to make sure," Ron sighed.

"I know. We can't. we have to find the Horcrux of Hufflepuff," Harry replied.

"I knew you looked familiar. You're Harry Potter and you're his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Tyler said.

"That's us," Harry nodded. The trio stood up. "So you know us, just like every other person in the world. Who are you?"

"I went to Durmstrang. Nineteen years old. Name's Tyler," Tyler told them.

"What about family?" Hermione wondered.

"My mother died when I was four. My father is, uh, is the person who registers and updates the werewolf registration," Tyler told them.

"I'm sorry about your mother, Tyler," Hermione said.

"It's all right. So what are you three doing here anyways?" Tyler crossed his arms.

"Well, first escaping a Death Eater attack. Now we have to get going on our journey. We have to go to San Diego," Harry answered. "That reminds me," Harry muttered something, waving his wand and their bags appeared.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about those. The wedding made me forget," Ron said.

"San Diego? I lived there. I know my way around there and can get you anywhere. Do you want me to come? I could help," Tyler offered.

"Well, we-" Hermione began.

"Let's talk about this," Ron whispered to his friends. "Excuse us, Tyler." Tyler nodded and the trio walked a little ways away to talk privately.

"Should we let him come?" Harry asked.

"I don't trust him," Ron shook his head.

"Ron, he saved our lives," Hermione said.

"But why was he even in the forest? Particularly in the area we were being attacked," Ron replied.

"He has a point. Tyler just happened to be in the area. It's kind of weird," Harry nodded.

"But he saved us. He says he can help us," Hermione stated.

"How do we know he's not lying? He did hesitate a bit when he told us about his father," Harry said.

"I don't think he's lying," Hermione said.

"Are you saying that because you think he's hot?" Ron frowned, harshness in his voice.

"Ron! How could you even think that?" Hermione gasped, a look of pain in her eyes.

"Ron, I know you don't like Tyler, but I'm going to let him come with us. I think he can help," Harry stated.

"Fine," Ron replied. They picked up their bags and went back to Tyler.

"You can come with us, Tyler. Thanks for the help," Hermione told Tyler.

"Happy to help," Tyler smiled. "So why do you have to go to San Diego?"

"We're trying to find something," Harry said.

"Find what?" Tyler asked.

"All right. Sure you're helping us get through San Diego, but I think that fact is private. Just for me and my friends," Harry crossed his arms.

"I get it. I'll back off. I'll just help you find your way," Tyler put his hands up in defence. "Before we go, I need to know exactly where you need to go."

"Umm, Hermione?" Harry turned to her.

"I don't think it said. I think it just said San Diego," Hermione shrugged.

"One minute, Tyler," Harry sighed. He pulled out the _Founders_ book and opened it to Helga Hufflepuff. "It's some secluded area. No where near the city, but not in the forest either."

"I think I know where it is. Might be the old Sawyer place. It used to look like a bumblebee," Tyler answered.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"It was painted yellow and black until the Sawyers moved in. They painted it all white. It looks boring as hell now," Tyler responded.

"That must be it," Hermione stated.

"Let's go, Tyler," Harry grinned.

"Grab on," Tyler held out his arms and the trio grabbed on. They got squeezed then the sensation let up and they opened their eyes. In front of them stood a three-story wooden house.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they made it?" Sirius asked.<p>

"Who? Bill and Fleur or Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" Remus said. They had finally fought off the Death Eaters. Everyone was injured, whether it was minor or serious. Remus, Sirius, and Tonks brought Kingsley to St. Mungo's. He was in serious condition. The Healers said he had to stay in the hospital for at least a week, but he would live. Tonks, extremely worried, stayed in the hospital with Kingsley. Sirius and Remus had gone back to the Burrow to help clean up. Most had only minor scrapes and bruises and didn't need medical attention. The tables, having been on fire, had completely burned and couldn't be repaired.

"Harry and his friends," Sirius said.

"I'm sure they did, Padfoot. They're strong and know what they're doing," Remus nodded. He hoped he was right and wasn't just getting Sirius' hopes up.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" Sirius wondered.

Ginny had tears streaking her face. She had a small cut on her arm and on her cheek. "He said he'd never be able to leave me forever and that's why he'll come back with Hermione and Ron. What if they don't? what if they don't come back? If they leave us forever?" she sobbed. Sirius pulled her to his chest where her tears overflowed.

"They'll come back. Harry, Ron, and Hermione will come back," Sirius assured her, sounding more confident than he felt.

"Promise?" she sniffed.

"I promise. They would never leave any of us," Sirius told her. She smiled through her tears and wiped her cheeks.

"Molly, it really was a beautiful wedding. Everyone looked amazing," Remus told Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you, Remus," she smiled.

"Will you be all right? Sirius and I have to go to the Ministry," Remus said.

"I'll be fine, dear. We all will. Go back to work," Mrs. Weasley patted his cheek then he went to Sirius.

"Hi, Ginny," Remus said softly. She smiled at him and he hugged her lightly. When they released, Ginny walked to Fred and George who wrapped their arms around their little sister.

"Time to go back to the Ministry?" Sirius guessed.

"Yeah. Come on," Remus sighed and they Disapparated. They both, still dressed in their wedding clothes, walked into the building and to their departments.

* * *

><p>"How was the wedding, Remus? Remus?" Seth frowned as Remus walked past him and into his office. "Remus, what happened?"<p>

"The wedding was beautiful. It was perfectly fine until Death Eaters showed up and attacked," Remus said, opening the Tyler Grey and Fenrir Greyback files.

"Oh no. Is everyone okay?" Seth asked.

"Kingsley's in the hospital. Death Eaters chased Harry, Ron, and Hermione. We don't know if they made it or not," Remus answered.

"They made it, Remus. I can feel it," Seth said.

"I hope so. Otherwise, the wedding was great. Everyone looked amazing," Remus nodded his head.

"That's good, and from how you look, I'd say everyone must have looked spectacular," Seth smiled.

Remus laughed. "Thanks, Seth. So what's new with our werewolf buddies?" Seth sighed.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Black? You're back early. Is everyone okay?" Damian Sanders asked. He had taken over so Sirius, Kingsley, and Tonks could attend the wedding.<p>

"Everything was great but then Death Eaters attacked," Sirius said.

"I'm so sorry, sir. Is everyone all right?" Sanders stated.

"Kingsley's in the hospital. He has to stay there for a week or two. Otherwise, I think everyone's fine," Sirius slowed his speech at the end.

"What do you mean 'you think'?"

"Harry and his friends ran off. Death Eaters followed. We have no idea if they're okat or not?" Sirius sighed.

"Oh no. I'm sure they made it. They're strong and brave and know what they're doing. They have each other," Sanders said.

Sirius smiled. "Thanks, Sanders. I'm gonna go talk to Crouch Jr.. See you later."

"Bye, boss," Sirius headed for the interrogation room in which Barty Crouch Jr. was being held. Sirius hadn't talked to him since he woke up and was sent to Azkaban. It was his time now.

* * *

><p>"This place could be amazing if it was taken care of like Godric's Hollow," Hermione said as she, her friends, and Tyler walked up to the house Tyler reported was once Helga Hufflepuff's.<p>

"You've been to Godric's Hollow?" Tyler asked, surprise in his tone.

"Yeah. A bit ago," Hermione nodded.

"Hermione!" Ron hissed angrily.

"What?" Hermione whispered.

"Keep the gossip to a minimum," he replied, glaring deeply at Tyler who didn't notice the look. He was gazing at the house towering over them.

"Oh, calm down, Ronald," Hermione waved off the warning. "So why did you live in San Diego and for how long?" she asked, turning back to Tyler.

"For about three years and it had something to do with my father," Tyler answered, giving Hermione a soft smile. A faint blush found its way to Hermione's cheeks. Ron glared at them, but Harry also saw a bit of sadness in his friend's eyes. Would Hermione leave Ron for newfound Tyler Grey?

"So, who lived here, Tyler?" Harry asked.

"Sawyer family. I was friends with their son Alex. Like I said, they painted this place. It used to look like a bumblebee," Tyler replied.

"Let's go in. we need to find something, anything," Harry said, leading the way into the house. He pushed open the door to reveal a completely empty house covered in dust and spider webs.

"Harry?" Ron said, voice high.

"What?"

"Spiders," he whispered.

"Wimp," Tyler muttered. Ron glared at him. He hated Tyler and had no trust in him.

"Calm down, Ron. We need to split up and search," Harry replied.

"What are we looking for?" Hermione wondered.

"Anything that represents Helga Hufflepuff. Anything about her. Or just find something and we'll see if it's helpful," Harry stated.

"Okay."

"Ron and Hermione, take the upper floors for now. When Tyler and I are done this floor and the basement, we'll come help," Harry said.

"Okay," Ron muttered. He didn't seem to want to be with Hermione. Harry frowned. Sure Ron didn't like Tyler at all, but he wasn't acting like himself at all. Harry was worried. Ron and Hermione walked up a set of stairs to the second floor. Harry and Tyler went down to the basement.

"How long have you been friends with them?" Tyler asked conversationally.

"Since we started school. Ron and I became best friends on the train. We became best friends with Hermione at Halloween. We saved her from a troll that was let loose in the school," Harry answered calmly.

"That the year you three found the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Yeah, it was."

"Hear you live with a convict and a werewolf," Tyler said.

"_Ex_-convict and _ex_-werewolf. And yes, I do live with them," Harry frowned. He was liking Tyler less and less.

"No one's ever completely innocent and there's no cure for lycanthropy," Tyler told him.

Harry turned to face Tyler. "Excuse me, but Sirius is innocent. He did nothing wrong. Remus is cured because I found a cure. I'm not telling you. They're my uncles and I love them," he said bitterly.

"Sorry, sorry," Tyler said. There was a silence as they searched every inch of the basement. "I don't think anything's here."

"Thanks for the hint, Tyler," Harry said sarcastically. He walked up to the main floor, Tyler following.

"So why aren't you with Hermione?" Tyler asked as they started exploring again.

"Because she's with Ron, idiot."

"That's not what I meant, jerk."

They were glaring at each other. "I'm not with Hermione because I don't like her that way. I love her like a sister. That's all she's ever been to me. Happy now? Now you know why I'm not with my best mate's girlfriend," Harry turned his back to Tyler.

"No offence, but do you have temper problems?" Tyler asked.

Harry closed his eyes and breathed slowly, trying to calm down. "Getting a little personal, are we?"

"I take that as a yes," Tyler stated.

"I didn't say that," Harry crossed his arms.

"So answer the question then."

"I did. I've been working on it. It's not as bad now. Can you stop invading my life now?"

"Touchy."

"Tyler, you're really starting to hit a nerve," Harry said threateningly.

"And you're about ready to show me your anger issues," Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"That's it!" Harry shouted.

Ron and Hermione came running downstairs. "What's going on? We heard yelling," Hermione said.

"I can't stay with Tyler. He's pissing me off," Harry said angrily.

"I'll look down here with Tyler. You go with Ron upstairs," Hermione suggested. Tyler smiled a sickeningly sweet smile at Hermione. Harry watch sadness, pain, and anger flash through Ron's eyes.

"Come on, mate," Harry sighed and went up the stairs with Ron.

"So what do you think of him, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Who?"

"Tyler."

"Oh. Well, he was hitting my last nerve so I was annoyed. Other than that, I think he's okay. Not amazing, but okay," Harry told him.

"I don't like him at all. I don't trust him. I don't understand why Hermione does," Ron frowned deeply.

"I don't get it either but Tyler might be able to help us. He did get us here," Harry shrugged. Just then Hermione's laugh travelled up to them.

Ron's face fell. "I'm afraid I'm going to lose her."

"You won't lose her, Ron. She loves you," Harry said.

"She said that?" Ron wondered.

"Yeah. When you two came over one night, you fell asleep and we started talking. She told me she loves you but didn't want to tell you yet in case you didn't feel the same way and freaked out," Harry answered.

"I love her too, Harry. I didn't want to tell her either for those reasons," Ron stated.

Harry smiled. His two best friends were in love with each other. "You need to tell her, mate. She has no idea."

"But she's into Tyler."

"I doubt that, Ron. She won't leave you for him," Harry shook his head.

"I still don't get why he was in the forest and just happened to show up," Ron sighed.

"I know. I keep thinking about that. It's odd," Harry nodded.

"Did he say he was from Durmstrang?"

"Yep."

"I don't remember seeing him in fourth year when they came for the Triwizard Tournament. I never saw him," Ron reminisced.

"Maybe you did see him but you don't remember because you were too busy avoiding Fleur," Harry smirked.

"Shut up, Harry," Ron glared. Harry laughed. They soon moved up to the attic, continuing to chat as they looked. Hermione and Tyler never came up to the attic. "Hey, look at this," Ron said. He was crouching on the floor by the wall.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It looks like something's carved into the wall here," Ron pointed. Harry knelt down and looked at the wall. Ron had been right. There were words carved into the wood.

_Not here. Too late._

"What does that mean? 'Not here. Too late'," Ron said.

"I think that's our answer. The Horcrux isn't here," Harry sighed.

"Now where do we go? What is this Horcrux anyways?" Ron wondered.

"I don't know what the Horcrux is and I don't know where we go," Harry sat down and leaned against the wall.

"Maybe the book will help," Ron suggested.

"Maybe."

"Harry!" Hermione called. "You're being called on the Communicator! Remus!"

"Coming!" Harry called back. "Come on, mate. Remus and Sirius must be losing it about us," he told Ron and they walked down the staircase. "Thanks, Hermione," he said and took out his Communicator. "Accept."

"Hey, pup! I'm so glad you're okay. Sirius and I have been so worried. Are Ron and Hermione all right?" Remus stated.

"We're all fine. Death Eaters did catch up with us but we made it. We had some help," Harry told him.

"Help? What do you mean?" Remus frowned.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Tyler. "Tyler helped us. He saved us."

Remus gasped when he saw Tyler. "Harry, listen to me. Ty-" Tyler's eyes narrowed when he met eyes with Remus.

"I'm really sorry, but we have to get going. Love you," Harry disconnected the call.

"So now what do we do, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry sighed.

* * *

><p>"Sirius! Sirius, open the door! Sirius!" Remus pounded on Sirius' office door.<p>

The door opened and revealed Sirius who looked very tired and stressed. "What's up?"

"He's with Harry and his friends! He'll kill them! We have to help!" Remus cried quickly.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down, Moony. What are you talking about? Who's with Harry and his friends?" Sirius frowned.

"Tyler."

"Tyler? Tyler who?"

"Tyler Grey!"

"All right. I know you're freaking out but who the hell is Tyler Grey?" Sirius said.

"Didn't I tell you about Tyler?" Remus asked.

"I don't remember you telling me about anyone named Tyler Grey," Sirius shook his head, slightly confused.

"Oh. Sirius. Tyler Grey is the nineteen year old werewolf son of Fenrir Greyback. Tyler is with Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Remus clarified.

Sirius almost fell backwards off his chair. "Greyback's son? He has a son? Right. I remember now."

"Yes, Tyler, and he's with the trio. He helped them."

"Why would the son of Greyback help them?" Sirius furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know but it must be a plan they came up with or something," Remus shook his head.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Review please. Thanks. :]**


	20. Chapter 20

"Did you tell Harry about Tyler?" Sirius asked, crossing his arms.

"I tried, but he disconnected the call before I could say anything," Remus sighed.

"He has to know. Tyler could kill them, like you said," Sirius said.

"I know. I get the feeling Tyler might not let Harry talk if we call," Remus nodded.

"Why? Wouldn't that reveal who Tyler is and what he's doing? Harry and his friends obviously don't know Tyler's bad and against them," Sirius replied.

"Maybe, who knows. I'm just worried. If anything happens to Harry because of Greyback, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself," Remus sighed.

"It wouldn't be your fault, Moony," Sirius told him.

"In a way it would be. I'm after Greyback and I'm supposed to protect Harry."

"We're both supposed to protect him. We always have and we always will. It just happens that right now he's doing something and we can't help him," Sirius answered. Remus looked at him and nodded.

* * *

><p>That night, the trio and Tyler set up the magical tent behind the old SawyerHelga Hufflepuff house. They went in and put their bags in the bedrooms. Tyler was sleeping on the sofa. They all sat on the sofa and chatted.

After a bit, Ron went into the kitchen to make a small dinner, bringing Harry with him. "What's up, mate?" Harry asked when they arrived in the kitchen and began making peanut butter sandwiches.

"I don't think Tyler should come with us anymore. He already helped us. We only agreed for him to come along in San Diego," Ron said.

"We don't know if we're leaving and if we do, we might come back," Harry replied.

"But we'll probably know where to go," Ron argued.

"Does this have anything to do with Hermione and Tyler getting along?" Harry crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

"No! Yes…maybe…I dunno," Ron sighed.

"Ron, you have to get over this. She is not into him. She loves you and doesn't want to be with anyone else," Harry stated.

"You think?"

"I know. I don't get it, but you're not acting like you. You're always angry lately. You better sort it out because you're pissing me off," Harry stated. He carried the plate of sandwiches and levitated the drinks into the living room. "I know it's not much, but we have to make our food last as long as possible."

"I understand. Out of curiosity, who had called you?" Tyler asked, taking a sandwich.

"One of my uncles. Remus."

"Remus Lupin?"

"Yeah, you know him?" Harry nodded.

"Not personally. Heard about him. My dad knows him from long ago," Tyler answered.

"Oh?" Harry said in surprise. "Who's your father again?"

Tyler's eyes noticeably widened. "Umm-he's, uh-he's-"

"Harry, I think I have our next destination," Hermione interrupted.

"What? Where?" Harry leaned over to her to see the book in her hands.

"Austria. Vienna, Austria in Europe," Hermione said.

"Why do we have to go to Vienna?" Ron wondered.

"There's a young woman who lives there named Cheyenne Hudson."

"Why do we have to see Cheyenne Hudson?" Harry frowned.

"She's a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff. Maybe she can help," Hermione answered.

"You're kidding?" Harry exclaimed.

"How do we find her though? I highly doubt Vienna is the size of Hogsmeade village," Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Thought you'd never ask," Hermione smiled. She turned the book and pointed to a picture.

"It's a house," Ron said.

"That's where Cheyenne Hudson lives, isn't it?" Tyler spoke.

"Exactly. We go here and talk to her. She might know something of value," Hermione nodded. Ron glared as Tyler gave him a smug look.

"Excellent. That's amazing, Hermione. We'll go in the morning," Harry grinned.

"I guess I'll leave in the morning. Our deal was that I help you in San Diego," Tyler said. A sad look seemed to pass over him.

"Tyler, you-" Hermione started.

Ron stopped her. "Let's talk about this," he marched into the kitchen, his friends behind him.

"Ron, don't," Harry said, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter again.

"I just don't think he should stay anymore. He's right. The deal only said San Diego. Not Austria too," Ron responded.

"Why are you so against Tyler?" Hermione frowned. "He saved us."

"I don't trust him. It doesn't seem right that he just appeared in the forest," Ron shrugged.

"I can't believe you're still going on about that! Who cares why he was there! He saved us! He saved me!" Hermione said angrily. "He's coming with us to Europe." She left the kitchen.

Ron turned to Harry who hadn't said a word. "Still sure about her and Tyler?" Ron sulked out of the kitchen without letting Harry answer. Harry sighed. He really wanted to talk to his uncles. He was getting stressed even more dealing with his friends, not to mention trying to figure out who Tyler Grey really was. He exited the kitchen.

"I'm going to bed. I need to think things over. See you in the morning, guys. Good night, Tyler," Harry walked into the bedroom he was occupying.

"Night, mate."

"Good night, Harry."

"G'night."

Harry shut the door then laid on his bed. He had a hundred things swimming in his head. Even though he had no proof of anything, he knew Tyler wasn't exactly who he was saying he was. He had no idea what had happened at the wedding after he, Ron, and Hermione left. He knew Remus was ok, but was Sirius? Were the Weasleys all right? What about everyone else who had been there? He didn't have a clue what the next Horcrux was or where it was hidden. One thing he knew was that they had to ditch their wedding clothes. He didn't know what was happening in the world. Having not seen a _Daily Prophet _since they left, they were sadly behind on the wizard world news. After a couple more hours of thinking, Harry fell asleep as the others just went to bed. His sleep was not peaceful.

* * *

><p><em>Harry looked around. He knew where he was but c<em>_ouldn__'__t place it for some odd reason. His memory seemed to be clouded. He was having a hard time remembering things. Harry slowly continued walking down a corridor. He was passing a door to an office but stopped when he heard a very familiar voice. It was Sirius! Harry finally realized he was at the Ministry. He pushed open the door and saw Sirius pacing._

"_I seriously wish Crouch would just drop dead,__"__ Sirius was telling another familiar person. Remus!_

"_Padfoot!__"__ Remus scolded. __"__I know the man is horrid but be sincerely nice.__"_

_Harry looked down the hall when he heard footsteps. It was Barty Crouch Sr.! The very person his uncles were talking about. He was heading for Sirius__'__ office. Harry jumped out of the way to avoid Crouch who entered the office._

"_What do you want, Crouch?__"__ Sirius spat. __"__You__'__ve already got me fired. Not done destroying my life yet?__"_

"_Sirius,__"__ Remus whispered._

"_I was coming to tell you to get Shacklebolt back here. There is no time for people to take days off. Especially because he__'__s now the Head Auror,__"__ Crouch stated._

"_He__'__s in St. Mungo__'__s with severe injuries. He needs to stay for at least a week. He can__'__t come back yet,__"__ Sirius frowned._

"_I don__'__t care if he__'__s seconds from death. Get him here,__"__ Crouch snapped and left._

"_I__'__m gonna-__"__ Sirius stood._

"_Sirius, sit down. If you kill him, you go to Azkaban for good,__"__ Remus said and his friend sat._

"_I hate him.__"_

"_I know. You make it obvious and you have good reasons. I don__'__t like him either,__"__ Remus nodded. Suddenly there was a loud _BANG_ that shook the building. People were screaming as Remus and Sirius drew their wands, running down the corridor. Harry followed. They turned a corner and were greeted by immense heat. An office had been set on fire. Death Eaters were at the end of the joining corridor. Harry gasped. In the middle of the hallway, Barty Crouch Sr. was on the ground, dead._

"_Hi, Sirius,"__ Bellatrix Lestrange said and spells started flying everywhere._

* * *

><p>Harry woke with a start. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He sat up in bed and looked at the digital clock. It was four in the morning. the dream had seemed so real. Just like the dream he had had of the mass breakout from Azkaban in fifth year. Either he was imagining things or what he had just dreamed would happen that day.<p>

Harry laid back down. He was still confused about Tyler. Should he and Ron learn to trust him the way Hermione did? Why had Tyler happened to be in the area in the forest they had been in. It seemed too real to be a coincidence. Though, Tyler did help them in San Diego and would hopefully be of some help in Austria.

He sighed and cleared his head. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep again.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sirius left his office at ten and apparated to St. Mungo's. Tonks had come to work late the previous night and said Kingsley was doing fine and had finally woken up. Sirius hadn't seen Kingsley since the wedding and wanted to visit.<p>

Sirius walked through the doors and to a nurse behind a desk. "I'm looking for Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was brought in yesterday."

"Mr. Shacklebolt is on the fourth floor. Room six eighty-one," the nurse told him.

"Thanks," Sirius hopped in an elevator and went to the fourth floor. He walked down a corridor, turned a corner, and stopped at the third door on the left. He opened it and poked his head in. Kingsley was in a half sitting position and reading the _Daily Prophet_. "Hey, Kingsley."

"Hi, boss. You're looking good," Kingsley put the paper aside.

"So are you. How are you?" Sirius pulled up a chair.

"All right for almost dying. I'm going to enjoy my week off though," Kingsley smiled.

"I bet you will," Sirius laughed. "I know this was a short visit, but I've gotta get back."

"See you in a week, Sirius."

"Bye," Sirius left and Disapparated. He pushed though the Ministry doors and headed back to his department.

"Padfoot!" Sirius spun around when Remus called him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Crouch is looking for you," Remus said.

"Why now?" Sirius frowned.

"He found out we went to Godric's Hollow," Remus sighed.

"How?" Sirius said angrily.

Remus hesitated. "Kyle Smith told them."

"He is so-"

"Black!" Crouch's voice sounded out.

"Great," Sirius muttered and Crouch approached him. "What?"

"I heard an interesting story from one of your Aurors. Apparently, you and Lupin were at Godric's Hollow investigating the attack. You're suspended, Black, and you're on the verge of suspension, Lupin."

"Our nephew was involved. That's why we investigated," Sirius glared.

"You were not to be there. I have already spoken with the Minister. You're fired, Black, and, Lupin, you're suspended. I have already told Nymphadora Tonks that she's fired as well," Crouch stated and began to walk away.

"Why did you fire Tonks?" Remus cried.

"She concealed the fact that you two went to Godric's Hollow," Crouch stalked off and disappeared around a corner. Sirius stared after Crouch, his mouth open slightly. He had just been fired.

"Sirius, come on. Let's go back to your office," Remus stated. Without speaking, Sirius allowed his friend to lead him to his office.

* * *

><p>Harry got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans, a blue T-shirt, and his favourite blue sweater. He slipped on his runners and put his wedding clothes in his bag. Walking out of the bedroom, Harry went into the kitchen to make a small breakfast. Sitting at the table, Harry ate his eggs and toast, letting his thoughts pass in his mind like traffic.<p>

They were heading to Vienna that morning to talk to a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff. Hopefully they would be able to figure some stuff out by talking to Cheyenne Hudson. He began to think about Tyler. Harry didn't understand why Tyler had been so hesitant to tell about his father.

Who was Tyler's father?

How did Tyler's father know Remus.

_Who was Tyler Grey_?

The thought of his dream settled at the front of his mind. He still didn't know what to think about it. Had it been real or just a dream? How would he know if it happened or not? Harry sighed. He was seriously stressed out.

"Harry?" Tyler called.

"Kitchen."

"Morning."

"Morning, Tyler. Sleep well?" Harry asked.

"Quite. Thanks," Tyler replied. "So when are we leaving?"

"Probably around noon. Ron and Hermione need to wake up, change, eat. We have to take the tent down. You should eat too, Tyler," Harry said.

"I don't want to make you run out of food."

"Don't worry about it. You need to eat," Harry waved it off.

"Okay. Thanks, Harry," Tyler smiled and got a bowl of cereal. He sat across from Harry.

"So, I've been wondering. Why were you in the forest yesterday?" Harry wondered.

"Oh, umm, I-I live near the forest and I usually go for a walk. Just normally, I don't come across three teenagers being attacked by Death Eaters after running from a wedding," Tyler answered.

Harry laughed. "Not much is normal in the world lately."

"Definitely true," Tyler agreed.

"Harry? Tyler?" Hermione and Ron called.

"Kitchen," Tyler and Harry answered. Hermione and Ron entered the kitchen and immediately began making breakfast.

"When are we leaving, mate?" Ron asked, sitting beside Harry and across from Hermione.

"Around noon. Maybe earlier if we finish everything early. We also want to make sure Cheyenne Hudson is well awake," Harry replied, washing his dish.

"True. Hopefully this works as well as we're hoping," Hermione said.

"No kidding," Harry nodded. He gazed around the kitchen. Ron and Hermione recognized the look to be when he was thinking of telling them something important.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Tyler, could you excuse us? We have something we need to talk about privately," she said. She met Harry's eyes and he gave her a small nod. She nodded back.

"Of course," Tyler nodded and left the kitchen.

"What's going on, Harry?" Ron asked as Harry sat down again.

"I had a dream last night," he started. His friends gasped. "I don't know if it was real or not."

"What happened?" Hermione said.

"I was just watching, mind. I was in the Ministry and I stopped at Sirius' office because I heard him and Remus talking. They were talking about Barty Crouch Sr. You know, from the World Cup? Anyways, Crouch showed up and went into the office. Sirius asked what he wanted. Said Crouch couldn't do much more damage because he had already fired Sirius. Crouch said Sirius had to get Kingsley back to work even though he's in the hospital because he's the new Head Auror. After a small argument, Crouch left and my uncles started talking again. Then there was a bang and people were screaming. Remus and Sirius ran out, down a corridor, and around a corner. An office was on fire, Death Eaters were at the end of the corridor, and Crouch was in the hallway dead. Bellatrix said hi to Sirius and everyone started sending spells everywhere. Then I woke up," Harry told the dream.

"It must have been a dream. Sirius is Head Auror. He hasn't been fired and Crouch can't fire him," Hermione said logically.

"It seemed so real. I know those facts are wrong but this didn't seem like a normal dream," Harry replied.

"Hmm. It is strange that you may have had a dream that's real but parts of it are wrong. Has that ever happened before?" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"No, never," Harry shook his head.

"Weird," Ron stated.

"Very," Hermione nodded.

"We'll talk about it later. We have to get ready. We need to go to Austria soon," Harry responded, standing up.

"Okay. We'll go get changed," Ron nodded and he and Hermione went to their room. Harry walked from the kitchen and into his bedroom to get his bags. He emerged with them on his back.

"Sorry about kicking you out, Tyler. Private matters," Harry told the nineteen year old.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. I'm just here to help, not learn about what you three are doing," Tyler shrugged.

"Thanks for the help, Tyler," Harry smiled. Tyler nodded in acknowledgement.

"Harry, how is this meeting with Cheyenne Hudson gonna work? She doesn't know any of us and what if she doesn't know she's a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff?" Ron pointed out.

"She must know. She's in a book because he's a descendant," Hermione answered.

"This will be an interesting visit," Ron said sarcastically. Harry and Hermione grinned. Ron came out wearing runners, jeans, a green T-shirt, and his maroon sweater made by his mother. Hermione also wore runners and jeans with her rainbow coloured belt. She wore a dark purple T-shirt and her pink-ish sweater. They looked like normal teenagers dressed for a day at the mall.

"All right. Grab your bags, we'll pack up the tent, and get going," Harry announced. The trio and Tyler exited the tent and Harry and Ron magically took down the tent. Folded up, Harry packed it away. "Let's go." They disappeared.

* * *

><p>Sirius slammed his office door which skimmed Remus' arm. Remus looked at the door. It was just a matter of time before the office needed a brand new door. He sat in the chair by the door and faced Sirius who finally sat down. "I can't believe he fired me! And Tonks! And suspended you!"<p>

"We did violate your suspension," Remus pointed out.

Sirius stood up and began pacing. "I seriously wish Crouch would just drop dead."

"Padfoot!" Remus scolded. "I know the man is horrid but be sincerely nice."

"He fired me and Tonks! He suspended you! Which means you can't work on the Greyback-Tyler case!" Sirius cried.

"I get that. As long as-" Remus stopped. Crouch was standing in the doorway.

"What do you want, Crouch?" Sirius spat. "You've already got me fired. Not done destroying my life yet?"

"Sirius," Remus whispered.

"I was coming to tell you to get Shacklebolt back here. There is no time for people to take days off. Especially because he's now Head Auror," Crouch stated.

"He's in St. Mungo's with severe injuries. He needs to stay for at least a week. He can't come back yet," Sirius frowned.

"I don't care if he's seconds from death. Get him here," Crouch snapped and left.

"I'm gonna-" Sirius moved towards the door.

"Sirius, sit down. If you kill him, you go to Azkaban for good," Remus said and his friend sat.

"I hate him."

"I know. You make it obvious and you have good reasons. I don't like him either," Remus nodded. Suddenly there was a loud _BANG_ that shook the building. People were screaming as Remus and Sirius drew their wands, running down the corridor. They turned a corner and were greeted by immense heat. An office was in flames.

"That's Crouch's office," Sirius said.

"And that's Crouch." Sirius looked at Remus who was looking at something on the floor in the corridor. Crouch was on the ground dead.

"Hi, Sirius," Bellatrix Lestrange greeted at the end of the hallway. A large group of Death Eaters were standing at the end of the corridor. Automatically, Sirius cast a spell. After that, everything was a blur. Spells were flying everywhere. People were still screaming and running away.

"_Stupefy_!" Sirius shouted. The spell hit a Death Eater. The others grabbed the stunned Death Eater and disappeared.

Breathing heavy, Remus and Sirius walked to Crouch and stared at him. "I don't think our jobs are in jeopardy anymore," Remus sighed.

Sirius looked at him and nodded. "We need to find Tonks and all my Aurors. I have someone to fire."

"I'll find Tonks," Remus said and walked away. Sirius bent down to look at Crouch.

"Mr. Black!" Damian Sanders called. "Are you all right? I'm sorry I wasn't here to help. I had a couple Death Eaters to fight."

"It's fine. I'm okay. Remus was with me. Someone needs to know Barty Crouch Sr. is dead. Help me with this fire. The whole place will be burning soon," Sirius walked to the burning office with Sanders and put out the fire.

"Sirius!" Tonks yelled. Sirius turned. Remus was following Tonks. "Oh my God. Crouch is dead?"

"Seems like it," Sirius nodded. "Which means we have our jobs still."

"Good. I cried when he fired me," Tonks said.

"Have you seen Smith?" Sirius asked.

"No, I haven't," Tonks shook her head.

"I have to find him. See you later," Sirius walked off.

"Smith's fired, isn't he?" Tonks raised an eyebrow at Remus.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Here we are. Vienna, Austria, Europe. Cheyenne Hudson's house, specifically," Harry said.<p>

"Let's go," Ron sighed. The trio and Tyler walked up to the one floor brick house. They arrived at the wooden door and Harry knocked.

A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal a young, twenty-three year old woman. She had long, brown, curly hair and hazel eyes. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Cheyenne Hudson?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" Cheyenne Hudson frowned. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Tyler looked at each other, sighed, and looked back to Cheyenne Hudson.


	21. Chapter 21

"Mrs-" Hermione said.

"Miss, not Mrs.," Cheyenne corrected.

"Miss Hudson, could we come in? We need to speak with you," Hermione stated.

"Tell me your names and I may let you in," Cheyenne told them.

"This is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Tyler Grey, and I'm Harry Potter," Harry pointed to the others as he named them.

"Ah yes. The famous Golden Trio. And this must be a new addition," Cheyenne looked at Tyler.

"He's helping us navigate," Harry replied.

Cheyenne looked them all up and down then sighed. "Come in. sit down. I'll get drinks. What would you like?" Cheyenne let them inside.

"Water, please," the trio answered.

"Glass of Firewhiskey," Tyler said.

"Living room is down the hall on the left," Cheyenne told them. She disappeared through a doorway and the trio and Tyler went to the living room. Harry sat in a leather chair. Ron and Hermione took their places on a loveseat and Tyler remained standing by the fireplace. Cheyenne came in with five glasses and a bottle on a metal tray. She placed it on the table and sat on the sofa. "So what business is the famous Golden Trio involved in that brings them to my door?" Cheyenne asked.

"We have some questions about your family. Your history. Your ancestors," Harry said, sipping his water.

"All right. What do you want to know?" Cheyenne looked around at the teenagers.

"We'll start simple. Your parents? Any siblings?" Ron spoke.

"Had a brother. Younger by four years. Carter. He was nineteen would have been twenty on his next birthday. June twenty-second. Born in 1978. He died in an accident at work a few months ago," Cheyenne said.

"What happened?" Hermione asked softly.

"Like I said, accident at work. He began working with dragons in Romania as soon as he was done school. One of the dragons got loose. He was killed trying to stop it along with five others."

"I heard about that. My brother, Bill, works there too. He told me about. Said about six died," Ron replied.

"Are you talking about Bill Weasley? Long hair, fang earring. Getting married?" Cheyenne stated.

"Got married. Just yesterday, but that's him. You know Bill?" Ron nodded.

"Yeah. Carter introduced us a few times. They were close. Carter always talked about him. Said he was hilarious, loved the work. Said Bill was his best friend," Cheyenne answered.

"Definitely have to talk to Bill," Ron said.

"Anymore family, Miss Hudson?" Hermione asked.

"An older sister by seven years. Monica. Born January sixteenth, 1967. She's thirty. She lives in Asia, last I knew. We don't talk anymore. We never got along," Cheyenne continued.

"Why's that?" Harry wondered.

"She was jealous. You see, she was the only Muggle in the family. Our brother and parents were wizards. I'm a wizard. Our grandparents were wizards. Every generation of our family has been magic. She was angry because she's the only Muggle in our entire family history," Cheyenne explained.

"That's horrible. That would be very difficult to handle," Hermione sympathized.

"Yeah, she mostly took it out on me and our father," Cheyenne nodded.

"What about your parents?" Harry asked.

"Miranda and Mark. My father died when I was seventeen. He drank himself to death. I don't speak with my mother."

"How come?" Tyler spoke for the first time since arriving at Cheyenne's home.

"She abandoned me pretty much when I put my son up for adoption when he was born. He was born on October tenth, 1994. I couldn't handle a child. I could barely afford to buy food and pay bills. I couldn't support a baby. She hated me for putting her only grandchild up for adoption," Cheyenne sighed.

"How about grandparents? What other family history do you know? Do you know about any ancestors?" Ron asked.

"Grandparents were wizards. Carrie and Joey. Both died of old age. No brutal death. The main thing that stands out is that I'm a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff," Cheyenne told them. "I get the feeling that's what you've been waiting to hear?"

"Yes," Harry nodded.

Cheyenne smiled. "I found it out when I was fifteen. I was doing research for a paper and figured it out. My parents never told me. I don't think that knew I figured it out."

"What do you know about Helga Hufflepuff?" Hermione asked.

"Lots. One minute," Cheyenne walked across the room to a cabinet. She reached in and pulled out a rather thick binder along with a goblet. It would have looked like a regular drinking goblet had it not been covered in emeralds, rubies, sapphires, and diamonds. Cheyenne sat down again, the binder on her lap, the goblet on the table.

"Nice cup," Tyler said, pouring himself a third cup of Firewhiskey. Harry was watching Tyler closely who was slightly swaying as he stood.

"Thank you. It's unfortunately not the real thing. Replica," Cheyenne stated.

"Where's the real on? Where did you get this one?" Ron asked.

"My grandmother gave it to me four months before she died. I don't know where the real one is. Probably hidden with all of Hufflepuff's other things," Cheyenne shrugged.

"Hufflepuff? You mean the goblet belonged to Helga Hufflepuff?" Harry frowned.

"Yes. It was her most prized possession. She loved things bejewelled. The goblet was her favourite," Cheyenne nodded, admiring her replica.

"What if that's it? The goblet," Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione.

"It could be. It makes sense," Ron agreed.

"We need to find out where that goblet went when Hufflepuff died and where it is now," Hermione stated. She looked back to Cheyenne. "Do you have any idea where all Hufflepuff's possessions were hidden when she died, Miss Hudson?" she asked kindly.

"No, I don't. I remember reading something about someone named Lovegood, I believe, maybe knowing the location of a few items," Cheyenne shook her head.

"Lovegood?" Ron repeated.

"Yeah. I don't know if it's true or not though," Cheyenne said. She suddenly had a thoughtful look on her face and she opened the binder. She stopped on a picture and took it out. She turned it so they could see. "I've been here. I completely forgot about this. It's abandoned. When I went there, I found a ton of items. Some in every room. I believe they may have been possessions of Helga Hufflepuff. I don't know if everything's still there. It's been five years since I went there."

"We should check it out," Harry replied.

"Miss Hudson, is it all right if we take this picture with us?" Hermione wondered.

"Of course. I have another copy," Cheyenne nodded and gave the picture to Hermione.

"Thank you, Miss Hudson," Ron smiled.

"Call me Cheyenne," Cheyenne said.

"Cheyenne, do you-" Harry began but stopped when he looked at Tyler. The Firewhiskey bottle was empty. Tyler had a crooked smile plastered on his face and was swaying as he stood. "Ah, hell. I think Tyler's drunk," Harry groaned.

Cheyenne smiled. "He looks fun," she giggled.

"He's probably going to be a bigger sarcastic prick," Ron crossed his arms.

"What do we do? We still have questions but Tyler's wasted," Harry said.

"It's only two-" Cheyenne stated.

"We've been here for two hours? No wonder Tyler finished the bottle," Ron raised an eyebrow.

"As I was saying, it's only two. Go stay somewhere for a few hours. Sober him up then come back. I'll be here all night," Cheyenne told them.

"Thank you, Cheyenne," Hermione smiled.

"No problem. I'd rather not have someone who's drunk around my stuff. No offence," Cheyenne glanced at Tyler.

"I don't think he cares," Harry sighed as he put Tyler's arm around his neck. He was relieved Tyler wasn't much taller than he was. "We'll be back tonight."

"See you," Cheyenne held the door open for the four kids. She closed the door and they started down the street, Harry slightly struggling under Tyler's weight.

"Where are we going?" Harry gasped.

"There's a small forest by that park over there," Hermione pointed.

"Good. Let's get there fast. I'm dying," Harry panted.

"You're Parry Hotter. I'm hangin' with boy lived the who," Tyler slurred. He wasn't making any sense.

"That's genius," Ron said sarcastically. Harry and Hermione laughed. They walked into the forest and while Harry held up Tyler, Ron set up the tent. When set up, Harry dragged Tyler inside and laid him on the sofa.

"Let's make him some coffee," Harry sighed. They walked into the kitchen just as Tyler began singing the Hogwarts song.

"If he went to Durmstang, how does he know the Hogwarts song?" Ron frowned as Tyler started singing the song for a second time.

"Who knows. Let's get him the coffee before he passes out on us for six hours," Harry shrugged. He grabbed the mug and walked to the sofa where Tyler was still lying down and singing. "Come on, Tyler. Sit up and drink the coffee," Harry sat Tyler up and sat beside him.

"Where's 'Er-my-nee?" Tyler slurred, ignoring the coffee mug Harry was holding out for him.

"In the kitchen with Ron. Tyler, drink this," Harry replied.

"I have a secret to tell you. Come closer, Harry," Tyler leaned to Harry and whispered in his ear, "I think 'Er-my-nee should leave Ron and be with me. She is hot," Tyler chuckled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Drink. Now," he shoved the coffee into Tyler's hands. Tyler downed the hot coffee in one drink. Leaving Tyler lying on the sofa, Harry went back to the kitchen. Hermione and Ron were at the table, eating fruit. Harry sat with them and grabbed a banana. "Besides my Uncle Vernon, Remus and Sirius are the only other people I've seen drunk," he told them.

"Really? I thought they stopped drinking when you were born and when they adopted you?" Hermione said.

"They did. It was a fun night. I talked them into it. I was fourteen. It was the summer before fourth year. Kingsley, Teddy, Tonks, Andromeda, and Mad-Eye came over. It was crazy," Harry grinned.

_Flashback  
><em>"_Harry, we really shouldn__'__t,__"__ Remus shook his head at his nephew__'__s suggestion. Harry had told his uncles that they should have people over and have a fun night of drinks and stories._

"_Come on, guys. It won__'__t hurt to have a fun night like you used to have with Dad. I__'__m not saying do it every night. Just tonight. You__'__ll never have to do it again. I promise,__"__ Harry said. __"__I__'__ll even stay in my room so I don__'__t interrupt or get in the way. You__'__ll have fun.__"_

"_You don__'__t have to stay upstairs, kiddo,__"__ Sirius replied._

"_Just invite some people over and have a night for yourselves. Please,__"__ Harry stared at them._

_They looked at each other and sighed. __"__Fine. We__'__ll do it,__"__ they agreed._

"_Yay! You__'__ll have fun and I__'__ll stay in my room,__"__ Harry smiled._

"_You don__'__t-"__ Remus began._

"_I__'__ll stay in my room,__"__ Harry repeated. __"__Invite people over for eight. That__'__s three hours.__"__ He ran upstairs._

"_Did we really just agree to have a party night?__"__ Sirius stated._

"_I think we did,__"__ Remus nodded, grinning. __"__Let__'__s invite some people over.__"_

"_Who?__"_

"_Kingsley, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Andromeda, and Teddy,__"__ Remus said._

"_All right. I__'__ll send owls to Kingsley, Tonks, and Mad-Eye,__"__ Sirius replied._

"_I__'__ll Floo Andy and Teddy,__"__ Remus walked to the fire and Flooed the Tonks__'__._

"_Hello, Remus. Lovely to see you, hon,__"__ Andromeda Tonks nee Black greeted._

"_Good to see you too, Andy. I was just coming to invite you and Teddy too small get-together Sirius and I are planning.__"_

"_We__'__d love to,__"__ Andromeda smiled._

"_Great. It starts at eight,__"__ Remus answered._

"_We__'__ll be there.__"_

"_Bye,__"__ Remus walked back to the kitchen where Sirius was reading letters. __"__Andy and Teddy are coming,__"__ he said._

"_Kingsley, Tonks, and Mad-Eye are in too,__"__ Sirius added. __"__I can__'__t believe we__'__re doing this,__"__ Remus agreed, laughing._

* * *

><p>"<em>Kingsley<em>_'__s here!__"__ Remus called as he let Kingsley inside. __"__Everyone else is already here. Just grab a seat and a drink and we__'__ll continue,__"__ Remus told Kingsley who nodded. Following Kingsley, Remus glanced up the stairs to see Harry sitting at the top. Remus smiled at his nephew then went back into the living room. Kingsley had taken a seat on the sofa with Andromeda and Ted. Tonks was sitting on the floor at her father__'__s feet. Mad-Eye was standing near the doorway, leaning on his staff, a glass in his left hand. His magical eye could see through everything and was swiveling around. Remus and Sirius were both in chairs._

"_You two are such pushovers when it comes to that boy of yours,__"__ Andromeda grinned._

"_It__'__s Harry. He__'__s very persistent,__"__ Sirius defended._

"_Oh, come on, Sirius,__"__ Tonks laughed. __"__That kid has had you around his finger the minute he was born.__"_

"_It__'__s true, Padfoot,__"__ Remus agreed._

"_So I like to spoil him. What__'__s wrong with that?__"__ Sirius shrugged. __"__He deserves it.__"_

"_You bought him a Firebolt even though his Nimbus was perfectly fine,__"__ Kingsley said._

"_I like to spoil him. Sue me,__"__ Sirius took a big drink of Firewhiskey._

"_I was never spoiled,__"__ Tonks playfully glared at her parents._

"_Anything we gave you, you tripped over or fell on and broke, Nymphadora,__"__ Andromeda told her daughter._

"_It__'__s Tonks, Mum. You know that. You could have done well by giving me a normal first name,__"__ Tonks muttered. Everyone laughed._

"_When you were young, you only went by Dora,__"__ Ted said._

"_Dad!__"__ Tonks cried._

"_Dora, eh?__"__ Sirius looked at Tonks with an evil glint in his eye._

"_Don__'__t you dare, Sirius,__"__ Tonks threatened._

"_Dora, Dora, Dora, Dora, Dora,__"__ Sirius chanted. He was clearly getting drunk._

"_Sirius!__"__ Tonks yelled and lunged at him. She brought him to the floor and they began fighting. Everyone else laughed._

"_Why doesn__'__t Harry come down?__"__ Mad-Eye asked._

"_Said he doesn__'__t want to interrupt or get in the way,__"__ Remus answered._

"_Harry! Get down here!__"__ Mad-Eye shouted._

"_Yeah?__"__ Harry called back._

"_Come join us.__"_

"_Alastor, he shouldn__'__t. We__'__re all drinking. He__'__s only fourteen,__"__ Andromeda said._

"_I__'__ll stay up here. I__'__ll come down when it__'__s over,__"__ Harry raced back to his room._

_After three hours, everyone was tired and pretty much drunk._

"_I__'__m goin__'__ home. See ya, Sirius. Remus. Everyone else,__"__ Kingsley said, his speech slurred._

"_Bye, Kings!__"__ they all yelled._

"_It was fun, guys. Really fun. Really, really, really, really, really fun,__"__ Mad-Eye said. __"__Bye!__"__ After a few more minutes, everyone else had gone too and it was just Sirius and Remus. Harry grinned at his drunk uncles._

"_Harry!__"__ Sirius flung himself on Harry__'__s neck, making him stumble a few steps._

"_Hi, Sirius,__"__ Harry patted Sirius on the back. He was surprised Remus had gotten drunk._

"_I love you, Harry,__"__ Sirius said. __"__You need a haircut.__"_

"_So do you,__"__ Harry laughed. __"__Let__'__s get you both to bed,__"__ Harry began leading Sirius up the stairs. They entered a bedroom and Harry laid his uncle on the bed. Harry went back downstairs to get Remus._

"_I can__'__t believe you got drunk, Remus,__"__ Harry muttered, climbing the stairs with his second uncle._

"_I-__I-__I-__I-__"__ Remus tried to speak. Harry rolled his eyes and put his uncle on the bed._

"_You and Sirius are going to have horrible hangovers,__"__ Harry chuckled. He made sure both his uncles were asleep and had a bucket by the bed, a wet cloth on the end table, and a large glass of water. He closed all the blinds in the bedrooms to keep out any light. Then he went to bed._

* * *

><p><em>Harry woke at nine-thirty and was the only one awake. He made himself breakfast and read the <em>Morning Prophet _Hedwig had brought as he ate. Before settling in the living room, Harry went to the room where they kept all the potions. He grabbed two vials and placed them on the kitchen table. On pieces of paper he wrote _Remus_ and _Sirius_ and put each paper by a vial. Harry sat in the living room and turned on the TV. It wasn__'__t until around one in the afternoon when Remus woke up. Harry was eating lunch at the table, reading a book when Remus walked into the kitchen._

"_Afternoon,__"__ Harry grinned. There were circles under Remus__'__ eyes and his hair was as messy as Harry__'__s._

"_Don__'__t talk so loud,__"__ Remus groaned._

_Harry held back a laugh. __"__Drink the potion with your name by it,__"__ he instructed. Remus obeyed. After about five minutes, Remus felt better. His headache wasn__'__t as bad and he didn__'__t feel as sick._

"_Sirius and I had a party last night, didn__'__t we?__"__ Remus struggled to remember._

"_Something like that,__"__ Harry nodded. __"__I can__'__t believe you got drunk, Remus,__"__ he closed his book._

"_Shut up, Harry.__"_

"_Definitely not the responsible one last night.__"_

"_Shove off. It was your idea.__"_

"_For the party. I didn__'__t make everyone get drunk.__"_

"_Everyone?__"_

"_Everyone.__"_

_Remus groaned and Harry laughed._

_End of Flashback_

"Everyone got drunk?" Hermione smiled.

"Everyone. It was hilarious. They've never done it since," Harry nodded.

"Wow. That would have been fun to see," Ron grinned. "I think he's asleep." Ron was right. The horrible singing had stopped and had been replaced by loud snores.

"So how long before he wakes up?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno. All I know is that he's gonna have a bad hangover and I don't have a potion to help," Harry shrugged. Ron and Hermione laughed.

"It's only two forty-five, so we still have a while," Ron replied.

"Hopefully it doesn't take too long for him to wake up. We still have stuff to ask Cheyenne," Hermione sighed.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I wonder where this house is?" he added, looking at the picture Cheyenne had given them.

"Don't know. Maybe Cheyenne remembers," Ron shrugged. It wasn't until it was nearing nine o'clock that Tyler finally woke up, groaning.

"Wha' 'appened?" he muttered. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting in the living room.

"You got drunk, Tyler," Harry said.

"Really?" Tyler groaned.

"Yep. It was interesting," Ron nodded.

"How long 'ave I been out? What did I do?" Tyler sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"You've been out since quarter to three," Hermione said.

"And you were singing very loudly and badly. You were singing the Hogwarts song," Harry added.

"That's embarrassing," Tyler mumbled.

"I know you just woke up, but we have to get back to Cheyenne. We still have things to ask." Harry said.

"Oh, come on!" Tyler grumbled. the Trio grinned, rolling their eyes. Harry was amazed how calm Ron was acting around Tyler. Harry suspected Ron still hated Tyler, but was enjoying the fact Tyler had made a complete fool of himself.

"Let's go," Harry sighed and they began walking back to Cheyenne's house.

"You called Harry, Parry Hotter and boy the lived who," Hermione told Tyler.

"Oh God. That's-" Tyler got shushed by Harry.

"Quiet. Ron, Tyler, take your wands out," Harry whispered. Cheyenne's door was open. There was a flickering orange light shining through the window. "Stay behind me." he said and slowly pushed through the door. All the lights were off, making it dark. "_Lumos_," he muttered.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione whispered, worried.

"I don't know," Harry began breathing fast. On the floor leading from the kitchen to the living room was a trail of blood. He gazed around the corner into the living room. "Oh no."

"What?" Ron asked. The others walked around Harry to see.

"Oh my God," Hermione gasped.


	22. Chapter 22

In a pool of blood and a look of horror on her face, Cheyenne was on the floor, her throat and chest ripped open. Her mouth was open in a scream and her eyes were wide with fear.

"Oh, Cheyenne," Hermione whispered.

"What's that?" Ron pointed to a piece of parchment on the broken table.

Harry picked it up. "It's a letter," he read. "'Watch out, Trio. Be careful who you talk to. The next person could end up in the same position as Cheyenne Hudson. Fenrir Greyback'."

"It was Greyback. He did this. He killed Cheyenne," Hermione said sadly.

"But why?" Ron asked.

"To stop us. To stop Cheyenne from telling us anything else. Somehow he knew she was helping us. He waited until we left and killed her," Harry answered. He watched as Hermione picked up a thick book with spots of blood on it.

"It's the binder Cheyenne showed us," she replied.

"We need to get out of here. Aurors will be here soon," Harry said. He looked around. His eyes landed on a copy of the _Daily Prophet _on the love seat. He picked it up. "It's today's paper," he pocketed it.

"Is this that place?" a voice outside asked. The trio and Tyler whipped around to face the door.

"Yep. Let's go," another voice said. It was Sirius and Tonks with a bunch of Aurors!

"We have to get out of here," Hermione squeaked.

"Apparate back to the tent. Quickly," Harry answered. As soon as they disappeared, Sirius, Tonks, and the other Aurors entered the living room.

"My God," Tonks gasped.

"Who is this again?" Sirius asked.

"Cheyenne Hudson," Sanders answered. "Twenty-three years old. Lived here alone."

"Sirius, there's a letter here," Tonks said. Sirius took the parchment from Tonks.

_Watch out, Trio. Be careful who you talk to. The next person could end up in the same position as Cheyenne Hudson.  
><em>_Fenrir Greyback_

"Sirius?" Tonks breathed.

"They were here. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were here. What if they got attacked by Greyback?" Sirius looked at Tonks who gazed back sadly. He pulled out his Communicator.

"Name please."

"Remus Lupin."

"Hi, Padfoot," Remus greeted. He was looking at a piece of parchment hastily writing.

"Moony, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Tyler were at an attack scene. Greyback killed a woman. There was a note left for Harry and his friends. They may have been attacked or captured by Greyback," Sirius said gravely.

Remus stopped writing. "What?"

"We don't know for sure, but Greyback left a note for them," Sirius stated.

"We should try call Harry just to make sure they're all right," Remus suggested.

"Yeah. I'm busy with this attack, could you try? I'll try later on," Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, of course. See you later, Padfoot," Remus agreed.

* * *

><p>"That was close," Ron sighed in relief as they settled in the tent.<p>

"We have to destroy the locket within the next week. It's too dangerous to hold onto much longer," Harry said, sitting down, his face in his hands.

"We also need to go to this house," Hermione added.

"We'll go tomorrow. Obviously werewolves are following us. I don't know how, but they are," Harry answered.

"We have to be careful. Werewolves must be close by still," Hermione said.

"In'omin' 'all 'rom 'Emus 'On 'U'in. 'Cept or 'line 'all?" a muffled voice said.

"What's that?" Tyler asked.

"Communicator. One minute," Harry went into his bedroom. Sitting heavily on the bed, he picked up his bag and dug around for his Communicator.

"Incoming call from Remus John Lupin. Accept or decline call?" the voice repeated.

Harry hesitated. Should he talk to Remus when it was so dangerous? "Accept."

"Harry, thank-what's wrong, pup?" Remus said, worried.

Harry hadn't realized he was lightly crying. He quickly wiped his cheeks with his sleeve. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Come on, pup. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Remus," Harry pulled his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. Remus looked at him knowingly. Harry sighed. "Just stressed out. I'll be fine."

"Did you get hurt in the attack and killing of Cheyenne Hudson?"

"No. We weren't there when Greyback attacked," Harry shook his head.

"Good. Sirius and I were worried."

"We'll I'm fine. We're all fine. Stop worrying," Harry snapped at his uncle. "I have to go. The four of us are leaving in the morning. We need to sleep."

"Be careful, pup. Love you," Remus stated.

"Yeah, okay. You too." Harry shut the Communicator off and shoved it in his bag. Sticking his head out the door, he called, "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

"G'night," the three called back to him.

Harry lay on his back and stared at the canvas ceiling, illuminated by the ball of fire Harry had conjured and placed on his bedside table. He was tired but couldn't sleep. He took out his wand and began writing in the air. He wrote 'Tyler Grey' and underlined it. He began making point form notes about Tyler. When he finished, he had seven points.

_Tyler Grey_

_1. Saved us from Death Eaters  
><em>_2. Just happened to appear where we were being attacked  
><em>_3. Father is __"__supposedly__"__ the werewolf registrant  
><em>_4. Father knows Remus  
><em>_5. Tyler likes Hermione and hates Ron  
><em>_6. Looking ill. Not from being drunk  
><em>_7. Tyler knows his way around San Diego_

Harry was trying to figure out who Tyler was. The points that really stood out were numbers two, four, and six. He stared at number six. It was true. Tyler was looking ill and Harry knew it had nothing to do with the hangover. He moved his gaze to number four. Who was Tyler's father and how did Tyler's father know Remus? Harry frowned. Not understanding these points about Tyler was making Harry uneasy about letting him stay with them. Finally he stared at point number two. Why had Tyler been in that Californian forest in the exact area and at the exact time Harry and his friends were being attacked? It didn't make any sense. Everything he knew about Tyler Grey made no sense. Harry moved the facts about Tyler to the side and began writing again.

_Vienna, Austria, Europe **- **__Cheyenne Hudson** - **__Descendant of Helga Hufflepuff **-** __Killed by Fenrir Greyback to stop her from helping them **-** __Lovegoods may know location of Hufflepuff__'__s goblet **-** __Goblet may be Horcrux **-** __Cheyenne Hudson may have found Hufflepuff__'__s possessions in a house five years ago._

Harry frowned. It seemed like everything was connected. Maybe Tyler Grey was connected to everything somehow. He didn't know. Harry also moved this information to the side. He raised his wand.

_Horcruxes Remaining_

_Hufflepuff__'__s = Goblet?  
><em>_Gryffindor__'__s = Sword  
><em>_Animal = Nagini  
><em>_Soul = ?_

He hoped the goblet was the Horcrux of Hufflepuff. If it wasn't, he had no where left to turn. He was tired of hitting dead ends. Hopefully they would find something the next day at the house. Harry sighed and waved his wand. All the writing disappeared. He put his wand on the bedside table then rolled onto his side, facing away from the door. It was pretty quiet, except for the soft speaking of Tyler and Hermione. Ron remained quiet. Harry guessed Ron must have gotten over Tyler humiliating himself and gone back to hating him. Harry wasn't sure how long it was before he fell asleep, but when he did, it was anything but relaxing and peaceful.

* * *

><p>"Someone find me Smith right now!" Sirius demanded when he got back to the Ministry from Cheyenne Hudson's house.<p>

"Right away, sir," Aurors Richards, Watson, and Bernard left in search of Auror Kyle Smith. Sirius sat down in his office and opened the Malfoy case. He picked up a quill and began writing. He ignored it when someone knocked on the door.

"Padfoot, open the door. Padfoot," Remus called, knocking. Sirius ignored his friend. "Fine. See you later, Sirius," Remus walked away.

"Mr. Black! It's Auror Watson!" Auror Courtney Watson called through the door.

Sirius dropped his quill and rubbed his face irritably. "What do you want?"

"I have Auror Smith, sir."

Sirius opened the door. "Thanks, Watson. You can go," Watson nodded and walked away. "Come in, Smith. Sit down," Smith sat on the sofa as Sirius shut the door.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, you told Barty Crouch Sr. that me and Remus were at Godric's Hollow."

"I had to. You were suspended and Lupin was close. I had no choice. You were violating your suspension," Smith said defiantly.

"You had me fired! You had Remus suspended! We were lucky Crouch died!" Sirius shouted.

"In my defence, you and Lupin shouldn't be working here. You have a kid hunting down a dark wizard."

"It was you. You told the press about Greyback and Harry. Are you trying to destroy the Ministry?"

"No, just your career."

"You're fired! Be out of here in a half hour," Sirius growled. Smith glared at him, threw the door open, and went to clean out his office. Sirius sat down heavily at his desk and returned to the file.

"Sirius?"

Sirius looked up at his doorway to see Tonks. "Hi."

"Fired Smith?"

"Yes. I have three spots to fill. By the time this war is over, I'll have to get a whole new team. You, Kingsley, and Sanders will be the only ones left," Sirius sighed, nodding.

"Maybe you'll get a better team next time. One without a snitch in it," Tonks smiled.

"I'm hoping my next team will include Harry. He didn't know if he wanted to be an Auror or work in Remus' department," Sirius replied.

"I would love to work with Harry. He's amazing at duelling," Tonks said.

"Yes, he is," Sirius nodded. "Kingsley still all right?"

"Oh, yeah. He loves this time off," Tonks grinned.

"Warn him that he has to make up for lost time when he gets back," Sirius smirked. Tonks laughed and went back to her office.

* * *

><p>"Seth, we have to do something about Greyback and Tyler. Fast," Remus ran into Seth's office. "Tyler is with Harry and his friends."<p>

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. He's helping them," Remus shrugged.

"It must be some kind of plan," Seth said.

"That's what I thought too," Remus nodded. "We have got to find a way to catch these guys. I can't believe I'm making you do this, but give Leah Barlow everything you're working on. The only thing I'm having you work on is this. Don't stop. Do anything you think of. I don't care what it is, just do it. Do nothing but this."

Seth stared at him. "Are you sure, Remus?"

"Absolutely. I need your help on this, Seth."

Seth stayed silent for a bit. "Okay. I'll do it. Let me find Leah and I'll get started. If I need to do something or whatever, do I consult you?"

"No," Remus shook his head. "Just do it. You don't have to ask me."

"Okay, I'll get started," Seth nodded. He began gathering papers on his desk then went to find Leah Barlow. Remus walked back to his office and started his own process to try come up with something.

* * *

><p><em>Harry walked forwards. He didn<em>_'__t know why, but he had a strong impulse telling him to walk forwards into the darkness. He walked on even though he had a voice in his head telling him to turn around and run. Harry stopped at a clearing. He pushed a low-lying branch out of his way so he could see the scene before him. There was a small canvas tent with tiny lights flickering. Harry__'__s eyes widened. It was their tent! The tent he, Ron, Hermione, and Tyler were using._

"_Over here. Quietly,__"__ a hushed voice said from the darkness opposite him. He watched. Figures began emerging from the trees. He gasped and snapped his gaze to the sky. It was a full moon! A scream came from the tent. It was Hermione. A few seconds later, Harry and Ron ran from the ten, their wands raised, Hermione behind them. Tyler appeared soon after. He was a werewolf! He had set up an attack!_

"_Harry, there__'__s more,__"__ Ron said._

"_Tyler did this. Getting close to us was part of the plan,__"__ Harry answered. __"__Look out!__"__ Tyler suddenly lunged at the trio. Harry and Ron fell to the ground, but Tyler landed on Hermione, pinning her down._

"_Hermione! Use magic!__"__ Harry and Ron cried, fighting off attacking werewolves._

"_I__'__m not of age!__"__ she shouted back._

"_Who cares?__"__ Harry ducked as a werewolf jumped over his head. Hermione tried to get her wand from her pocket, but Tyler took her arm and bit down hard. She screamed._

"Sectumsempra_!__"__ Harry yelled. The spell hit Tyler and lacerations opened up all over his body._

"_Hermione!__"__ Ron cried, running to her. __"__She__'__s been bit!__"_

_Harry looked at his friends then at Tyler. The young werewolf was still bleeding but wasn__'__t breathing. __"__He__'__s dead.__"__ All the werewolves had their eyes on Harry. They wanted revenge now. __"__We have to get out of here.__"__ Harry waved his wand at the tent and it folded itself. __"__RUN!__"__ Ron lifted Hermione and the Trio took off running. The werewolves tore after them._

* * *

><p>Harry sat upright in his bed. His breathing was heavy and fast and he was sweating. He frowned. That was the second time in two days that his dream seemed real. Harry looked at the clock. It was eight-thirty. They would have to get up soon and get going. Harry grabbed the copy of the <em>Daily Prophet <em>he was gotten from Cheyenne's house off the end table. He looked at the front page.

_Ministry Attacked!_

_At 12:09p.m. today, Death Eaters penetrated the Ministry walls again and attacked. The office of Mr. Barty Crouch Sr., Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, was set on fire. Thanks to the fast reactions of the Aurors, the fire was extinguished before it could spread throughout the building. The Aurors, however, were not quick enough to save the life of Mr. Barty Crouch Sr._

Harry's jaw dropped. It had happened. His dream had happened. The office was on fire. Crouch Sr. was dead. He pulled on his sweater then ran to the room Hermione and Ron were occupying.

"Guys, wake up. Get up," he shook them and they woke.

"Wha' 'appen'?" Ron mumbled.

"It happened. It was real. It happened," Harry said.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked, sitting up and yawning.

"My dream. Of the Ministry attack. Of Crouch Sr. being murdered. It happened. It happened yesterday while we were at Cheyenne's," Harry shoved the paper into Hermione's hands.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"There's something else," Harry continued. Ron had finally gotten up and was staring at Harry intently. "I just had another dream."

"About what?"

"About Tyler," Harry replied. His friends stared at him.

* * *

><p>"So Smith is gone?" Kingsley asked. Sirius had gone to the hospital again to visit his second-in-command.<p>

"Yes. Left twenty minutes ago," Sirius nodded.

"Tonks said you have three spaces to fill."

"Yeah. I'll probably need a whole team by the time this war is over. Besides you, Tonks, and Sanders anyways," Sirius sighed.

"Maybe Harry will apply after he's done saving the world from complete and utter disaster," Kingsley grinned.

"Shut up!" Sirius glared. "That reminds me. Tyler Grey is with Harry and his friends."

"Who the hell is Tyler Grey?" Kingsley frowned.

"Fenrir Greyback's nineteen year old werewolf son," Sirius said casually.

Kingsley stared at his boss in shock. "Greyback has a son? Why would Tyler be helping the kids?"

"Remus and I think it's a plan Greyback has," Sirius replied.

"Sounds reasonable. This is probably a stupid question but do the kids know about Tyler?" Kingsley wondered.

"You're right. That is a stupid question, but no, they don't know," Sirius shook his head.

"You should tell them. They're in big danger with Tyler there," Kingsley stated.

"Tyler must be waiting for a sign to set off whatever they're planning. Otherwise he would have done something already," Sirius replied.

"But when is that sign going to come? As long as you don't know that, your kid and his friends are in major trouble," Kingsley sighed.

"Are you trying to ease my nerves? You're horrible at it," Sirius crossed his arms.

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "I'm not doing anything."

"I should get back. I'll try come by again. If I don't, see you in a few days," Sirius stood.

"See ya, boss," Kingsley waved as Sirius walked out.

* * *

><p>"Harry, what happened in the dream?" Hermione asked.<p>

"It was night time. I was walking through a forest and I came to a clearing. Our tent was there. Then people walked out of the forest opposite me. Hermione screamed. Me and Ron came out of the tent with Hermione behind us. Tyler came out too. A couple minutes later, everyone, including Tyler, turn into werewolves. Tyler set up the attack. Tyler jumped at us. Ron and I fell to the ground, but Tyler landed on Hermione. While Ron and I are fighting off werewolves, I tell Hermione to use magic. She says she's not of age so I tell her to do it anyways. Hermione tried to get her wand but Tyler bit her on the arm. I hit Tyler with '_Sectumsempra_'. Tyler dies. Ron picked up Hermione and we run, werewolves follow. Then I woke up," Harry explained the dream.

"That can't be real. Tyler's not a werewolf. He's been helping us," Hermione shook her head. Harry didn't speak. He was thinking of Tyler. There was something strange about Tyler.

"Maybe just the part of getting attacked by werewolves is real," Ron said.

"Maybe. Let's get ready. We have to get to that house soon," Harry walked out of the room and went to his own. They all dressed then went to the kitchen and made a small breakfast.

"What do you think we'll find at this place?" Ron asked as they ate.

"Nothing," Harry replied simply.

"Then why are we going?" Ron frowned.

"Maybe I'm wrong," Harry answered.

**A/N: Hey, hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. :]**


	23. Chapter 23

"Are we ready?" Hermione asked, hoisting her bag onto her back.

"I think so. Let's pack up the tent and get going," Harry nodded. The trio and Tyler walked outside. Harry took down the tent, packed it away, then pulled out the picture Cheyenne Hudson had given them. "Let's go." He closed his eyes, focusing on the house, turned sharply, and disappeared. Ron, Hermione, and Tyler followed suit.

"I know we're at this house, but where are we?" Ron wondered, gazing around. The street they were on was deserted and oddly dark for being late in the morning.

"I don't know. I'm hoping it doesn't matter because there's no one around," Harry shrugged, looking up and down the street. "Come on, guys." He led the way through the large wrought iron gates and up the stone steps to the wooden door. For being abandoned, it looked almost brand new. Harry turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. The four ducked inside.

"It's so weird. There's no one around for miles of this place," Hermione said as Harry locked the door.

"That'll make things easier for us then," Harry replied.

"How?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"We don't have to worry about someone finding us," Harry shrugged his shoulders casually. "All right. Everyone choose a room and look." They split. Hermione went to the living room, Ron to the kitchen, Tyler to the basement, and Harry went upstairs. He pushed open the first door on his left and stepped in. He looked around. He was in what looked like had once been a library. Something had clearly happened. There were books strewn all over the floor collecting dust. Some had been burned. It was obvious if they were touched they would crumble into ash. There were large scorch marks on the walls and floor as well. "What happened?" he muttered. Harry left the room and walked across the hall. He opened another door and walked in. It was a bedroom.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron shouted.

"What?" he called back offhandedly. He was slowly moving towards the bed. There was something strange on the sheets.

"There's nothing here! This place is empty and has been for years!" Ron yelled, sighing. Harry didn't answer. He had reached the bed and was staring down at it in shock.

* * *

><p>"Full moon in five days. Whatever they're planning will happen on the full moon, I know it," Remus mumbled to himself. He wasn't the only one. Seth was running around, his arms always full of papers, and muttering to himself.<p>

There was a knock on the door. "Remus? Moony, are you all right?" Sirius called.

"Yeah, fine," Remus said quickly and absently.

"Moony, you've been in here for eight hours straight. This isn't good for you," Sirius replied.

Sirius jumped back in alarm as the door swung open. "I have to do this. I have to stop Tyler and Greyback. I have to save Harry and his friends," Remus slammed the door before Sirius could speak.

Sirius sighed. "I get that you want to catch Tyler and Greyback, but confining yourself in your office for eight hours isn't the way to do it. You'll go insane," he said quickly and quietly. "If you haven't already."

Sirius jumped again as Remus reappeared. "The full moon is in five days. Something is going to happen that night." The door closed again, cutting off Sirius' response.

He was getting annoyed. "Remus, this is crazy. You're the one who told me that we can't help Harry with what he's doing even though we want to. I know you want to help Harry, but we can't. He can take care of himself. He's strong. He can handle Tyler." Sirius got ready to jump back when the door opened but it never did. "Remus?"

The door opened, more slowly, for the third time. "Look, Sirius. I'm busy. I'll talk to you later," Remus said and softly closed the door.

"Okay. See you, mate," Sirius sighed.

"Mr. Black?" a woman came up behind him.

"Yes?"

"I'm Michelle Hayden. I work for Mr. Lupin. I'm worried about him. He rarely sleeps. It seems all he can think about is Fenrir Greyback and Tyler Grey," she told him.

"I know. He just really wants to finally catch Greyback. Tyler is currently traveling with Harry and his friends. He doesn't want anything to happen to Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Sirius put his hands in his pockets as he spoke.

"He hasn't been himself since your nephew left," Michelle said.

"I've been told the same thing about myself."

"I understand it if you two aren't acting the same. I know your nephew is your life," she smiled.

"Yes, he is. We'd die if anything happened to him. We've all already been through so much," Sirius nodded. Michelle smiled sympathetically then walked away. Sirius left the department and headed for his own. He went to his office and sat down, absently twirling a quill.

"Sirius?" Tonks said.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"This just arrived in the post. It's for you. From Malfoy," Tonks handed Sirius a thin envelope.

"Thanks," Sirius tore it open and pulled out the letter.

_Black,  
><em>_It__'__s almost been a month since Potter left with our friends. Our plan to have Barty Crouch Jr. capture them failed, but that__'__s no surprise. He was weak. They were lucky when they escaped us after the wedding. A certain Tyler Grey showed up. Now Tyler is with the famous trio, but for a reason. There is a plan in process. In a few days it__'__ll come together and the famous trio has no idea.  
><em>_Lucius Malfoy_

"Damn it!" Sirius cursed.

"You should call Harry and warn him, Sirius," Tonks suggested.

"Yeah. Thanks, Tonks," he nodded and she walked away. He turned on his Communicator.

"Name please."

"Harry Potter." As he waited, Sirius leaned back and twirled the quill again.

* * *

><p>There was a ton of blood on the sheets. As he stared, Harry had a feeling someone had been murdered and it had been by werewolves.<p>

"Incoming call from Sirius Orion Black. Accept or decline call?" his Communicator said.

Harry ignored it. He couldn't stop staring at the blood stained sheets. He suddenly felt the need to know where they were. "Where are we? It's not safe here," he muttered.

"Harry?" Hermione shouted.

"Up here!"

"Incoming call from Sirius Orion Black. Accept or decline call?" the Communicator repeated.

"What's going on?" Hermione entered the room.

"We're in danger," Harry said.

"When aren't we?" she raised an eyebrow.

He held up the sheets and she gasped. "It's fresh."

"Werewolves?" she whispered.

"I think so. I haven't searched everywhere up here, so help me and we'll leave," Harry stated, dropping the sheets.

"Okay," Hermione nodded and they finished searching the floor.

While searching a drawing room, the Communicator spoke again. "Incoming call from Sirius Orion Black. Accept or decline call?"

"Ugh!" Harry groaned. He pulled his bag off his back and retrieved the device. "Decline," he said.

"Call declined."

Harry rolled his eyes. He had to stop contacting his uncles. It was too dangerous. He would only contact them if the need was vital. "Anything, Hermione?" he called, walking back to the hall.

"Nothing. Someone found everything and took it. Question is, who?" Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know where to go next," Harry sighed as they slowly walked back downstairs.

"Cheyenne said something about Lovegood. Maybe we should go talk to them," Hermione remembered.

"Sounds good. We just need to find out where they live," Harry agreed.

"Ginny knows. We could ask her," Hermione replied.

"No. It's too dangerous to contact everyone now. We only will if we absolutely have to," Harry dismissed the idea. "We have to find out ourselves."

"Hey, Harry. I think we've got something over here," Ron said when Harry and Hermione arrived downstairs. He was in the kitchen.

"I though you looked in here, mate?" Harry asked, making his way to Ron who was by a cupboard.

"I did. I was doing a quick run over to make sure I didn't miss anything," Ron nodded.

"So what did you find?" Ron opened the cupboard. "Um, it's an empty cupboard," Harry frowned.

"Not quite," Ron pushed on the back of the cupboard and it slid out of sight. There was a small square on the back wall.

"What is that?" Harry wondered.

"I didn't press it, but it's like a button or something," Ron stated.

"Push it," Harry said. Ron obeyed and pushed the square. For a bit, nothing happened, then the house began to shake. Harry and Ron grabbed the counter to stay standing. Their eyes widened as the kitchen floor began to open. Soon the house stopped shaking and there was a set of stairs leading down under the kitchen floor.

"Whoa," Ron and Harry gasped.

"Hermione, Tyler, come on. We've got something," Harry said and Hermione and Tyler walked into the kitchen.

"That's interesting," Tyler said.

"Let's go," Harry started down the narrow staircase, the others following. The stone stairs were steep and slippery with water. They walked slowly so they wouldn't fall. Hermione slipped on a stair and almost fell had Tyler not grabbed her arm and helped her.

"Thanks, Tyler," she smiled.

"No problem. Watch your step," Tyler replied. Ron rolled his eyes and Harry sighed. After a few more minutes, the four of them came to the bottom of the stairs where there was a large steel door.

Harry pulled on the handle but it wouldn't budge. He pulled out his wand. "_Alohomora_." There were about four clicks and Harry pulled on the handle again. This time the door opened a crack. Being large and made of steel made the door heavy and Harry pulled on the door very hard to open it. As it opened, yellow light flooded out onto Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Tyler.

"Wow," Hermione said as they entered the room. It was very large but only one small chest occupied the large space.

"Weird," Ron added. Harry walked towards the chest. It was gold with black stones all over it. The stones glittered in the yellow light. He placed his hands carefully on the sides of the chest and opened the lid. There was a single piece of parchment inside.

_What you seek,  
><em>_Used to lie here,  
><em>_But it has been gone,  
><em>_For over a year. _

"That's just perfect," Harry groaned.

"Now where do we go?" Ron asked.

"I seriously don't know," Harry sighed.

"AHHHH!" Hermione screamed. She had been leaning on the wall when it suddenly opened behind her. She fell backwards.

"Hermione!" Harry, Ron, and Tyler grabbed for her arms but missed. She fell into the darkness. "HERMIONE!" they cried as she disappeared.

* * *

><p>"That's the first time Harry's declined a call. Must be busy. He better watch out. Tyler is all bad," Sirius said to himself.<p>

"Sirius," Tonks knocked on the door.

"You seem to be here a lot lately. What's up?" Sirius grinned.

"Umm, Sirius-" Tonks breathed deeply. "Remus is in the hospital."

"What?"

"He was attacked in his office twenty-five minutes ago," Tonks replied.

"By who?" Sirius asked.

Tonks hesitated. "Seth Ledger."

"Seth?" Sirius repeated. "No way."

"It was him, Sirius. He was found in Remus', office, his wand out, and pointing at Remus who was unconscious and bleeding. He had been hit with '_Sectumsempra_'," Tonks nodded.

"Is Moony okay?" Sirius asked, pulling on his cloak.

"He was still unconscious when I left."

"Was it just '_Sectumsempra_'?" Sirius wondered as they walked outside to apparate.

"I don't know. I left after I saw him and found out what happened," Tonks shook her head.

"Let's go." They had arrived at the Apparation point and disappeared.

When they arrived, Tonks lead the way. "He's on Kingsley's floor." They took the elevator up to the fourth floor. She stopped at room six seventy-two.

"Excuse me. Are you family of Mr. Lupin's?" a Healer asked coming out of the room, holding a clipboard.

"Yes, we are. I'm Nymphadora Tonks. I was here a few minutes ago," Tonks nodded.

"Oh yes, of course. Miss Tonks. And you are?" the Healer looked at Sirius.

"I'm Sirius Black."

"Pleasure. I'm Healer Emma Parker," she said.

"How is he?" Tonks asked.

"Stable. We've given him blood replenishing potions and potions to help with the pain. He might wake up within the hour," Healer Parker replied.

"What exactly happened?" Sirius wondered.

"We're not sure. We have to wait until he wakes up to know," Healer Parker shook her head.

"Thank you," Tonks smiled.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes to check on him," Healer Parker left. Tonks and Sirius entered the room.

"Sirius?" Tonks put her hand on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius had stopped short when he saw his best friend. Remus was asleep in the bed. He had cuts and bruises all over his face. He had a black eye. He was hooked up to an IV machine, the needle in the back of his right hand. Sirius could also see cuts on his neck.

"My God. Remus," Sirius breathed.

"I'll get Sanders to take over for a couple hours," Tonks said and left to talk to Sanders.

Sirius pulled a chair to the side of the bed and sat down. "Oh, Moony. I can't believe Seth did this."

"No one can," Tonks had returned. She sat in a chair on the other side of Remus' bed.

"Where is Seth?"

"In one of the interrogation rooms. Walker and Ferns are watching him," Tonks answered.

"I'll have to talk to him after," Sirius said. He stared at Remus when he stirred.

"He'll be okay, Sirius," Tonks stated softly.

"How do you know that? Healer Parker didn't say anything about him being all right. All she said was that he was stable," Sirius frowned.

"She also said he should be awake within the hour," Tonks pointed out.

"How about you both stop talking about me like I'm not here?" a quiet, hoarse voice said.

"Remus!" Sirius and Tonks exclaimed.

"Hi," Remus said, his voice no more than a whisper.

"I'm so glad you're all right." They smiled.

"I don't feel all right," Remus groaned.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin. You're awake," Healer Parker walked in.

"Wish I wasn't," Remus groaned again, grimacing in pain.

"Need more pain meds?" Healer Parker smiled. Remus nodded. The Healer pierced the IV tube with a needle and pushed a fluid into it. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you," Remus sighed in relief.

"Mr. Lupin, there are Aurors here to see you. They need to know what happened and so do I. I need to know what curses were placed on you," Healer Parker stated.

"All right," Remus nodded. Aurors Brent Bernard and Monica Hale walked in.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin," Bernard greeted.

"Hi."

"We'll make this quick. What happened?" Hale began.

Remus sighed and shifted his position. "I was in my office working on a case when Seth knocked on the door. He walked in and told me he had a lead on the case. When I looked at him, he had a glazed look in his eyes and he was holding his wand. He didn't speak after saying he had a lead, except when he sent spells. He disarmed me. He hit me with cutting curses, the Cruciatus curse, and '_Sectumsempra_'," Remus explained shortly.

"Are you sure those are the only curses used, Mr. Lupin?" Healer Parker confirmed. Remus nodded.

"Are you positive it was Seth Ledger? Maybe you were mistaken," Bernard said.

"Seth was seen in the office standing over Remus with his wand out," Tonks replied.

"I'm positive it was Seth as much as it pains me to admit," Remus nodded again, a look of hurt in his eyes.

"Mr. Lupin, you will have to stay here for about five days," Healer Parker stated, making Remus groan. "You lost a lot of blood since you were bleeding freely for six minutes from the '_Sectumsempra_' curse before you got here. Not to mention the Cruciatus curse. You have to stay," she smiled.

"All right," Remus said.

"Now, Mr. Lupin needs to rest. Everyone please leave," Healer Parker told everyone.

"I'll see you later, Moony," Sirius smiled and left with Tonks.

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Are you okay?" Harry called into the darkness. He, Ron, and Tyler were all knelt by the opening in the wall, peering into the dark.<p>

"I'm hurt! Something went through my leg! It's too dark, I can't see!" Hermione cried.

"Stay still! We're going to find a way to you!" Harry stated.

"Okay!"

"We have to hurry," Ron replied.

"I know. Light your wands," Harry said, lighting his own. The three small lights combined were bright and Harry could see a bit. There were holes in the wall. There were no stairs. If they wanted to get to Hermione, they would have to climb down using the holes. "We have to climb down," Harry told them.

"Great. We can never have a normal minute. Let's go rock climbing," Ron rolled his eyes.

"We have to go slow and one at a time," Harry said.

"I'll go first," Ron volunteered.

"Be careful, mate," Harry stated. Using his wand light, Ron found the first holes and climbed down. He moved slowly, not wanting to fall. he used his small light to find each hole on the wall. Finally he made it to the bottom.

"Ron!" Hermione cried. Ron moved to her side and hugged her.

"I'm down!" Ron shouted.

"You go, Tyler," Harry told Tyler.

"All right," Tyler nodded and slowly climbed down the stone wall. "Come down, Harry!" he yelled when he was at the bottom. A few minutes later, Harry joined them.

"This is stupid, we need more light," Harry said "_Lumos maxima_!" his wand light was three times brighter. Tyler and Ron did the same and the three lights lit the whole room. Harry looked at Hermione's leg. There was a long, thin piece of steel protruding from her upper leg. It had gone right through.

"Oh my God," Hermione gasped at her injury, all the colour draining from her face.

"We have to get that out," Tyler said.

"What?" Hermione shrieked. She was crying. "No way is anyone ripping a piece of steel out of my leg!"

"Hermione, we have to. We have to heal it," Harry responded.

She looked at all the boys, her eyes wide. "Okay. Okay, take it out," she nodded. Ron placed her in his lap and she grasped his hands. Harry took his black tie from the wedding out of his bag and tied it tightly about the piece of steel. Hermione had tears staining her face. Harry grasped the steel. He was glad it wasn't a wide piece. It was no more than three inches wide. "Ready?" Hermione nodded and squeezed Ron's hands. Harry gripped the steel tighter then pulled up sharply. Hermione screamed as loud as she could in pain then lost consciousness.


	24. Chapter 24

"I'll be back soon, Sanders. Tonks and I just need to talk to Seth Ledger," Sirius told Damian Sanders.

"No problem. Hey, is Remus okay?" Sanders asked.

"Yeah, he's all right. Just has to stay in the hospital for a few days," Sirius nodded. He and Tonks walked to their right, heading for the interrogation room Seth was being held in. Sirius held the door open for Tonks and followed her inside.

"Hello, Seth," Tonks said as she and Sirius sat across from Seth.

"It wasn't me, I swear. I would never do that. I was being controlled. The Imperius Curse," Seth blurted.

"Seth, we need you to tell us about the events leading up to the attack," Tonks said.

Seth sniffed. He had tears running down his cheeks. "I can't remember much. I remember going to our little library in the department to find something then I went back to my office. There was someone there. I thought it was Remus, but the person had a black cloak on. There was a white light. That's the last thing I remember. A white light," he explained, more tears falling.

Sirius and Tonks glanced at each other. "Did you see the face of the person in your office?" Tonks wondered.

"No. It was dark. He stayed in the shadows so I couldn't see his face," Seth shook his head.

"He? If you couldn't see the person how do you know it was a man?" Tonks frowned.

"He spoke once. When he cast the curse," Seth replied.

"What did he say?" Tonks asked.

"He said '_Imperio_'," Seth responded.

"'_Imperio_'? You're positive about this?" Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm telling you. I was being controlled by the Imperius Curse," Seth sobbed.

"Seth," Sirius spoke for the first time. Seth looked at him through tear filled eyes. "I believe you. I do, but without any proof, no one else will. I wish I could do something, but you're being sent to Azkaban."

Seth burst into tears. "I can't believe I attacked Remus! I would have killed him! I deserve Azkaban!"

"You don't deserve Azkaban, Seth," Tonks said softly.

"Remus is going to be okay, Seth. This isn't your fault. You were being controlled," Sirius told him.

"I don't want to go to Azkaban," Seth whispered.

Tonks and Sirius looked at him sadly. "Seth," Seth looked at Sirius. "Would you like to see Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Seth nodded.

"Come on. I'll get you in," Sirius stood up with Tonks. Keeping Seth between himself and Tonks, Sirius led the way out of the Ministry, getting rid of all Aurors who tried to stop them. They disappeared at the Apparation point. Sirius also led the way into the hospital and up to Remus' room. Voices flitted out of the room. The Weasley family was visiting. "Stay here," he whispered to Tonks and Seth. They nodded and he walked into the room.

"Hey, Sirius. You came back quickly," Remus stated.

"Yeah. I have someone who wants to talk to you," Sirius looked pointedly at the Weasleys.

"We'll go in the waiting room," Bill smiled. The family left.

"Who is it, Padfoot?"

"Tonks, bring him in," Sirius called into the hall. Tonks entered with Seth.

"Hi, Remus," Seth muttered. He was still crying.

"Hey, Seth."

"Remus, I'm so sorry! It wasn't me! I didn't do it! I was being controlled! I'm sorry!" Seth burst into tears again.

"Seth, calm down. I know you were under the influence of the Imperius Curse," Remus said.

"You-you do?" Seth sniffed.

"Yes. I've seen it before. I knew it as soon as I looked in your eyes," Remus smiled softly.

"Thank you, Remus," Seth gave a weak smile.

"Time to go," Auror Zack Taylor took Seth's arm.

"Goodbye, Remus," Seth said sadly and allowed himself to be lead outside.

"Bye," Remus sighed. "How long is he in?"

"Twenty-five years for right now. It has a good chance of changing to a life sentence and it probably will," Sirius replied. He saw a tear fall from the corner of his friend's eye.

"It wasn't his fault," Remus muttered.

"I know but there's no evidence," Sirius stated.

"Yeah," Remus replied shortly. "You both should probably get back to the Ministry. See you later," he added.

"Yeah, okay. Bye, Moony," Sirius sighed and left with Tonks.

"You can't do anything, Sirius. There's no proof that Seth was under the Imperius Curse," Tonks told him.

"I know, but Seth is one of Remus' best friends. Now he's being taken away. It must be reminding Remus of when James and Lily died and I got arrested," Sirius answered. Tonks didn't respond. It was rare that Sirius talked about his best friends dying and being arrested. "I have to do something. I have to help Seth."

"Sirius, there's nothing we can do. I'm sorry," Tonks repeated.

"We're Aurors, aren't we? There's always something. I'm going to figure out what this something is," Sirius walked in the direction of his office. Tonks groaned and rolled her eyes. She might as well get a head start. She'd be helping out sooner or later anyways. She followed Sirius' path.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, drink some water," Harry said, handing her a bottle. She was still in Ron's lap, holding one of his hands in a death grip. Harry had managed to get the steel out and heal the wound.<p>

"Harry, what's in that vial?" Ron asked.

"Phoenix tears. Contains healing powers. I couldn't heal the wound with just the tears or just healing charms, so I combined them. She'll be limping for a couple days but she'll be fine," Harry explained. He took the black tie off Hermione's leg and shoved it in his bag.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione smiled, handing the bottle of water back to Harry.

"You're welcome. Are you feeling okay?" Harry stated.

"Yeah, I feel fine. A little light headed, but I'll be okay," Hermione replied.

"How are your hands, Ron?" Harry grinned.

"Shut up, Harry," Ron rolled his eyes. Everyone laughed.

"All right. We have two choices. One, we climb back up and go back to the house or two, we go down this passage," Harry sighed. "What do we do?"

"Passage," the others said together.

"Passage it is. Tyler, would you mind carrying Hermione's bag?" Harry replied.

"Of course not." Tyler slung Hermione's bag over one shoulder.

"I am perfectly capable of carrying my own bag," Hermione argued, standing up. Harry and Ron caught her as she swayed and almost fell down. "Maybe I'm not."

"Ron, you'll have to help her walk," Harry responded.

"That's fine," Ron put his arm around her waist and she put her arm around his neck.

"Okay. Let's get going," Harry headed down the passage, his wand still lit. Ron and Hermione followed, then last was Tyler.

* * *

><p>"Lupin is in the hospital, my Lord." Summer Watts told Voldemort.<p>

"Very good, Summer. What about Tyler?" Voldemort asked.

"He is still with Potter, Weasley, and Granger. The full moon is in five days. It will happen then," Summer responded.

"Fabulous. Thank you, Summer. Go," Voldemort told her and she walked away.

* * *

><p>"Sirius, it's almost been three hours. I don't think there's anything we can do. We just don't have proof that Seth was being controlled," Tonks said, rubbing her dry, tired eyes. She had been in Sirius' office going through all information on Seth and thinking about what Seth had told them.<p>

"How could someone walk through a department without being seen by anyone?" Sirius wondered.

"I don't know, Sirius. I don't know," Tonks groaned. "Maybe the person was invisible. Maybe no one pain attention. Maybe the person looked like someone else. I don't know," she added irritably.

"Looked like someone else," Sirius repeated.

"What about it?" Tonks sighed.

"Maybe the person looked like someone else. Polyjuice Potion. It changes appearance, not voice," Sirius replied.

"Okay," Tonks said, looking at her cousin, waiting for him to continue.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Seth said he couldn't see the person in his office because it was dark. Maybe he recognized the voice though. Maybe he did see the person when the spell was cast," he explained.

"But he said the person stayed in the shadows," Tonks pointed out.

"That's what he remembers. He may be remembering it wrong," Sirius answered.

"It's possible," Tonks nodded.

"We've got to talk to Seth again," Sirius stated.

"Sirius, if he couldn't remember things a couple hours ago, I doubt he'll remember now," Tonks crossed her arms.

"Mr. Black, Tonks," Sanders knocked on the open door.

"What's up, Sanders?"

"Seth Ledger is in the interrogation room. He's asking for you two," Sanders told them.

"We're coming," Sirius tossed the papers he was holding onto his desk, then left with Tonks. They walked down a corridor and to the interrogation room Seth had previously been in.

"In there, boss," Sanders held the door open and Sirius and Tonks walked in.

"Thanks, Sanders," Tonks said as Sanders closed the door. She and Sirius sat across from Seth. Sirius looked at him closely. Seth was pure white. His eyes were red and had a look of terror in the them that Sirius knew would never leave. "Hi, Seth."

"Hi. Thanks for coming," Seth answered. His voice was hoarse like it hadn't been used in years.

"It's no problem, Seth," Sirius smiled. Seth tried to smile, but it was weak and didn't reach his eyes.

"Why did you want to talk to us?" Tonks asked.

"I remembered something from the attack. Well, from when I entered my office and the person was there," Seth told them.

"What did you remember?" Sirius wondered.

"I did see the person. When he sent the Imperius Curse, it lit up his face for a split second," Seth said.

"Who was it, Seth?" Tonks asked.

"It was-it was Sirius," Seth finished, his eyes filling up with tears. Sirius and Tonks looked at each other then back to Seth.

* * *

><p>"Ah, hell! Dead end!" Harry groaned when they arrived at the end of the passage.<p>

"What now? Do we go back?" Ron wondered.

"We might have to," Harry sighed, looking around.

"Wait, what's that?" Tyler spoke. He was looking at the ceiling. Harry raised his wand to light up the ceiling more.

"It's a trapdoor," Harry realized. He pushed on it but it wouldn't move. "It's too heavy. Tyler, help me out."

"Okay," Tyler walked to stand beside Harry and together they pushed on the ceiling as hard as they could. It began to lift. "Come on. Keep pushing," Tyler urged. They pushed harder and harder. Soon it could be slid to the side.

"Finally," Harry breathed deeply. "We've got a way out. Let's go," he grabbed one of the sides of the opening and pulled himself out. "Hermione, you next," he called down. She limped over to the opening and hoisted herself out, Harry helping. Soon after, Ron and Tyler had come through.

"We're in a street," Ron observed.

"Crescent Street," Hermione said.

"We need to find out where the Lovegoods live," Harry replied.

"We need a library then," Hermione told them.

"There must be one somewhere around here," Harry said, looking both ways down the street.

"It is! It's Harry Potter and his friends! I told you it was them, Sophie!" two girls around sixteen came running up to the trio and Tyler.

"I can't believe it! The Golden Trio here in Jackson!" the second girl shrieked.

"Jackson? Jackson, Mississippi?" Hermione frowned.

"No, no. Jackson, Tennessee," the girl named Sophie corrected.

"Could we have your autographs?" the second girl said excitedly.

"We're in Tennessee," Ron gasped.

"We don't do autographs. Sorry," Harry said.

"Oh. Okay," Sophie said. She and her friend turned to leave.

"Maybe you can help us!" Harry called after them. The girls quickly ran back to the trio and Tyler.

"Definitely," they nodded profusely.

"We're looking for a library but we don't know our way around. Could you lead us to one?" Harry asked.

"Of course! Follow us!" Sophie exclaimed.

"This is Tyler," Harry told the girls.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sophie," the girl who had brown hair stated. She pointed to her friend who had blonde hair with black streaks. "This is my best friend, Becca."

"Hello, Sophie. Becca," the trio and Tyler greeted.

Sophie and Becca stared at the trio with glazed eyes and wide smiles. "Umm, library?" Hermione stated.

"Right! Follow us," Becca nodded. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Tyler frowned at each other then followed the overly excited girls. Harry, Ron, and Tyler kept their wands out. Something was odd about the situation.

"Becca and I know all about you three. We know every detail of your adventures," Sophie responded.

"That's…" Harry trailed off.

"Creepy," Ron finished for him. Harry nodded.

"Are you really in the middle of saving the world from You-Know-Who?" Becca asked.

"Umm, we're trying to stop him, yeah," Harry answered slowly.

"That is so cool," Becca and Sophie laughed.

"You try it then," Ron muttered. Hermione lightly slapped his chest. He shrugged.

"Here we are. Jackson Public Library," Sophie pointed to a large, one-story, brick building.

"Thanks, Becca. Thanks, Sophie," Hermione smiled at the girls.

"It was our pleasure."

"Bye," Tyler and the trio walked up the concrete stairs and pushed through the large wooden doors. There were several shelves of books. There weren't many people. About three were at shelves and three were sitting at the tables.

"Where do we look?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure," Hermione shrugged.

Harry sighed. "Choose a shelf and look. Take anything that looks promising." So the four of them split up and began searching the shelves.

* * *

><p>"We just need to find a way to prove someone impersonated me and used the Imperius Curse on Seth," Sirius said. He was sitting by Remus' bed with Tonks.<p>

"How do you plan to do that?" Tonks crossed her arms.

"I haven't figured it out yet. You're supposed to be helping me," Sirius stated.

"Let me know when you think of something. I'm going to see Kingsley." Tonks stood and walked out the door.

"How are you doing, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Same as three hours ago," Remus whispered.

"Why do all the near-death experiences happen to us?" Sirius stated.

"We're just that lucky," Remus smiled.

"I guess so."

"And by that I meant we're just that lucky to have Harry. It was a package deal and we knew it. We took him anyways," Remus replied.

"You were right. Something's going to happen on the full moon. I just don't know what," Sirius told him.

"I told you," Remus smiled. The smile faded. "Shouldn't I be the depressed one? I'm the one who almost died. The one who's stuck in the hospital for almost a week. What's up, Padfoot?"

"If I had stayed longer this wouldn't have happened to you. It's my fault," Sirius said.

"If I could, I would slap you right now," Remus stated.

"Allow me," Tonks had returned. She slapped Sirius across the head. "Now, why did I hit Sirius for you?"

"He's blaming himself for me getting attacked," Remus told her.

"Ow!" Sirius yelled. Tonks had slapped him again.

"How the hell is this your fault?" Tonks frowned.

"I had been with Remus before the attack. If I had stayed longer, I could have prevented everything," Sirius repeated. "OW! Tonks!" he had been hit again.

"You deserve it! There is no way in hell that this is your fault. You were there then you left before anything happened! Not your fault!" Tonks said loudly.

"You sound like Harry," Remus stated.

"How?" Sirius wondered.

"Something bad happened. You're blaming yourself. Tonks and I are telling you it's not your fault. Sound familiar?" Remus answered.

Sirius looked at them. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm kind of stressed out. There's lots going on," he sighed.

"How long has it been since you've slept, Sirius?" Tonks asked.

"More than twenty-four hours. Might be more than forty-eight. I'm not sure," Sirius responded.

"That's it. Come on," Tonks grabbed Sirius' arm and pulled him up. "You can come see Remus later. Right now, you're going to sleep. I'll take over. If I need you, I'll come get you," she told Sirius.

"What? Tonks, no, I-"

"Bye, Remus. See you later," Tonks waved and dragged Sirius out the door.

"Bye, guys," Remus laughed.

* * *

><p>"That's the last time I do that disguise. That was horrible," Bellatrix said to Summer. The Polyjuice Potion had worn off and Sophie and Becca turned back into Bellatrix Lestrange and Summer Watts.<p>

"Well, they're in the library now," Summer replied.

"Time to call everyone," Bellatrix took out her wand and put it to the Dark Mark. It glowed. She and Summer looked into the sky as all the other Death Eaters began showing up in whirls of blue and black smoke.

"Is it time, Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, my Lord," Bellatrix smiled.

"Very good," Voldemort and the Death Eaters headed down the street and to the library.

* * *

><p>"I've got three books. What about you three?" Harry put three books on a table. His friends and Tyler came over with books in their arms.<p>

"Two books and a copy of _The Quibbler_," Ron said.

"Three books," Tyler replied.

"Two books and files on some retired Aurors," Hermione stated.

"That sounds valuable," Harry said.

"I don't know if Xenophilius Lovegood is in here though. Hoping," Hermione told them.

"Let's look at those files first," Harry sighed and they all sat down. Hermione put the files in the middle of the table and everyone took one. They had to read through them to find out who the files were about. After about fifteen minutes, Harry suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Someone's coming," Harry muttered. Just then he screamed in pain and a hand went to his scar. The door was suddenly blown open and all the lights went out. "Voldemort."


	25. Chapter 25

"Harry, we have to hide," Hermione whispered frantically.

"Try find a way out. Be careful," Harry answered quietly. The trio and Tyler stood up. Harry, in the lead, poked his head around a shelf and looked at the doorway. Voldemort was standing there, over ten Death Eaters behind him.

"Come on out, Harry. I know you're here," Voldemort called. Harry pressed his back against the shelf, looking at Ron, Hermione, and Tyler. Tyler didn't look scared but Ron and Hermione did. Harry looked around, trying to figure something out to get them out safely.

"Climb up," he whispered, pointing at the bookshelf. They nodded and quietly began climbing up the shelves. They sat on the top and watched the darks wizards spread out through the library.

Ron, who was sitting beside Harry, whispered, "We need those files."

Harry nodded. "_Accio files_," he muttered. The files floated up to Harry and he grasped them tightly.

"Our bags," Ron pointed to the bags by the table.

"Damn. I can't summon those. They're too noticeable," Harry replied.

"The locket's in my bag," Ron stated. Harry's eyes grew wide. He looked around. He noticed an open window as well as an emergency exit. There were no Death Eaters by the window which was close to their bags. Harry gripped his wand and took a few deeps breaths.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," Harry whispered. One of the bags slowly rose into the air. He directed the bag to the window and made it drop right outside. One down, three to go. Just as Harry was going to levitate another bag, a light flared up.

A table was on fire on the other side of the library and was knocked over. The fire was slowly spreading.

"Harry," Ron urged. Harry levitated a second bag and got it out the window. Harry looked back to the fire for it had gotten hot and bright. The fire had spread to them farthest bookshelf. It was in flames. "Harry."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," Harry whispered again. He was halfway to the window when he was suddenly falling. The bookcase was falling, bringing Ron and Harry with it.

"AHHHH!" Ron screamed with Harry. The bookcase beside their's was falling too with Hermione and Tyler. It overlapped Ron and Harry's, landing on Ron's leg and Harry's arm. They were trapped. The bookshelf that was on fire had been pushed over, making it slam into the neighbouring one. The shelves went down like dominoes.

"Harry, Ron. Are you okay?" Hermione whispered.

"We're stuck," Harry said. "Guys, run. Run." Voldemort was walking over to them with Death Eaters.

"No, I won't leave you two," Hermione shook her head, tears going down her cheeks.

"Go. We'll be fine. Go," Harry said. Ron was trying to lift the bookcase. Hermione was hesitant. She kissed Ron and Harry's cheeks then crawled out the window with Tyler. Harry looked at the table. Tyler had grabbed the other two bags.

"Hello, Harry," Voldemort said. Harry's head seared with pain. He fought to not scream out loud. "Let me help," he flicked his wand. The bookcase trapping Harry and Ron exploded. Harry's arm and Ron's leg was bleeding. Harry stood and helped Ron. They headed for the window but it slammed shut.

"Ron, can you walk?" Harry muttered.

"Voldemort's in front of me. I can run to London," Ron whispered back.

"There's an emergency exit over there. When I say, you have to run," Harry said, letting go of Ron.

"What about you?"

"I'll go through the window," Harry replied. "Get ready."

"Seems you have no where to go, Potter," Bellatrix sneered.

Harry closed his eyes. _Tego texi tectum, Ron Weasley_, he thought. He felt something fly around him then settle around Ron. He opened his eyes.

"Go. Now!" Harry shouted. "_Stupefy_!" he cast the spell and Ron took off running.

"_Crucio_!" Lucius Malfoy sent the curse at Ron, but it bounced off. Ron made it to the emergency exit and ran out the door.

"What did you do, Potter?" Summer yelled.

Voldemort raised a hand to silence her. "You will not escape me like you did sixteen years ago. There will be no loving sacrifice to save you. No Albus Dumbledore this time. This time, you will die," he said.

Harry was trapped against the wall. "That maybe but today is not my day." He swung his arm and put his elbow through the window. The glass shattered and Harry crawled out, ignoring the small bits of glass piercing his skin.

"Get him!" Voldemort cried. Harry ran around the library and found the others.

"Apparate!" he yelled.

"Where?" Hermione asked, tossing Harry his bags.

"Cheyenne's house!" Harry answered and disappeared.

"But-"

"Come on, Hermione," Ron grabbed her hand. They disappeared with Tyler.

* * *

><p>It was two days later. Sirius had gotten a full ten hours of sleep and satisfied Tonks. Saying that Tonks owed him because he had done what she wanted, Sirius had Tonks continue to help save Seth.<p>

"The way to prove someone impersonated Sirius is to pull the security tapes," Tonks said. She and Sirius were visiting Remus in the hospital again.

"How do we prove Seth was controlled though?" Sirius crossed his arms.

"Veritaserum," Remus said.

"What?"

"Veritaserum. Truth Potion," Remus repeated. "Give some to Seth and he has to tell the truth."

"I can't believe we didn't think of that," Tonks slapped her forehead.

"We might actually be able to save Seth," Sirius smiled.

"I hope so," Remus sighed. "Have you talked to Harry lately?"

"No, I haven't talked to him since the wedding," Sirius shook his head.

"He and his friends must be busy," Tonks replied.

"Must be," Remus and Sirius muttered. They didn't believe it though. They were praying it was true and nothing had happened to the trio.

Tonks saw their distressed looks. "I know you two are losing it about Harry and his friends, but we need to focus on other things. Things we can do something about. Things like Seth, Malfoy, Greyback and Tyler," she looked between them.

"You know we're perfectly capable of being worried about Harry while we work," Sirius said.

"I know that. I'm just saying put two percent of your worry for Harry into the world going to hell," Tonks crossed her arms.

"It hasn't gone to hell yet," Sirius stated.

"Note the use of the term 'yet'," Remus raised an eyebrow.

"That's merely saying we have time before the world collapses into total chaos," Sirius shrugged.

"Oh, come off it, Sirius. We plunged into total chaos almost two years ago. Now we're watching hell take over," Tonks grinned.

"Could you make the mood lighter?" Sirius said sarcastically. Tonks rolled her eyes and Remus chuckled.

"You should both get back to work," Remus said. "I'll see you in a couple days."

"See you, Remus," Tonks smiled and walked out the door. She headed to Kingsley's room to give him a quick goodbye.

"Where're we getting the Veritaserum, Moony?" Sirius asked, standing up.

"From home," Remus answered shortly.

"What?" Sirius furrowed his eyebrows.

"There's some in the potion room."

"Why?"

"I dunno. I got some during Harry's third year for the Skeeter trial. I kept the remains," Remus shrugged.

"All right. I need to go. See you later, Moony," Sirius replied.

"Bye, Padfoot."

* * *

><p>"We really should leave, Harry. You said yourself it's not safe here at all," Hermione said. The trio and Tyler had taken refuge in Vienna for two days. The files had told them nothing especially as there had been no file on Xenophilius Lovegood.<p>

Harry wanted to say everywhere they went was unsafe, just like Tyler, but shoved the words aside. "We will leave. We just need to find out where to go," Harry replied, eating the dinner he had made for himself, Hermione, and Ron. Tyler had left to walk around and get fresh air, stating he was feeling ill. Ever since their encounter with Voldemort in Tennessee, Tyler had looked even more ill than he had been.

Luckily, Harry and Ron hadn't broken any bones when the bookcase collapsed on them. Instead they escaped with deep cuts and received apparently well-deserved slaps from Hermione. Instead of taking the time to heal the wounds, Harry insisted they just be wrapped up in bandages. Hermione had downright refused for ten minutes then gave in, too tired to argue with them any longer.

"How?" Ron asked.

"We need to look in that binder Cheyenne had. It'll help us a lot. Maybe there's something to get us back to San Diego. I don't know why, but I feel like San Diego is safer," Harry sighed.

"One minute," Hermione abandoned her plate and left the kitchen. A few seconds later she returned with a large book in her hands. She sat down again and placed it in the middle of the table.

"It's the binder," Ron gaped. "How-"

"When we had found Cheyenne dead, I took it. I knew there was information in there that would be vital. I knew we needed it," Hermione told her friends, getting back to her meal.

"You're amazing, Hermione," Harry smiled. He pushed his empty plate aside and pulled the binder towards himself.

"I know," she grinned.

Harry quickly flipped through the pages. "This is great. This will help so much."

"Here. I'll see if there's anything on Lovegood," Hermione took the binder and began looking as Harry and Ron washed the dishes.

"Back in the library when you told me I had to run, what did you do? I felt like there was something around me," Ron said to Harry.

"It was a spell. A shield, more specifically. It's called _'__Tego texi tectum_'," Harry replied. He waved his wand and a book came flying towards him. "Look." He and Ron sat down. Ron noticed the title on the book was _Shielding, Protecting, and More_.

"'_Tego texi tectum_. A spell used by one to protect another. It is wandless magic. The person casting the spell just has to think the incantation and add the name of the person they wish to shield at the end. _Example; Tego texi tectum, Sarah Dawson_. If someone wants to shield many people, they have to think the incantation and the location of where the people are. _Example; Tego texi tectum, The Leaky Cauldron_. It will place a shield around the location, protecting everyone there. There is a disadvantage. When used too often, too long, is used on more than twenty people, on a large place, or against very powerful magic, it can be very draining. Anyone who uses this spell must do so wisely or their magic could drain, putting their life in grave danger'," Ron finished reading the passage.

"I've been practicing since I found it a couple weeks ago. I tried to do it at the wedding, but I'm not able to yet and I was too distracted. It worked at the library though," Harry told him.

"That's cool. You have to be careful though. It's extremely dangerous if you drain your magic. You could-" Ron said quickly.

Harry smiled. "I could die, I know. Don't worry. I'll be careful."

"I might've found something," Hermione announced suddenly. They moved beside her to see the binder.

* * *

><p>"Only a few more days, Tyler," Fenrir Greyback told his son.<p>

"Great."

"You're not getting attached, are you?" Greyback growled.

"No, Father. Definitely not. I can't wait for the full moon," Tyler shook his head.

"Good. How are things going?"

"Fine. They are all injured though, not too badly. Granger trusts me very much which is helpful. Potter and Weasley don't trust me but allow me to stay because of Granger. Potter is getting suspicious. He's noticed I look ill. He has yet to discover why," Tyler answered.

"That's fine. There is no need to worry. Where are you heading off to next?"

"I don't know. I have to find out."

"Try not to raise anymore suspicion. It will be disastrous if they were to discover our plan," Greyback said.

"Yes, Father. I believe Weasley may leave in time. Because Granger trusts me, Weasley is angry. He is becoming much more distant with Potter and Granger," Tyler told him.

"That's excellent, Tyler. It will be brilliant if they split up," Greyback grinned. "That is excellent work, Tyler."

"Thank you, Father."

"Now, go back. They will be getting curious about your extended absence."

"Very well. Goodbye, Father," Tyler slightly bowed then walked away through the thick forest.

* * *

><p>"We're going back to San Diego," Hermione said. "In the Hufflepuff house, there's a secret room in the attic."<p>

"Maybe there's something there after all," Ron stated.

"Let's hope. We need anything," Harry nodded. "Have you guys noticed how ill Tyler looks?" he asked suddenly.

"I haven't really paid attention," Hermione shrugged.

"I've noticed. He is looking pale," Ron nodded.

"I've only ever seen one other person look the way Tyler does," Harry replied.

"Who?"

"Remus. Before the full moon when he was a werewolf."

"I thought we established that Tyler's not a werewolf?" Hermione frowned.

"We don't know that for sure, Hermione," Harry said.

"You've lived with a werewolf most of your life, you should know," Hermione snapped.

Harry stared at her. "It's been four years."

"Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," Hermione apologized.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." Harry left the kitchen and went to his bedroom.

"I'm back," Tyler called out.

"Feeling better, Tyler?" Hermione asked.

"I was until I saw this," Tyler handed her a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. It was dated two days earlier.

_Attack on Head of Magical Creatures Department  
><em>_At ten forty-seven, Remus Lupin, head of the Department For the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, was attacked in his office by one Seth Ledger. Mr. Lupin is in critical condition. He was brought to St. Mungo__'__s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and close to death. It is said he is recovering, but must remain in the hospital for a week._

"Oh my God. We have to tell Harry," Ron said.

"Maybe we shouldn't," Tyler said.

"Why not?" Ron snapped. "He's my best friend. This is his uncle whom he loves more than anything."

"I agree with Ron, Tyler. Harry needs to know. He'd do the same for us," Hermione nodded.

"Hear me out on this," Tyler said.

"We're listening."

"If we tell him, he'll be distracted. He won't want to do anything. He might even want to go back and abandon your mission," Tyler explained.

"No! He has to know," Ron said angrily.

"Ron, Tyler has a point. This might distract Harry too much from what we have to do," Hermione answered slowly.

"What? Hermione! Remus is in the hospital. He almost died. Harry has to know," Ron stared at her in disbelief.

"I have to know what?" Harry had returned to the kitchen. Hermione hid the paper behind her back. She and Tyler looked at Ron, waiting to see if he would tell or not.

"Ron? What's up?"

Ron hesitated. He didn't know what to do. After what felt like hours, Ron sighed. "Nothing, mate. It's nothing."

"All right," Harry looked at them curiously. "We'll leave around lunchtime tomorrow," he added, grabbing a glass of water.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Harry," Hermione nodded. Harry stared at them. They were acting strange. He left and went back to his room.

"You're doing the right thing, Ron," Hermione touched his arm.

"Yeah, whatever," Ron left the kitchen. Instead of going to his room, Ron headed in the opposite direction to Harry's bedroom. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Harry called. Ron walked in. Harry was sitting on the bed, his wand out. He had been writing again. He waved his wand and the writing disappeared. "What's up, mate?" he asked, putting his wand on the end table.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk," Ron replied, sitting on the bed.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's fine," Ron nodded. "Do you really think Tyler's a werewolf?"

"I don't know. I do believe my dream about him is real. Maybe him being a werewolf is wrong, but it makes sense," Harry shrugged. "Do you think he's a werewolf?"

"Harry, as long as it's something bad, I'll believe it," Ron raised an eyebrow. Harry laughed, agreeing. "Harry, I have to tell you something."

"What's up?"

"Harry, two-" Ron was interrupted when the door opened. It was Hermione.

"Ron, we need to sleep. Come to bed," she said.

"Hermione, me and Harry are talking."

"No, she's right. We need to get to sleep. We'll talk in the morning," Harry shook his head. "Good night, guys."

"Night," Ron sighed and followed Hermione.

* * *

><p>"Sirius, we can't get a trial for Seth for three weeks," Tonks said.<p>

"Damn. Well, I guess it'll give us time to finalize everything," Sirius sighed.

"That's true," Tonks nodded. She noticed Sirius was looking at something on his desk. She craned her neck and saw a picture of Harry laughing and hugging Sirius. "He's fine. The Trio is doing fine. They're probably asleep right now. Calm down."

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down, Tonks? Huh? Tell me how I'm supposed to calm down when my nephew is out hunting Voldemort with his two friends! Explain it to me because I'm dying to know!" Sirius stated angrily.

"Sirius, Harry is strong. You and Remus raised him well. He knows how to protect himself," Tonks crossed her arms.

"It's pretty much been a month. The son of Fenrir Greyback is with them! The full moon is in five days!" Sirius threw his hands in the air.

"You're not the only one worried about Harry. If something happened to Harry, you wouldn't be the only one to suffer. There are a lot of people who love him. You need to stop being a prick," Tonks said.

"Excuse me if I happen to be one of the people who loves Harry more than anything. Me and Remus are the ones who raised him," Sirius glared.

"You're a git, Sirius. A right, foul git," Tonks snapped then walked away. Sirius slammed his office door in anger then sat down and put his face in his hands.


	26. Chapter 26

"Heard you were being a prat," Remus raised an eyebrow. He was sitting in Sirius' office. It was two days later and he had finally been released from St. Mungo's and returned to work. Kingsley had been released as well.

"Thanks," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yeah, guess I was," he sighed.

"And it was about Harry," Remus added.

"I got it. I handled the situation badly."

"True, but you also handled it normally."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah handled it badly but normally. Sirius. You raised Harry and now he's off doing something downright lethal. It's normal for you to be absolutely terrified for him and lashing out at people," Remus explained.

"I don't see you doing it," Sirius pointed out.

"That's because I've been locking myself in my office for eight hours at a time. I'm not around anyone," Remus grinned.

Sirius smiled. "This is true."

"Everyone knows we're freaking out about Harry. Everyone understands. Everyone knows we don't mean it if we scream at them," Remus stated.

"I just want him back. I want this to be over." Sirius replied.

"I do too. Everyone does. Everyone also knows we're taking it the hardest because we're the ones who have raised him for twelve years," Remus nodded.

"Having another pep talk?" Tonks walked in holding Kingsley's hand.

"Of course. What world would we be in if I didn't give Sirius pep talks?" Remus grinned.

"Everything all right, Kingsley?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. Completely fine," Kingsley nodded.

"Ready to make up for lost time?" Sirius said.

"Not really. I really enjoyed the week I had off. Wish it had been longer," Kingsley sighed. The others laughed.

* * *

><p>"Does anyone recognize this house at all?" Harry held up the picture they had found in San Diego. When they had gone back to the old Hufflepuff house in San Diego and found the secret area in the attic, they thought it was empty. The secret room was quite large. It had other rooms leading off it, there were two sets of stairs, one set leading up, the other down. It was almost like a small house. It had taken the trio and Tyler two days to find the photo. It had been hidden behind a fake brick that had been made out of paper. Someone had drawn on a piece of paper and taped the photo to the back then put it on the wall. It looked very real.<p>

"Harry, it looks like a chess piece. It doesn't even look like a house," Hermione said. She was right. It did look like an oversize rook with windows.

"I realize that, Hermione," Harry said.

"It looks familiar, but I can't place it," Ron answered.

"Really? You've seen this place before?" Harry said in surprise.

"I think so. I just can't figure it out though," Ron nodded.

"Have you finished looking through the binder, Hermione?" Harry wondered.

"Not yet. This binder has a ton of stuff to look through," Hermione sighed.

"Keep looking. We need to find out about this place. It must be important," Harry stated. The trio fell quiet and ate their lunch. Tyler, who was noticeably ill, was sleeping on the sofa.

"Harry, when are we destroying the locket?" Hermione asked, turning another page in the binder.

"Couple days. Maybe tomorrow. We'll see what's going on," Harry replied simply.

"Harry, it's been like two weeks. You said we should destroy it almost a week ago," Hermione said, looking up from the pages.

"I know that, Hermione. We've been busy and we can't do it in front of Tyler. He can't know about the locket," Harry told her in exasperation.

"Why can't he know?" Hermione frowned.

"Because three quarters of what we're doing is meant to be secret," Harry answered.

"I'm sure we can trust him, Harry," Hermione stated.

"You've been saying that for the past week," Harry sighed. Ron was watching his friends, not saying a word.

"Because it's true. We can trust him."

"Who says?"

"I say. He's helped us this long. If there was something wrong, he would have done something by now."

"God damn it, Hermione! Did it ever occur to you that he could be working for someone? Not everyone is like me and you and Ron!" Harry snapped, pounding his fist on the table. Ron and Hermione jumped.

"Harry, he's been with us for a week-" Hermione said quietly.

"I don't give a damn about how long he's been supposedly helping us! There is something wrong!"

"He's not a werewolf!"

"Hermione, you know the characteristics of a werewolf just as well as I do! Take a look at Tyler! The characteristics all fit! He's sick as hell out there!"

"We don't even know when the full moon is! He could just be catching something! Why can't you trust him?"

"Because I have trust issues, Hermione! I also know when I can't trust someone and we can't trust him!"

"Harry-"

"No! If you want to trust him, be my guest, but don't expect me to pretend and hang around until something happens," Harry stood up, almost knocking his chair to the floor, and went to his bedroom.

"Thanks for the help," Hermione rounded on Ron.

"What did you want me to do?" Ron frowned.

"Back me up."

"I can't though."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm with Harry on this one. We can't trust Tyler, Hermione," Ron calmly pushed himself back and stood up.

"Ron-"

"I'm sorry. I'm sticking with Harry this time," Ron sighed and went to their bedroom. Hermione looked at the table sadly.

"Are you okay?" Tyler's voice came from the doorway, making Hermione look up.

"I'm fine, Tyler. Thanks," she said, her voice catching. "You should be resting," she added, gazing at him. She had seen the symptoms of a werewolf before the full moon before and she had to admit Tyler fit the description. His eyes were bloodshot and had dark purple and black circles under them. He was deathly pale too. She suddenly stopped her flow of thoughts. _Tyler_ _was not a werewolf_. He was a friend, was helping them. She was being paranoid.

"Hermione? Are you listening?" Tyler's voice broke into her head.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked, now back to earth.

"I said I've been resting for two and a half days. I think I can survive a few minutes," he repeated.

"I guess."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Harry and Ron are siding against me on something. It's no big deal, really," she told him, forcing a smile.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

Hermione looked into his eyes. She could trust him. There was nothing evil or bad about Tyler at all. "It's a bit embarrassing, really. It's about you."

"Oh?" Tyler raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yeah. For some reason, they believe we can't trust you and I believe otherwise. You've helped us. You wouldn't hurt us," she told him.

"Jealousy," he replied simply.

"Jealousy? Ron and Harry? Of course not. Well, maybe Ron but not Harry. He has nothing to be jealous of," Hermione shook her head.

"Maybe he's jealous that he's not the leader anymore. As for Ron, he's jealous of us," Tyler took Hermione's hand in his.

"Us? What us? I'm with Ron and I love him. Harry is and always will be the leader of this," Hermione wrenched her hand from Tyler and stood. "Go back to sleep, Tyler. I'll see you later at dinner." She closed the binder and went to the room she shared with Ron. When she was gone, Tyler faced forward and a grin spread across his sallow face.

* * *

><p>"It's the full moon tomorrow," Sirius told Remus as they walked down a street. They had gone out for lunch together and were heading back to the Ministry, eating what they had left.<p>

"I know," Remus nodded.

"And you're not losing your mind about it because?" Sirius furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know. Just been working on the cases and thinking about Seth," Remus shrugged, looking at the Ministry coming into view ahead of them.

"We'll help him, Moony," Sirius stated.

"Padfoot, you should just handle the Malfoy case. There's nothing we can do for Seth. He's sentenced to get the Dementor's Kiss in three to four weeks," Remus told him.

"He's your best friend, Moony."

"No, you're my best friend. He's my colleague."

"No, I'm your best friend and brother. He's your colleague and best friend. You can have more than one best friend, mate. You've done it before."

"Sirius, just deal with Malfoy," Remus sighed and they entered the Ministry. "I'll see you later," he departed from Sirius and headed for his department. Sirius breathed deeply and went to his own department.

"Kingsley. Anything on Malfoy?" Sirius asked when Kingsley approached him.

"Nothing too major. He just killed a witch and an Auror," Kingsley told his boss.

"An Auror? Who?" Sirius frowned.

"Ferns. She was a friend of the witch who was killed. Ferns got a call from the witch asking for help. Ferns went and Malfoy killed her."

"Who's the witch?"

"Emma Parker," Kingsley answered. "A Healer."

"I know. She was Remus' Healer when he got attacked," Sirius nodded. "When?"

"Twenty minutes ago."

"Thanks, Kingsley," Sirius continued to his office. He sat at his desk and began absently twirling a quill. Why didn't Remus want Sirius to try help Seth? It didn't make sense. He wasn't going to stop though. He was going to save Seth from the Dementor's Kiss.

* * *

><p>Dinner was quiet. No one spoke as everyone was still irritated at each other. The trio and Tyler ate slowly and silently, their gazes fixed on the table and the meal.<p>

"Harry, I-" Hermione spoke.

Harry stopped her. "Don't. Just don't."

"I want to apologize," she continued.

"There's nothing you have to apologized for, Hermione."

"But-"

"Let me finish. You don't have to apologize because I do. I'm sorry for what I said and how I acted," Harry answered.

"I'm sorry too. We're just all stressed and the influence of the-" Hermione was stopped by Ron lightly kicking her under the table.

"Yeah, there's nothing stress-free about what we're doing," Harry smiled. Hermione smiled back.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"Just staying here, I guess. Figuring things out. We have no where to go. We're not going to that house until we know about it," Harry told them. He looked at Ron when he felt Ron nudge his leg. Ron gave him a look that said 'what about the locket?'. Harry sent a look back that he hoped said 'we'll talk later'. Ron gave a small nod.

"I'm heading to bed. I feel horrible. I'll see you all tomorrow," Tyler pushed away from the table and went to the living room.

"I'm going to bed too. Night, guys," Harry said and went to his bedroom.

"I'm sorry too, Hermione," Ron said.

"Me too. I shouldn't have been so rude," Hermione replied, slipping her hand into Ron's.

"I meant what I said though. I'm with Harry this time," Ron told her.

"I know," she nodded, smiling. He leaned towards her and met her lips. She deepened the kiss, her hands lightly placed on his face. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"If you two are finished, we have stuff to talk about," Harry was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. His arms were crossed and he was leaning against the frame, a look of amusement on his face.

His friends quickly parted, blushing furiously. "Harry, don't do that," Hermione said.

"You know I love that you two are together, but keep the making out to a minimum until we get home. We're together here so I can't avoid it. When we get home, I won't have to see it," Harry grinned. "Now come to my room. We have to talk." He turned his back on his friends and went back to his bedroom.

"That was interesting," Ron said sarcastically. "What's funny?" Hermione had begun giggling.

"I knew that would happen soon," she stated between laughs.

"What are you on about?" Ron frowned.

"I knew he would walk in on us kissing sooner or later."

"Oh. Yeah," Ron nodded.

"At least it wasn't Fred and George," Hermione shrugged.

"They've already walked in on us and yelled it throughout the house so everyone knew," Ron raised an eyebrow.

"True," Hermione grinned. "I can't wait to get back to them."

"Same," Ron nodded. They entered Harry's room.

"Finally," Harry stated. They rolled their eyes and sat on the bed. "Now. I want to destroy the locket tomorrow."

"What about Tyler?" Ron frowned.

"That's the problem. Either we need to get him to leave or he has to stay while we leave," Harry replied. "I also want to do it at night."

"Why?" Hermione wondered.

"Precaution. Better chance of no one seeing," Harry said.

"Harry, we're in the middle of a forest. No one will see us," Hermione pointed out.

"Tyler found us, didn't he?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Good point," Hermione agreed.

"How about after he falls asleep? One of us stays to make sure he stays asleep while the other goes with you," Ron suggested.

"It could work," Hermione nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, we'll do it. Ron, you'll come with me while Hermione stays," Harry said.

"All right. We should get to sleep," Ron said. "Night." He and Hermione went to bed. They didn't realize they had left the _Daily Prophet _on the table with the article about Remus being in the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>Remus sighed quietly and resisted the urge to yell in irritation. <em>_"__Thank you, Mr. Dawson. You will receive an owl within the next two days if you__'__ve been hired,__"__ he told the man he was interviewing. He had an open spot in his department that he needed to fill. He had interviewed about twenty-six people and none of them had been fit for the job. __"__Next!__"__ he called and looked at the next resume._

Seth Ledger  
>Twenty-three years old<br>Graduated from Hogwarts  
>Worked as a waiter at Leaky Cauldron<p>

"_Oh lord,__"__ Remus groaned. He watched as the young wizard sat down. __"__Hello, Mr. Ledger.__"_

"_Hello.__"_

"_Do you have any experience in the work this department does?__"__ Remus asked._

"_Umm, __well, not exactly,__"__ Mr. Ledger hesitated. He was clearly extremely nervous. Remus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. __"__I know how to handle a werewolf though. My little brother is a werewolf. He was bitten when he was three.__"_

"_Really?__"__ Remus said, interested._

"_Yes. He__'__s in his last year at Hogwarts. It__'__s because of Dumbledore he was allowed to attend,__"__ Mr. Ledger nodded._

"_Same with me,__"__ Remus stated. Mr. Ledger looked at him curiously. __"__I became a werewolf when I was seven. The year I was to begin school was the year Dumbledore became headmaster. He allowed me to attend.__"_

"_You__'__re a werewolf?__"__ Mr. Ledger asked._

"_Was. My nephew found a cure three years ago,__"__ Remus explained._

"_You have a family? I thought there was no cure for lycanthropy?__"_

"_There wasn__'__t. We haven__'__t told the Ministry. We tried but the Minister wouldn__'__t believe us. I do have a family. My best friend and cousin, Sirius Black and our nephew, Harry Potter,__"__ Remus told him._

"_The famous family,__"__ Mr. Ledger said._

_Remus laughed. __"__That__'__s us. Harry__'__s in his sixth year.__"_

"_How long have you all been together?__"_

"_Eleven years. Since Harry was five.__"_

"_So about the job?__"__ Mr. Ledger stated._

"_Right. Do you know much about creatures?__"_

"_I read about hundreds of creatures before applying for this job. I even read about ghosts, ghouls, and poltergeists. I don__'__t know why but I did,__"__ Mr. Ledger answered._

"_All right. This will seem like an easy question but you__'__ll be the first if you get it right,__"__ Remus smiled. __"__When trying to control a young werewolf, do you use a Stunning Spell and why?__"_

"_No, you don__'__t because the immune system of a young werewolf is not fully compatible with Stunners. Instead, it gives the werewolf a burst of energy, making it go wild,__"__ Mr. Ledger explained._

"_Amazing. No one__'__s gotten that question right,__"__ Remus replied. _

"_It__'__s an easy question. Even if you don__'__t have a werewolf for a brother,__"__ Mr. Ledger grinned._

_Remus looked at the wizard. He liked Mr. Ledger. __"__Well, you will receive an owl within the next two days if you get the job,__"__ he said._

"_Thank you,__"__ Mr. Ledger smiled and left the office. Remus smiled. He definitely knew who he was hiring. _

_He poked his head out his door and called, __"__Thank you but I have hired someone. Thank you all for applying.__"_

* * *

><p>Remus threw down his quill. He couldn't stop thinking about Seth. He should be used to losing friends and those close to him. Remus sighed. It wasn't that he didn't care because he did. A lot. He just figured if he ignored it, it wouldn't hurt as much. That was the problem. He couldn't ignore it and it did hurt.<p>

"Remus? Are you okay?" Tonks asked softly, standing in his office door.

"What are you doing here, Tonks?"

"Sirius asked me to come after you. He's worried about you," she said.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about. I'm fine." he told her.

"Has anyone ever told you how bad you are at lying? You're not fine," Tonks crossed her arms.

"Tonks, I'm fine," Remus said firmly.

"No, you're not," Tonks entered the office and shut the door.

"Tonks-"

"You listen to me, Remus Lupin," she ordered. "If you say you're fine once more, I'll curse you to next year. There's no way in hell that you're fine. I mean, come on. Seth is in Azkaban and getting his soul sucked out in a few weeks. Your kid is out hunting Lord Voldemort with his friends and the son of Fenrir Greyback is accompanying them. So don't give me any crap about you being fine." Remus stared at her. Tonks' hair had begun to turn red. "Were you listening to me?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I was listening," Remus nodded.

"Well?"

Remus sighed. "Okay, you're right. I'm not fine. I haven't been fine since Harry left." He looked to the pictures on his desk as his eyes watered.

Tonks' hair went back to pink and she put a hand on his shoulder. "Remus, he'll be okay. He'll be home soon. Soon you'll be able to have a normal life with Harry and Sirius."

"You don't know that, Tonks. You don't know he's going to be ok. Or that he'll be home soon," Remus said.

"I do know that. You know why? I know because he's the son of James and Lily. Because he's a Potter. Because he was raised by you and Sirius and no one could have done it any better. He's strong. He's survived many events that were meant to kill him. Remus, he will come home," she squeezed his shoulder.

"Tonks, I-I-Harry-" Remus choked and started crying. Tonks wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Remus' arms went around her waist, automatically hugging her back. He buried his face in her shoulder.

"It'll be okay. We're all here for you and Sirius," Tonks whispered.

* * *

><p>"Sirius, have you seen Tonks? She was supposed to meet me ten minutes ago," Kingsley asked.<p>

"I asked her to check on Remus. She might still be in his office," Sirius answered.

"Thanks. See you later, boss," Kingsley waved and walked down the hall. Greeting those he knew as he passed, he headed to Remus' department. He pushed through the glass doors and walked to Remus' office. He knocked on the door. "Tonks, are you here?"

The door opened. "Hey, sorry I'm late. Sirius asked me to check on Remus. The stress is getting to him. He just needs to be with someone," Tonks told him.

"I understand. Is he okay?" Kingsley wondered.

"Hanging in there," she sighed.

"Tonks, you can go. I'll be okay. You go," Remus spoke. His eyes were red but he was a good deal calmer.

"Remus, are you sure? I can stay," Tonks said.

"I'll be all right. Go," Remus nodded, smiling.

"All right. Either I'll be by later or I'll send Sirius," she kissed Remus' cheek then stared at him, worried.

"Don't worry. I'll stay here," he smiled. Still hesitant, Tonks left with Kingsley.

"You can't babysit him, Tonks. He's a grown man," Kingsley stated.

"Yes, a grown man who's life is going to hell with the rest of the world. His life was great until Voldemort came back. And I'm not babysitting. I'm helping," Tonks replied.

"Everyone's life was great until Voldemort came back. His isn't the only life going to hell."

"No, but the one thing he loves more than anything in this world is out there walking into the hands of death," she snapped.

"Don't get mad at me," Kingsley raised his hands in defence.

"Well, you don't seem to give a damn about Sirius and Remus and Harry. They're on the verge of losing Harry and you're not acting like you care," Tonks said, tears filling up her own eyes. She hated thinking that she may never see Harry again.

"I do care, you know that. I love Harry," Kingsley told her.

"You have a funny way of showing it," she turned on her heel and marched away.

"Tonks, what-Tonks! Tonks!" Kingsley shouted as she disappeared around a corner. "Goddamn it!" he cursed and stomped off to his office.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry yawned and stretched. He knew it was early and he would be the only one awake. He looked at his digital clock. It was seven twenty-five. He didn't know why he was up so early but he couldn't seem to sleep, so he dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast. He walked past the table to the cupboard to get a bowl. He suddenly stopped and a frown placed itself on his face. He turned and stared at the table. He saw the familiar black and white moving wizard paper, the _Daily Prophet_. He picked it up and saw it was dated five days prior. He read the article, his eyes widening.

"What the-?" Harry breathed. "Ron! Hermione!" he yelled angrily. He burst into their room when they didn't respond.

"Whasgoinon?" Ron mumbled.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, yawning.

"This!" he threw the paper at them.

"Oh, Harry, we-" Hermione began.

"Were you going to tell me about this? Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Harry yelled.

"We were going to tell you. Harry, we thought it was better you didn't know," Hermione said.

"Why the hell did you think that? This is my uncle!"

"I know, I know. It's just, Tyler-"

"That makes perfect sense! Of course he had something to do with it!" Harry cried. "Ron, why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried. I tried three days ago. When Hermione came in when I was starting to tell you. Tyler and Hermione didn't want you to know. I wanted to tell you," Ron explained quickly.

"I can't believe you kept this from me just because Tyler said so. You knew I should have been told. You knew it, but you listened to him instead," Harry said, staring at Hermione.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I-" she stated.

"Save it," Harry left the room and they heard him go outside.

"I told you we shouldn't have kept it from him," Ron said, getting dressed.

"But Tyler said-"

"Yeah, and I said I don't trust Tyler. It still stands," Ron, fully dressed, walked from the bedroom. He crumpled up the paper and threw it in the garbage. He sighed and headed outside. He found Harry leaning against a tree, playing with his watch that was like the Weasley clock but had pictures of Harry, Sirius, and Remus instead.

"Hey, mate," Harry said without looking at him.

"Hey," Ron stood beside him. "I'm really sorry, mate. I should have told you even when they told me not to."

"Don't worry about it. Remus is obviously still alive and fine because he's at work with Sirius," Harry held up the watch for Ron to see.

"I still should have told you. You're my best friend and it's your uncle. You deserved to know."

"Yeah, I deserved to know but it's no big deal," Harry nodded.

"It is a big deal. What if Remus had died? You wouldn't have known because we were stupid and listened to Werewolf Boy in there," Ron said. Harry laughed. "It's just that I know if it had been someone from my family, you would have told me. I didn't do what you would have."

"Are you comparing yourself to me?" Harry looked at Ron who shrugged. "Don't. You don't want to be me. I don't even want to be me half the time. All the stupid annoying fame, a cursed scar, an evil dark wizard hunting me, a prophecy that says I either die or become a killer, no parents. The other half of the time when I do want to be me, I only do because you guys and Remus and Sirius. If it weren't for all of you, I would despise my entire life. Don't compare yourself to me. It's not worth it," he smiled.

Ron smiled back. "I'm just really sorry."

"I know. I'm not mad at you. I'm not mad at Hermione either. I'm actually just irritated and pissed at Tyler," Harry nodded.

"It's hard not to be irritated and pissed at Tyler," Ron said. Harry laughed. "So we're cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool," Harry grinned. "Let's have breakfast," he added and they re-entered the tent. Tyler was still asleep but Hermione was sitting in a chair, flipping through the binder once more.

"Harry, I want to apologize. We should have told you. _I_ should have told you," she said.

"It's all right, Hermione. Tyler's the one I'm mainly irritated at," Harry replied.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione smiled gratefully.

"It's no problem. Have you eaten?" Harry asked.

"No, not yet," she shook her head.

"Come on. Ron and I are going to make something," Harry said. Hermione nodded. She placed the binder on the table and followed her friends to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you okay?" Sirius asked, standing in Remus' doorway.<p>

"I'm all right," Remus nodded. "I suppose Tonks told you about last night?"

"Yeah, she did," Sirius said. "Kingsley and Tonks are fighting, you know."

"Really? Why?" Remus frowned.

"Tonks is mad because Kingsley doesn't seem to care about us and Harry," Sirius replied.

"Well, that's not true. He cares. He loves Harry," Remus furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, he could do well by showing it," Sirius jumped as Tonks appeared behind him and spoke.

"He doesn't show his emotions, Tonks. He's like Harry in that way. Harry doesn't show what he's feeling," Remus told her.

"But Kingsley isn't Harry, now is he?" Tonks crossed her arms.

"So what brings you here, Tonks?" Sirius quickly changed the subject.

"Post," she handed him a letter.

"Thanks."

"See you later," she took off.

"Mr. Lupin. Post arrived," Luke Cameron appeared and handed Remus an envelope.

"Thanks, Luke," Remus said. Luke nodded his head then walked away.

"Weird. We both got a letter at the same time," Sirius frowned as they tore open the envelopes.

"I guess it is strange," Remus shrugged. He pulled out his letter.

_Lupin,  
><em>_It__'__s tonight and there__'__s nothing you can do to save him. We will succeed.  
><em>_Until we meet again.  
><em>_Fenrir Greyback_

He looked up to see Sirius reading his own letter.

_Black,  
><em>_It__'__s tonight and there__'__s nothing you can do to save him. We will succeed.  
><em>_Until we meet again.  
><em>_Lucius Malfoy_

"Crap," Sirius muttered.

"Hold on, hold on," Remus said and took Sirius' letter.

"What's up?"

"These letters are exactly the same except for the names," Remus pointed out.

"Hey, there's something on the back of yours. I can see it through the parchment," Sirius stated.

Remus turned it over. "It's a post script."

_P.S. How was St. Mungo__'__s? I don__'__t think Ledger is enjoying Azkaban. Severus Snape enjoyed controlling him. Said it was quite simple._

"Turn yours over," Remus urged Sirius who obeyed. There was a post script on his as well.

_P.S. Snape enjoyed controlling Lupin__'__s friend but he hated impersonating you. Pity you hadn__'__t stayed longer. Snape could have caught you in the attack._

"They're really pushing it," Sirius gritted his teeth.

"Open your eyes, Padfoot. These letters are proof someone impersonated you and cursed Seth. These letters could save Seth's life," Remus said.

"We're not allowed to get any trials or even talk to Seth for a week or more," Sirius sighed.

"That'll just give us time to solidify our evidence."

"Us? Our?" Sirius frowned.

"Yeah, as in me and you."

"Who said I was helping?" Remus held up Sirius' letter pointedly. "Oh. Right."

"We have to try warn Harry about tonight."

"Who's to say he hasn't already figured out Tyler's against him?" Sirius said.

"We don't know anything. We're taking a guess," Remus shook his head.

"We don't even know if Tyler will let Harry talk to us."

"A chance we'll have to take."

Sirius sighed. "Fine. We'll try. I don't think we'll have much luck though."

"I see you're being optimistic," Remus said sarcastically.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I have to go. I'll see you later, mate."

"Later."

* * *

><p>"Hey, boss," Kingsley greeted Sirius.<p>

"Hey. How are things with you and Tonks?" Sirius asked.

"She won't look at me, come near me, or talk to me," Kingsley sighed.

"You two have to sort this out. I can't have two of my best Aurors fighting and refusing to be in the same room."

"She's the one refusing."

"Kingsley, I don't care who it is. Just figure it out. I need you both focused."

"I'll try," Kingsley said. "Here," he handed Sirius a stack of papers.

"What are these?"

"Applications."

Sirius groaned. "I don't have time to hire people and this is a bad time for people to apply."

"I know, but you have four open spots. You have to hire people sooner or later," Kingsley shrugged.

"I choose later when we don't have to worry about evil taking over the world," Sirius stated. "I haven't even looked at the gigantic pile that was on my desk and is now in a drawer. Now I have, what, thirty more?"

"Actually forty-five," Kingsley corrected.

Sirius glared at him. "Go fix things with Tonks." Kingsley hesitantly nodded and walked off. Sirius sighed and headed to his office, the papers clutched in one hand. He closed the door and stretched out on his sofa. He gazed at the applications in his hands. He dropped them to the floor. "Why would anyone want to apply for a job now? We're in a war," he muttered, staring at the ceiling.

"Sirius, stay out of my relationship with Kingsley!" Tonks shouted through the door.

He rolled his eyes. "Then fix things with him."

"We don't need your help so shove off!"

"Like I said, fix things and I'll get lost," Sirius shrugged even though Tonks couldn't see it. He heard her groan loudly before she walked away. Sirius rolled his eyes again then continued staring at the ceiling.

He knew who he wanted to hire, but they hadn't applied and were busy. It wasn't just Harry, though he would love having his nephew on the team, he wanted to hire Ron and\or Hermione as well. The three of them were great wizards and would be amazing Aurors. He wanted to see at least one application from the trio. He closed his eyes and let himself drift into sleep.

* * *

><p>Harry rubbed his temples. He could feel a bad headache approaching. He dropped one hand then began massaging his tingling scar with his other.<p>

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked, concerned. Ron looked at his friend. Tyler was asleep again.

"I'm fine," Harry replied.

"It's hurting again, isn't it?" she presumed.

"It hurts twenty-four seven, Hermione. That's difficult to answer," Harry said. She scowled. "It's just tingling a bit. Voldemort's angry," he added. She looked at him through still worried eyes but soon turned her gaze to the binder in her lap. All day the trio and Tyler had been searching for Lovegood, information on the next Horcrux, and just about everything they thought they needed to know. It was nearing six o'clock now. Harry had been practicing the Shield Spell as well. He was getting better. He was now able to protect the whole tent. It made him tired though.

"If it's only tingling, stop touching it," Hermione hissed.

"You try live with the damn thing!" Harry snapped. He slammed the book he was looking through shut and went to his room, slamming the door. Tyler jerked awake at the noise.

"What's happening? What's wrong? What'd I miss?" Tyler asked quickly, his eyes darting around.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Calm down. You didn't miss anything."

"What's with all the noise then?" Tyler sat up.

"Harry's pissed off," Ron said shortly, turning a page in the book he was reading.

"Why?"

"Just something I said. It's no big deal," Hermione shrugged.

"I'll be right back," Tyler stood and left the living room. He headed for Harry's room.

"Tyler, no. It doesn't matter. I mean it. It was no big deal. Tyler," Hermione hissed at him. He ignored her and knocked on Harry's bedroom door.

"What?" Harry yelled.

"Open the door," Tyler said.

"Get lost, Tyler!" Tyler pushed open the door, walked in, and slammed the door. "Get out of my room!" Harry sat up on his bed.

"Why are you getting mad at Hermione?"

"I'm not mad, I'm irritated and stressed! There's nothing stress-free about what we're doing! She knows that! So does Ron! We're all stressed and if we get mad at each other, we know it's just stress and we don't mean it!" Harry yelled.

"So because you were stupid and chose to do this mission, you're stressed and taking it out on your friends? How does that make any sense?" Tyler cried.

"I have to do this mission! I don't want to, I didn't ask to, but I have to! They're my best friends and wanted to help! They wouldn't let me do it alone though I wanted to!" Harry shouted.

"It still doesn't make sense!"

"Get out of my room!"

"This is stupid!"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room," Harry said each word individually and angrily. Tyler glared at him then left the room.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I tried to get him to leave it alone. He didn't listen," Hermione apologized.

"It's okay, Hermione. He would have come no matter what. It's not your fault," Harry sighed.

"I'm also sorry about bugging you about your scar."

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. I overreacted anyways," he smiled at her. "Where did Tyler go?"

"Left. He went outside," Ron answered.

"We should go find him. He's too ill to be running around," Hermione stated.

"I'm sure he's fine. He knows these forests," Ron replied.

"Ron, he's really sick. He needs to rest. We have to find him," Hermione said.

"Where is this 'we' coming in?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"We're in this together until we end this. The three of us," Hermione said.

Ron sighed. "Fine. Let's go. Come on, Harry," he grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him along as Hermione lead the way.

"I'll go this way. You two go over there," Hermione instructed, pointing the boys in the direction of southeast while she went north.

"This is mental," Ron said as he walked with Harry.

Harry grinned. "Hermione will lose it if we don't look."

"She's making us look for someone we don't even like. He's a werewolf, I know it. Hermione knows it too but she won't admit it. She's too attached to him," Ron shook his head irritably.

Harry grinned again. "We don't know he's a werewolf, mate."

"We know the signs. Tyler has all the signs," Ron said. Harry nodded but didn't get a chance to answer as a scream pierced the still atmosphere.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron cried and ran to where Hermione had been walking.

* * *

><p>"Are you done snapping at my throat now?" Sirius asked as he walked down a corridor to Remus' department with Tonks.<p>

"It's your fault. Stay out of my personal life," Tonks said.

"I was helping and I needed you two to be on speaking terms again," Sirius shrugged.

"It was still my personal life which is off-limits to you."

"Nothing is off-limits to me, Tonks, you know that," Sirius smiled and pushed through the glass doors.

Tonks scowled. "Annoyingly that's true." She and Sirius stopped at Remus' office. Sirius knocked. "Why are we here?"

"I need to tell him that Harry won't answer and there's a chance we can get a trial for Seth in a week. He didn't answer his Communicator though," he told her. He knocked again.

"He's not here, Sirius."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Sirius said sarcastically. He dodged the hand Tonks swung at him.

"Are you looking for Mr. Lupin?" Luke Cameron approached them.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" Sirius nodded.

"He went home. He said he remembered having information on Greyback in his room. He went to get it," Luke replied.

"Thanks," Sirius and Tonks left.

Sirius pulled out his Communicator. "Name please."

"Remus Lupin," he waited and headed back to his office, Tonks beside him.

"Call accepted."

"You answered. Why are you at home?" Sirius said.

"I'm trying to find the information I had on Greyback," Remus replied. "Is there something going on?"

"I called to tell you Harry won't answer. I called four times. He declined every time," Sirius replied.

"I had a feeling he would," Remus nodded. "Anything else happening?"

"There's a chance we can get a trial for Seth in about a week," Sirius added.

"Really? That's great," Remus smiled.

"I just thought you'd like to know. I'll tell you if we get the trial or not," Sirius stated.

"This is great. Thanks, Padfoot."

"Anytime. Talk to you later, Moony." The call was disconnected.

"I have to go. Fudge wants to see me in ten. Bye, Sirius," Tonks said and turned a corner opposite Sirius.

"See you," Sirius turned another corner and headed back to his office. He looked at his watch. There was less than an hour until the moon, the full moon, rose into the night sky. Something about his godson declining all his calls made him extremely uneasy. What if it wasn't Harry declining? What if something had happened to him and his friends? Maybe Tyler turned on them because they had realized the plan.

He walked past his office without noticing. It wasn't until he rounded a corner that he doubled back to his office. He sat down and stared around absently. He was worried. He couldn't stop thinking about how Harry could be in danger. Was he being chased? Tortured? Was he about to be killed? What about Ron and Hermione? Had the Trio been ambushed and one captured? Had they all been captured? Were they facing Voldemort? Death Eaters? Werewolves?

Sirius couldn't stop the stream of worried questions flooding his mind. He sat back, the worries flying through his head. He ignored the fact that allowing all these worries to pass in his mind without trying to stop it would soon cause him a headache.

* * *

><p>"Do you see her?" Ron asked as he and Harry ran, trying to find Hermione.<p>

"No. She has to be here somewhere. We've already passed the tent," Harry shook his head. They continued running for about five minutes. They finally found Hermione. She was on her knees and her head was down. Her shoulders were shaking. They ran to her. Before they reached her, Hermione stood up and ran to them. She had tears going down her cheek in rivers. She reached Harry first and flung herself on him. He staggered. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"He's-he's-he's dead," she said through tears.

"Here's Ron," he turned her over to Ron who hugged her. "Stay here. I'll check it out," he told Ron who nodded. Harry walked towards where Hermione had been on the ground. He could make out a dark shape on the ground. Being later in the evening made it dark and hard to see. He pulled his wand and lit it. He gasped.

"Harry, what is it?" Ron called. Harry couldn't answer. He just stared, open-mouthed, at what had made Hermione scream. He wanted to scream but found he had no voice.


	28. Chapter 28

"Harry, answer me. You're scaring me," Ron said. Harry continued to stare at the figure illuminated by his small light. "Harry, come on, mate. This isn't funny."

"Ron-" Harry said, still staring at the ground. "It's Colin. Colin Creevey. He's been killed by werewolves and not long ago."

Ron moved forward slowly, keeping his arms around Hermione. "Are you sure werewolves?"

"Death Eaters can't do that," Harry pointed at Colin.

"Oh my God," Ron gasped. It looked exactly like the scene they had walked in on in Vienna, Austria. Like Cheyenne Hudson, Colin's chest and throat had been torn out. Colin had a look of pure terror on his face. Harry's gaze fell to Colin's right had which was clutching something. Harry moved his light to see better. It was the camera Colin carried everywhere.

"What the hell happened? What did you do?" Tyler gasped. He had come running out of the darkness.

"Us?" Ron and Harry snapped.

"You honestly think _we_ did this?" Harry said incredulously. "No human could do this, Tyler. This was werewolves."

Tyler narrowed his eyes at Harry. He looked around Harry at Colin's face. "Who is he? Must be important to cause such drama." He looked pointedly at Hermione still in Ron's arms, sobbing into his chest.

"Shove off, Tyler, before we make you," Ron growled.

"He's a friend from school. He was a year below us. His name's Colin. Colin Creevey," Harry answered.

"You sure it was werewolves?" Tyler asked.

"Does this seriously look like a human did this?" Harry frowned.

"Well, no, but there's not exactly anyone here except us and _I_ just got here," Tyler shook his head.

"So you're accusing us?" Ron snapped.

"How could you even think we did this?" Hermione said, looking at Tyler through her red, water-filled eyes.

"And just because we're the only ones here, means nothing. Normally attackers don't hang around," Harry crossed his arms.

"It's your fault this kid is dead," Tyler smirked.

"Ron, Hermione. Go back to the tent," Harry said, keeping his eyes on Tyler.

"What? Harry-" Ron frowned.

"Go. I'll be there soon," Harry replied. Hermione and Ron hesitated, looking at the other two, then began to walk away. Tyler and Harry stared at each other. "You were saying?"

"This kid is dead because of you," Tyler repeated.

"How is Colin's death my fault?"

"You said you knew him. Think about it. People close to you always die. It's because of you," Tyler grinned, knowing he had hit a nerve.

Harry stared at him. He was right. Tyler was right. It _was_ all his, Harry's, fault.

_Harry, don__'__t listen to him. You know it__'__s not true,_ a distant voice that sounded like Sirius said.

_But it is all my fault. Everyone's dead because of me. Dumbledore, Katie, Lee, Ted, Mum and Dad_, Harry answered the voice.

_Listen to us, Harry. None of it was your fault. You know that. Don__'__t believe Tyler, _another voice that sounded like Remus said.

_All right. You're both right. I can't listen to Tyler_, Harry stated in his head.

"You know it's true, don't you, Potter?" Tyler spoke. He was grinning. "You could minimize the amount of killings if you return the locket."

Harry looked at him sharply. "How do you know about the locket?"

An insane, evil grin spread wide across Tyler's face. "I guess you want to destroy it, to help stop the murders."

"I never told you about the locket," Harry kept his eyes on Tyler, not daring to break the eye contact.

"What're you gonna do? Granger and Weasley won't believe you," Tyler shot one last sneer at Harry then disappeared into the dark forest. Harry began walking back to the tent, shocked. They had to get away from Tyler as quickly as possible. Tyler was dangerous. Somehow he knew about the locket. He entered the tent.

"Harry, what happened? Where's Tyler?" Hermione asked as Harry sat on the sofa.

"We have to get out of here. Away from Tyler," Harry said.

"What are you talking about? Where's Tyler?" Hermione frowned.

"He knows about the locket," Harry looked at them.

"Who?" Hermione wondered.

"Tyler, Goddamn it! Who have we been talking about?" Harry snapped.

"How could he know? We haven't told him and we've been careful not to let him hear," Ron stated.

"I don't know. All I know is we have to get out of here and away from him. It's not safe," Harry stood up.

"I don't believe you," Hermione stood as well, staring Harry straight in the eye. "Tyler is perfectly safe. He's been helping us for about a week or longer. If he was out to get us, he would have done something already," she crossed her arms.

"I heard my name." The trio turned to the entrance to see Tyler. "I hope it was something good."

"Tyler. Thank goodness. I didn't think you were going to come back," Hermione walked to his side. Ron stood up and stood beside Harry, staring at Hermione and Tyler.

"I had to come back. I need somewhere to rest," Tyler smiled at her. "It's late. Why aren't you three in bed?"

"Couldn't sleep," Harry and Ron answered together.

"What about you?" Tyler asked softly, looking at Hermione. He pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, making her turn scarlet. Harry grabbed Ron's wrist, stopping him from lunging at Tyler.

"I was worried about you," she replied.

"Harry, I think your Communicator is speaking. You must be being called," Tyler spoke. Ron and Harry frowned. How did Tyler know someone was calling? They couldn't hear a thing. How could Tyler hear it when they couldn't?

"Excuse me. I have to take that call," Harry began backing away. Tyler kept his gaze on Harry.

"Incoming call from Remus John Lupin. Accept or decline call?" Harry heard his Communicator as he entered his bedroom. He sat on the bed and grabbed the device.

"Accept," he said. He glanced out into the living room to make sure the others were still there.

"Harry! Thank God you finally answered. Sirius has been trying to reach you all evening," Remus exclaimed when the holographic picture appeared.

"Remus, I can't really talk. This is a bad time," Harry told him.

"Harry, I need to know. Is Tyler still with you?"

"Yeah, why? What's wrong?" Harry frowned. He could see an increasing look of fear in his uncle's eyes.

"You have to get away from him. You, Ron, and Hermione have to leave. He's not who you think," Remus said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tyler Grey isn't who you believe. Harry, he's the son of Fenrir Greyback."

Harry stopped breathing. His heart began racing. He felt the colour drain from his face. He looked into the living room. Tyler and Hermione were standing too close together and she giggled at something he said. Ron had his arms crossed and was glaring deeply at the two. They had been taking advice and directions from the son of the most dangerous and wanted werewolf in the world? How could they be so thick? How were they supposed to ditch Tyler? He hardly let the trio out of his sight.

"Harry, you have to get out of there," Remus replied.

"Remus, is Tyler-is he a-a-werewolf?" Harry gulped.

"Yes, he is."

"When's the full moon?"

"It's tonight. It's in twenty minutes," Harry gasped, fear engulfing him, burrowing deep in his soul.

"I have to go," Harry whispered.

"Just get yourselves out, pup," Remus said.

"We will. Promise," Harry nodded. "Bye." He turned off the device and headed back to the others. He forced a smile. Tyler and Hermione barely glanced at him, but Ron looked at his best friend curiously, seeing right through the mask. Harry mouthed the word 'kitchen' and Ron nodded.

"Can I talk to you, Harry? Kitchen," Ron said and walked to the kitchen. Harry looked at Hermione and Tyler before following. Hermione wasn't paying any attention but Tyler caught his gaze. The same insane, evil smile from before spread across his face again. Harry went to the kitchen. "What's going on, Harry?"

"We have to get out of here."

"Who called you?"

"Remus."

"What did he want?"

"To tell me to get us away from Tyler. Ron, he's the son of Fenrir Greyback. He's a werewolf and the full moon is in less than twenty minutes. We have to get the hell out of here," Harry told him and Ron's eyes grew wide.

"Tyler's going to sleep. We should too. Come on, Ron," Hermione said from the door.

Ron looked at Harry who nodded. "G'night, Harry."

"Night, guys," Harry watched them leave. He went to his room and sat on the bed. He kept his wand gripped in his hand. He stared at the clock on his end table. Seven minutes until the full moon would rise.

* * *

><p>"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she lay down but Ron sat at the foot of the bed.<p>

"It's Tyler. He's dangerous."

"No, he's not. Ron, he's a friend."

"Like hell he is. He's a werewolf, Hermione. He's the son of Fenrir Greyback," Ron snapped.

"You're making that up because you hate him!" Hermione frowned.

"No, I'm not. It was Remus who just called. He told this to Harry and Harry told me. Why won't you believe it?"

"Because it's insane! Listen to yourself! Tyler will not and would never hurt us!" Hermione shouted.

"Who says?" a voice from their doorway said.

"Tyler. I thought you were asleep," Hermione looked at him. He wasn't wearing a shirt or pants, just his boxers.

"I don't sleep tonight. Too much energy and excitement in the air," Tyler smiled. Ron had jumped up and was facing the door, grasping his wand so tight his knuckles were white.

"Tyler, what's going on?" Hermione frowned.

"I guess it's time I told you the truth about me. Gotta make it quick. I'm running out of time," Tyler grinned.

"Tyler-" Hermione began shaking her head in disbelief.

"Weasley and Potter have been right all along. My father is Fenrir Greyback. It wasn't a coincidence that I found the three of you that day in the forest."

"How could you?" Hermione whispered. "I trusted you."

"Thank you for doing so. You should have listened to your friends though. Now watch this little trick," Tyler began to shake violently. He was quickly turning from human to werewolf.

"Oh my God," Hermione gasped. It was over. A brown and black werewolf with bright, yellow eyes now stood where Tyler had been. Its large yellow eyes stared at Hermione. She was paralyzed with fear. The animal lunged at her and she screamed. Ron pulled her off the bed, away from the wild animal.

"Hermione!" Harry ran into the room. "Come on!" he cried. Ron and Hermione ran to Harry and outside. They faced the tent. Harry and Ron kept Hermione behind them. Tyler, in werewolf form, soon exited after them.

"Harry, there's more," Ron said quietly. The trio looked around. Shapes were emerging from the darkness. There were about thirty other werewolves. Tyler had set up an attack!

"Tyler did this. Getting close to us was part of the plan," Harry answered. "Look out!" Tyler suddenly lunged at the trio. Harry and Ron fell to the ground, avoiding the werewolf, but Tyler landed on Hermione, pinning her down.

"Hermione! Use magic!" Harry and Ron cried. They were fighting off all the other werewolves that had begun attacking.

"I'm not of age!" she shouted back.

"Who cares?" Harry ducked as a werewolf jumped over his head. Hermione tried to get her wand from her pocket, but Tyler took her arm and bit down hard. She screamed. "_Sectumsempra_!" Harry yelled. The spell hit Tyler and lacerations opened up all over his body.

"Hermione!" Ron cried, running to her. "Harry, she's been bitten!"

_I am really sick of my dreams being real_, Harry groaned internally. Harry looked at his friends then at Tyler. The young werewolf was still bleeding but wasn't breathing. "He's dead. Tyler's dead." All the werewolves had their eyes on Harry. They wanted revenge now. "We have to get out of here." Harry waved his wand at the tent and it folded itself. "RUN!" Ron lifted Hermione in his arms and the trio took off running. The werewolves tore after them.

"Why don't we Disapparate? They're going to catch us," Ron asked.

"Because we can't Disapparate if we don't have a location. We have nowhere to go," Harry replied. Every now and then he was randomly sending spells over his shoulder.

"You know where we have to go, Harry. Hermione's been bitten," Ron said.

"We can't."

"We have to."

Harry stayed quiet for a bit as they continued running. They could hear the werewolves quickly advancing on them. "All right. Let's go," he sighed. They stopped running, turned, and disappeared. The werewolves stopped at the spot where the trio had disappeared and sniffed around. After a couple minutes, they began howling. They would get revenge for the murder of Tyler Grey. The trio would pay.

* * *

><p>"This isn't safe, Ron," Harry said as they walked to Harry's house. Ron was helping Hermione walk.<p>

"She has to get the cure," Ron replied. Harry looked at his friends and nodded. After a few more minutes, they arrived at the door. Harry took a deep breath and knocked.

It was a few minutes before the door opened. "Sirius, you don't-" Remus stopped when he saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were all covered in dirt, blood, and scratches. They all looked completely exhausted. "What are you doing here?" Remus asked as he opened the door for the kids.

"We need help," Harry replied, walking in, Ron helping Hermione.

"What happened?"

"Attacked. Hermione's been bitten by a werewolf. We need the Blood Rose Potion," Harry told him.

"Ron, go put her in the guest room," Remus said. When they left, he turned back to his nephew whose eyes were only about half open. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Did you get bit?"

"No, just scratched," Harry shook his head.

"What happened to your arm?" Remus pointed to the bandage on Harry's arm.

"Different attack. Death Eaters," Harry sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Remus lightly turned Harry's head to look at a bad gash on the left side of his head.

Harry didn't speak for a bit, enjoying the soft touch as his uncle examined his injuries. "I'm fine," he nodded.

"Want me to get Sirius here?"

"If you don't mind," Remus smiled softly and went to the living room where his Communicator was sitting.

"Name please," the holographic voice said.

"Sirius Black."

"Hey, Moony. What's up?" Sirius answered.

"I think you should come home for the night."

"I'm not sure if I can," Sirius shook his head.

"Get Kingsley to take over for tonight. Come home," Remus said.

Sirius sighed. "All right. I'll be there in a few minutes. This better be good."

"Okay," Remus nodded and went back to the kitchen where Harry was sitting at the table, his back to Remus. He watched as Harry ruffled his hair, making it messier. "Sirius will be here shortly.

Harry turned and nodded. "Will Hermione be okay?"

"As long as I get her the potion before next month, she'll be fine and it'll be done in a couple hours," Remus replied. "I'm going to start on the potion." He walked down the hall. Harry turned his back to the living room again.

"Hello? Remus?" Sirius called, entering the house.

"In our potion room!" Remus called back.

"Why are you in there? Everything okay?" Sirius started down the hall.

"He's helping us," Harry stated, standing up.

Sirius turned around. "Harry?"

"Hey, Sirius. I've missed you."

Sirius walked to Harry and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you too, kiddo. What are you doing here?"

"Remus is helping us. Hermione was bitten by a werewolf."

"Are you all right? Did you get hurt badly?" Sirius asked, looking at the same gash Remus had been.

"I'm fine. Just scratches," Harry smiled.

"I love you, Harry. I'm so glad you're okay," Sirius hugged him again.

"I love you too, Sirius. I wish we could stay longer, but after Hermione's better, we have to leave. We have werewolves after us," Harry told him.

"Why?"

"Because I killed the werewolf who bit Hermione. The pack wants revenge."

"Oh my God," Sirius stared into his nephew's eyes.

* * *

><p>Remus finished the potion after a couple hours and gave it to Hermione. He told everyone she would be completely cured by the morning. Relieved, Harry went to his room and laid down. Ron stayed with Hermione. He listened as his uncles went to bed as well. He lay, wide awake, in bed for two hours. Harry exited his bedroom. He looked at Remus' bedroom door across from his, then went down the hall to Sirius'. Just like when he was little, Harry slowly opened the door and peeked in. Sirius was asleep, facing the door. Harry slipped in and shut the door quietly. He walked over to Sirius' bed and attempted to lie down under the covers without waking his uncle. He was unsuccessful.<p>

"Harry?" Sirius mumbled.

"Am I too old to sleep here?" Harry whispered.

"You're only seventeen. You'll never be too old," Sirius smiled and moved over for Harry. "Is everything all right?"

Harry looked at Sirius and sighed. "Everything's fine." Sirius smiled again and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Hope you're not too old for that," he grinned.

"Never."

"Good night, kiddo."

"Good night, Sirius."

* * *

><p>"This is what happened because you didn't believe us!" Ron shouted.<p>

"I'm sorry. I thought we could trust him," Hermione replied.

"We could have ditched him after San Diego like we were supposed to!" Ron shouted again.

Harry left Sirius' room. He was awakened by his friends yelling. He walked to the kitchen where his uncles were at the table. "How long have they been fighting?" he asked, sitting at the table with his breakfast.

"About an hour or so," Sirius replied. Harry shook his head.

"Come here, pup," Remus said. He had first aid stuff in front of him.

"Remus, no. No. No healing. No. Remus," Harry pushed his uncle away who scowled at him.

"Harry, what happened last night?" Sirius wondered.

"Werewolves. Tyler. Attack," Harry said simply.

"We figured that out," Remus nodded.

Harry rolled his eyes. Before continuing, he touched a cut on his cheek. When he looked at his fingers, they had blood on them. He sighed. "Hermione had me and Ron help her look for Tyler because he had taken off. Ron and I went one way, she went the other. Ron and I were talking about how stupid it was that we were helping when Hermione screamed. We found her. She had screamed because she found the body of Colin Creevey. Colin was murdered by werewolves. Tyler showed up. He was quick to assume I had killed Colin. We started fighting. I sent Ron and Hermione back to the tent. That's when Tyler mentioned the locket. We had never said anything about the locket to or around him. He ran off, I went back to the tent. I told Ron and Hermione what happened, what Tyler had said. Hermione didn't believe it. Tyler came back and we all went to bed. Ron and Hermione started fighting. Tyler went to their room, changed, attacked. The three of us went outside where there were more werewolves. Tyler had set up an attack. Getting close to us was the plan. Tyler jumped at us, landed on Hermione and bit her when she tried to get her wand. I killed Tyler now the pack, especially Greyback, wants revenge," he finished.

"Tyler's the one you killed?" Sirius said.

"Yep. Now Greyback will be hunting me," Harry nodded. "Remus, no. I won't let you heal me. No." He pushed Remus away again.

"Harry-"

"Normally, I would have let you heal me in a flash, you know that, but I have to take care of myself. I didn't even want to come here but we had to because of Hermione," Harry said. Remus nodded.

"What's been happening to the three of you the past couple weeks?" Sirius asked.

"Lots of incidents. Many attacks," Harry said.

"Have you destroyed the locket?" Remus wondered.

"No. It's in Ron's bag," Harry shook his head.

"Ron! Ron, no!" they heard Hermione shout. They turned and saw Ron storming down the hall, his bag on his back, something clutched in his hand. Hermione was quickly following, tears on her face.

"Here you go, Harry. I'm leaving," Ron tossed the thing in his hand on the table.

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Harry frowned.

"I'm leaving. Goodbye, Harry. Good luck," Ron walked out the door.

"Ron," Hermione whispered. Harry stared at the door then at the locket beside his hand.


	29. Chapter 29

"Ron, come back," Hermione sobbed and fell to her knees. Harry went to her and hugged her. "It's my fault. He's gone because of me."

"It's not your fault, Hermione. The pressure was getting to him. He was also affected by the locket," he whispered.

"I never should have trusted Tyler. I'm sorry, Harry."

"It's doesn't matter. Tyler doesn't matter anymore. Hermione, we have to destroy the locket. Now," Harry told her. She nodded. He stood. "I need you both to stay here while we do this," he told Remus and Sirius. He pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of his bag. They nodded. Harry and Hermione walked outside. They put the locket on a large rock.

"Will it work?" Hermione asked.

"It has to," Harry gripped the sword in his hands and swung it up into the air above his head. He was just about to bring it down when Hermione screamed.

"Harry!" she shrieked, pointing to Harry's right. Harry looked just as he got knocked to the ground. The sword flew from his hand. He looked into the face of the person pinning him. It was Fenrir Greyback.

"You killed my son, Potter. Bad move," Greyback growled.

"I'm so sick of werewolves. He deserved to die," Harry muttered. Harry felt a stinging on his cheek. Greyback had scratched him with his long, claw-like nails. Harry felt blood running down his face.

"You're going to pay for killing my son."

"Not today." A yellow light illuminated from Harry. It made Greyback jump off Harry like he had been burnt. "Hermione, you have to start using magic even if you're not of age. You have to," he told her and he stood up, his wand out.

"But-but-" Hermione stuttered, backing away from the advancing now-human werewolves from Greyback's pack.

"Hermione, do magic!" Harry yelled and dodged as Greyback jumped at him. Remus and Sirius came running out of the house. Hermione hesitated then pulled her wand. Spells were flying everywhere. Remus, Sirius, and Hermione were fighting off a few of the pack each. In the middle of everything, it was only Harry and Greyback.

"Potter, I'll send you back to your parents for what you did," Greyback threatened. Harry tried to move as Greyback jumped at him again but Greyback was faster. He pinned Harry to the ground.

"I'm not apologizing."

"I don't want an apology. I want your life," Greyback snarled. Harry stared at Greyback.

"_Expulso_!" Greyback was thrown from Harry. Hermione pulled Harry up as he grabbed his wand, the locket, and the sword.

"Harry, back in the house. They can't get past the wards," Remus called. They ran back to the house.

"Is everyone all right?" Sirius asked and looked at the fresh cuts on Harry's cheek.

"Fine," Harry nodded. "Looks like we have to do this in here," he told Hermione. She nodded. "Stay here," he told Remus and Sirius. Harry and Hermione headed for the drawing room.

"Harry, this could be bad," Hermione said as Harry swung the sword up again.

"We have to destroy it," Harry said. "Ready?" Hermione nodded. There was a flash of silver as the sword came flying down. It hit the locket and there was a white light. Harry felt the locket shatter. His hands slipped from the sword which clattered to the floor. Harry collapsed on the floor, screaming, his hands on his scar. It felt like his head was going to split. A golden light took place of the white and it seemed to make the pain worse. Now, however, Harry could vaguely see Voldemort screaming as well. Just as he was blacking out, the light dimmed then went out. Harry's world went black.

* * *

><p>"Did it work?" Remus asked.<p>

"Yeah, this is all that's left," Hermione answered. "Why was Harry screaming?"

"I'm guessing he felt the pain Voldemort was feeling. Being as that was a part of Voldemort's soul, it would have caused Voldemort pain when it was destroyed. Harry, being connected to Voldemort through his scar, would have felt the pain Voldemort felt," Remus explained.

"Remus," Harry whispered. "You healed me."

Everyone laughed. "I couldn't just leave everything," Remus smiled.

"I'm gonna get you when we come back," Harry sighed.

"I'll be on my guard," Remus laughed.

"How are you, Harry?" Hermione asked. She had something in her hand.

"All right, I guess," Harry looked around. "Where's Sirius?"

"He had to go back to work. He left an hour ago," Remus replied.

"Oh," Harry was upset. He had barely seen his godfather. "What happened? How long have I been out?"

"You've been out since you destroyed the locket yesterday at one in the afternoon. It's now eleven in the morning," Remus said.

"Wow," Harry said. "Was the locket destroyed?" he looked at Hermione.

"Yes. Harry, it worked. This is all that's left," Hermione smiled. She opened her hand where two small pieces of gold were clutched. The only remaining pieces of Salazar Slytherin's locket. Three Horcruxes down, four to go. "We have four left."

"Four left," Harry repeated. He was thinking about something.

"What is it, pup?"

"Hermione, get my bag," Harry said. Hermione ran from the room to the living room.

"Harry, what is it?" Remus asked.

"I need to ask you something," Harry answered. Hermione returned and handed Harry his bag. Harry pulled out the Founders book and flipped to the beginning of the section on Helga Hufflepuff. A picture was being used as a bookmark. Harry took it out and shut the book.

"Harry, what-" Hermione began to ask.

"Do you recognize this?" Harry showed the picture to Remus. It was the picture of the oversize rook.

"You mean besides the fact that it's a very large chess piece with windows?" Remus raised an eyebrow. Harry nodded. "I do know this place. It's the Lovegood's house."

"Lovegood?" Harry and Hermione repeated.

"Yeah. Xenophilius and Luna Lovegood," Remus nodded.

Harry and Hermione stared at each other. "That's how Ron knew this place," Harry said. "Because Ginny goes over there a lot. She's friends with Luna."

"We have to go there," Hermione said and Harry nodded. "What about Ron?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry sighed.

"Where do you think he went? Home?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but Remus spoke. "I don't think he'd go home. It's too dangerous. Death Eaters are after all three of you. Ron will be in more danger now. Going home would bring more danger upon the family," he explained.

"Where would he go if not home?" Harry wondered.

"Maybe he remembered this is the Lovegood house," Hermione guessed.

"We'll leave in a few minutes and find out," Harry told her.

"Uh, no, no," Remus said. "You two are not going anywhere for at least an hour."

"Remus, we have to. We have to find Ron and the Lovegoods may be able to help us find another Horcrux," Harry stated.

"It can wait for an hour. You two need to take it easy."

"The longer we wait, the more danger arises, the more people die. We have to go," Harry answered.

Remus stared at Hermione and Harry. "All right, all right," he sighed.

"You need to go back to work," Harry said.

"You need to be careful. Both of you," Remus told them.

"We'll try. You know we can't promise that we'll be safe," Harry replied, watching Hermione sling her bag on her back. Harry did the same.

"Harry-" Remus started.

"I know."

"Make sure you come home. All three of you," Remus hugged Harry.

Harry met eyes with Hermione over Remus' shoulder. They sighed. "We have to go," he said.

"Goodbye, pup. I love you."

"I love you too. Tell Sirius I love him," Harry pulled something out of his pocket and put it in Remus' hand. "Take this. I'll come back for it."

Remus looked at it. It was Harry's Communicator. "Harry, you need this. It's your only means of communication."

"It's too dangerous to talk to anyone. Cheyenne Hudson was killed because we were talking with her. I can't take the same risk with you and Sirius," Harry shook his head.

"Harry-"

"It's time for us to go. I love you. Bye." Harry followed Hermione from the drawing room and outside. Remus watched the two walk to the Apparation point and disappeared. Remus looked at the device in his hand. He closed his fist then went to the Apparation point as well. He disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Remus, how's Harry and Hermione?" Sirius wondered.<p>

"Gone. They left. Harry left his Communicator," Remus sighed.

"But this is the only way he can talk to anyone," Sirius frowned.

"I know. He said it's too dangerous for them to talk to anyone," Remus nodded.

"Well, that's not completely true."

"Sirius, Cheyenne Hudson was murdered for talking to the Trio. Harry said he can't take the risk with us. Said he'd come back for it," Remus said.

"We won't know if he's okay or not," Sirius said.

"We'll just have to hope," Remus shrugged.

"This is it, isn't it?" Sirius suddenly said.

"What?"

"Harry's almost found all the Horcruxes. He's being hunted. This is it. It's the height of this war. The full height. We're finally there, aren't we?" Sirius explained.

"Yes, we are," Remus nodded. They stared at each other in silence for several minutes. "Anything new to help with Seth? Anything about the trial?"

* * *

><p>"My Lord, what happened? What is it that caused you so much pain?" Bellatrix asked.<p>

"I do not know, Bellatrix," Voldemort said.

"My Lord, I believe I know the reason behind your pain," Lucius spoke, bowing his head.

"Speak, Lucius."

"My Lord, I believe your pain was caused by Potter. Fenrir Greyback has informed me that Potter and Granger have succeeded in destroying the locket of Salazar Slytherin," Lucius told him.

"It cannot be," Voldemort snapped. "How could a pathetic seventeen year old boy destroy a Horcrux?"

"My Lord, he did the same when he was twelve," Bellatrix bowed.

"Quiet. How did he manage it, Lucius?" Voldemort asked.

"My Lord, he possesses the sword of Godric Gryffindor," Lucius answered.

"No!" Voldemort roared. "You mean to tell me, Lucius, that Potter holds a Horcrux with him?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Stop Potter and his friends before they can progress. Protect my Horcruxes," Voldemort told Bellatrix and Lucius.

"Yes, my Lord." They each bowed again then left. Harry Potter was looming ever closer to returning him, Lord Voldemort, to a mortal. Potter must be stopped.

* * *

><p>"We've got a hearing to go to, but it's not for what I thought," Sirius answered slowly as they sat on a bench outside the Ministry, papers and files in their laps.<p>

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Me, you, Kingsley, and Tonks have to go to a hearing next week, not a trial," Sirius stalled.

"I got that, Sirius. Get to the point," Remus crossed his arms.

"The hearing is to determine the date to carry out the sentence."

"What sentence? Sirius, quit stalling."

Sirius hesitated. "Seth's sentence. Remus, he's been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. The hearing is to determine the date. The four of us have to go to the hearing and we're expected to be there the day the kiss is administered," he finally told his friend.

"What? But we haven't even been able to clear him," Remus said.

"I know. I talked to Fudge but he said we can't do anything," Sirius sighed.

"Why do they want you, Kingsley, and Tonks there? Seth was in my department and attacked me," Remus asked.

"We were all involved with the attack."

"When's the hearing?"

"Tuesday. Four days."

"Fine. I'll be there. What time?" Remus stood up swiftly.

"Eleven a.m."

"I'll be there," Remus repeated and went back to the Ministry. Sirius sighed and soon followed.

* * *

><p>"This is it," Harry said as he and Hermione stared up at the rook-shaped house. It looked very dark. It reminded Harry of Grimmauld Place with the dark aura. It was also surrounded by gardens.<p>

"There're no gardens in the picture," Hermione looked from the picture to the real thing.

"Well, maybe this was taken before there were gardens, I dunno. It's definitely the place though. I doubt there are many houses that look like this," Harry shrugged.

"What exactly do you have planned? We can't just go in there and ask if he knows where we can find a piece of Lord Voldemort's soul," Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have to make everything complicated?" Harry frowned.

"It's your fault. Have a plan and I'll be quiet," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"You're never quiet," Harry muttered and headed up the driveway.

"I heard that, you know."

"Never said you weren't supposed to," Harry grinned. She punched his arm. "Ow!"

"Well."

"Just come on," Harry glared, rubbing his arm. They reached the door and he knocked.

"You still don't know what we're going to do, do you?" Hermione accused.

"Not a clue," Harry shrugged. The door opened and a girl with white hair appeared.

"Oh, hello, Harry. Hello, Hermione," Luna Lovegood greeted.

"Hi, Luna. Would we be able to come in for a bit? We need to talk to your father," Hermione asked.

"Of course. Come in. I'll warn you though, my father hasn't quite been himself," Luna said in her dreamy voice, standing back to let them in.

"What do you mean?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure really. He's just been quite distant and quiet. He also hasn't been working. He sits down to work but he doesn't. He just sits there," Luna shook her head.

"How long has he been this way?" Hermione wondered.

"About four days, I think," Luna replied.

"Where is your father?" Harry asked.

"In the study. On the second floor. Third door on the right," Luna told them.

"Hermione, stay with Luna. I'm gonna go talk to him."

"But, Harry-"

"Please, Hermione. I'll try to keep it short," Harry said and started up the stairs.

"Fine. If you're not back in ten minutes, I'm coming up there," Hermione said.

"Fine," Harry nodded.

"Come on, Hermione. We'll go in the living room. Would you like a drink?" Luna lead Hermione to the living room.

"No, it's all right, Luna. I have water," Hermione motioned to her bag.

"All right," Luna sat in a chair beside Hermione's. "What are you two doing anyways? You both have bags. And where's Ron? He's always with you two," she asked.

"We actually thought he might be here. He took off yesterday. We don't know where he went," Hermione answered sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Luna smiled softly at her.

"Thanks. Anyways, the two of us are just trying to find something," Hermione nodded, knowing she couldn't say too much.

"And you think my father might be able to help?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, we're hoping," Hermione replied.

"You might get lucky. He's actually quite intelligent. Knows many things. I think if he didn't have more loyalty than intelligence in him, he would have been sorted into Ravenclaw when he was in school," Luna said. "He was in Hufflepuff. I'm in the same house my mother had been in. Ravenclaw."

Hermione just smiled at her, not knowing what to say. _Let__'__s hope he knows a lot about the founder of his house. Hopefully he knows something. We really need the help_, she thought.

* * *

><p>Harry entered the room Luna had instructed. There was a man sitting at a desk in a far corner. He was bent over papers on the desk and had a quill in his hand, but he wasn't writing. The only movement was of the man's barely visible chest rising and falling.<p>

"Mr. Lovegood?" Harry called tentatively. There was no answer. He walked closer. "Mr. Lovegood?" he called again. Still no response. Harry slowly reached out his hand to tap Mr. Lovegood on the shoulder. Just when he was about to touch the man, Mr. Lovegood jerked and lifted his head, staring at Harry. Harry stared at him. He noticed Mr. Lovegood looked thin, pale, and had big, round glossy eyes. Harry frowned.

"Who're you? What're you doing in my house?" Mr. Lovegood asked.

"I'm Harry Potter. I'm here with my friend, Hermione Granger. Luna let us in. I need to ask you some questions," Harry replied.

"I told Luna never to open the door for strangers."

"We're not strangers, Mr. Lovegood. We're friends of Luna's from school," Harry shook his head.

"Oh. Who did you say you were again?" Mr. Lovegood asked.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry repeated.

Mr. Lovegood's eyes travelled to Harry's forehead. "Ah, yes. The famous Harry Potter."

"Yes. I have some things to ask you," Harry nodded.

"Very well. Take a seat. I'll answer the best I can," Mr. Lovegood pointed to three chairs in the middle of the room, facing a stone fireplace. They sat. "What would you like to know?"

"Do you know much about Helga Hufflepuff?" Harry began.

"A bit. She was one of the Founders. I got sorted into her house," Mr. Lovegood answered.

"Do you recognize this?" Harry held up the bejewelled replica of Hufflepuff's goblet, her most prized possession.

Mr. Lovegood's eyes widened. "Where did you get this?"

"A friend. Do you recognize it, Mr. Lovegood?" Harry repeated.

"Yes, I do. I also do not want it in my house. Get rid of it," Mr. Lovegood demanded.

"It's not the real thing. This is a replica. Where have you seen this before, Mr. Lovegood?"

"I will not speak of it," Mr. Lovegood stood.

"I need to know. Where have you seen this?" Harry asked.

"Excuse me. I need to make my daughter lunch." Mr. Lovegood left the room. Harry sighed and put the goblet back in his bag. He frowned. There was obviously something bad about the goblet which made Harry think the goblet _was_ a Horcrux. Harry also recognized Mr. Lovegood's voice. He couldn't place it, but he knew the voice even though he had never met Mr. Lovegood in his life. The question stayed near the front of his mind as he walked downstairs.

"Harry, in here," Hermione hissed and pulled Harry into the living room.

"Where's Luna and why are we whispering?" Harry asked.

"She's in the kitchen with her father and so they don't hear us," Hermione said. "What did you find out?"

"He recognizes the goblet. He won't say where he's seen it though. There's something bad about the goblet which makes me think it is a Horcrux," he told her.

"We need him to talk about it," Hermione said absently.

"I know."

"Sshhh. I'm thinking," Hermione stated. Harry was startled and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and stayed quiet, allowing her to think. Finally she spoke, "Maybe I could try, but ease into it. I'll try during lunch."

"What about Luna?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed.

"We won't actually say we're looking for a Horcrux or anything. I'll just ask about goblets and whatnot," she said.

Harry sighed. "All right. Let's do it."


	30. Chapter 30

"Here's lunch," Mr. Lovegood placed a large silver platter on the center table.

"Thanks, Dad," Luna smiled, eating a finger sandwich.

"You're welcome, honey."

"These are great, Mr. Lovegood," Hermione said.

"Thank you," Mr. Lovegood inclined his head.

"Mr. Lovegood, my parents are big on collecting things. They've just begun to collect bejewelled goblets. They're having some trouble finding some though. Do you have advice on where they can go?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her.

"There's this great little shop in Dufftown. It could really help them," Mr. Lovegood replied.

"They're looking for one in particular. They can't find it in any store. It's gold. It has rubies around the base. Diamonds and emeralds are around the open part. It just doesn't seem to be anywhere. Have you seen it?" Hermione said, glancing at Harry who was staring at Mr. Lovegood.

"It sounds quite familiar, yes," Mr. Lovegood said thoughtfully. "I believe I have seen it," he nodded.

"Where?" Harry and Hermione asked together.

"I saw it being put in a vault with hundreds of other goblets. I'm having a hard time remembering."

"Vault?" Hermione repeated. She and Harry looked at each other.

"Where was the vault, Mr. Lovegood?" Harry asked.

"I cannot remember. I'm sorry," Mr. Lovegood shook his head sadly. Harry and Hermione sighed, keeping their eyes on Mr. Lovegood.

"We'll leave you to your thoughts, Dad. Come upstairs, guys," Luna told them. Harry and Hermione reluctantly followed. Luna lead them up two flights of stairs. "Enter the room third on the right. I must water the gardens. I'll be right back." She went back down the stairs and disappeared, leaving Harry and Hermione.

"Let's go," Harry said and they did as Luna had instructed. The room was a bedroom. They sat on the bed and talked.

"What's going on, Harry? You seem distracted more than usual," Hermione wondered.

"I know Mr. Lovegood but I've never met him before in my life," Harry answered.

"That makes no sense."

"It's his voice. I know his voice. I've heard it before," Harry sighed.

"You probably heard it at a funeral. He would have been at all of them with Luna," Hermione shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't know," Harry sighed again. "What time is it?"

"Almost three in the afternoon."

"I'm exhausted."

"Sleep. I'll stay with you. I'll talk with Luna when she comes back," Hermione told him.

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry began shaking his head.

"You need to rest. I'll wake you in a few hours. I promise," she said.

He looked at her. "Fine. Only a few hours," he finally agreed.

"Promise. Lie down," Hermione smiled and watched Harry lie down. As Harry closed his eyes, Hermione took a book out of her bag and sat in a wooden rocking chair nearby. She began reading.

* * *

><p><em>Harry wandered down the dark corridor lit only by a small torch here and there. He didn<em>_'__t have a clue where he was. He knew one thing for certain. He wanted to find his friends and go home. He wanted to go back to Remus and Sirius. Harry turned a corner and saw a wooden door. He pushed it open and walked through. He looked around._

_There were people filling the room. Most had masks and black cloaks. Others didn__'__t have any disguises. Harry gasped. Those without masks were Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Summer Watts, and Severus Snape. Bellatrix and Snape had their wands out and were pointing them at the floor. Harry tore his gaze away from the Death Eaters and looked to the floor. What he saw made hi m turn away in horror. After a few moments, he looked back._

_On the floor, soaking in his own blood, was one of the people Harry loved. He watched as Ron raised his head which was covered in blood._

"_You know the prophecy, Weasley. Tell me!__"__ Bellatrix cried._

"_I don__'__t know!__"__ Ron shouted back._

"_NO!__"__ Harry yelled as Ron was hit with the Cruciatus Curse, but no one heard him. He couldn__'__t believe it. Ron was being tortured to tell something he didn__'__t even know. Harry, Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius were the only ones who knew the prophecy._

"_Let__'__s make a deal,__"__ Bellatrix sneered._

"_Forget it,__"__ Ron spat._

"_So sorry. No choice,__"__ she smirked. __"__You tell us the prophecy or he dies.__"__ She looked at Summer who went into another room then came out, her wand pointing at Harry__'__s throat. His hands were bound._

"_Harry!__"__ a girl shrieked. It was Hermione! The scream came from the room Summer had retrieved Harry._

"_He can__'__t say. He doesn__'__t know. Only four people know, me included. One is dead. So now it__'__s me and two others,__"__ Harry said._

"_I__'__m sure we can all guess who those two are,__"__ Bellatrix smiled evilly. __"__I think it__'__s time to visit my dear cousins at work.__"_

"_Leave them alone!__"__ Harry yelled. A small yelp left his lips as the wand was pushed in his neck harder._

"_Thanks for the help. I__'__ll be sure to tell Remus and Sirius you said goodbye,__"__ Bellatrix raised her wand._

"_NO!__"__ Harry screamed as green light hit Ron and he fell to the floor, dead. __"__RON!__"_

* * *

><p>"Ron!" Harry cried and sat up in bed. It took him a couple seconds to remember where he was and also to register he had not been the only one screaming. He looked to his left and saw Hermione. She looked terrified. "Hermione, what's wrong?"<p>

"Harry, you're-you're bleeding. Your scar," she choked.

Harry wiped a sleeve across his forehead then looked at his arm. There was a line of blood. "Hell," he muttered.

"Also, there're Death Eaters outside. Were, anyways. They took Luna," Hermione added.

"Get out your wand," Harry said, standing up.

"I can't do magic for a couple more weeks," she replied.

"You're gonna have to start. I can't do this alone and we don't know when Ron will be back. Who cares about the Ministry. We'll deal with them later on. At the moment, we have to deal with right now," Harry told her.

She hesitated then pulled out her wand. "Let's go."

Harry smiled. Quietly, he lead the way down the stairs. "What's the time?" he whispered, noticing the house was dark.

"Eight-fifteen p.m.," she whispered back. He nodded. Finally at the foot of the stairs, Harry lead the way towards the kitchen. He stopped and peered around the corner when he heard a woman talking.

"Are they still there, Xenophilius?" the woman was asking.

"That's Bellatrix," Harry muttered to Hermione.

"Yes, Bellatrix. Please, give me back my daughter," Mr. Lovegood replied.

"Patience. Your daughter will be returned to you soon."

"Very well. Potter and Granger know about the goblet."

"Do they know where it is?" Bellatrix asked.

"No," Mr. Lovegood answered.

"Good. They will never find it. Even if they figure out it's here, they won't find it. This place is too big," Bellatrix said.

"He knows where it is," Harry muttered.

"Somewhere big," Hermione said.

"There're a lot of big places though," Harry replied. Hermione shrugged.

"Should I deal with them like I did with the Jordan kid?" Mr. Lovegood wondered.

"Jordan?" Harry looked at Hermione with wide eyes.

"It can't be," Hermione breathed.

"Yes. I'll see you soon," Bellatrix said.

Harry jumped into the kitchen. "It was you. You're the one who phoned me a few months ago. You killed Lee Jordan," he said.

"Harry," Hermione hissed and went to his side.

"We needed information. You wouldn't give it. He paid the price," Mr. Lovegood took a couple steps towards them. They backed up.

"I didn't know and I still don't," Harry said.

"But you do," Mr. Lovegood nodded.

"Harry, look," Hermione pointed at Mr. Lovegood's eyes. They were sort of glazed over. Harry recognized it immediately.

"Imperius," he muttered. Hermione nodded.

"Goodbye," Mr. Lovegood said.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry and Hermione cried. He used a shield charm. He snapped his fingers and Harry felt a tingling sensation throughout his body.

"Spell makes it impossible to do magic until the spell is lifted," Mr. Lovegood told them. Harry and Hermione pocketed their wands then ran from the kitchen. Hermione headed upstairs and Harry went to the living room. He ran around the sofa and kept it between him and Mr. Lovegood.

_This is mental_, Harry thought. He ran as fast as he could from the sofa and headed for the kitchen again. He was almost there when he felt hands on his shoulders and he was thrown to the side. His head connected with something and everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Is he going to the hearing?" Tonks asked as she walked with Sirius outside. They were heading out to Apparate to a scene. A wizard and Auror had been killed ten minutes earlier. Kingsley had already left.<p>

"Yes," Sirius nodded.

"Was he upset?"

"No."

"Did you even tell him?"

"Yes."

"Did he freak out?"

"No."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes."

"Stop saying 'yes' and 'no'. It's annoying," Tonks glared.

"Fine. Yes, I did tell him. Yes, he is going to the hearing and the day the Kiss happens. No, he didn't seem upset. No, I don't know why. Happy?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Ecstatic," she said sarcastically. "It doesn't make any sense. Seth's one of his best friends. He has to witness Seth's soul being sucked out."

"I know. I don't get it either. Is anyone going to tell me which Auror was killed or do I get a special surprise?" he asked when they arrived at the apparation point.

"Which would you prefer?" Tonks asked.

"You know which prefer but it's obviously not going to happen," Sirius replied then disappeared with Tonks.

"Sirius, Tonks. Over here," Kingsley called.

"Can I know which of my Aurors is dead now?" Sirius asked.

"Taylor. Zack Taylor," Tonks said.

"Hell. Was that so hard?" Sirius smirked at Tonks who glared as they walked in the house. "What was he doing in Connecticut and at this house?"

"It's his brother. Sam Taylor," Kingsley answered. "Death Eaters attack and they were killed."

"Great," Sirius sighed. "You sure they're brothers?"

"Since they're identical twins, yes, I'm sure," Kingsley nodded. He and Tonks watched as Sirius knelt to examine the bodies. "So is Remus going to the hearing next week?"

"Yes."

"Oh, God," Tonks groaned.

"Are you two going the day the Kiss is administered?" Sirius asked.

"We kind of have to, don't we?" Kingsley answered.

"Not necessarily. You only have to go to the hearing. Remus is really the only one who has to go. I'm going because he's my best friend and it's Seth," Sirius replied, standing up.

"I'm coming. What about the Dementors, Sirius?" Tonks asked.

"I'll deal with it. I'll bring a load of chocolate," Sirius shrugged.

"You know chocolate doesn't totally help you. The Dementors affect you horribly," Tonks crossed her arms.

"It helps more now than it did before," Sirius said. "So you going, Kingsley?"

"Tonks is going so I pretty much have to. I was going anyways though," Kingsley nodded.

"Should be interesting," Sirius said.

Kingsley and Tonks frowned. "I don't think you and Remus are fully comprehending the situation," Tonks said.

"I'm comprehending it fine. Remus is the one who's out of it," Sirius stated.

"Sirius-" Tonks replied.

"I'm heading back to the Ministry. I need to look through some applications," Sirius answered.

"I thought you wouldn't hire until after the war and only if at least one of the applicants was from the trio?" Kingsley stated.

"That was before the fifth spot opened. I'm slowly losing my team here. I need replacements," Sirius walked from the house. "See you two later." He disappeared.

"Why aren't they freaking out about Seth?" Tonks asked.

"Not a clue. Maybe it'll click in later," Kingsley shrugged.

"It better. They're starting to scare me," Tonks sighed.

* * *

><p>"Is he all right?" a girl asked. The voice was familiar.<p>

"Yeah. Just a cut," another familiar voiced girl said.

Harry opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurred but quickly cleared. His head was pounding. He noticed he was lying on a cold, stone floor. "What the-?" he muttered.

"Harry, you're awake," one of the familiar girls said.

"Hermione?" Harry said as he looked at her sitting in front of him. He was suddenly awake she was touching the side of his head with some material.

"How're you feeling?" she asked.

"Okay, I guess. What about you? What the hell happened?" he gasped as he took in Hermione's appearance. She had a cut on her cheek and on her forehead. They were both bleeding. She also had blood on the corner of her mouth and her right temple.

"Tried to fight. Didn't work as well as I'd hoped," she smiled.

"Where are we, Hermione?" Harry looked at the wall opposite him. It was all steel bars, a steel bar door in the middle.

"Don't know," Hermione shrugged. "None of us know."

"What do you mean 'none of us'?" Harry frowned. Hermione looked to the left. He followed her eyes. His breath caught. Sitting on the floor, leaning against the walls were Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and, sitting in a corner, his knees pulled to his chest, was Ron. He was deathly pale and thin. He seemed to be covered in bruises and cuts. He was shaking violently.

"Oh. My. God," Harry gasped. "How long have they been here?"

"Well, Luna just got here. That's when the Death Eaters attacked and took her," Hermione said. "Lavender's been here for almost a week."

"What about Ron?" Harry asked. He couldn't take his eyes from his best friend. Ron wouldn't look anywhere but at the floor in front of him.

"Since he left. An hour after he left, he was captured," she sighed sadly.

"Has he talked or moved or anything?"

"No. He didn't even move when we were brought in," Hermione shook her head.

"Ginny?" Harry wondered. She was staring absently at the floor, not acknowledging anyone else.

"Week and a half."

"I'll be right back." Harry stood up and walked over to Ron. He knelt to the floor in front of Ron. "Hey, mate," he smiled. Ron didn't do anything. Harry's smile faded and he sighed. "Would you look at me?"

To Harry's surprise, Ron lifted his gaze and met Harry's eyes. Harry blinked. He knew the look Ron had in his eyes well. It was the same look that had haunted his, Harry's, own eyes two years earlier. The look that still returned every now and then. It was the look of terror, pain, and torture. Caused by being just that. Tortured.

"Ah, hell. You look the way I did in fifth year except not as extreme," Harry sighed.

"Is that a compliment?" Ron spoke in a hoarse voice. Harry guessed Ron hadn't been using his voice much except when he was screaming.

"It's a compliment. I looked worse than hell. You just look like hell," Harry smiled. He was glad when he saw a smile spread on Ron's face, though it didn't fully touch his eyes. Harry knew it would be a bit but the tortured look would disappear eventually.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ron said.

"What for?" Harry asked, sitting on the floor now.

"For leaving. For being a complete jerk."

"No big deal. It was because of everything that happened and the locket," Harry shrugged.

"What happened with the locket?"

"Destroyed it the day you left. Knocked me out cold for a while. Pain."

"Pain?"

"Yep. Destroying the locket caused Voldemort immense pain and I felt it too."

"Wow. That connection is harsh," Ron shook his head.

"Yeah. It is," Harry nodded.

"Where did you two go after you destroyed the locket?" Ron asked.

"Remus told us who owned that house. It was the Lovegoods, so we went there," Harry answered. "So, you don't have any idea where we are?"

"Not a clue. The Death Eaters are careful about what they say so we don't find out," Ron shrugged.

"Figures," Harry sighed. Ron nodded.

"Hi, Ron," Hermione said quietly, kneeling beside him.

"Hermione," Ron moved his arms for the first time and hugged her. She returned the hug, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Ron. I shouldn't have been so hard on you."

"It's all right. I was hard on you too."

"I love you, Ron," Hermione whispered.

"I love you too," Ron smiled and kissed her.

"Finally," Harry grinned at them. "Is there anyway out of here?"

"Only when the Death Eaters unlock and open the door. It's locked with magic," Ron answered.

"Try your wandless magic, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry stared at the steel bars to try blow them apart. Nothing happened. "Nothing. Mr. Lovegood never lifted the spell he put on us that stops our magic," he sighed, looking at Hermione.

"The only way you get out is if a Death Eater takes you out and, believe me, you'd rather be in here," Ron replied.

"Ron, what happens when you get brought out?" Harry asked.

"They tie your hands behind your back and bring you to the next room. It's a circular room, made of stone. You're brought to the middle of the room where you're pushed to your knees. Death Eaters wearing masks stand around d the perimeter. Summer and Snape usually stand behind you. Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy stand in front. Bellatrix does most of the torturing," Ron explained.

"You know like every detail," Hermione frowned.

"It's happened to me a lot. They think I know about the prophecy and the other Horcruxes," Ron said.

"Now that I'm here, they'll be interrogating me instead. Surprised they haven't killed me actually," Harry said.

"Harry," Hermione hissed.

"Sorry," Harry sighed. Suddenly he turned to the barred wall. "Someone's coming," he whispered. He stood up when he saw a shadow growing on the wall. It was Summer.

"Harry, you're awake," Summer said.

"Hello, Summer," Harry said.

"Bellatrix wants to see you. She has some questions," Summer opened the door and walked in.

"I'll pass," Harry backed up.

"It won't take long," Summer stated. "_Locomotor mortis_!" she shouted. Harry felt his legs snap together and he fell to the stone floor.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron yelled.

"_Incarcerous_!" Summer shouted again and Harry's hands were bound behind his back. His legs were released from the Leg Locker Curse. Summer pulled him up. Harry visibly winced as the memories from when he was kidnapped came back. "Let's go," Summer growled and lead him out the door, magically locking it behind them.

"Harry," Hermione whispered. Ron kissed her temple as she stared at the bars.


	31. Chapter 31

"Hello, Potter," Bellatrix said as Harry was pushed to his knees.

"Let me and my friends go," Harry stated. He was trying to block out all the memories from when he was kidnapped.

"The Dark Lord has been awaiting your visit," Bellatrix replied.

"Fine. Let Ron and Hermione go. They have nothing to do with this," Harry glared.

"They have everything to do with this, just like you," Bellatrix stated. Harry stared at her. "What do you know about the Horcruxes?"

"Nothing," Harry said.

"_Crucio_!" Bellatrix cried. Harry screamed as the pain coursed through his body. "You know the prophecy, Potter. What is it?"

"No. I'm not telling," Harry answered, his breathing coming in gasps. He screamed again as he was hit with a cutting curse on his back. Harry felt the blood flowing out of the fresh cut and tears going down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God. They're torturing him. This is what happened to him when he was kidnapped," Hermione gasped as she and Ron listened to Harry scream.<p>

"He'll be okay. We'll be okay," Ron told her. She was sitting in front of him, leaning back on his chest, his arms wrapped around her.

"You don't know that," she whispered.

"Yes, I do. We're going to make it. We will," Ron kissed her head.

"They might kill him," Hermione said. "It's been ten minutes and he's screamed almost the whole time."

"They won't kill him. They'll hand Harry to Voldemort to prove they're loyal."

"We have to do something. We have to get out of here and destroy the other Horcruxes."

"I know. Me, you, and Harry will get out of here. We'll get everyone out of here. We'll finish this. We'll end the war."

* * *

><p>"Hi, Seth," Remus said. He had managed to get Seth to be allowed into an interrogation room. Now, Remus was sitting across from Seth.<p>

"Hi, Remus," Seth's voice was so hoarse, it was barely audible.

"I'd ask you how you're doing but that'd be a really stupid question," Remus smiled.

"It would be," Seth nodded. Remus heard the smile in Seth's voice but no smile appeared.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you. Sirius and I had evidence that would have helped, but it was too late," Remus sighed.

"You tried, Remus, that's what counts. I know you tried," Seth replied. "When's the hearing that determines the date?"

"Tuesday. Three days," Remus answered.

"I see," Seth nodded. Remus looked away. Azkaban had taken away the Seth he knew. The Seth he knew wasn't in there anymore.

"Time to go," Damian Sanders entered the room. Seth stood.

"Goodbye, Remus."

"Bye, Seth," Remus watched as Sanders lead Seth from the room. He switched his gaze to the table.

"Moony?" Sirius said quietly.

"Hi, Sirius," Remus said without looking at him.

"Are you okay? That's probably a stupid question but still," Sirius stated, sitting across from him.

"I'm all right, I guess," Remus sighed. "What's that?" he pointed to a folded piece of paper in Sirius' hands.

"It's today's paper. Thought you should see it," Sirius replied.

"Why?"

"The press got word of Seth being sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss," Sirius pushed the paper to Remus.

_Seth Ledger Sentenced to Dementor__'__s Kiss!__  
>Seth Ledger, previously employed in the Department For the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, has been sentenced to receive the dreaded Dementor<em>_'__s Kiss for his attack on Head of department, Remus .J. Lupin. On the coming Tuesday, there is a hearing being held to determine the date that Mr. Ledger__'__s sentence will be carried out. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt are all permitted to attend this hearing. They are also permitted to view the Kiss. _

Remus pushed the paper aside. He was getting extremely sick of the reporters and the _Daily Prophet_.

"Remus? Maybe you should go sleep for a bit. It's almost nine. I know that's not real late, but you should try sleep," Sirius suggested.

"Maybe," Remus nodded but made no move to get up and leave.

"Remus, you need to sleep. You haven't slept in days."

"Neither have you."

"I know and Tonks will probably kill me for it," Sirius agreed. "Come on, Remus. It'll calm you down."

"I am calm."

"On the outside, maybe. On the inside, not even close," Sirius crossed his arms.

"Fine. I'll try to sleep," Remus sighed, defeated.

"Good," Sirius stood. Remus got up and followed Sirius out of the room. They were silent as they walked to Remus' department.

"Who am I going to get to fill Seth's position?" Remus said as they entered his office.

"You'll get someone, Moony."

"I doubt it. Seth was the best," Remus sighed and lay down.

Sirius looked at him sadly. "I know, Remus, I know." He closed the door and breathed deeply. He put his hands in his pockets and slowly made his way to his office. He hated seeing what Seth's sentence was doing to Remus. It was just like when Lily and James had been killed.

"Heard Remus talked to Seth. Is he okay?" Kingsley appeared beside him.

"I don't think so. Azkaban has destroyed the Seth that Remus knew. This is like when James and Lily were murdered. It's horrible," Sirius answered. "I don't know what to do. How to help." Kingsley sighed and nodded, looking at him.

* * *

><p>"Harry? Are you all right? Harry, please talk to us," Hermione said. Five minutes earlier, Harry had been brought back to the cell, covered in blood and shaking. He sat in a corner, pulled his knees to his chest, and wrapped his arms around them. Hermione and Ron had sat around him.<p>

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron asked. Hermione was ripping a piece off her sweater.

"I'm cleaning off this blood."

"You have got to stop shredding all your sweaters."

"Keep talking to him. He's in shock," she said and began cleaning the blood off her friend.

"Come on, mate. It's me. Ron. Harry, come on," Ron said.

"Harry?" another voice said. Hermione and Ron turned their heads. Ginny was standing and staring at them. She walked towards them. She knelt beside Ron, in front of Harry. "Harry? Harry, talk to me," she said quietly. When he didn't respond, she lightly touched his hand. "Harry?" she repeated.

"Ginny?" Harry spoke.

"Hey. It's me," Ginny smiled. They watched as Harry's eyes slid over them then landed on Ginny.

"Ginny," Harry repeated. He opened his arms and hugged her.

"Thank God," Ginny sighed.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I guess," Harry nodded.

"Ron, come over here with me," Hermione said as Harry and Ginny stared at each other.

"Why?" Ron frowned.

"Just come on," she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to Luna where they sat down.

"I've missed you. Everyone has," Ginny said.

"Yeah. I've missed everyone too. We still have quite a ways to go. We won't be home for a while," Harry replied.

"It's hard for everyone. Not knowing if the three of you are okay. Or alive."

"We're definitely alive. We've had close calls, but we've made it."

"But not knowing is hard. It's hard being here too. All I think about is death. I try not to, but I do," Ginny answered.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked.

"I was in Diagon Alley the day the Death Eaters attacked and destroyed it. Mum, Dad, and Bill had to go to the Ministry so I went with Fred and George to the shop. Death Eaters attacked. Fred and George told me to go to the cellar with them, but I heard Snape and he was talking about the three of you. I ran out into the street. I was going to fight, even though I can't do magic. A spell hit me in the back then I was stunned. I woke up here, unable to do magic," Ginny explained.

"When?"

"It was two days after the wedding," Ginny said. "I was alone here for some time. Then Lavender was brought in. her home was attacked. Her father was killed, she was captured, her mother took off. Then Ron came like a day after her or something. I swear, we didn't let go of each other for hours. Then Luna came, then you two right after."

"Have they tortured all of you?"

"Not Luna, but she just got here, so it doesn't count. Otherwise, yeah. All of us. Ron's gotten it more. Lavender's only been tortured about three times. I lost count for me and Ron," Ginny nodded.

"My God," Harry breathed. They were silent for a few minutes, just looking at each other. "So what's been happening in the world?"

"I don't know much, but here. These should help," Ginny looked through the bars to make sure no one was coming, then pulled out about four folded _Daily Prophets _from her pockets.

"How did you get these?" Harry glanced at them. Some of the dates were a few days old, but there was one from the previous day and from that day.

"I had that one with me when I was captured," she pointed to the oldest of the papers. "The others I nicked. Death Eaters patrol down here sometimes. Once, that Summer Watts was patrolling. She had a bag and when she was leaving, these two fell out. I took them," she continued. "Today's paper I got from Snape."

"Snape? Severus Snape? Death Eater Severus Snape?" Harry gaped.

"The one and only. Apparently, Bellatrix told him to give it to us. Lavender was moaning and crying. They thought the paper would shut her up. It didn't, but I got to read," Ginny nodded.

"Wow," Harry smiled. His smile faded as he seemed to realize something. "Where're our bags?"

"Death Eaters have them."

"Perfect. They let us keep our wands but the bags they take."

"That's because we can't do magic. That stupid spell they put on us."

Harry got a look of being in deep thought on his face. "I wonder-" he trailed off. He shakily got to his feet, Ginny helping him, and walked over to Ron and Hermione. "Over here." He led them to a corner away from everyone.

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked.

"Hermione, do you know the counter curse to the spell stopping our magic?" Harry asked.

"I think so. Why?" Hermione nodded.

Harry looked to Ron. "Do you remember that shield I've been learning? _Tego texi tectum_."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Do you remember the book saying anything about it being able to be used as a block?"

"Kind of. We only skimmed over it. Why? What's going on?" Ron frowned.

"I'm breaking this spell," Harry said. Ron and Hermione stared at him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's Remus?" Tonks asked, standing in Sirius' doorway.<p>

"Last I saw, he was in his office trying to sleep," Sirius said.

"Well, he's not there."

"Okay. Maybe he went out for lunch or something," Sirius shrugged.

"It's quarter after seven in the morning," Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well, I don't know. He's probably walking around. He can't exactly sleep all day," he shrugged again.

"No, that's you," Tonks grinned.

"Hey!" Sirius glared. "Why do you want to know where Remus is anyways?"

"I wanted to make sure he's okay. I heard he was talking with Seth."

"Yeah."

"How was he? Remus?"

"This is killing him. Azkaban has destroyed the Seth we all knew. I'm surprised he hasn't gone mad yet. Most do within seven to fourteen days."

"I've never fully understood why you didn't go mad."

"I knew I was innocent. I knew the real traitor was still out there. I also thought about Harry and Remus a lot," Sirius explained.

"I see," Tonks nodded. She noticed a look place itself on her cousin's face. "What's wrong? You got a funny look on your face."

"Ah, hell. I think I know where Remus is," Sirius groaned. He stood and grabbed his cloak. "I'll be back soon." Tonks frowned after him as he walked swiftly outside.

Sirius pretty much ran to the house and threw the door open. He went straight to the basement. There was a sofa in the basement for some strange reason. It was never used. Sirius walked down the stairs and groaned when he turned the corner. Remus was half-lying on the sofa and a half-drunk bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand. Sirius looked at the floor. Three empty bottles were lying there.

Sirius rubbed his face tiredly. "Hell, Remus. We've got to stop having Firewhiskey in this place," he muttered. He walked to the sofa and sat at Remus' feet. "How long have you been here, Moony?"

"Hour or so."

"You've drunk three and a half bottles in an hour?" Sirius said. Remus shrugged. "This isn't you! You don't get drunk!"

"Who cares? It doesn't matter," Remus took a large drink, leaving less than a quarter left.

"It does matter and I care! You've completely changed! You don't eat! You don't sleep! You barely talk! Now you're getting drunk in the basement at seven-thirty in the morning!" Sirius shouted.

"I don't care."

Sirius snatched the bottle away as Remus went to finish it. "Well, I do, so deal. I'm not letting you do this. It's not you."

"Sirius, give it back," Remus reached for the bottle.

"No."

"Sirius, I need it," Remus reached again.

"No, you don't," Sirius said firmly. Remus slumped back. Sirius sighed. "Moony, I know this is hard. I know it's reminding you of the night James and Lily were killed and I was arrested. When that happened, you had no one to help you except Michelle but she then killed herself. This time you have people to help you and we will. We won't let you drink until you pass out."

"He's not coming back, is he?" Remus asked quietly.

"Who?"

"Seth."

"No, he's not. I'm sorry, Moony," Sirius shook his head.

Remus put his face in his hands. "This can't be happening. None of this."

"I hate to say it, but it is happening. I know it's sheer torture but it's happening," Sirius nodded slowly.

"God," Remus groaned.

"Come on, Remus. I'll make you some coffee. We'll stay here for a bit," Sirius stood up.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Remus said as he, too, stood.

"I don't care. Kingsley and Tonks will handle things. Luke Cameron is handling things for you. He temporarily took over for Seth until you find someone new," Sirius replied. They walked to the kitchen. Remus sat and Sirius made coffee.

"Everything's happened so fast and it's still moving."

"It's war."

* * *

><p>"You can't break the spell, Harry. It can only be broken by magic which we can't do because of the spell," Hermione said. She, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were sitting in a corner together, quietly discussing Harry's plan.<p>

"I know that," Harry nodded.

"Then you also know your plan is impossible," Hermione added.

"That's where you're wrong. Have our six years of adventure taught you nothing?" Harry smiled. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "Nothing's impossible, Hermione."

"But-"

"Try not to think about it logically. There's not a logical explanation for everything. You should know that after everything we've done and seen and lived through," Harry replied. Hermione didn't respond.

"What exactly is the plan anyways?" Ron asked.

"It'll probably take a while but I'm going to use the block from that shield spell on my mind. With time, I'll be able to push the spell from my mind and I'll be able to do magic fully. Then Hermione will give me the counter curse, I'll lift the spell on everyone, then I'll get us all out of here," Harry explained.

"Will it work?" Ron wondered.

"I'm hoping."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up," Ginny intercepted and looked at Harry. "You can do wandless magic?"

"Oh, right. You didn't know that," Harry said.

"Nu uh," Ginny shook her head.

"Well then. Yes, I can do wandless magic," Harry nodded.

"Since when?"

"A year. Summer before sixth year."

"What's the date anyways?" Ron suddenly asked.

"It's September sixth," Ginny answered.

"That means school started five days ago. How many do you think went back? How many of our friends?" Hermione said. No one said anything.

"I just thought of something. You usually have your Communicator in your pocket. Why not call someone to help us?" Ginny looked at Harry.

"Three reasons. One, we don't have a clue as to where we are. Two, it's extremely dangerous. And three, I don't have it," Harry replied.

"What do you mean you don't have it?" Ginny frowned.

"Exactly that. I don't have it," Harry said.

"Why not? You always have it on you."

"I left it with Remus and Sirius. I told them it was too dangerous to talk to anyone. I told them I'd come back for it." Harry looked to the floor, his voice quieting at the end. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny looked at him sadly. "I might not make it back though."

"Harry, we will make it back. You'll make it back to them," Hermione said.

Harry looked at her through shining eyes. He didn't say anything. He tried to believe her words, he really tried, but he couldn't. He couldn't believe the words she spoke.

Hermione suddenly spoke again, making Harry start a little. "Harry, do you remember what Luna's father told us?"

"About what?"

"The goblet."

"Yeah. Something about it being in a vault. So what?"

"Vault! A vault! Come on, Harry, think. Think."

Harry frowned, not understanding. Then after a couple minutes, his eyes lit up. "Gringotts," he whispered.

She nodded. "It's in a vault at Gringotts."

"We're also in Gringotts. We're farther underground than the vaults. We're in the wizard bank," Harry replied.

**A/N: Note that this story was written long before Severus Snape was ever my favourite character.**


	32. Chapter 32

Harry tried and tried to use _Tego texi tectum _to break the spell, but so far, it wasn't working. It had been three days and Harry was growing weak. He had been being tortured almost endlessly over the days. he had a feeling that was part of the reason he couldn't break the spell.

"Harry? Are you all right?" Ginny whispered. She was the only one awake. When Harry had been brought back, he was covered in blood again and unconscious. Ron and Hermione were sleeping nearby. Luna and Lavender were on the other side of the cell. They never spoke. Ginny sighed. She leaned on the wall, desperate for sleep. She had been tortured not long before Harry and was unable to sleep, even though she was exhausted.

"Ginny?" Ron said. He had woken up and was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Can't sleep," she nodded.

"Has he woken up?" Ron asked, pointing to Harry.

"No. Not yet. He hasn't even stirred."

"He will. Don't worry. You should sleep."

"I know. I'm exhausted, but I can't sleep," she sighed. Ron stood and went to his sister. He sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You worried?" he said.

"No," she looked at him. "I'm terrified," she finished.

"We all are."

"With Harry so weak, he can't break the spell."

"He'll keep at it. You know he will," he smiled.

"Yeah. I know," she nodded, sighing. She relaxed in her brother's arms and felt her eyelids get heavy. She didn't fight, but let sleep consume her.

* * *

><p>"Remus, are you ready?" Kingsley called. It was the day of the hearing that determined the day Seth would get the Dementor's Kiss. Sirius, Remus, Kingsley, and Tonks were all getting ready. They were all at the house. Kingsley knocked on Remus' bedroom door. "Remus? It's almost time to go."<p>

"I'll handle it, Kingsley. Go downstairs with Tonks," Sirius told him.

"Hurry. We have ten minutes," Kingsley headed downstairs.

"Come on, Moony. We have to go. Moony?" Sirius knocked as he spoke. "I know it's hard, Remus, but we have to go. We don't have a choice," he sighed when there was no response. He turned the doorknob and opened the door. Sitting on the bed, his back to the door, Remus had his face in his hands. Sirius looked at his friend sadly then went to the bed. He sat on the opposite side. "Remus?"

"This isn't what was supposed to happen. This isn't how things are supposed to be," Remus spoke.

"Things aren't how we want just because we want them that way," Remus looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow. Sirius shrugged. "We have to go or we'll be late."

"Okay," Remus sighed and they stood. Sirius lead the way down the stairs.

"We ready?" Tonks asked, patting Remus' arm in comfort.

"As we'll ever be," Sirius nodded. "Let's go." They headed outside to the Apparation point. They disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Seth's being given the Dementor's Kiss," Harry said, reading the paper from three days earlier.<p>

"When?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know. There's a hearing today to determine the day," Harry replied. He threw the paper aside when a scream sounded out. Hermione squeezed Ron's hand. Ginny had been taken five minutes before.

Harry closed his eyes. _Tego texi tectum, caudex, my mind. _He tried to break the spell again. _Focus. Come on, focus_, he urged himself. _Caudex, my mind._

"Hell!" Harry shouted out loud. His friends jumped at the sudden outburst. He pushed himself up off the floor and went to the barred wall. He grasped the bars and leaned his forehead against them.

"Harry?" Ron said.

"Just leave it," Harry replied. He watched as Ginny was brought back and pushed into the cell. "My turn yet?" he said to Summer.

"It is now," she grabbed his arm and dragged him out.

"Harry!" Ginny cried. "What is he doing?"

"Getting distracted," Hermione stated.

* * *

><p>"It is eleven o'clock a.m., Thursday, September the ninth. This hearing has been called on account of determining the date in which Mr. Seth Ledger will receive the Dementor's Kiss," Cornelius Fudge said. There were about seven people from the Wizengamot, Fudge, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley sitting at the round table. The only thing occupying the large space of room five hundred sixty-two.<p>

"The charges, Minister?" a mid-thirties woman with red hair asked.

Fudge picked up a piece of paper. "Charges are attacking and attempting murder of the head of the Department For the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Mr. Remus Lupin." Remus, Sirius, Tonks, and Kingsley scowled.

"When was he arrested?" another member from the Wizengamot asked.

"Thirteen days ago," Fudge replied.

"He is being held at Azkaban, I presume?" another said.

"Correct."

"Obviously," Remus, Sirius, Tonks, and Kingsley said in unison. Everyone else glared at them. They rolled their eyes.

"When will it take place?" Fudge asked. He looked at the four who stared back, giving no indication of speaking.

"Come on. We don't have all day," a witch said.

"We're here because we have to be," Sirius said.

"One of you must have an input of some kind," Fudge said.

"Like you care," Remus said.

"Mr. Lupin, if you can't show some respect, I will have no choice but to remove you from this hearing," Fudge stated.

"I'll save you the time," Remus stood, kicked the chair from beneath him to the floor, and walked out. Sirius stood to follow.

"Mr. Black, sit down."

"Back off," Sirius turned to Kingsley and Tonks. "Find out the date."

"Sirius," Tonks whispered.

"Just get it then tell us. I have to find Remus." They nodded and Sirius walked out of the room. He found Remus leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, and his pocket watch clutched in his hand. "Remus, what the hell?"

"What?"

"You've completely lost it, you know that? You just walked out on the bloody Minister of bloody Magic!"

"Is that who that was? I thought it was you," Remus said sarcastically.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. you haven't been yourself for the past month and a half."

"Being in a war can do that to a person. Change them," Remus replied.

Sirius shook his head. "Sometimes I don't even know you."

"I could say the same for you," Remus stared at him.

"You're the one who said it. We're in a war. The height of it, to be exact. We can't afford to break now."

"Well, when your nephew is gone, your friend's losing his soul, and you're dealing with a war, there's a strong chance you'll break."

"Remus-"

"When's the Kiss?" Remus asked. Kingsley and Tonks had emerged from the room.

"Next Friday at one in the afternoon," Tonks said.

"See you later, guys," Remus walked away.

"Remus-" Sirius stated. Remus disappeared around a corner. "Mental."

"Which is more than we can say for you," Kingsley muttered.

* * *

><p>"Harry, getting tortured is not going to help you," Hermione said, wiping blood off Harry's left temple with another piece of her sweater. It was pretty much in shreds now.<p>

"I know," Harry sighed.

"Then why did you do it?" she asked.

Harry breathed deeply and looked around. Everyone was sleeping except them. "I don't know. I don't know."

"You're going to get yourself killed."

"I'm going to die anyways."

Hermione slapped him across the cheek. Harry tensed up, pain searing through his body. "Harry James Potter. Don't you ever say that again. You are not going to die." Harry stared at her. He didn't know what to say, so he stayed quiet. They lapsed into silence as Hermione continued cleaning blood off Harry. After a couple minutes, she finished and they just sat in silence, staring around. "Harry, I-" Hermione broke the long silence.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," he replied.

"But I-"

"Yeah, and I've felt and had worse. I can deal with it."

"Harry-"

"It's okay, Hermione, really," he nodded. She smiled.

"Harry?" Ron mumbled, waking up from his short sleep.

"Hey, mate."

"Hey. How are you?" Ron came to sit beside Hermione and Harry.

"Better. Sleep okay?"

"Best it'll get," Ron sighed. "Any idea what time it is?"

"Not a clue," Harry shook his head.

"My watch was broken when I was fighting Mr. Lovegood," Hermione answered.

"So it could be three in the morning for all we know?" Ron said.

"Being in here has messed up our perception of time," Hermione told them.

"We need to get out of here," Ron said. He and Hermione looked at Harry. He was absently staring at the floor in front of him. "Harry?" Ron stated.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Sshhh. I'm trying to concentrate," Harry hissed. They fell quiet. It seemed like hours before anything happened. Harry shuddered as a small tingle ran up his spine. He felt heat fill his body. He looked at his friends.

"What just happened?" Ron asked.

"I think I did it," Harry said almost breathlessly.

"Did what, Harry?" Hermione frowned.

"I think I broke the spell. Something definitely happened. I think I broke it," Harry explained.

"Try do magic," Hermione answered.

Harry nodded and took out his wand. "_Lumos_," he whispered. His wand tip lit up. Hermione and Ron gasped.

"You did it! Harry, you did it!" Hermione hugged him.

"You can do the counter curse on us now," Ron added.

"Yeah. Hermione, what's the counter curse?" Harry wondered.

"Umm-"

"What do you mean 'umm'?" Harry demanded.

"Let me think. Let me think," she stated. She put her head in her hands and thought.

"Hermione, come on. Today would be great," Harry replied.

"Bugger off. I'm trying to think," she snapped. They huffed angrily.

"What's going on?" Ginny had woken up. She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Harry broke the spell. Hermione's trying to remember the counter curse," Ron said.

"Really? That's great," Ginny smiled at Harry.

"I got it!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's '_ostendo sum quod sino_'."

"You sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes. In English it means 'reverse and allow'. The spell is Latin," she nodded.

"Let's try it," Harry raised his wand. He pointed it at Ron. "_Ostendo sum quod sino_." Just like Harry, Ron shuddered as a tingle ran up his spine then relaxed as heat settled in his body. "Try use magic."

Ron nodded and took out his wand. "_Lumos_," he whispered. His wand lit.

"Let's do everyone else," Harry said. He and Ron cast the counter curse on Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Lavender.

"Now what do we do? Even if we get out of this cell, Death Eaters are everywhere. There's no way we can get out of here," Ron stated.

"There's hundreds of passages in this place. At least one will be open," Harry said.

"But it's also the fact of actually being able to get to a free passage," Ginny said.

"I know. There has to be a way out though. Not all the Death Eaters can be here. Lots will be at Hogwarts with Voldemort and everyone who went back," Harry nodded.

"That doesn't mean there aren't still a ton of them here," Hermione pointed out.

"Could you try to keep a positive attitude, Hermione?" Harry said.

"Shut up, Harry."

"Someone's coming," Ginny whispered. They fell quiet and watched Summer Watts appear. She opened the door.

"_Incarcerous_," Summer bound Hermione's hands and led her out.

"Hermione!" Ron cried, gripping the bars.

_Tego texi tectum, Hermione Granger_, Harry thought. He felt something warm fly around him then leave.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled again.

Remaining focused, Harry said, "Ron, sit down. She'll be fine."

"How d'you-" Ron turned to Harry. Harry's eyes were staring ahead absently. "Harry, no. You could die. It could be hours."

"I'll be fine. Just calm down and sit down."

"Harry-"

"Do it." Ron didn't move for a few seconds then sat beside Ginny. She grasped his hand.

"What is it he's doing that could kill him?" she whispered.

"He's using wandless magic. A shield. If used too long, it could drain his magic," Ron told her.

"What?" Ginny stared at Harry. "Harry, stop. You can't do this."

"Sshhh. I'm trying to concentrate," Harry hissed.

"Potter!" Bellatrix cried. They watched as Bellatrix, Lucius, Snape, and Summer ran to the cell with Hermione. Bellatrix threw the door open and grabbed Harry by the hair, making him gasp. She slammed him into a wall.

"Harry," Ginny gasped. Ron dragged her into a corner, away from everything happening.

"What did you do, Potter?" Bellatrix growled.

"What do you mean?"

Bellatrix slammed his head against the wall again. He groaned. "You know exactly what I mean."

"Humour me," Harry screamed as a knife was pushed into his upper arm.

"Don't push me, Potter." The knife was pushed to Harry's neck.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. She pulled against her bonds and tried to get away from Lucius.

"Tell me, Potter, or your friend dies," Bellatrix said and Lucius put his wand to Hermione's neck.

Harry glared at the Death Eaters then looked at Hermione. Tears were slowly falling from her eyes. She was terrified. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," Bellatrix said. Harry felt the skin under the knife break.

"I said '_if _I told you'. Didn't say I was going to," Harry said. He gasped as the knife was pushed harder.

"Come on," Bellatrix, keeping the blade on Harry, pushed him out of the cell. "Grab the other two," she told Summer and Snape. They nodded and grabbed Ron and Ginny, binding them. They were all brought to the torture room. "Hold Potter." Bellatrix pushed Harry to Lucius. She waved her wand and a pole appeared in the middle of the room. Three others appeared by the wall opposite the door. Bellatrix dragged Harry to the pole in the middle, pulled his hands behind his back, and bound them. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were bound to the other three poles.

_Hell_, Harry thought.

"Now. You tell me what I want to know or your friends get to see you slowly die," Bellatrix threatened. Harry looked at his friends. They all had looked of terror on their faces.

* * *

><p>"Sirius, a family has been killed," Kingsley said.<p>

"Where?"

"Six-thirteen, Colorado Road."

"I'm on it," Sirius grabbed his cloak and left his office.

"Sirius!" Tonks called and ran to his side.

"I'm busy, Tonks."

"I know but we've gotten a few reports of noise at Gringotts."

"Okay. That's nothing new."

"The noise has been screams. It's been quiet, barely audible, but screaming."

Sirius stopped. "Screaming?" Tonks nodded. "Come on. We'll go to the back. Kingsley can deal with the family." They walked to the Apparation point.

* * *

><p>When in Diagon Alley, they looked around. It had been over a week since Death Eaters had attacked and destroyed Diagon Alley. The place was a ghost town now. Everyone had left and no one had gone back. All the buildings were destroyed. Windows were shattered. Doors were broken. Paint was chipped. Holes where there weren't supposed to be openings. Burnt wood from fires. Diagon Alley was barely recognizable. They gazed up at Gringotts. It looked like all the other buildings. Destroyed and deserted.<p>

"I think it looks worse now than the day of the attack," Tonks said. She looked at the ground when she kicked something. It was part of the sign that used to hang over Ollivander's.

"Come on," Sirius headed to the wizard bank. He and Tonks pulled out their wands when they arrived at the doors. They were barely holding on. They looked ready to crumble at the lightest of touches. Sirius took the chance and pushed the wooden door. It creaked loudly as it swung on its broken hinges.

"Sirius, we should go," Tonks whispered, looking around the deserted bank. Desks were overturned. Dusty papers littered the floor.

"We have to check this out," Sirius said. They turned a corner and came to a long set of stairs.

"I know where these go," Tonks stated.

"Where?"

"Underground. Farther down than even the deepest vaults. Bill told me."

"Let's go," Sirius started down the stairs with Tonks right behind him.

* * *

><p>Harry screamed again as Bellatrix tortured him. He didn't know how long it had been, but he knew it had to have been at least thirty minutes. Hermione and Ginny were crying. Ron looked close. They couldn't turn away. They were forced to watch Harry suffer.<p>

"You're going to die here, Potter, unless you cooperate," Bellatrix said. Harry couldn't move. His body was aching, he was bleeding freely. "Potter. All I want to know is how you protected Granger from the cell."

"How could I do anything?" Harry said, his breathing shallow. "I was in the cell and I can't do magic. None of us can. Remember?"

"Prove it," Bellatrix stated.

"I can't. I'm tied up, if you haven't noticed."

"We can fix that," Bellatrix cut the ropes. She pulled Harry up and put the knife to his neck again. "Stun one of them."

Harry looked at his friends. He stared at Ron who gave a small nod. Harry took out his wand. He raised it at Ron. "_Stupefy_!" he cried. Red light shot from his wand and hit Ron in the chest. He fell to the ground.

"Ron!" Ginny and Hermione screamed.

"Potter!" Bellatrix pushed the knife harder into Harry's neck and broke the skin again. "So you can do magic. You got around the spell. How?"

"You won't believe me."

"Tell me."

"Fine. I did wandless magic. Happy?" he gasped when the pressure on his neck increased.

"Liar," Bellatrix hissed and threw him to the floor. Harry's head bounced on the concrete.

"I told you," Harry gasped again as he got a new laceration on his chest. Bellatrix pulled his arms back again around the pole and bound them.

"I'm getting a headache," she said. "Gag them," she told Summer. Summer obeyed and tied cloths around their mouths. "Much better."

"What now, Bellatrix?" Summer asked.

"Bind and gag the other two then bring these four back to the cell," With that, Bellatrix left.

"Come on, Potter," Lucius snapped. Harry, Ron (revived), Hermione, and Ginny were dragged back to the cell and pushed in. Lavender and Luna were already bound and gagged.

* * *

><p>Harry rested his head against the wall, still playing with his bonds. He knew it was useless but it kept him distracted. Ginny was beside him, staring at the bars. Ron and Hermione were across from them, staring at the floor, not really looking. Harry lifted his head. He felt something loosen. He continued pulling then felt his wrists come apart. He brought them to his mouth and pulled off the cloth. Without hesitating, Harry freed the others.<p>

"You freed us," Ginny hugged him. Hermione, without speaking, wrapped the last piece of her sweater around Harry's upper arm.

"Sshhh. I heard something," Harry went to the bars. "We have to get out of here. Take out your wands."

"Harry, we don't have our bags and what about all the Death Eaters?" Hermione said.

"There's someone here. I don't know who. As for the bags, they're up in that room. We'll get them."

"That's where all the Death Eaters are," Ginny said.

"I know. We'll make it. Let's go," Harry turned to the door. He magically opened it. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Lavender followed him into the corridor. He lead the way up the stairs to the torture room. They arrived at the doorway. He peeked around the corner. Only Summer, Snape, and Lucius were there. He spotted the bags at the far side. His gaze snapped to the Death Eaters. He had been wrong. There were two others in the room but they weren't Death Eaters. Harry gasped.

It was Sirius and Tonks.


	33. Chapter 33

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione hissed.

"Sshhh. Quiet," Harry whispered. He tore his gaze from his godfather and Tonks and waved his wand. The four bags floated off the ground by inches. They slowly floated towards Harry.

"What are you doing here, Sirius?" Bellatrix said.

"Did you kill all the goblins or just scare them away?" Sirius stated.

"When we killed a few the others took off," Bellatrix replied. Sirius nodded. He saw something out the corner of his eye. He turned his head, pretending to be examining the room. He stopped himself from gasping out loud when he made eye contact with Harry.

Harry was quietly grabbing the bags and passing them behind himself. He stopped as he stared at Sirius. After a few minutes, Harry disappeared around the corner.

"Tonks, we're leaving," Sirius suddenly said.

Tonks gaped. "Why aren't we trying to capture them?" she whispered.

"Come on," he grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

When they were outside, she spoke, "Okay. What was that?"

"Harry's there," Sirius said.

"What? How do you know that?"

"I saw him. He was grabbing the bags he's using."

"Why would he be here?"

"I think he was captured. I think he's escaping."

"That place is huge and probably crawling with Death Eaters."

"I know."

"Harry, what's going on?" Ginny asked as they ran past the cell.

"Sirius and Tonks are here," Harry replied. They all stopped as Harry peered around a corner.

"What?" Ginny frowned.

"I know," Harry nodded. They were moving again, slowly walking down the corridor.

"Why didn't you say anything to them?" Hermione asked.

"Because Death Eaters probably would have killed us and them on the spot. Besides, it's better if we don't talk to anyone. It's safer," Harry looked around another corner. A Death Eater was coming. "Ah, hell," he muttered. He looked around, trying to find somewhere for them to hide. His eyes fell on a large crevasse in the wall. It was deep. It was big enough for all of them to fit in a single file.

"Harry-" Hermione whispered.

"Get in there," Harry pushed everyone towards the crevasse. They slipped in, Harry last. "Stay quiet," he muttered. They watched as a cloaked and masked person slowly walked by their hiding place. Harry took a chance and looked into the corridor. The Death Eater disappeared around a corner. "Stay here a second," he told his friends. He slipped out and peeked around the corner again. It was empty. He quietly called for his friends and they walked. After a long while, the corridor ended. There was a steel door.

"Is it locked?" Ron asked.

Harry grasped the large handle and pulled hard. It began to slowly open. "Nope," he said when the opening was large enough for one person at a time. "Okay, go," he said to everyone. They went through and Harry followed. He closed the door.

It took him a moment to realize it was pitch black. He, Ron, and Hermione lit their wands. With the combined light, they were able to see their surroundings pretty well. They all gaped.

"What the hell?" Ron gasped. They were in a small, circular room. There was another steel door opposite them. Filling the space were goblins. The all stared at the trio, Ginny, Lavender, and Luna.

"I thought the goblins had been killed?" Hermione gazed around. There had to be at least eight or more.

"They've all been captives," Ginny whispered.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," one of the goblins greeted. It was Griphook, the goblin that had brought Harry to his vault when he was eleven.

"Griphook?" Harry said.

"It is I," Griphook nodded.

"This is insane," Ron stated.

"Harry, we have to help them. They'll die here," Hermione whispered.

"I wish we could, Hermione, but we don't even know how we're helping ourselves. We have to get Ginny, Luna, and Lavender out of here, but we don't know how to get out. Then we have to find the goblet when there's hundreds of vaults in this place," Harry replied.

"Harry-"

"Goblet, Mr. Potter?" Griphook spoke. "What does this goblet look like?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Here. I'll show you. I have a replica," he pulled it out. "We need the real one. It's in a vault here but we don't know which one."

"I know the goblet of which you seek."

"You do? Do you know where it is?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I do. It's in vault eight hundred twenty-three."

"Eight hundred twenty-three," Harry repeated, trying to memorize it.

"Correct."

"Thank you so much!" Harry turned to his friends. "Okay. We've got a vault number. We just need to find it. Now we have to get to the main floor and get you three out," he glanced at Ginny, Luna, and Lavender.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter," Griphook pulled on Harry's sweater, making him turn. "I can help."

"How?"

"I can take you to the main floor and to the vault. I'll help as long as I can trust you'll get me out of here when the task is done," Griphook explained.

"What about all the others?" Harry asked.

"If I get out, I can get help and save them," the goblin answered. "Do we have a deal, Mr. Potter?"

Harry thought. "Deal," he nodded.

"Good. Let's go," Griphook headed for the other door.

"Come on," Harry motioned his friends to follow.

* * *

><p>"You said he looked like he was escaping?" Remus confirmed Sirius' words. Sirius nodded. "There's not much we can do. I bet you anything he'll get out."<p>

"Gringotts is filled with Death Eaters," Tonks said.

"He's strong and smart. He's made it a month and a half already," Remus replied.

"Has it really been that long?" Kingsley wondered.

"In about a week and a half it'll be two months," Sirius nodded.

"Wow. How much does he have left to do?" Kingsley asked.

"He said they had four more Horcruxes. Then Voldemort," Remus answered.

"They're doing well," Kingsley said. He turned as Auror Tara Richards came up to him.

"What was Harry doing there anyways?" Remus wondered aloud.

"I think he was captured," Sirius said.

"Sounds logical," Remus nodded. "Smart if he got out."

"Sirius," Kingsley said. Sirius walked to him and Kingsley whispered in his ear.

"No. You're kidding?" Sirius groaned. Kingsley shook his head. "Hell!"

"What is it, Padfoot?"

"Madam Hooch is dead," Sirius said angrily. Tonks and Remus gasped.

"Oh no," Tonks whispered. "What happened?"

"She was found in Hogsmeade. Near where the Shrieking Shack used to be. Killing curse. Madam Rosmerta found her," Sirius explained. He grabbed his cloak. "Come on," He left his office and headed outside. Kingsley and Tonks followed. Remus went back to his department.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she's dead," Tonks sighed. She and Sirius were looking down at the body of the flying instructor at Hogwarts, Madam Hooch.<p>

"I know," Sirius nodded. He looked around. Kingsley was talking to Madam Rosmerta from the Three Broomsticks. The other Aurors were either examining the scene or standing off to the side, chatting with each other about anything, Sirius guessed, other than the new murder. He watched Kingsley walk over.

"She's hysterical. She was close to Hooch," he sighed.

"We have to catch these damn Death Eaters," Sirius said.

"They're like cockroaches. You corner one, another takes off in the opposite direction," Tonks smiled. The others laughed.

"It's horrible that we're getting used to seeing our friends dead," Kingsley stated.

"I know. I hate it," Sirius nodded.

"So now what?" Tonks wondered.

"We have to catch them before anyone else dies," Sirius answered.

"How?" Tonks said.

"Wait for them to screw up then move in," Sirius said.

"Sirius, it's been over a decade since Death Eaters came into existence. Over a decade since Aurors started trying to catch them. They've never made a mistake. They won't now just because they've killed a bunch of our friends and made up overly pissed," Kingsley crossed his arms. Sirius stared at him. Kingsley was right. He was holding onto something that would never happen.

Sirius sighed.

What do they do now?

* * *

><p>"Harry, are you sure about this?" Ron asked. They had been following Griphook for at least twenty minutes. The goblin had led them through many rooms and even a few passages in the walls.<p>

"Yes, I'm sure. We can trust him," Harry nodded.

"Well, are we almost there? We're kind of in a hurry," Hermione stated.

"Almost, Miss Granger. Be patient," Griphook answered. They fell quiet again and continued to follow. After about fifteen minutes, they came to a dead end.

"Perfect. Dead end," Ron groaned.

"This is no dead end, Mr. Weasley. This is a secret passage. It leads to the inside of vault seven hundred thirteen," Griphook explained.

"Brilliant," Harry smiled.

"We must be careful. Keep your wands out. Death Eaters will be around more. We have to move quickly and quietly. It may be difficult with so many but I believe we can make it."

"How far to the main floor?" Harry asked.

"It is two floors up."

"How will we get there?" Ron added.

"By using secret passages in other vaults."

"Good. Wands out," Harry said. He, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender pulled out their wands. They looked at Luna. "Come on, Luna. We need your help too," Harry said to her. She nodded and took out her wand.

"Ready? Let's go," Griphook pushed one of the bricks and the wall sunk into the floor. Harry looked around anxiously. The moving wall was very loud. "They won't hear it." Griphook spoke. Harry looked at the goblin skeptically. "Follow me," he stepped into the dimly lit room. The trio, Ginny, Lavender, and Luna followed. The vault was completely empty.

"How are we getting out of this vault? The door's locked." Lavender squeaked as the wall reappeared.

"I will open the door."

"What vault is this again?" Harry asked.

"Vault seven hundred thirteen," Griphook said.

"Seven-one-three. This vault held the Philosopher's Stone six years ago. The vault Quirrell broke into," Harry whispered to Ron.

"Oh, yeah. It is."

"Focus, boys," Griphook said. They quieted and looked at the door. The goblin ran a finger through the air inches from the large door. They all watched as the locks clicked and slid open. Griphook nodded at them and pushed the door open enough so Harry could poke his head out. It seemed to be deserted.

"Clear," Harry muttered. They climbed out.

"Which way?" Hermione asked, looking left and right.

"Left. Stay close to the wall. Move quickly and quietly," Griphook instructed. They nodded in understanding and moved as close to the wall as they could. Hermione grasped Ron's hand. Harry was surprised when Ginny took his hand.

He glanced at her. He wanted to be with her. Would she still want him? Would she forgive him for everything he had put her through?

"Stop," Griphook hissed. Harry stopped and looked up ahead. A Death Eater was heading their way.

"What do we do? There's no where to hide," Luna said.

"Harry," Hermione looked at him. He stared at her then nodded. He turned back around and stared at the Death Eater. He jerked his wand and the Death Eater fell to the ground abruptly.

"Whoa," Ginny muttered.

"Let's go," Harry said and they started walking again.

* * *

><p>They had been walking for at least a half hour or more. They had gone through two vaults, up two sets of stairs, and through a long secret passage. They had met up with four more Death Eaters and Harry knocked them out with his wandless magic. Harry was surprised Death Eaters weren't running around looking for them. Surely they had realized they were gone. Someone had to have found at least one of the unconscious Death Eaters. Harry sighed. They had been walking down a long, straight corridor for around fifteen minutes. Harry stopped. He had heard something.<p>

"Harry?" Ginny whispered.

Harry turned around to face the way they had come. He knew he had heard something. It had been a loud crashing noise.

"Harry?" Ginny repeated.

Harry looked at everyone. They were all staring at him. "I heard something. A crashing sound."

CRASH!

The sound had come again, only much louder. Much closer. Suddenly a shadow began growing on the opposite wall a little way down the corridor.

"Run," Harry muttered. They all turned and started running. Ginny screamed as a jet of light just missed her arm. Harry glanced behind them quickly. Four Death Eaters were chasing them, sending random spells.

_Tego texi tectum, self, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Griphook and_…Harry's spell was broken off as Luna Lovegood screamed behind him. He looked. Lavender wasn't with them anymore. She was on the floor. He re-focused.

_Tego texi tectum, self, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Griphook_. The familiar wind swished around his body then separated and settled on everyone, including him. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny looking at him curiously. He ignored it and continued running, occasionally sending a spell.

"In here!" Griphook shouted and lead them through a steel door. Spells bounced off the door as they shut it.

"This won't hold them!" Harry cried.

"Just come on. These stairs lead to the main floor," Griphook pointed to a spiral staircase behind them.

"Go!" Harry shouted. They all started up the stairs. They screamed as the door was blown off. Harry, being last, looked over the side. The Death Eaters were running up the stairs. Harry turned back to continue and stumbled. He was feeling light-headed.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny went to him.

"Fine. Let's go. Hurry," he lied. They started running again. Ginny screamed as light skimmed her shoulder.

"Hurry!" Hermione yelled. Harry looked up. They had reached the top of the stairwell and there was a square opening in the ceiling. Ron, Hermione, and Griphook had gone through and were helping Luna. Harry looked over the side again. The Death Eaters were gone. He frowned and looked around, gripping his wand tightly.

"Harry!" Ron called. Harry turned his gaze to the opening. Everyone was through but him. "Come on!" Harry looked over the railing again then went to the opening. He pocketed his wand and grabbed the sides of the opening. He jumped a little and hauled himself through. When he was through, he collapsed on the floor, breathing hard. He was getting weaker but he wouldn't take the shield away.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"He's being stupid," Ron said. "We have to get somewhere safe and fast."

"Over here," Griphook took off. Ron helped Harry up and they all followed. A few minutes later, they were at a vault. "We will be safe in here. They cannot penetrate the walls."

"Good," Ron gasped under Harry's weight. They watched the goblin unlock the large door and as it swung open. They all clambered into the empty vault and the door locked.

"Harry?" Ginny said as Ron had him sit against a wall.

"Harry, break the shield. We don't need it. We're safe," Ron told his best friend. Harry gave a tiny nod and let go of the shield. He felt the wind rush around him then disappear. "You're an idiot, Harry. You could have killed yourself," Ron sighed.

"At least you would all be safe," Harry whispered.

"But you'd be gone. I'd rather be in danger," Ron replied.

"We have to get Luna and Ginny out of here."

"I know, but you're not doing anything. You have to rest. Get your magic back," Ron said. "I still can't believe you did that. You knew it would weaken you. Almost kill you."

"I wanted to make sure everyone was safe. I didn't reach Lavender in time. She was killed."

"Yeah," Ron nodded.

"Get Ginny and Luna out of here, Ron. They can't stay any longer," Harry stated.

"I will. Just rest. Hermione will be here with you and Griphook," Ron stood and went to the others.

"Is he okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, he just has to rest for a bit. He put the shield on all of us and himself. He said he didn't get to Lavender in time," Ron replied.

"I knew I felt something." Hermione said.

"All right, Harry was going to do this but he can't, so I'm doing it. Hermione, you'll be staying here with Griphook and Harry. Ginny and Luna, I have to get you out of this building," Ron began explaining.

"I don't want to leave. I want to help," Ginny argued.

"Ginny, you can't. You have to get out of here," Ron shook his head.

"But where do I go? I can't go home," Ginny wondered.

Ron thought. "Go to the Ministry and talk to Harry's uncles. You can stay at their place. You too, Luna," he finally said.

"Fine," Ginny stated. She turned and walked to Harry. She knelt beside him. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Just tired," Harry answered.

"I don't want to leave."

"You have to," Harry stared in her eyes.

"You three have to come back. You said you'd never leave me. I'm holding you to that."

"I know. Ginny, it's time for you to go."

"I know."

"Goodbye, Ginny."

"It's not goodbye yet and it never will be," she leaned her head towards his and found his lips.

When they parted, Harry whispered, "Go. Go."

She had tears streaking her face. She stood and went to her brother's side. "You ready, Ginny?" Ron asked. She nodded. "Okay," Ron nodded at Griphook who unlocked the door. Ron pushed it open a bit and poked his head out. It seemed deserted but he knew better than to believe they were in the clear. He took a deep breath. "Be back in a bit."

Hermione kissed him. "Be careful," she whispered.

"I will," he nodded and kissed her again. He turned back to the door and hopped out, Ginny and Luna behind him.

"Hermione, come sit," Harry said as Hermione watched the door close.

She slowly went to him and sat beside him. "I'm ready to go home."

"I know. We all are," Harry nodded. "Hey, Ron will be fine. He'll be back soon."

"I hope so," she rested her head on the wall, her eyes sliding shut. Harry's were already shut and he was gone.

* * *

><p>"<em>I<em>_'__m home,__"__ Harry whispered, staring at the house in front of him. He ran up the driveway and through the door. __"__Remus? Sirius? I__'__m back!__"__ he called. There was no answer, making him frown. Something was wrong. Harry walked upstairs. A rusty smell hit him when he reached the top. He looked at the floor where dark spots glimmered in the fading, golden sunlight._

_Harry slowly went to Remus__'__ bedroom door. For a couple seconds, he stood and stared at the door, afraid, no, terrified of what was behind it. He slowly extended his arm and grasped the doorknob. He turned it and pushed. Harry gave the door a small push and it swung open. He screamed._

_Remus was on the bed, silver chains all over his body. They had been left on a while, for some had melted into the skin. Harry turned away from his uncle. This wasn__'__t right. Remus wasn__'__t a werewolf anymore. Silver didn__'__t affect him. But it was Remus dead on that bed. Harry stood and stumbled to Sirius__'__ door. He didn__'__t hesitate. He immediately pushed the door open. He screamed again and the flow of tears increased._

_Sirius, too, was on his bed but had an arrow sticking out of his chest and was covered in deep cuts. The arrow had penetrated his heart while he was dying from __'_Sectumsempra_'__. Harry collapsed onto the floor. His uncles were dead._

* * *

><p>"No! Remus! Sirius! No! NO!" Harry cried. His eyes snapped open. He had tears going down his cheeks.<p>

"Harry?" Hermione said. Harry looked around. Ron hadn't returned yet.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked.

"Not long. Only about ten to fifteen minutes."

"Good. Where's Ron? Still out?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Ron whipped around when he heard a sound. There was nothing and no one there. He turned back and continued leading the way. They were almost at the front doors. They had been fortunate so far. There had been no Death Eaters yet.<p>

"Come on," he whispered and approached a corner. Ron peeked around. "Hell." There were two Death Eaters standing at the doors.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"There're two Death Eaters guarding the doors."

"How do we get out?" Ginny said. Ron sighed and stared at his sister.


	34. Chapter 34

"There has to be another way out," Ginny said.

"I know. I'm looking and thinking. I just don't know this place inside and out," Ron replied, looking around. He glanced at the Death Eaters again. "We have to get rid of them if we want any chance of getting you out of here."

"How are we going to do that exactly?" Ginny frowned. Ron shrugged and she rolled her eyes. "Helpful."

"Need some help?"

"Harry! What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting," Ron said.

"I knew you needed help," Harry shrugged.

"How?" Ron asked.

"Feeling," Harry shrugged again.

"You need to be resting," Ron repeated.

"I'll go back right after this." Harry looked at the Death Eaters. He snapped his fingers twice and both guards collapsed.

"Stop doing that," Ron hissed.

"Since when do you care about Death Eaters?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I don't. Go back to the vault," Ron told him.

"Fine," Harry slowly walked back to the vault, using the wall for support.

"Okay," Ron said when Harry was back in the vault. "Let's go." He slowly walked around the corner, Luna and Ginny behind him. He headed to the doors, looking in every direction. They were almost there. They were passing the Death Eaters.

"Ron, let me stay," Ginny said.

"No. You have to go. Stay at Harry's until things are done," Ron shook his head.

"But-"

"Ginny, please. Go," Ron said.

"Come home soon," she hugged him tightly. She had begun to cry again.

"I'll try," he whispered. "Now, go. Go to the Ministry. Go."

"Bye." She and Luna pushed through the doors and ran down the steps into the destroyed village.

"Hello, Weasley. Nice to see you again," a voice said. Ron's eyes grew wide and his breathing stopped.

* * *

><p>"Sirius, the meeting starts in four minutes," Kingsley said. Over the past couple hours, everything had gotten out of control. Sirius' head was spinning.<p>

"Meeting?" Sirius frowned.

"Mr. Daker is here, Mr. Black," Auror Courtney Watson said, walking past.

"Who?"

"Sirius, Stanley family. Mother dead. Daughter in critical condition. Father's gone," Tonks told him, handing him a file and disappearing.

"When was there an attack?"

"Mr. Black, a reporter's on her way up," Auror Brent Bernard said.

"Reporter?"

"The meeting, Sirius."

"Sirius, the murder."

"Mr. Black, I couldn't stop her."

"Mr. Daker, Mr. Black."

"_Stop_!" Sirius shouted. Everyone stopped. He turned to Tonks. "Take Sanders. Deal with it."

He turned to Watson. "Put him in the conference room with coffee and magazines."

He turned to Bernard. "Get the reporter out of here or I'll have her arrested."

Finally, he turned to Kingsley. "Where's the meeting?"

"Sixth floor. Conference room thirteen."

"What's it about?"

"Umm, oh! About having no new Aurors."

"Damn. Who's there?"

"Fudge. Other people, I don't know. You have a minute and a half."

"See you later." Sirius took off towards the stairs. Kingsley stared at him. Sirius was running up four floors.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Lupin, a little boy's just been found in San Diego. Werewolves." Luke Cameron tossed Remus a file. Remus' head was pounding. He had woken up from a short nap to complete chaos. People were talking to images coming from their wands while searching through mounds of papers and files. People were running around, their arms full, yelling at other people.<p>

"Murder? When-"

"You've got a meeting in six minutes, sir," Mercedes Rogers told him.

"Meeting? When-"

"Mr. Lupin, a woman's gone missing. Werewolves attacked her home," Daniel Hill said.

"What-"

"Mr. Lupin, Brian Crowley has been waiting in the conference room for twenty minutes," Elizabeth Morton said.

"Sir-"

"Mr. Lupin-"

"Mr. Lupin-"

"Sir-"

"_Wait_!" Remus cried. "Get me a name on the boy and how long he's been dead. Try find Greyback and you'll find the woman. Give Mr. Crowley coffee and tell him it'll be a bit longer. Tell me where the meeting is, who's there, and what it's for."

"Sixth floor, conference room eight. Entire Magical Creatures Board. About Greyback and lack of progress. In four minutes," Mercedes Rogers told him in a rush. Remus took off running and headed for the nearest flight of stairs.

* * *

><p>Ron turned around and raised his wand. He stared at Severus Snape.<p>

"Ron!" Ginny was screaming through the glass behind him. He had locked the door.

"So you got them out. They weren't important anyways," Snape sneered. "Where's Potter? Normally he'd be doing this, not you. You're just the sidekick."

"Leave us alone."

"I've lost count of how many times the three of you say that," Snape snapped.

"_Stupefy_!"

Snape waved his wand and the spell was reflected. "That all you have? A measly Stunning Curse? Surely your fearless leader has taught you more. Or does he keep all the power to himself, being the only one who can do wandless magic? I have to admit, I'm surprised he's able to do wandless," he said. While the Death Eater was talking, Ron's eyes were darting around, looking for a way out. There was nothing, unless he ran outside, but Snape could just use the Reductor curse on the doors.

_Reductor__… _Ron thought. _What did the papers say after the Diagon Alley attack? Gringotts was overtaken and__…__and, ugh, come on__…__the__…__the wards! Yes! The wards were broken in some areas and it was possible to apparate and disapparate. I need a distraction._

Ron looked around then gazed up. The ceiling. He raised his wand above his head. "_Reducto_!" he cried. He shielded himself with his arms as stone began to fall. slower at first, the ceiling began to crumble and fall to the floor below. Ron waited until a wall of dust was created between him and Snape, then quickly turned and disappeared.

When he opened his eyes, he was back in the vault, facing Hermione and Harry. "Back," he said.

"How did you get in here?" Harry asked.

"App-" Ron was cut off by a loud crashing noise that shook the building, making him cringe. "I Apparated," he finished.

"Apparation?" Hermione frowned. Ron nodded. "You can't Apparate or Disapparate here though. It's like Hogwarts or Azkaban."

"When Diagon Alley was attacked and Gringotts taken, the wards in certain areas were broken. In some places you can use Apparation. The wards weren't broken down in the cell, so we couldn't Apparate," Ron explained. Another crash sounded out.

"I have a couple questions," Harry said. "Why did you have to Apparate to get back here and what the hell is happening out there?"

"The ceiling by the front doors is collapsing and because Snape cornered me after I got Ginny and Luna out," Ron replied.

"Why is the ceiling collapsing, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I cast the Reductor Curse on it."

"Why?"

"Distraction."

"Wonderful," Harry muttered. Ron looked to the floor. "Okay. We can't stay in here forever. We have to find vault eight hundred twenty-three."

"Whose vault is that anyways?" Hermione wondered.

"It belongs to the Lestrange family," Griphook answered.

The trio replied at the same time.

"Lestrange?"

"You have got to be kidding."

"No way."

"Yes. Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange," Griphook nodded.

"What's the vault's contents?" Harry asked.

"Many goblets and coins and other things. It's quite dangerous," Griphook told them.

"Dangerous?" the trio repeated.

"Indeed. Everything is cursed, well, except the odd thing. Like the goblet you seek. It is not cursed."

"Cursed?" the trio repeated again.

"Yes. If anyone but the Lestranges touches the contents, they will be burnt and cut."

"Well, that just made everything easier," Harry said sarcastically. "What time is it?"

"Dunno. Watch is broken," Hermione shrugged.

"Ron, what did it look like outside?"

"It was dark. I think it's early in the morning."

"Great. We're pretty much up in the middle of the night," Harry sighed. "We have to get that goblet and destroy it."

"Harry, are you strong enough? Your magic," Hermione stated.

"I feel fine. Better than I was. Whether I'm strong or not, we have to go. We can't stay in here," Harry replied. Hermione sighed and nodded. "Let's go. Griphook, you ready?"

"Yes, sir. Follow me. Be cautious and quiet." Griphook walked to the door. He sliced through the air with his finger and the many locks opened once more. He pushed the door open and gazed out. "Clear." The door was opened wider and everyone climbed out.

"How far down do we have to go?" Harry asked.

"Three floors," Griphook said.

"How are we supposed to climb down three floors?" Hermione's eyebrows came together.

"In this," Griphook snapped his fingers and a cart rolled onto tracks nearby from no where.

"You're kidding? Tell me you're kidding," Ron said as the trio gaped at the cart.

"Afraid not, Mr. Weasley."

"Well, this should be interesting," Harry said. They continued staring at the cart.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Black, do you realize you have five open spaces on your team?" Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge snapped.<p>

"Yes, sir," Sirius nodded. The meeting had been going on for twenty minutes and he was getting irritated. There were many witches and wizards present he didn't know.

"Then you're aware you are required to hire new Aurors."

_Obviously. _"Yes, sir."

"Care to explain why you haven't?" Fudge stated.

_Don__'__t have a choice, really_. "I just don't think this is the best time to hire new Aurors."

"Of course it's a good time! Five members of your team are dead and-" Sirius stopped him.

"Actually, only four have been killed. One was fired."

"Whatever, Black. If you don't hire a minimum of three people by Monday, you will no longer be employed here," Fudge concluded and walked out of the conference room with the others. Sirius just stared after them.

* * *

><p>"Is there any new information on Fenrir Greyback and his pack?" the head of the Magical Creatures Board, Mark Lopentiz, asked.<p>

"No, sir," Remus shook his head.

"Nothing?" Mr. Lopentiz raised an eyebrow.

"A boy has been found in San Diego. Appears to be werewolves," Remus said.

"Did I ask about werewolves, Mr. Lupin?"

"Well, actually you-"

"No, I did not. I asked about Greyback and his pack," Mr. Lopentiz stated.

_Greyback is a werewolf and is head of a pack of werewolves. What is this guy on?_ "Of course, sir. My apologies. There has been no information on Greyback. There appears to be no activity from the pack," Remus answered again.

"Do you have any informants undercover?" Mr. Lopentiz gazed at him.

"With all due respect, sir, I don't believe it is a good idea to send anyone undercover. Last time, the informants were murdered," Remus answered.

"Is that what I asked?"

Remus sighed. He was getting frustrated. "No, sir, there are no informants undercover."

"Why not?"

_Didn__'__t I explain that_? "I don't believe it's a good idea. Our last two undercover works were murdered. I don't want to put lives at risk," Remus explained again, keeping the irritation from his voice.

"With great victory comes great sacrifice," Mr. Lopentiz said.

_Huh_? "Sorry, sir?"

"Mr. Lupin, I suggest that if you like the current job you have, you will send three informants undercover by Monday. If you fail to do so, you will be removed from your position. Good day." Mr. Lopentiz stood and left with the rest of the MCB. Remus didn't move.

* * *

><p>"Where's Sirius?" Tonks asked Kingsley.<p>

Kingsley looked at his watch and swore. It was dead. "Meeting. It should be almost over. It's been a half hour," he said. "Have you seen Remus?"

"No, I haven't. Why?"

"I've had a bunch of people tell me to find him and send him to the lobby. Won't tell me why."

"I've gotten the same for Sirius. That's why I'm trying to find him. No one will tell me anything though."

"Wonder what's going on?"

"Dunno. And I don't have time to wonder. I have to go. See you later," Tonks took off, zooming around a corner, almost falling.

"Mr. Shacklebolt!" Auror Brad Walker called, making Kingsley turn. "Mr. Black has to-"

"Go down to the lobby immediately, I know," Kingsley finished for him. "Where the hell is Sirius?" he muttered to himself.

"Mr. Shacklebolt! Where's Mr-" Auror Hope Leiland ran up to him.

"I'm looking!" Kingsley snapped. Leiland jumped a little and he stomped off through the maze of rushing people. He had to find Sirius before he cursed someone.

* * *

><p>"Padfoot, is that you?" Remus called as he rounded a corner. He had heard his friend's voice.<p>

"Hey, Moony," Sirius greeted dully.

"What're you doing up here? Isn't your department going mental?" Remus asked, falling in step with Sirius as they headed to an elevator.

"Oh, it is. It's crazy down there. I had a meeting in conference room thirteen. Fudge and a bunch of others I didn't know," Sirius sighed. "What about you? I heard your department was mental too."

"It is. I had a meeting too, with the MCB," Remus nodded and they stepped in an elevator.

"What did they want?"

"I have until Monday to send three people undercover to join Greyback or I'm fired."

"You're kidding?" Sirius frowned. Remus shook his head.

"What did Fudge want?" Remus wondered, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I have until Monday to fire three people or I'm fired," Sirius replied.

"Fudge has really got it out for you," Remus said.

"No kidding. I'm losing my mind. What time is it?"

"Three-thirty a.m."

"Of course," Sirius sighed.

"Sirius! Remus!" they both jumped as Kingsley's voice entered their ears as the elevator doors opened.

"What do you want, Kingsley?" Sirius asked as he and Remus began to get off.

"Don't get off. You both have to go down to the lobby," Kingsley told them.

"Why?" Remus frowned.

"I don't know. People have been looking for the two of you for over half an hour. Now, go," Kingsley pushed them back onto the elevator. The doors shut.

"We are not meant to rest, it seems," Remus rested against the wall, his eyes shut.

"Wonder what's so important?"

"Don't know. I don't want to know either."

"Come on," Sirius said as the doors opened again at the main floor.

"Mr. Black! Mr. Lupin!" Auror Damian Sanders waved.

"What's going on, Sanders?" Sirius asked.

"Two girls came in here asking for both of you. They're both in bad shape. Not major. Minor," Sanders told them.

"Who are they?" Remus frowned.

"They wouldn't say. Wouldn't say anything except get you two."

"How long have they been here?" Remus asked.

"About forty-five minutes now. No one could find you two and they wouldn't leave," Sanders answered.

"Where are they?" Sirius wondered.

"In the private room. Gave them blankets and tea," Sanders lead them to a wooden door marked 'Private'.

"Thanks, Sanders," Sirius smiled and opened the door. He and Remus walked in. sitting at the table, wrapped in blue, wool blankets, were two teenage girls, whispering to each other. They were both clutching coffee mugs.

"Luna?"

"Ginny?"

The girls looked up when their names were called.

* * *

><p>"How come the Death Eaters don't hear this thing?" Harry yelled over the roaring in his ears.<p>

"There's a Silencing Charm on it! It's only loud when you're on it and that's just the air!" Griphook yelled back.

"How much longer?" Ron shouted.

"A couple minutes! We're coming up to the floor now!" Griphook said.

"The floor? What about the vault?" Harry asked.

"This can only take us to the floors now! Ever since the attack, everything was messed up! We have to get to the vault on foot!" Griphook explained.

"Perfect," Harry muttered. Finally the cart began to slow then came to a sudden stop, jerking the trio around. They looked around. Both sides of the tracks were covered in vaults.

"How do we find the vault?" Hermione wondered as they all climbed out.

"It's going to be a long walk, but the vault is this way," Griphook pointed to the left.

"How long, exactly?" Ron asked.

"About twenty to twenty-five minutes," Griphook replied.

Ron groaned. "It'll be longer because we have to go slow and watch for Death Eaters."

"Come on, Ron. We have to," Harry began walking behind Griphook.

"Why can't anything be easy?" Ron whined, walking beside Harry with Hermione.

"This _is _the easy part. Getting the goblet out of the vault will be hard. Everything will burn and cut us," Harry stated.

"You're not helping, Harry," Ron sighed.

"You knew nothing about this would be easy when you agreed to come," Harry said.

"Shut up," Ron said. Harry grinned.

"How are we going to get the goblet anyways?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know," Harry shrugged.

"Can't we just summon it?" Ron suggested.

"Magic can't really be used in here, remember? The wards," Harry shook his head.

"Some of the wards are broken. You have your wandless magic," Ron pointed out.

"No magic of any kind can be used in the vault unless you're a Lestrange. You must search by hand," Griphook spoke.

"Of course," Harry, Ron, and Hermione said irritably.

"So what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"Not a clue," Harry sighed.


	35. Chapter 35

"What are you two doing here?" Sirius asked Ginny and Luna. He and Remus were now sitting at the table with them.

"We had to talk to you," Ginny said.

"Ginny, where have you been? Your mother told us that you were missing. Everyone thinks you went off to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Remus stated.

"I didn't. I was captured by Death Eaters," Ginny shook her head.

"When? How?" Sirius asked.

"The day Diagon Alley was attacked. I was at the shop with the twins. Mum, Dad, and Bill had gone to the Ministry," Ginny replied.

"Where have you been?" Remus wondered.

"Gringotts."

"Gringotts?" Sirius repeated.

"Yeah. I was held in a cell way underground with a few others, including Luna," Ginny nodded.

"Who else was there?" Sirius asked.

"Lavender Brown, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Lavender didn't make it. She was killed," Ginny replied.

"How did you two escape?" Remus said.

"We all did. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sent us away. They stayed at Gringotts."

"Why would they stay?" Sirius said to Remus.

"There's a Horcrux in one of the vaults," Ginny told them.

"So why did you come here instead of going home?" Remus asked.

"It's too dangerous to go home and Harry said to ask you two if Luna and I could stay at your place," Ginny responded.

"Of course you can. Stay as long as you want. We're almost never there so you'll pretty much be living on your own," Remus and Sirius nodded.

"That's okay. Thanks," Ginny smiled.

"Come on. We'll take you there now," Sirius stood. The others followed suit and they went outside. They disappeared and were at the house.

"All right. So you can sleep where you want. Eat what you want. We'll have to get some of your clothes. You'll both be totally safe here," Remus told Ginny and Luna.

"Thanks again," Ginny gave a small smile.

"It's no problem," Sirius shook his head. "We have to get back to work. Settle in. We'll get clothes as soon as we can."

"Bye," Ginny watched them disappear then closed and locked the front door. She went around the house and made sure all windows and entry/exit doors were locked. She went back downstairs. "Go have a shower, Luna. It'll help," she said softly. Luna nodded and went upstairs.

Ginny wandered into the living room and gazed at the many pictures on the walls and on the mantelpiece. Harry, at all different ages, was in every picture. He was alone in many. Others were him and one of his guardians. And others were all three of them. There were quite a few photos of Harry, Ron, and Hermione and some with Ginny. She smiled at a picture of herself and the trio. She watched as they started laughing. She felt her eyes water and turned from the picture. She went to the stairs and headed to Harry's bedroom. She walked through the open door and felt the tears fall. Ginny picked up a picture that was on the end table. It had been taken the summer before her fifth year, before Harry's sixth. It was a picture of her and Harry. He had his arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled to herself as Harry kissed her.

"Ginny?" Luna's voice made her jump and she dropped the picture. It hit the floor and the glass shattered. She swore. "I'm so sorry, Ginny. I just wanted to tell you that Sirius is downstairs."

"It's okay, Luna. Thanks. By the way, I'm going to sleep in this room. Just so you know," Ginny stood, all the glass in her hand, the picture and frame in the other.

"Okay," Luna nodded and walked downstairs, Ginny following. Ginny watched her head to the guestroom then disappear inside. Ginny went to the living room. Sirius was setting two fairly large bags on the floor.

"Hey," Ginny said.

Sirius turned. "Hey. I brought you and Luna clothes. There're bathroom things in there too."

"Thanks," she gave a small smile.

"Is everything all right?"

"I guess. I dropped one of the pictures from Harry's room and it broke. He would be so mad at me," she replied.

Sirius smiled softly. "He wouldn't be mad. It can be fixed." He pulled out his wand. "_Reparo_," he said and the photo was fixed.

"I miss him so much and I've been with him for the past five or six days. I just want things to be what they were," Ginny stated, staring at the picture.

"If you asked anyone, they'd say the same thing. They want things to go back. You're not alone, Ginny. There are a lot of people who miss Harry, who want him to come back with Ron and Hermione. Listen. He'll come back. I know he will," Sirius told her.

Ginny nodded. "Thanks again, for everything."

"Don't worry about it. I have to go. See you later, Ginny." He headed outside.

"Bye."

* * *

><p>"Death Eater," Harry hissed. The others looked ahead and saw a figure coming towards them through the darkness. They had gone down two floors and it had grown dark. The trio had had to light their wands.<p>

"There's no where to hide. What do we do?" Hermione whispered.

"Fight," Harry said.

"That'll attract other Death Eaters," Ron replied.

"We're going to meet up with a bunch of Death Eaters anyways," Harry stated.

"Hey! You four! Stop right there!" the Death Eater suddenly yelled.

"Here we go," Harry muttered. They raised their wands.

"Lower your wands! Lower them now!" the Death Eater yelled again.

Harry frowned. "I know that voice."

"Who is he?" Ron asked.

"It's one of Sirius' Aurors." Harry said. "It's Brad Walker."

"You're kidding?" Hermione stated.

"Sirius is having some serious issues with his team," Ron added.

"Yes, he is," Harry sighed. "Brad Walker!" he yelled.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione hissed.

"How do you know me?"

"You work for my uncle. At the Ministry. You work for Sirius Black," Harry answered.

"_Stupefy_!" Walker yelled.

"_Protego_!" Harry yelled. "Protect Griphook!" he yelled to his friends.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"Look out!" Harry shouted and they all jumped aside, away from the curse's path.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Ron cried.

"_Crucio_!"

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione cried as the curse hit Ron and he fell to the ground, screaming.

"Stop it! Please!" Hermione sobbed, falling beside Ron.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled.

Breaking the Cruciatus curse, Walker shouted, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled at the same time. The Killing Curse soared through the air and hit Griphook at the same time Harry's stunner hit Walker. "No!" he yelled.

"Harry! Griphook!" Hermione cried.

Harry ran to where Griphook had fallen. "No. No, no, no, no. NO! God damn it, please, no!" he screamed.

"Harry," Hermione whispered. She was holding Ron's hand and staring at Harry who had tears running down his cheeks. "What do we do?" she added. Harry stared at her.

* * *

><p>"It's Saturday morning. I have to hire three people by Monday," Sirius tossed another file onto the desk. He and Kingsley were in his office looking at applications. "And no one's good. Almost all of these are people who just graduated. Who have no experience."<p>

"That's what the training's for, Sirius. You and James didn't have any experience either. Remember? It was hell training you two," Kingsley told him.

"We had more experience than these people," Sirius tossed aside another file.

"Not really, Sirius. You did have something most people don't though," Kingsley said. Sirius looked at him curiously. "You had ambition. You wanted to be there. Both you and James. Most people apply because they need a job and we're usually hiring. You and James were here because you wanted to be. Not because you needed jobs and I happened to be hiring," Sirius stared at him. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, boss." He dropped his pile of files on the desk and walked out.

Sirius stared after him. As he looked through more applications, memories swam into his head.

_Flashback__  
><em>_"__I can__'__t believe we__'__re here. We__'__re a year out of school and we__'__ve been hired as Aurors," __James Potter said to Sirius Black. They were standing in a room with a bunch of other people at the Ministry of Magic._

_"__How does Lily feel about this?" __Sirius asked._

_"__She didn__'__t like it at first. Said it was too dangerous, but she__'__s okay now. What about Summer?__" __James answered._

_"__She hasn__'__t really said anything. I don__'__t think she__'__s happy with it,"__Sirius said._

_"__We__'__re gonna be the greatest Aurors in London,__"__ James smiled._

_"__Right you are, Prongs."_

_The door opened and three wizards stepped in._

_"__Good morning. You eighteen wizards have been chosen to begin training to join my team. In order to make it, you must have ambition, pride, knowledge, and strength. Training will only help you with knowledge and strength, the others you may have. You may not. We__'__ll see. To do well, you have to want to be here. I can pick out a few right now,__"__ the black, balding wizard said and gazed at James and Sirius. __"__I am Kingsley Shacklebolt. This is my second-in-command, Alastor Moody, and this is Derek Dawlish. We will all be training you. I will also be training a select few privately. If you are chosen, then you definitely belong. Training begins now. You will be divided into three groups.__"_

_"__Maybe we__'__ll get chosen for the private training," __Sirius whispered._

_"__I hope so," __James nodded._

_"__Andrews, Culet, Chase, Daker, Forman, and Stanley. You will be trained by Auror Dawlish,__"__ Shacklebolt said. The six who were called followed Auror Dawlish from the room._

_"__Hopefully we__'__re on the same team," __James muttered._

_"__Gaines, Hayden, Lezak, Murray, Porter, and Wesler. You will be with Alastor.__" T__he six left._

_"__Yes! Same team!__" __Sirius and James clapped hands._

_"__The remaining will be trained by me. I__'__ll tell you this. There are two standing in this room that will get my special training. They will be notified in a few minutes. For the next three weeks, all of you will come here at five-thirty a.m. sharp and meet in this room. If you__'__re late, you will leave. Understood?__"__ Everyone nodded. __"__Good. Be here tomorrow.__"__ The trainees began leaving. __"__You two. Stay back.__"__ He pointed at James and Sirius._

_"__Yes, sir?__" __James said._

_"__What are your names?__"_

_"__Sirius Black.__"_

_"__James Potter.__"_

_"__You two must be the youngest trainees this year. How old are you?__"_

_"__We__'__re both eighteen. We just graduated from Hogwarts a year ago," S__irius answered._

_"__Amazing. You know, the minute I stepped in this room, I felt something. Something from you two. I don__'__t feel it often. It__'__s strong on you two.__"_

_"__What is it?__" __James wondered._

_"__Ambition. You are both full of it. You both are here because you want to be, not because you need a job. Though I__'__m sure that is a reason as well. You two are special. Young and full of ambition. You are the two that will be getting my special, private training. Welcome aboard." T__he Auror offered his hand. They shook it, too shocked to speak._

_End of Flashback_

Sirius smiled. He and James _had_ wanted to be there more than anything. It had paid off. Kingsley trained them and they became London's two best Aurors. It had been amazing. They both got the job they wanted. They worked together everyday. They solved cases together. They caught Death Eaters together. They hunted Voldemort together. Yet, it had been James that died. Not Sirius. Not both of them together. Just James.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Lupin?" Luke Cameron knocked on the open door.<p>

"Yes?"

"The body of the boy from San Diego has been brought in. It's down in the morgue."

"Thanks. Is there any ID yet?"

"Not yet."

Of course not. "Thanks, Luke." Remus headed down to the morgue. He pushed through the doors and entered the morgue. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Lupin. You're here for the boy, I assume?" a woman said. She was Kimberly Maki.

"Yes, Kimberly," Remus nodded.

"This way. Poor boy. So young. I believe only about fifteen or sixteen," Kimberly sighed. "Right over there. He just came in so I haven't had time to clean him off. There's lots of blood on the face." She pointed to a silver examining table occupied by a body covered in a white sheet.

Remus slowly moved towards the body, hoping it wasn't someone he knew. He made it to the body and pulled back the sheet. "Oh my God!" he turned away.

"Mr. Lupin, are you okay?" Kimberly asked, concerned.

"I know that boy. I taught him at Hogwarts."

"What's his name?"

"Colin Creevey. He's sixteen."

"Poor kid."

"I have to go. Bye, Kimberly." Remus left the morgue and headed back up to his department. He pushed open the glass doors and walked in. He went straight to his office and sat down.

"Mr. Lupin? Is there an ID on the boy yet?" Luke asked.

"Creevey. It's Colin Creevey," Remus answered. Luke nodded and left, probably to tell the family of their loss. Remus sat back and began thinking of others he knew that would go undercover. He didn't want to send anyone but he would be fired otherwise.

* * *

><p>"Harry, we have to go. More Death Eaters will be coming. We have to go to the vault. We have to get the goblet," Hermione said. Harry was still staring at the lifeless body of Griphook. He knew she was right, that they had to leave, but he couldn't make his body move.<p>

"Harry. Come on, mate." Ron had finally gotten up and was breathing normally.

"But-but-"

"Harry, we have to," Hermione repeated. Suddenly there was a crash, making the trio jump. "Harry, we have to go. Now."

"Let's go!" Harry shouted and jumped up.

"Where are we going? How do we get to the vault?" Hermione asked as they began running in the direction they had been heading.

"We have to get down another floor," Harry said, skidding around a corner.

"How? Death Eaters will be everywhere now," Ron stated.

"We'll deal with it when we get there. Hurry," Harry replied. They ran down a few more corridors then came to a dead end.

"Oh no! There's no way out!" Hermione cried, gazing around.

"There has to be. This is the only corridor. Griphook was bringing us this way," Harry moaned.

"We have to get out of here. We'll be caught," Hermione said.

"There has to be something," Harry repeated. Ron began pushing on the walls and stomped on the floor.

"Ron, stop that. You'll-" Hermione was cut off as they began falling through the air. After a few seconds, they landed on a concrete floor.

"Ron? Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked, slowly sitting up and peering through the settling dust.

"Yeah. I'm all right. A bit more sore though," Ron groaned.

"I'm fine too," Hermione answered. "Where are we?"

Harry looked around, the dust having cleared. They were in another vault, but it wasn't empty. "We're exactly where we need to be," he finally said, staring at the wall across from them. There was a golden plaque on the wall with writing.

_Lestrange_

* * *

><p>"Luke. I need you to find a few people for me. They're old friends of mine," Remus said.<p>

"Of course."

"Okay. Their names are Tiffany Swan, Jack Morton, and-" he trailed off.

"Mr. Lupin?"

"And Danny Ledger," Remus finished.

"I'll see what I can do," Luke nodded and left. Remus sighed and walked from the department, wandering absently. He soon realized he was heading to Sirius' department. He continued and went to Sirius' office. He knocked.

"Come in," Sirius called and Remus entered. "Hey, Moony. What's up?" Sirius looked up from files on his desk.

"Not much. I was just walking. Ended up here," Remus shrugged.

Sirius frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"Nothing's been okay for almost two months. Anyways, not really. I'm asking Seth's brother to go undercover," Remus replied.

"Is that a good idea?"

"No, but I don't have a choice. I'll lose my job if I don't find three people and I don't know many werewolves. Just because I was one, doesn't mean I know many. I wasn't very popular."

"You were at school," Sirius grinned.

"Only because I was best friends with you and James. I would have been invisible otherwise."

"True, but you were still one of the coolest kids at Hogwarts. One of the biggest pranksters."

"Very true," Remus agreed. "How are you doing with the Aurors?"

"Hell. There's no one good."

"You have to pick people or you'll be fired too."

"I know. Damn Minister," Sirius grumbled.

"I should go. I asked Luke to find people for me. I'll see you later, Padfoot," Remus left and went back to his department.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Lupin, I found the people you asked for," Luke stated.<p>

"That was fast."

"You were gone for a half hour, sir."

That was a long walk. "Oh. So, what do you have?"

"Tiffany Swan died two years ago. Murdered. Death Eaters," Luke began. Remus sighed. "Jack Morton is living in Philadelphia."

"What about Danny?"

"Living right here in London. Six-oh-five, forty-ninth street."

Remus stared at him. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Why?" Luke frowned.

Remus sighed again. "That's where Seth lived."

* * *

><p>"We're in the Lestranges' vault?" Hermione looked around as the three of them stood up.<p>

"Yeah. The plaque says 'Lestrange'," Harry nodded. He was looking at the contents on the floor in front of them. They had just missed falling into the golden items.

"So, what do we do?" Ron asked.

"We find the goblet," Harry said simply.

"How? Everything in here will burn and cut us. Cursed, remember?" Hermione stated.

"We don't really have a choice here, Hermione," Harry told her. She sighed. They stared at the shimmering gold and silver. Harry pulled off the cloth Hermione had put around his upper arm. He dropped it on a nearby goblet.

"What are you doing?" Ron wondered.

"Obviously clothing doesn't burn," Harry said.

"That doesn't really help us, Harry," Hermione replied.

"I don't know. We'll just have to go for it," Harry shrugged.

"Dig? With our bare hands? In there?" Hermione said slowly. Harry nodded. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"We don't have a choice," Harry repeated. They glanced at each other and went back to staring at the cursed contents.

**A/N: Keep in mind that this story was written before I fell in love with Severus Snape :P And, also, my Griphook was not a backstabbing bastard like he was in the real book. :P**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** **In this chapter, Harry "talks" to himself. Here's how you distinguish between voices:**

_Harry's own voice_

_**Sirius-voice**_

**Both**

* * *

><p>Ginny wandered from the library back to Harry's bedroom. She sat on the bed and opened the drawer on the end table. She pulled out the red leathered book. She opened it and slowly flipped through the pictures. After about fifteen minutes, a tap at the window made her look up. A snowy owl was hovering there, tapping its beak on the glass. Ginny quickly got up and let the owl in.<p>

"Hedwig!" she exclaimed. The owl landed on her arm. "I suppose you've been living on your own lately. With the whole family gone." Hedwig hooted. Ginny pet the owl then opened the cage and Hedwig fluttered in.

_I never should have left. I should have stayed and helped them. They might have been captured again for all I know_, Ginny thought and lay on the bed. She stared at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>"Ahh! Oww! God damn it!" Ron cursed. The trio had finally settled on a decision and waded into the pile of objects. It had been fifteen minutes and they were covered in small burns and cuts, but the goblet had not yet been recovered. "This is mental!" he added as he climbed out of the contents.<p>

"He's right, Harry. All we're doing is hurting ourselve,." Hermione said, also crawling out.

"We have to find i,." Harry replied, tossing aside a golden plate. He gasped as it cut his palm. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, sighed, and rejoined Harry. For the next twenty minutes, they were quiet except for their gasps of pain.

"There's too much stuff in here. We'll never find it," Hermione said.

"We won't have much time either," Ron added. Above them and outside the door, they had heard people walking.

"Let's stop for a bit," Harry breathed deeply and they returned to safety. They sat on the concrete floor and leaned against the wall.

"I wonder why no Death Eaters have come through that opening?" Ron wondered aloud.

"They probably know this is the Lestranges' vault. Know that everything's cursed. They won't come in here," Hermione answered.

"But surely they know the Horcrux is in here. You'd think they'd be a bit more worried," Ron stated.

"Again, they probably don't think the Horcrux is in any danger because it's in here. In the pile of cursed objects," Hermione told him.

Harry stared at the pile and closed his eyes. _I wish everything but the goblet of Hufflepuff would disappear. We__'__ll never find it this way_, he thought. His eyes snapped open and he sat up straight. He had heard something. He looked at his friends. They were sitting up too. They had clearly heard it. The sound came again. The trio looked to the cursed pile.

"Is it just me or is everything sinking down?" Ron said. He was right. All the objects were slowly sinking down with the floor. They looked around, hoping no Death Eaters would show up. They gazed back at the sinking floor. There was one small part that wasn't moving. Suddenly, all the objects sunk into the floor. All except one. A goblet gleamed brightly, though there was no sun or even artificial light.

"Is that it?" Hermione said quietly.

"I think so. It must be," Harry replied, standing up.

"Is it safe to walk on the floor?" Ron wondered. They looked at the blank and considerably lower floor.

"Don't know," Harry shrugged.

"You're not honestly thinking of walking on there, are you?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Again, we don't really have a choice, Hermione. We need that cup and fast," Harry told her. He put a tentative foot on the low concrete. His other foot followed. Nothing happened. He took another step. Nothing. Another step. Nothing. He was halfway. He put a foot forward then jumped back as the floor crumbled beneath his foot.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione yelled.

"Sshhh. I'm okay. I'm fine," Harry replied and stood back up. He stared at the hole and looked over the edge carefully. It was black. He would have fallen into unknown darkness.

_I__'__d rather face Death Eaters_, he thought. _Now, how do I get across? I highly doubt I can just go around. The whole middle will probably collapsed just like this part did. How do I get the goblet then? I can__'__t use magic._

_**But it seemed like magic worked when you wished for everything to disappear**_,a voice in his head that sounded like Sirius said.

_Probably a coincidence_, his own voice answered.

_**Only one way to find out, kiddo**_, the Sirius-voice stated.

_Okay_, Harry nodded to himself.

"Harry?" Ron stopped the conversation in Harry's head. Harry turned.

"Yeah?"

"Any ideas?"

"One. Give me a minute," he responded and turned back to the goblet. He stared at it intently. _Accio goblet_, he said in his head. Nothing happened, making Harry frown.

_**Focus, kiddo**_, the Sirius-voice told him.

_I can__'__t with you in my head_, Harry answered.

_**I**__**'**__**m here no matter what. **_Harry rolled his eyes at himself.

_Accio goblet_, he repeated. _It__'__s not working._

_**I never said it was going to. I**__**'**__**m just giving you options**_, Sirius-voice said.

_Thanks. You__'__re no help_, Harry sighed.

_**How can I be? I**__**'**__**m a voice in your head, which makes you sound insane**_, Sirius-voice replied.

_No surprise there_, Harry sighed again.

"Harry?" Ron stopped the conversation again. "Anything?"

"Nope. I'm out of ideas. You two got any?" Harry turned away from the goblet to face his friends.

"We need a way to get you to the other side. Can you jump it? Is it too wide?" Hermione wondered.

"It's not wide, but the floor might give out when I land and I fall into certain darkness, which I'd rather not do," Harry answered, scratching around a fresh cut on his left arm.

"Do we have a choice?" Hermione asked.

Harry stared at her. "Of course you're using my own words against me," he shook his head and she grinned, laughing.

"Are you sure about this, mate?" Ron wondered.

"No, but like Hermione said. This is our only choice," Harry replied. He looked at the hole and backed up a bit to get a running start. He ran and leaped over the hole. "Yes," he muttered when he landed. He was close to the goblet and reached for it. He grasped it tightly. He turned around to jump back. There was a crack.

"Harry?" Ron said.

Harry's eyes grew wide. "Uh oh," he immediately tossed the goblet to his friends just as the floor disappeared from under him. He fell into the darkness below.

"Harry!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Lumos maxima<em>," Harry whispered and his wand lit. something wasn't right. He had landed on something soft. He pointed his wand at the floor. He frowned. Why was there a huge pile of rags here? Where was _here_? He looked around and noticed it was a corridor. He looked up. He couldn't see where he had fallen.

_Guess my only choice is to go down here. I hate the option that makes me walk down dark, unknown corridors_, Harry sighed. He began walking. It was a long corridor. Straight and still dark. The only light was from his wand.

_**What are you doing, kiddo**_? the Sirius-voice had returned.

_I__'__m walking. What does it look like_? Harry answered.

_**Why aren**__**'**__**t you staying back there? Where it**__**'**__**s **__**safe**_? Sirius-voice said.

_I__'__m not safe no matter where I go. I__'__m just trying to get out of here._

_**What about Ron and Hermione?**_

_I haven__'__t figured it all out yet. Shove off._

_**You don**__**'**__**t even know where this tunnel goes.**_

_I know. I__'__m also having a conversation with a voice in my head that sounds like one of my uncles. Not everything makes sense in the world_, Harry sighed, gazing around the dimly lit corridor.

_**Nothing makes sense**_, Sirius-voice replied.

_How long have I been walking?_

_**About twenty, twenty-five minutes.**_

_There must be something. This corridor is going on forever_, Harry groaned.

_**You**__**'**__**re very impatient**_, Sirius-voice said.

_That would be your fault. Remus is patient_, Harry smiled.

_**True. James wasn**__**'**__**t very patient either**_, Sirius-voice said.

_From what I__'__ve heard, he was just as impatient as you, if not more_, Harry replied. _I haven__'__t gone insane, have I?_

_**What do you mean?**_

_I__'__m having a conversation with a voice in my head. Doesn__'__t that qualify me for insane?_

_**No. I**__**'**__**m your conscience**_, Sirius-voice said.

_But I__'__m talking to you_, Harry frowned.

_**Everyone talks to their conscience. How do you think we make decisions**_? Sirius-voice said.

_I still say it makes me sound like I__'__ve lost my mind_, Harry shrugged.

_**It does, but you haven**__**'**__**t**_, Sirius-voice said.

_Good_, Harry stated. He slowed his pace then stopped, staring at something right in front of him.

_**What**__**'**__**s up?**_

_Look. Don__'__t you see that?_

_**I**__**'**__**m a voice, not a ghost**_, Sirius-voice said.

_Well, it__'__s a mirror_, Harry responded.

_**Mirror**_? Sirius-voice said.

_Yeah. It__'__s weird. What do I do_? Harry wondered.

_**I think you can go through it**_, Sirius-voice said.

_Go through a mirror? Are you serious_? Harry gaped at the mirror.

_**I just a feeling you can go through it, and since I**__**'**__**m in your head, that means you**__**'**__**re actually having the feeling**_, Sirius-voice said.

_Oh, shut up. Fine. I__'__ll do it. I__'__ll go through a mirror_, Harry sighed. He kept a tight grip on his wand then stepped to the mirror, his front half going through.

**Whoa**, Sirius-voice and Harry said. He kept walking until he was gone.

* * *

><p>Remus hesitated at the door of six-oh-five, Forty-Ninth Street. He didn't know if he should be there at all. He knew he didn't want to be there, not really. Remus turned from the door and started down the five stone steps. The door opened and Remus turned.<p>

"Can I help you?" a young man said. He was a bit younger than Remus. Around early twenties. His hair was black and somewhat messy. He looked about five foot eight or nine. His eyes were dark. There was a golden wedding band on his finger.

"Danny Ledger?" Remus said.

"Who's asking?" the man asked.

"I'm Remus Lupin. I work at the Ministry. Your-"

"Yeah, I know you. We met a few years back. You're the one they say my brother attacked a while ago," Danny nodded.

"Yes. He was under the Imperius Curse when that happened. I tried to help him, but by the time I had solid evidence, it was too late," Remus replied.

"It doesn't matter. In my eyes, Seth doesn't exist anymore." Danny crossed his arms. "Would you like to come in? It's pretty cold out here," he offered.

Danny was right. The air was frigid and icy on Remus' bare skin. London was supposed to get about four inches of snow come the night. "You look like you're heading out. I can come back if you're busy," Remus said.

"It was nothing important. Come inside. I'll introduce you to my wife and son," Danny shook his head and lad the way back inside the house. Remus followed Danny to the living room where a young woman was sitting on the sofa, flipping through TV channels. A little boy sat on the floor playing with blocks and toy cars.

The woman looked up. "Oh, hello. Danny, you didn't tell me we were having guests," she had dark green eyes. Her hair was long and blonde.

"I didn't even know. Mr. Lupin-"

"Remus, please," Remus corrected.

"Remus, this is my wife, Ella. Ella, Remus Lupin. He's from the Ministry," Danny did the introductions.

"Nice to meet you," Remus and Ella shook hands.

"And you. Are we in some sort of trouble?" she asked.

"No. I'm from the Department For the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I just have something to ask your husband," Remus assured her.

"Is it about Seth?" Ella wondered.

"No. I have a favour to ask, which is odd because we barely know each other," Remus answered.

"I see. This is our son, by the way. Jeremy. He's two and a half," Ella pointed to the little boy. He had sandy hair. "Jeremy. Jeremy, look at Mummy," she said and the little boy looked up. His eyes were a hazel colour.

"Hello. I'm Remus," Remus knelt down. Jeremy stood up slowly and wobbled over to Remus.

"He hasn't quite mastered walking yet," Danny smiled. Jeremy had his arms stretched out towards Remus who knew what he wanted. He picked up the boy and stood up, resting Jeremy on his hip.

"You're very good with him. Do you have children?" Ella asked.

"One. It's my nephew. His parents died when he was one. When he was five, me and my best friend, his godfather and uncle, adopted him. He's seventeen now," Remus explained.

"They grow so fast. It seems like yesterday we brought Jeremy home from the hospital," Ella smiled fondly as her son tugged on Remus' collar.

"They do grow fast. Too fast for my liking," Remus agreed, looking in Jeremy's hazel eyes.

"Would you like something to drink? Water, tea, coffee?" Ella offered.

"Water's fine. Thank you," Remus gently put Jeremy back on the floor and sat on the sofa. Danny sat in a recliner beside him. "Outside you said Seth doesn't exist to you. Why's that? I don't mean to pry. I'm just curious," he asked Danny.

"It's no trouble. When he got hired at the Ministry, that's all his life because. Everything was about work. He was so busy with work, he didn't even come to my wedding and he was my best man. He had said he was needed at work. I let it slide. Then our father died. He didn't even go to the funeral. His own father. Seth and I used to be close, but that job took him away. It was like he never existed. It was always work before family, friends. Everything. Work was always first," Danny explained.

"He never mentioned he was having problems. He never told me about a wedding or funeral. I wouldn't have let him come in if I had known," Remus frowned.

"That's why he didn't tell you, because he wouldn't have been able to work. Like I said. Work before anything else," Danny replied.

"That's horrible."

"And I really ticked me off because every now and then I used to see you in Diagon Alley with a boy. Your nephew, I assume. And I just thought, if the head of the department has time to go to Diagon Alley with his family, Seth should be able to also. But he always said work was busy and he couldn't get away," Danny added.

Remus nodded. "Thank you." Ella had returned with drinks and a plate of cookies.

"You're welcome," Ella sat on the sofa beside Remus. "So, you said you had to ask Danny something," she said.

"Yes. I have a favour to ask, which, as I said before, is a little odd because we hardly know each other," Remus nodded.

"What favour would you like?" Danny asked.

"You see, I have until Monday to send three informants undercover to join Fenrir Greyback's pack and retrieve information. If I don't, I will lose my job. I don't know many that have the curse. Three did come to mind, but one has unfortunately passed. I have not spoken with the other yet," Remus explained.

"You're asking me to go undercover and join Greyback?" Danny confirmed. Remus nodded. "I don't work at the Ministry, let alone your department."

"I know. That doesn't matter. I'm not going to force you to do this. It is extremely dangerous. I don't want to put anyone at risk, but-" Remus stopped.

"You don't want to lose your job either," Danny finished.

"Don't you have people at the Ministry to do this? Why are you asking us?" Ella frowned.

"The Ministry doesn't usually hire lycanthropes. We did have a couple informants, yes, but they were sent to join Greyback a couple years ago. They were both murdered," Remus said.

"Oh my!" Ella exclaimed. Remus stared at Jeremy, not wanting to look the woman in the eye.

"You will receive pay, if you agree," Remus replied.

"You think that's what we want? Money? We don't need money," Ella glared at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Could you excuse us? Please watch Jeremy," Danny stood with his wife.

"Of course," Remus nodded. He watched them go through the swinging door leading to the kitchen. He turned his gaze back to the little boy in front of him. He was suddenly thrown back twelve years.

_Flashback_

"_Sirius, where__'__s Harry?__"__ Remus asked. Sirius was at the kitchen table, sipping coffee and reading the _Evening Prophet.

"_Living room. Why, what__'__s up?__"__ Sirius replied. It had been a little over a month and a half since they had taken Harry from Privet Drive._

"_It__'__s time for his bath, then bed,__"__ Remus answered._

"_I__'__ll be up in a few minutes,__"__ Sirius said._

"_Okay,__"__ Remus went to the living room. Five year old Harry was on the sofa, a thin, hardcover book in his hands. Remus smiled softly. The boy didn__'__t know how to read and the book was upside down. __"__Harry?__"_

"_Wead?__"__ Harry held up the book._

"_It__'__s time for your bath, pup,__"__ Remus smiled._

"_Aww,__"__ Harry pouted, making Remus chuckle._

"_It__'__ll be your bedtime story. Come on.__"_

"_But I don__'__t wanna. I wanna wead,__"__ Harry pouted again. Remus sighed and walked to the sofa. He gently picked up his nephew and rested him on his hip. Remus walked back to the kitchen._

"_Sirwius. I don__'__t wanna take bath. I wanna wead,__"__ Harry waved the book around._

"_All he__'__s going to do is read when he__'__s older,__"__ Sirius grinned at his godson._

"_You make it sound like a bad thing,__"__ Remus raised an eyebrow._

"_Shut it, Moony. Go give Harry a bath,__"__ Sirius stated. Remus walked up the stairs and entered the bathroom. He closed the door and placed Harry on the floor. He plugged the drain and started the water._

"_No bath. No bath,"__ Harry ducked away from Remus as Remus began to undress him._

"_Harry,__"__ Remus reached for the boy but Harry jumped away. __"__Come here.__"__ Harry opened the door and ran out. __"__Harry! Ah, damn it.__"__ He turned back to the tub and turned the water off._

"_Remus,__"__ Sirius walked into the bathroom. Harry was squirming in his arms, trying to escape. __"__He came running down the stairs and collided into me.__"_

"_Thanks, mate. He doesn__'__t want to take a bath,__"__ Remus took Harry as Sirius left. Remus shut the door again, locking it. __"__No more running off.__"_

"_But, Wemus,__"__ Harry whined as Remus slipped the boy__'__s shirt off._

"_No buts. It__'__s bath time,__"__ Remus said. When Harry was undressed, Remus placed him in the warm water. Putting soap on a cloth, Remus began washing the now quiet five year old. __"__Close your eyes,__"__ Remus said when he started on Harry__'__s face. Harry obeyed. __"__Are you all right, pup?__"__ Harry was too quiet._

"_Yeah,__"__ Harry sighed._

"_Are you sure? You__'__re awfully quiet,__"__ Remus stated._

"_Did Uncle Vernon wike me?__"__ Harry asked._

_Remus was shocked by the question. Harry never mentioned the Dursleys. He was afraid of them. __"__I don__'__t know, Harry. Maybe deep down.__"_

"_You and Sirwius wike me, wight?__"_

_Remus frowned. Where was all of this coming from? __"__We love you more than anything. There__'__s nothing in the world that can change that.__"_

"_I wove you too,__"__ Harry looked at Remus with his green eyes. Remus cupped the side of Harry__'__s face with one hand and smiled. It had been a miracle that brought he, Sirius, and Harry together. Suddenly, the front of Remus__'__ shirt was soaked as Harry began splashing._

"_Harry!__"__ Remus exclaimed. He smiled as Harry started laughing._

_End of Flashback_

Remus sighed. Would he ever see Harry again? He and Sirius would die if Harry didn't come back.

"Remus?" Danny said.

"Yes?" Remus looked away from Jeremy.

"Ella doesn't agree with this at all, but I've decided," Danny paused. "I'll do it."

**A/N: I know in the flashback, Harry probably seems to talk like he's younger than his age, but keep in mind he lived with the Dursleys where he was abused and hardly ever talked so he didn't get to build up his speaking skills. :]**


	37. Chapter 37

"Where am I?" Harry looked around. He had appeared in a dimly lit room after passing through the strange mirror. He kept a tight grip on his wand and made his way to the wooden door across from him.

_**Be careful**_, Sirius-voice warned.

_Obviously_, Harry stated. He slowly opened the door and walked through, arriving in a hallway. "Please let this place be abandoned," he muttered.

_**That would be good**_, Sirius-voice said.

_Sshhh_, Harry hissed. He turned a corner and was met with light. His first thought was a Death Eater but soon realized it was torches that were almost out. _Where the hell am I_?

Harry continued forwards, moving slowly. A few minutes later, he turned another corner and saw stairs. He quietly went down, praying none of them creaked. He reached the bottom and looked around. To the left was a living room and to the right, a kitchen. In front of him was a large pair of oak doors.

_**Get out**_, Sirius-voice urged.

_No. I have to know where I am. _Harry headed for the living room.

_**Why are you so stubborn**_?

_You and Remus raised me. Do the math_, Harry answered offhandedly. He moved through the large room slowly. There was a sofa, a loveseat, and three recliners. On the far side, a mantelpiece hung above a beautiful stone fireplace. The mantle was covered in pictures. Harry squinted, trying to see through the darkness. He inched closer and raised his wand. He gasped loudly.

The white hair.

The sneering looks.

The clear hatred.

_Malfoy Manor._

* * *

><p>"Do you think he's all right? I can't see anything," Hermione said. She and Ron hadn't moved from their spots in the Lestrange vault. They hadn't heard anything from Harry since he had fallen. They were extremely worried.<p>

"I'm sure he's fine. It's Harry. He survives everything. I have no idea how, but he does," Ron replied.

"I know. How do we get to him though?"

"I don't know," Ron sighed. He sat back and closed his eyes, trying to come up with a solution. All of a sudden, it seemed to get brighter. "What's with the-whoa."

Standing in front of them was a glowing stag. "That's Harry's Patronus," Hermione said.

The stag began speaking. "Ron, Hermione. I'm not hurt. I need you both to follow me. Drop down the hole and follow the corridor. Eventually you'll come to a mirror. Walk through it. Come down the stairs. I'll be waiting. Hurry," the stag finished and disappeared.

"I didn't know he knew how to send messages with his Patronus," Ron said.

"Remus probably taught him," Hermione said. "Come on. We've got to find him," she added, putting the goblet in her bag.

"Drop down there? Are you mad?" Ron frowned.

"We have to find him."

"He wants us to jump in a hole into total darkness, follow a corridor, and walk through a mirror. I think he hit his head," Ron replied.

"We have to find him," Hermione repeated.

Ron hesitated then sighed. "Fine. Let's jump into the great unknown." He swung his bag onto his back. Hermione smiled and turned back to the gaping hole before them. She took a deep breath then jumped. Ron followed soon after.

* * *

><p>"Sirius? Sirius. Sirius!" Kingsley shouted at Sirius who was asleep at his desk.<p>

"This better be good or you're fired," Sirius glared.

"There's activity at Malfoy Manor."

"What are you talking about? There's been nothing for three weeks," Sirius frowned.

"Well, there is now. Shadows moving by windows. Small lights," Kingsley said matter-of-factly.

"Get every Auror. We're going to Malfoy Manor. This may be our chance to get Lucius Malfoy," Sirius stood up and walked from the office. As Kingsley left to gather the Aurors, Sirius headed outside to Apparate to the Manor.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Black!" Sanders called as Sirius appeared at the wrought iron gates of Malfoy Manor.<p>

"Has anyone gone inside?" Sirius asked. He rubbed his hands together, trying to stay warm. It had begun to lightly snow and the temperature had dropped. He hoped anything heavier would hold off until they were finished.

"Not yet."

"Good. We have to hold off until all the others get here," Sirius told him.

"Sirius! Over here!" Tonks called for him.

"What's up?"

"Three people are definitely in there, but I don't think it's the Malfoys," she said.

"What do you mean? It's Malfoy Manor. It has to be them," Sirius frowned.

"I know, but the shadows have been too short to be any of the Malfoys. Draco may be the closest to any of the shadows," Tonks replied.

"Who else could it be?" Sirius wondered aloud.

"Time to find out," Tonks nodded her head behind her cousin. Sirius turned. Kingsley had arrived with all the other Aurors and was getting everyone together.

"All yours, boss," Kingsley said as Sirius and Tonks joined the large group.

"Thanks, mate," Sirius looked at the Aurors. "Now, after three weeks, there has finally been activity here at Malfoy Manor. There has been discussion that it may not be the Malfoy family inside. With that, we will slowly move in, but _do not _attack anyone. Understood?" everyone nodded. "Good, let's move." They all took out their wands and slowly moved towards the mansion.

"Your call, Sirius," Kingsley said as they stood at the oak doors. Sirius nodded and quietly opened the door. They all moved in and spread out through the house. Sirius headed for the living room with Dawlish, Hale, Richards, and Leiland. As they inched closer, they saw a small light creeping around the corner. Sirius lead the way into the room.

"_Stupefy_!" Hale yelled.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Dawlish cried.

"_Incarcerous_!" Leiland shouted.

"_Petrificus totalus_!" Richards exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop! I told you not to attack!" Sirius yelled.

"Watch out!" a boy yelled.

"Harry!" a girl shouted.

"Ron? Hermione?" Sirius raised his wand higher, casting the light over the room. Ron and Hermione were on the floor by the fireplace with Harry who was unconscious.

"Why the hell were you trying to curse us?" Ron cried.

"I told them not to attack. What are you three doing in Malfoy Manor?" Sirius walked towards them, ordering the Aurors to stay.

"Can we revive Harry first?" Hermione said.

Sirius pointed his wand at Harry's chest. "_Rennervate_," he muttered.

"What happened?" Harry sat up.

"Hale Stunned you," Sirius said.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"I was just asking you three the same thing."

"We got here through a mirror from Gringotts," Harry answered.

"Harry, we have to leave. We need to destroy the goblet," Ron stated.

"Right. Sirius, we have to go. I'm sorry," Harry and his friends stood up.

"Harry, no."

"Let's go somewhere safe. Then we can talk," Harry said.

"I know a place. Come on." The trio grabbed Sirius' arms and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Sirius, where are we?" Harry asked when they stopped spinning and got their breath back.<p>

"Cave outside of Hogsmeade," Sirius replied.

"Hogsmeade?" the trio repeated.

"It's safe. I'm the only one who knows about this cave."

"How do you know about it?" Harry wondered.

"I've come here a few times when I've come to watch over you. I'd use it for changing to a dog," Sirius answered.

"Why were you changing into a dog to watch me? Why were you watching me?" Harry frowned.

"I was making sure you were okay. If something was going on or I had a feeling, I'd come see you."

"You couldn't do it as a human?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't want you to know I was checking up on you. I know how much you hate it."

"Ugh, whatever. I don't care. I don't have the energy." Harry collapsed to the floor, exhausted.

"You three look horrible. What's happened to you?" Sirius said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all covered in burns and cuts, bruises and blood and dirt. In darkness, they wouldn't have been recognizable.

"Had to get the goblet out of the Lestrange vault. Freakin' contents was cursed. Unless you were a Lestrange, everything burnt and cut you," Harry sighed, leaning on the wall.

"That can't be all."

"It's not. We've also been getting tortured for the past week pretty much. Maybe only five days," Harry added. Sirius sat beside Harry, who rested his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"When's the last time you three really slept?"

"About a week ago. It's impossible to sleep in the cell," Ron replied.

"A week? You three have to stop. At least for the night. You'll never be able to continue if you don't sleep," Sirius told them.

"We're fine, Sirius," Harry sighed.

"I'd believe that if you weren't falling asleep on me," Sirius said.

"Just resting my eyes."

"Kiddo, you couldn't lie to me if your life depended on it," Sirius smiled at his godson.

"Just buy it," Harry replied. He felt Sirius' body shake a bit with quiet laughter.

"Sleep. All of you. I'll stay," Sirius told them.

"I don't think we should. It could be dangerous," Hermione hesitated.

"Well, you're going to have to. Harry's out. He's going nowhere fast," Sirius put a hand through Harry's hair. Harry sighed contentedly and gripped Sirius' arm.

"All right. We're only staying because Harry's asleep." Hermione and Ron sat across from them. Hermione rested on Ron the same way Harry was on Sirius. A few minutes later, the twas asleep.

* * *

><p>"Are you absolutely sure about this, Danny? There's a large chance you won't return," Remus said. He wasn't sure this was a good idea. Whether he knew Seth's little brother or not, he wasn't sure he wanted to lose someone else.<p>

"I know the risks. I'm willing to take them on one condition," Danny said. Remus looked at him, waiting. "If I don't make it, give the payment I would have received to Ella."

Remus frowned. "But why? Ella said you don't need money."

"She lied because she didn't want me to do this. We do need money. We've been struggling for a while now. I used to work at Eeylops Owl Emporium, but then Diagon Alley was attacked and turned into a ghost town. It's been hard ever since. Ella doesn't like admitting it because we've always done so well. But the truth is, we're desperate," Danny explained.

"Is it really worth it? I think Ella would rather have no money and you alive," Remus replied.

"I want to do this," Danny said.

Remus stared at him. "Come to my department, Monday at eight p.m. If anything changes, I'll owl you."

"Thank you, Remus," Danny shook his hand and Remus forced a small smile.

"I'll talk to you later," Remus left the living room and walked outside.

* * *

><p><em>Sirius gasped. The house was on fire! It was the house he, Remus, and Harry had lived in before the cottage.<em>

"_Harry! Remus!__"__ Sirius yelled. They were inside! He had just left to buy something in Diagon Alley. He began running to the house, but was held back._

"_You can__'__t go in there, Sirius.__"__ Kingsley told him._

"_Remus and Harry are inside! I have to save them!__"__ Sirius tore away from Kingsley. Just as he reached the door, four Aurors came out carrying an ash-covered Remus. __"__Remus,__"__ Sirius gasped._

"_Sirius. Harry__'__s in his room. Get him,__"__ Remus said quietly. Sirius immediately stood and ran through the door._

"_Sir, you can__'__t go in there! Sir!__"__ an Auror yelled. Sirius ignored the yells and ran up the stairs. He was surrounded by immense heat and the house was slowly falling apart. He stopped for a split second. He had heard something. Crying. He threw himself into Harry__'__s room and peered through the smoke. In a far corner, Harry had his arms wrapped around his knees and was sobbing._

"_Harry,__"__ Sirius whispered and ran to his godson._

"_Sirwius!__"__ Harry cried._

"_Come on. I__'__ve got to get you out of here,__"__ Sirius covered Harry with his cloak and picked him up. He ran back to the stairs. They were almost completely engulfed in flames. Sirius held Harry tight and flew down the stairs. He jumped through the door just as the frame collapsed. Sirius ran to where Sirius was standing._

"_Harry!__"__ Remus cried. Sirius pulled off the cloak and handed the still crying boy to Remus. Harry wrapped his arms around Remus__'__ neck and buried his face in his guardian__'__s shoulder._

"_Are you okay, Remus?__"__ Sirius asked._

"_Yeah, I__'__m fine,__"__ Remus nodded. Sirius nodded back and kissed Harry__'__s head._

* * *

><p>Sirius jumped. For a minute, he forgot where he was then eventually remembered. He remembered the day of the fire like it had only happened yesterday. It had only been two weeks after they had taken Harry from Privet Drive. They never found out what had started the fire, but Sirius knew it had been Death Eaters.<p>

"Sirius?" Harry muttered, lifting his head from Sirius' shoulder. "Are you okay? I felt you jump."

"Yeah. Just a dream," Sirius nodded.

"About?"

"The fire when you were five."

"That was twelve years ago. Why are you thinking about it now?"

"You almost died in that fire. Same with Remus."

"Yeah, but Aurors saved Remus and you saved me," Harry nodded.

"I've just had a lot of memories coming back lately," Sirius sighed.

"Have they all been about one of us almost dying?" Harry smiled. Sirius smiled back and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too, Sirius." Harry leaned on Sirius again. "What time is it?"

"Eight a.m. Sunday morning."

Harry sat up. "What?" he grabbed Sirius' arm and looked at the watch. "Hell." He crawled to Ron and Hermione and shook them awake.

"What, Harry?" Ron mumbled.

"It's eight a.m., Sunday. We have to go," Harry said. Ron and Hermione were suddenly wide awake.

"Where are we going now?" Hermione asked as they put their bags on.

"Somewhere to destroy the goblet," Harry answered.

"Do it here. Now," Sirius said.

"What? No, we're way too close to Hogwarts," Harry shook his head.

"Harry, destroy it now. Don't wait. You may not have time for a while," Sirius said.

"He's right, mate. We should destroy it now then move onto the next Horcrux," Ron told him.

Harry hesitated. Finally he said, "Give me the goblet." He took off his bag and pulled out the sword.

"Harry, last time you were knocked out for hours because of the pain," Hermione said, placing the goblet on the ground in front of him.

"Revive me if I pass out," Harry gripped the sword tightly. He swung it up then it sliced through the still air and hit the goblet. The same light as last time appeared and the pain returned. Harry screamed and fell to the floor, releasing the sword. He was vaguely aware someone was holding him and whispering. He couldn't hear the words over his screams. After a bit, his eyes shut.

"Did it work?" Were the first words Harry spoke when he opened his eyes.

"Yep. It's gone. We have three Horcruxes left," Hermione nodded.

Harry sat up and realized Sirius was right beside him. "We don't really have to search for these ones. We just have to research how to destroy them. There's the sword, Nagini, and someone's soul. We have to find that person," Harry said.

"With Nagini, because she's an animal, I think just killing her will be enough to destroy the part of soul that resides within her," Hermione replied.

"Now to figure out how to destroy the sword and the Horcrux in the person without killing the person," Harry sighed.

"Let's go somewhere, set up the tent, and do research," Hermione suggested.

Harry nodded and threw his bag on. "We have to go now. For real this time," he told Sirius.

"Be careful. I love you, kiddo," Sirius hugged him.

"You too, Sirius. Bye," Harry walked to his friends. They grabbed his arms and the three disappeared. Sirius sighed then disappeared himself.

* * *

><p>Remus opened his eyes, wide awake. He looked at his watch. Eleven a.m. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. He had laid down to rest then drifted off. That had been an hour ago. Then, it had been quiet and relatively calm. Now, as he sat up and held his wand that rarely left his hand anymore, he was hearing screams. Remus jumped up and opened the door. The lights were out, even the emergency backup lights. Everyone running by had their wands lit and were fighting to get through the glass doors.<p>

"Luke!" Remus called when he spotted the young wizard in the large crowd. "What's going on?"

"We're being attacked! The Ministry's under attack!" Luke replied.

_Again_? "By who?"

"Death Eaters. Tons of them."

"Just Death Eaters?"

"No, there's more."

Remus stared at him, expecting him to continue. "Luke, come on. I need to know."

"Werewolves. Greyback's here with his pack."

Everyone jumped aside as Remus ran from the department.

* * *

><p>"Where's Sirius?" Tonks asked.<p>

"I haven't seen him since yesterday at Malfoy Manor," Kingsley told her.

"He needs to get here. We need him," Tonks groaned. They were slowly walking down corridors, looking for the attackers.

"You know, I'm getting tired of the Ministry being attacked. This is like the fourth time," Kingsley sighed as they rounded a corner.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sick of it too. But since they keep attacking the Ministry, it means they have nothing else to hit us with."

"True."

"Ah, hell."

"What's up?" Kingsley looked around her.

"New job's up for grabs," Tonks sighed. Cornelius Fudge was dead.


	38. Chapter 38

_Two Dead in Ministry Attack!_

_Yesterday at eleven o__'__clock a.m., Death Eaters, accompanied by werewolves, once again attacked the Ministry of Magic. There were two fatalities; Head of Magical Creatures Board (MCB), Mr. Mark Lopentiz and Minister of Magic, Mr. Cornelius Fudge. Both deaths could have been prevented had Aurors acted quicker. Head Auror, Mr. Sirius Black, didn__'__t show up to help until after both murders had been committed._

_With the recent attack, the temporary Minister, Ms. Amelia Bones, has made a decision that has never before been made. Ms. Bones has settled on shutting down the Ministry of Magic. She has instructed all heads to inform their departments. Everyone is to bring everything home. If needed, you will receive an owl._

_An R.S. article._

Sirius sighed as he dropped the paper. "I love how Skeeter had only one line of false information this time."

"Is that really the thing to be focusing on? Shouldn't you be packing everything up to bring home?" Remus frowned. He was visiting Sirius for a bit.

"I will. I've got magic to help," Sirius nodded.

Remus shook his head. "I can't believe the Ministry's being shut down. It's never been shut down before."

"It also hasn't been attacked four consecutive times before either," Sirius shrugged.

"The attacks haven't been consecutive."

"You know what I mean."

"True." Remus nodded. "How was the trio when you saw them?"

"They looked like hell. The Horcrux that was at Gringotts was in the Lestrange vault," Sirius said.

"Oh my God. Harry and his friends had to go into the vault?"

"Yes. They were covered in burns and cuts. They look horrible," Sirius replied.

"I hope they finish soon. I'm losing my mind over Harry," Remus sighed.

"They have three Horcruxes left. Nagini, the sword, and someone's soul."

"Well, I'm going to head home. See you later, Padfoot. Start packing," Remus stood from his seat and left the office. He had already sent all his stuff to the house. He headed outside to Disapparate, saying goodbye to some as they passed. He reached the Apparation point and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Sirius breathed deeply and stood up. He placed a cardboard box on his desk and began filling it with papers and files. He emptied out his desk and the filing cabinet. He put his pictures in a small box and closed it.<p>

"Hey, Sirius. You done packing?" Tonks walked in, holding a box.

"Just finished. I'm guessing you're done?" Sirius looked pointedly at the box in her hands.

"Yeah. This is my last box. Where's Remus?"

"Just went home. He had already sent his stuff to the house," Sirius replied.

"Same with Kingsley. He's already been at the flat for about ten to fifteen minutes. Lazy ass wouldn't come help me," Tonks shifted the box.

Sirius chuckled. "It's Kingsley. Well, I'll talk to you later, Tonks. I need to get home."

"Bye, Sirius." She left. Sirius waved his wand at the boxes and they shrunk. He put them in his pocket, pulled on his cloak, and headed outside. He Disapparated.

* * *

><p>"They really shut down the Ministry?" Ginny asked Remus and Sirius. It was lunchtime. Remus, Sirius, Ginny, and Luna were at the table eating and chatting.<p>

"Yes. Everyone has to work from home now," Sirius nodded.

"How long?" Ginny asked.

"Until it's safe again. That probably won't be until Voldemort is destroyed," Remus sighed.

Ginny poked at her food. "Hopefully soon. Excuse me. I'm going to Harry's room." She pushed away from the table and walked upstairs.

"Where were Harry and his friends heading?" Remus wondered.

"Don't know. They were going somewhere to set up the tent and do research," Sirius answered.

"Research?"

"Yeah, they're trying to figure out how to destroy the sword and the Horcrux in the person's soul without killing the person."

"I hope they come home soon. I'm ready to see Harry again," Remus washed his dish. "I'm going to use the drawing room for work. You can use the den."

"All right. Call me when dinner's ready. I need to work already," Sirius headed for the den.

"Will do," Remus nodded and walked upstairs to the drawing room.

* * *

><p>"Start the fire. It's freezing," Hermione said, shivering. She, Harry, and Ron were in the living room in the tent, books open all around them. They hadn't gone far when they left the cave. Harry had brought them to the forest that had resided behind the cottage. During the night, it had begun to snow and the temperature dropped considerably. They had slept on and off, wanting to rest but not wanting to stop their research.<p>

Harry picked up his wand from the end table by the sofa and pointed it at the fireplace. "_Incendio_," he muttered. Large flames appeared and the room began to slowly warm. "You know. I think I remember reading something about horcruxes a while before we left. It was in…" he searched the books scattered around, "this one." He picked up one of the books. It was called '_Associating Dark Mark With Objects_.'

"Sounds promising," Ron nodded.

"There's something in here that will help. This chapter," Harry pointed to the chapter in the 'Table of Contents' labelled _'__Dark Magic Associated With Souls_'.

"That's only about souls though," Hermione pointed out.

"Read this," Harry passed her the book after flipping to the right page. Hermione read the pages.

_Dark Magic can be used for many things. One way people use Dark Magic is on themselves. With practise and if you__'__re very powerful, you can use Dark Magic to split your soul. When you do this, you can put the parts of your soul into objects, animals, and even people. Normally, a person can only split his or her soul into two or three parts. There have been cases, however, where someone has attempted and succeeded in splitting their soul into more than four parts. When you split your soul, the parts are known as _Horcruxes_. Once a person has split their soul, they immediately become immortal. If all the Horcruxes are destroyed, the person will, once again, be mortal._

_There is only one way to destroy a Horcrux. To destroy a Horcrux, you must destroy it with something, other than a wand, that has been used to kill something very powerful and magical, unless itis a human soul or an animal. An example would be if someone used a sword and killed a unicorn. The sword would then be full of powerful magic and could then be used to destroy a horcrux._

_In the year of 1945, an exception was made to this rule. The Elder Wand was created and used by the Dark wizard, Grindelwald. Defeated by Albus Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel, the Elder Wand was taken by Dumbledore to keep it safe. This wand, being extremely powerful, is able to destroy anything, including horcruxes. No one knows where the wand is hidden._

"Harry! This wand! The Elder Wand! It can destroy the sword and the horcrux in the person's soul without killing the person!" Hermione exclaimed.

"How do we get it though? Dumbledore took it and hid it. No one knows where it is except Dumbledore," Ron said.

"So let's ask Dumbledore," Harry stated.

Ron and Hermione stared at him. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"No, I'm fine. Why?"

"Do you not hear yourself?" Hermione frowned. "You just said let's ask Dumbledore."

"Yeah. So?" Harry shrugged.

"Dumbledore's dead," Hermione said.

"I know that," Harry nodded.

"What are you on about then? It makes no sense," Ron said.

"I mean let's ask Dumbledore. Let's go to his house and ask him. He can travel between frames. He'll either be at number twelve or Hogwarts. We go to his house, call him through the frame, and ask him," Harry finally explained.

"You make it sound easy," Ron said.

"It is."

"Only if you know where he lives and there's already a bunch of snow outside," Hermione stated.

"That's the wonder of books," Harry grabbed another book and flipped through a few pages. He showed them the picture of Dumbledore's house.

"Wow," Ron said. The house was a two-story stone building with a wooden door.

"Harry, this is a complete invasion of privacy. We shouldn't do this. It's not right," Hermione shook her head.

"We have to get this wand. Without it, we can't finish this," Harry said.

Hermione hesitated. "All right. Let's go, but this doesn't mean I think this is right," she finally agreed.

Harry smiled. "Let's visit Dumbledore." They closed the books and began putting them away. They stepped outside where their feet disappeared in the snow.

"This is just brilliant. Now we're gonna freeze," Ron groaned as Harry took the tent down and put it in his bag.

"Time to go," Harry rolled his eyes at Ron then disappeared. Ron and Hermione followed.

* * *

><p>"My Lord, Potter and his friends only have three Horcruxes left," Lucius Malfoy bowed his head.<p>

"It can't be!" Voldemort stood in one swift motion. "Which remain, Lucius?"

"The sword, Nagini, and the soul."

"This is impossible."

"They will be going after the Elder Wand, my Lord."

"No!" Voldemort yelled. "The wand must be protected. Fetch Nagini, Lucius, and bring her to me."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius bowed again, then left.

"You will not destroy me, Potter," Voldemort said to no one.

* * *

><p>"Come on," Harry said. He and his friends were trudging through snow towards Dumbledore's house.<p>

"We shouldn't be here. It's not right," Hermione said.

"Hermione, we're already here and you already agreed. No going back. You don't have to come in. Stay out here," Harry told her.

"And freeze to death? No way. I'm coming," she shook her head, making snow fly everywhere.

"Then stop complaining and come on or I'll make you stay out here," Harry stated.

"I'd like to see you try," Hermione grinned. The three started laughing. Finally they made it to the door. They stomped the snow off their shoes.

"Ready?" Harry asked, his hand on the doorknob. They nodded and Harry opened the door. Being the middle of the day, the house was bright. It was neat and organized. Harry looked at the pictures, searching for an empty frame. He picked up a photo off the mantle. It was a young girl. Harry looked at the small golden plaque on the bottom of the frame.

_Ariana Dumbledore_

"Is that his sister?" Hermione took the picture.

"Must be. This is his brother, Aberforth," Harry pointed to a picture of a young boy.

"Are you sure? That looks like Dumbledore," Hermione looked closely.

"It says 'Aberforth'," Harry pointed at the plaque.

"Harry?" Ron said.

"Yeah?" Harry turned.

"I found an empty frame. It says Dumbledore's name."

"Show me." Harry followed Ron into a bedroom. On the wall behind the bed, an empty frame labeled 'Albus Dumbledore' hung. Harry went to it. "Professor? Professor Dumbledore?" he said to the frame.

"Are you sure this will work, Harry?" Hermione asked when nothing happened.

"Yes. I've seen Sirius do it at Grimmauld Place. He called his great-great-grandfather, Phineas," Harry nodded. "Professor? Professor." He sat on the bed heavily. "So now what? Dumbledore's the only one who can tell us where the Elder Wand is."

"We'll figure it out. We've figured everything else out," Hermione said softly.

"We've had help on everything. Regulus and Remus helped with the locket. Griphook helped with the goblet. We never would have gotten this far without everyone helping," Harry sighed.

"Did I hear my name?" a familiar voice said behind them.

"Professor!" the trio exclaimed, spinning around to face the now occupied frame.

Albus Dumbledore was smiling at them. "You've arrived."

"You were expecting us?" Ron frowned.

"Of course. I've been waiting," Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.

"But why?" Hermione asked.

"You need to find the Elder Wand, am I correct?"

"Yeah. We do," Harry nodded.

"You must be careful when going after this wand. Voldemort has sent Nagini to guard it," Dumbledore told them.

"Nagini? Voldemort knows where the wand is?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he does," Dumbledore nodded.

"If he knows where it is, why hasn't he destroyed it?" Harry wondered.

"He didn't think it necessary to destroy it. He never thought you would be after it. When he planned to kill you that night, it wasn't supposed to happen the way it did," the late headmaster explained.

"You mess up a lot of Voldemort's plans, mate," Ron said.

"I've noticed," Harry grinned. His smile faded.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think I can do this. I can't beat Voldemort," Harry replied.

"Harry, of course you can. You know it. Everyone does," Hermione stated.

"I hope so," Harry sighed and looked back to Dumbledore. "So, where's the Elder Wand, sir?"

"It's here. It can only be revealed by magic," Dumbledore said.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed. Harry quickly glanced at the door and ducked just as Nagini lunged at him. Missing Harry, the large snake slammed into Dumbledore's frame, shattering it to bits.

"Harry, look out!" Ron yelled. Harry jumped aside towards Ron as Nagini tried to strike again.

"Where's my wand?" Harry shouted, moving away from the snake again.

"I'm sick of this snake." Ron grabbed Gryffindor's sword from Harry's bag and stood in front of Harry. He swung the sword up. When Nagini lunged at him, he stepped to the side and brought the sword down. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sprayed with blood. They stared at the still twitching body of the headless snake. After a few minutes, Harry stood up off the floor and grabbed his wand off the bed.

"Harry, it didn't hurt you," Hermione stated.

"Huh?"

"When Ron destroyed Nagini, it didn't hurt you. Not like the other Horcruxes."

"Oh, yeah. Weird. We're going to have to watch out even more. When Voldemort finds out Nagini's dead, he'll hunt us down," Harry said.

"As if we don't have enough problems," Ron sighed.

"Can the frame be fixed?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at the broken frame. It was in splinters. "No. It's useless. Now what do we do?" he flopped on the bed.

"We need to find the Elder Wand," Hermione said.

"How? You heard Dumbledore. It can only be revealed with magic. We don't even know where to start, what spell to use," Harry answered.

"Maybe it has an underlying meaning," Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, sitting beside Harry.

"Maybe we have to reveal something that will tell us where the wand is. Like the clues Regulus left for us. They told us where to look when we solved the riddles," she told them.

"That still doesn't help us. What do we have to reveal? What spell do we use?" Harry said.

"Revealing Spell," Hermione replied simply.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Which is-?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's _Aparecium_."

"Doesn't that reveal invisible ink?" Ron furrowed his eyebrows. Harry and Hermione stared at him. "What? Oh, come on. I'm not that stupid," he glowered at them.

"Anyways, yes, it does reveal invisible ink," Hermione nodded.

"How do we even know where to start? How do we find it? Cast _Aparecium_ on the whole house?" Harry frowned.

"We might have to," Hermione said.

"Hermione, we're a little short on time here," Harry said.

"Let's start then and work fast," Hermione left the room.

"And you thought I had lost my mind when I suggested talking to Dumbledore," Harry said to Ron who grinned. Harry stayed in the bedroom as Ron left to search somewhere else.

* * *

><p>"<em>Padfoot! Padfoot!<em>_"__ Remus yelled, knocking on the door of Sirius__'__ flat. __"__Sirius! Open the damn door!__"_

_The door opened. __"__What do you want, Moony?__"__ Sirius grumbled. _

_Remus blinked several times, taking in his friend__'__s appearance. Sirius__'__ hair was long and messy. His clothes were wrinkled and dirty. He was holding an almost empty bottle of Firewhiskey. __"__Are you drunk?__"__ he asked._

"_No. Just buzzed.__"__ Sirius walked back into the flat and slumped on the sofa, finishing the bottle._

"_You look like hell.__"_

"_Do you want something?__"__ Sirius snapped. __"__I__'__m busy.__"_

"_Doing what? Getting drunk because your fiancée is a Death Eater?__"_

"_Ex-fiancée, genius.__"_

"_You__'__re a prick.__"_

"_Again, I ask. Are you here for some reason other than insulting me?__"_

"_You need to shower and get down to the hospital,__"__ Remus answered._

"_Why?__"_

"_Because Lily went into labor an hour ago. She__'__s ready to deliver.__"_

"_Congratulations to them. Tell them that from me,__"__ Sirius said dully._

"_You__'__re telling them yourself. Get in the shower,__"__ Remus pulled him off the sofa and pushed his into the bathroom. He wandered back to the living room when he heard the water and waited. After about twenty minutes, Sirius entered the living room looking loads better._

"_Happy?__"__ Sirius raised an eyebrow._

"_Not until I get you to the hospital,__"__ Remus handed Sirius Floo Powder. A few minutes later, they were at St. Mungo__'__s and Remus lead Sirius to Lily__'__s room. James was outside the door. __"__Has she delivered yet?__"_

"_Just. Come on. Come see him,__"__ James entered the room with his friends. Lily was sitting in the bed, a blue bundle in her arms._

"_Hey, guys,__"__ she smiled at them._

"_Hi,"__ Sirius said,_

"_Hey, Lily. How are you doing?__"__ Remus asked._

"_I__'__m fine. Come over here, you two. Come meet our son,__"__ Lily told them._

"_What__'__s his name?__"__ Sirius asked as James handed him the bundle._

"_Harry James,__"__ Lily answered._

"_Hey, kiddo,__"__ Sirius whispered, looking at the small baby._

"_Padfoot, we have something to ask,__"__ James stated._

"_What__'__s up?__"_

"_We want you to be Harry__'__s godfather,__"__ Lily said._

"_Me? I can__'__t take care of kids. Moony should-__"_

"_Sirius, you know I can__'__t. I__'__m a werewolf,__"__ Remus smiled at him._

"_So?__"__ James said._

"_Yeah. I accept,__"__ Sirius nodded and looked back at Harry. The boy had woken up and was staring at him. Sirius smiled. __"__Hey there, kiddo.__"_

* * *

><p>"Padfoot? Wake up." Remus shook Sirius who had fallen asleep at the desk in the den.<p>

"I'm up, I'm up," Sirius yawned.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine. Just had a great dream. First one in months," Sirius nodded. "So, what's up?"

"It's dinner."

"Already?"

"Yes. It's five-thirty," Remus nodded and headed downstairs. Sirius followed. "I'm going to be leaving for about fifteen minutes after dinner," Remus said as Sirius sat down.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to tell Danny he doesn't have to go undercover."

"That's one thing. We don't have to worry about getting fired," Sirius grinned. Remus rolled his eyes but couldn't help agreeing.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hello, Remus. Come in," Danny stood aside and let Remus in the house. "Has something changed?"<p>

"Yes, actually, there has been a change," Remus said as they sat down. "As you've heard, the Ministry was attacked again yesterday."

"Of course. It's all over the paper," Danny nodded.

"And there were two deaths. The head of the Magical Creatures Board was one of the fatalities. My job is no longer in danger. You will not need to go undercover, Danny," Remus told him.

"Oh. I see," Danny said.

"I brought you something." Remus pulled a small bag out of his pocket and a vial from the other.

"What's this?"

"Your pay," Remus replied.

"My pay? But I didn't do anything," Danny frowned.

"Danny, you have a family and you agreed to join Fenrir Greyback despite the risks. Not many people would do that. You deserve it."

"How much?" Danny picked up the bag.

"Two hundred galleons, seventy sickles, thirty knuts," Remus said.

"Wow. That's a lot. Thank you, Remus," Danny smiled. Remus nodded his head in acknowledgement. "What's in the vial?"

"This is a potion. It's also for you if you want it."

"What kind of potion?"

"How do you feel about having lycanthropy, Danny?" Remus asked.

"I hate it more than anything."

"Is there a job you've wanted by couldn't get because of the curse?"

Danny frowned. "I've wanted to be an Auror but never applied because of the curse."

"You'll want this then." Remus handed the potion to Danny. "Take it before the next full moon," he stood, ready to leave.

"What is it?" Danny asked, confused.

"The cure for lycanthropy."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What?"

"It'll cure you," Remus smiled.

"What are you playing at? There's no cure. The Ministry would have said something," Danny had stood up.

"They would have, had they believed it. Danny, believe me. It's a cure and it works," Remus said.

"How do you know?"

"I was a werewolf up until four years ago. My nephew got this potion made for me. No more lycanthropy," Remus explained.

"How will I know if it works?"

"You won't feel ill near the full moon. You'll have more energy," Danny still looked skeptical. "Trust me. I have to go. I'll talk to you later," he headed for the door.

"Remus!" Danny called just as Remus was about to disapparate. "Umm, thanks."

"Anytime," Remus smiled and Disapparated.


	39. Chapter 39

"This is impossible, Hermione," Harry said. It had been almost three and a half hours and they hadn't found anything.

"Come on, Harry. You don't listen to yourself, do you?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing's impossible. There's always something," Hermione smiled. Harry stared at her. "Come on, Harry. Think."

Harry stayed quiet for a bit. "Nicolas Flamel," he suddenly said. He left the bedroom they were in on the second floor and went downstairs. He went into the living room, Ron and Hermione behind him. Harry grabbed a photo off the mantle that said 'Nicolas Flamel'. Harry turned it over and opened the back. There was a piece of parchment. He took it out. It was blank.

Hermione pointed her wand at it. "_Aparecium,_" she muttered. They watched as black lines appeared on the parchment and formed words.

_In the ostendo cenaculum._

"What the hell does that say?" Ron frowned.

"_Cenaculum _means 'attic' in English. And _ostendo _means…it means 'reveal'," Hermione told them.

"So it says 'in the reveal attic'? That makes no sense," Ron stated.

"I was just translating," Hermione shrugged.

"How can the wand be in the attic? There is no attic," Ron wondered.

"Hermione. You said these words mean 'reveal attic', right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Maybe it's a spell," Harry muttered. "_Ostendo cenaculum_." It was quiet and the air was still.

"I don't think-" Ron's comment was cut off as the house began shaking violently. The Trio lost their balance and fell to the floor. After a few minutes, the house stopped and they were able to get up. "What happened?"

Harry led the way to the stairs. They were extending into the ceiling. "The attic appeared," he said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at the staircase.

* * *

><p>"Did he take the cure?" Sirius asked. He and Remus had a quill each and files in front of them at the kitchen table.<p>

"Yeah, he did. After a while anyways. He didn't believe it was a cure," Remus nodded.

"Understandable since Fudge wouldn't believe us. The cure could have been available to everyone four years ago, had he believed us," Sirius said.

"Amelia should be able to change things now."

"Isn't she only the temporary minister?"

"She'll get the full job. Then she'll be able to change the things she's been trying to change for years," Remus replied.

"Hopefully. Things will be much better if she can change the Werewolf Law," Sirius stated.

"And the cure will finally be available," Remus added.

Sirius looked up. "Are you actually working, Moony?"

"Not really. I've read this report at least four times in the last fifteen minutes."

"I know what I want to do."

"What's that?"

"I want to go to Diagon Alley."

Remus frowned at him. "Why would you want to go there?"

"To look around."

Remus looked at him suspiciously. "Fine. Let's go. I blame you if we get attacked." He stood and headed upstairs. He went into Harry's bedroom. Ginny was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Sirius and I are leaving for a bit. We'll be back soon."

"Okay."

Remus rejoined Sirius downstairs. "I still don't understand why you want to go. The place is completely abandoned. A ghost town." He slipped on his cloak.

"Like I said. I just want to look around," Sirius shrugged as they walked to the Apparation point.

* * *

><p>"Should we go up there? How do we know it's safe?" Hermione wondered. They were still staring at the newly extended staircase.<p>

"It's Dumbledore. It's safe. We also have to move quickly. Voldemort's going to realize Nagini's dead any minute and this place will be surrounded. We need the Elder Wand if we want to finish this," Harry explained. He slowly started up the stairs. Hermione and Ron stayed close behind. When they got to where the stairs went through the ceiling, they saw no door. It was solid roof.

"How do we get to the attic?" Ron said. "Turn into ghosts and fly through the ceiling then back?"

"Maybe you're onto something," Harry stated.

"I was kidding, Harry," Ron replied.

"I don't mean the ghost part. I mean, maybe we can go through the ceiling how we are," Harry said.

"You've hit your head way too many times, mate. We're solid and we can't go through a solid ceiling," Ron said.

"Watch." Harry raised his hand to the ceiling. Instead of hitting something solid, Harry's hand went right through. "Told you," he grinned and walked up through the ceiling.

"Things just keep getting weirder and weirder," Ron muttered as they joined Harry. The attic looked like any other attic. Full of boxes and things collecting dust.

"How did you know the clue was in the picture of Flamel?" Hermione asked, gazing around.

"It seemed obvious Flamel had the secret. Dumbledore and Flamel were close friends. They defeated Grindlewald together and took the wand. My guess is that Dumbledore would hide the wand and Flamel would hold the secret of where it was. Even after he died, he still held the secret. Even if you're dead, you can be hiding something," Harry explained.

"So it said the wand was in the attic. Where in the attic?" Ron raised an eyebrow. Harry looked at him pointedly. "We have to search, don't we?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"Of course we do," Ron sighed. They split up and began searching the boxes.

* * *

><p>"My Lord, I have distressing news." Bellatrix bowed low.<p>

"Speak, Bellatrix," Voldemort ordered.

"My Lord, it seems Potter and his friends have arrived at the hiding place of the Elder Wand. I'm terribly sorry, my Lord, but they have taken Nagini's life."

"NO! It can't be!" Voldemort cried, angered and horrified.

"They have two Horcruxes left, my Lord. Then you will once again be mortal."

"Nagini, my beloved snake," Voldemort muttered. "I will not be returned to a mortal by a mere seventeen year old. Bellatrix, do whatever it takes to stop them, even if it means death," he told her.

"Yes, my Lord," Bellatrix bowed and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Karkaroff. Snape. Come to me," Bellatrix said. Igor Karkaroff and Snape approached her.<p>

"Yes, Bellatrix?"

"The Dark Lord has order us to do whatever it takes to stop Potter and his friends," Bellatrix replied.

"What do you have in mind?" Snape asked.

"You two will take a Polyjuice Potion and turn into my dear cousins, Remus and Sirius. When we show you two to Potter, he'll do anything to save his 'uncles'," Bellatrix explained.

"Very well," Snape agreed. Bellatrix handed Snape and Karkaroff goblets.

* * *

><p>"Anything?" Harry asked.<p>

"No."

"Nothing."

Harry sighed. "I'm exhausted." He sat on the floor and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. He heard Ron and Hermione sit down. "We really need to get a watch so we know the time."

"I'll check downstairs," Ron offered and headed down the stairs.

"What if the wand's not here?" Hermione said.

Harry opened his eyes. "It's here. Dumbledore wouldn't have moved it. There's no reason to."

"You know how Dumbledore said Voldemort hasn't destroyed the wand because he didn't think it necessary?"

"Yeah."

"What if that wasn't the whole reason? What if he hasn't destroyed it because he can't find it?"

"But Dumbledore said-"

"Dumbledore said Voldemort knew it was somewhere in the house. I bet Voldemort never found where it was hidden," Hermione explained.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron yelled and they ran downstairs.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"We're out of time," Ron pointed to the window. Harry looked out. Bellatrix and Lucius were standing at the front of a large group of Death Eaters.

"We still need the wand though. We can't leave without it," Harry looked at his friends.

"We can't fight them, Harry. There's too many," Hermione told him.

"Potter!" Bellatrix yelled. "Get out here with your friends!"

"Harry, no. They'll kill us," Hermione shook her head.

"They'll kill us faster if we stay in here," Harry said. He opened the door and the trio walked out.

"Hello, Potter," Bellatrix smirked.

"Bellatrix," Harry said.

"Where is Nagini?" she asked.

Harry knew she already knew the answer. "She's dead."

"Just as I though. Killing her wasn't smart."

"Just tell your master he'll be mortal and destroyed soon. For good," Harry replied.

"The Dark Lord wants to make a trade," Bellatrix stated.

"What kind of trade?"

"If you give him the Elder Wand, you get your guardians back. Alive," Bellatrix sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Harry frowned. Bellatrix nodded at Lucius who dragged Remus and Sirius to his side. Their hands were bound. "NO!"

"Do we have a deal?" Bellatrix asked.

"I don't have the wand," Harry glared at her.

"But I think you do."

"Harry, before you do anything, think about it. It might not be them," Hermione whispered.

"She's right. Ask them something only Remus and Sirius would know," Ron agreed.

"Before I agree to anything, I have a question for Remus and Sirius," Harry said,

"Make it quick."

"Remus and Sirius, what form do your Patronuses take?" Harry asked. There was nothing but silence. "Get inside and hide. Now," he muttered. The trio very slowly backed up.

"Potter!" Bellatrix yelled. The trio turned around and ran inside, magically locking the door. Why, they didn't know. The Death Eaters would get in no matter what.

"Hide!" Harry said. They split up. Harry ran to a bedroom on the second floor and found a wardrobe. He opened the door and hid inside. He stayed completely still. He barely breathed. He heard a sound of shattering wood, telling him the Death Eaters were inside. He could hear a few pairs of footsteps on the stairs. He realized he was holding his breath but didn't let it out as he heard someone outside the wardrobe. After what felt like a century, the person left the room. Harry waited a few minutes before cautiously opening the door and stepping out.

The room was empty. Harry slowly moved to the door. There was another sound of breaking wood above him. People were in the attic. He had to find his friends. He jumped when he heard glass shatter downstairs. Where were Ron and Hermione?

* * *

><p>Sirius and Remus walked through the magical wall in The Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Alley. Sirius couldn't help but think Diagon Alley looked worse every time he saw it. He and Remus didn't speak. They just walked down the road and gazed around. They came to Ollivander's, what was left anyways. There was only a small part of the sign still up, but, it too, was barely hanging on. The windows were shattered. The door was badly cracked and falling off the hinges.<p>

Sirius and Remus went inside. It didn't look like a shop anymore. Wands were everywhere, many broken. Boxes and papers were strewn all over. A thickening layer of dust had taken up residence on the whole shop's interior. They went back into the abandoned street.

"Sirius, what are we doing here? Honestly," Remus asked.

"Honestly?" Sirius repeated. Remus crossed his arms. "All right. We are here to catch a Death Eater."

"What are you talking about?" Remus frowned.

"We're catching a Death Eater."

"Who?"

"Summer."

"How does coming here help catch her?"

"Because she's in there," Sirius pointed at Fred and George's joke shop.

"You've gone mad. How do you know that she's there?"

"Dumbledore told me," Sirius replied simply.

"You're horrible at explaining things."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "When you went to talk to Danny, I went to number twelve. I called Dumbledore there and we talked."

"About?"

"Harry and his friends. Horcruxes. Death Eaters. The big news topics of the world these days," Sirius answered.

"So what did he tell you?" Remus asked. They had resumed slowly walking down the debris-covered road.

"Harry and his friends have only two Horcruxes left."

"Two?" Remus' eyebrows furrowed. "I thought they had three?"

"They did. Nagini was one. They killed her," Sirius said. "Dumbledore said they have to find the Elder Wand to destroy the last two Horcruxes."

"Elder Wand? I think I've heard of that," Remus nodded.

"Yeah, well, it's hidden at Dumbledore's place. Harry and his friends went there. They may still be there, I don't know. All I know is that Death Eaters are going there. Voldemort ordered them to do anything to stop the trio."

"How does this relate to catching Summer?"

"Dumbledore said Summer was ordered to stay here. I don't know why. She's alone. We can get her."

"Again, I ask how?"

"It's two against one. Come on, Moony, please. Please help," Sirius pleaded.

Remus rolled his eyes and sighed. "After you."

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed and they headed to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Remus shaking his head. They both pulled their wands as they arrived at the entrance. Sirius quietly pushed the door open and they walked in. "We should split up," he whispered. Remus nodded and headed for the back of the store as Sirius wandered around the front. Sirius stopped short of turning a corner as he heard something come from behind a nearby door. He backed up and put his ear to the door.

"…as Bellatrix and Lucius. And Snape. Especially Draco. He's only seventeen. He'll never be able to do it-" a woman was speaking quietly.

"Padfoot, there's-" he touched Sirius' shoulder, making the Auror jump.

"Don't do that. You'll kill me."

"Welcome to my world," Remus raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Listening. It's here. Summer's in there," Sirius whispered, not wanting the Death Eater to hear them.

"Let's do this then. I'm ready to go home. It's late," Remus sighed and raised his wand. Sirius rolled his eyes and raised his wand as well. He counted to three in his head then kicked the door open. They both ducked as a jet of red light soared by them.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Remus yelled. Summer's wand flew in the air and he caught i.

"_Stupefy_!" Sirius shouted but Summer ducked.

"_Incarcerous_!" Remus yelled. There was a _thud_ as the spell hit the Death Eater and she fell to the floor.

"Snap her wand," Sirius said as he walked to Summer. Remus broke the wand in half then followed his friend.

"So we caught her. Now she goes to Azkaban. Why did we come after her? Summer's barely a threat," Remus frowned, helping Sirius drag Summer to her feet.

"We're helping our nephew, Moony. He's getting close to his final battle with Voldemort and Death Eaters will be doing everything to stop the Trio. I'm going to do everything I can to get to all the Death Eaters before they get to the kids."

Remus smiled. "Padfoot, if you try any harder, you're going to shut down."

"Anything for Harry," Sirius smiled back. "Come on. We have a trip to Azkaban to make," Sirius held tight to the bound Death Eater and he and Remus kept their wands on her.

Remus picked up a piece of the Ollivander's sign. "_Portus_," he muttered, tapping it with his wand. "Let's go." Sirius touched the sign and they began spinning. When their feet hit the ground, the Dementors' coldness settled inside their chests.

"Can I help you, Mr. Black?" a wizard walked up to them.

"We need a cell. This is Summer Watts, the Death Eater," Sirius said.

"This way," the wizard lead the way through the prison. He stopped at cell twelve. He opened it and Summer was pushed inside.

"Thank you," Sirius said. He and Remus quickly retreated from the prison, not seeing the glare Summer was sending their way.

* * *

><p>"Help! Harry!" Ron cried from the attic. Harry ran up the stairs and found his friend in a far corner. He was on the floor beside a large hole and Lucius Malfoy was hovering over him.<p>

"Ron!" Harry yelled, making Lucius turn.

"Potter," Lucius hissed. "_Avada kedavra_!"

"_Protego_!" Harry yelled. "_Expelliarmus_!" Lucius was hit and thrown backwards into a pile of boxes. "Ron!" he motioned for his friend. Ron quickly stood up and ran to his friend's side.

"Harry, I-"

"Not now. We have to get Hermione and get out of here," Harry interrupted and they ran back downstairs. Harry slowed when they reached the landing. Ron stayed close behind, looking back at the stairs every now and then, hoping Lucius was really unconscious.

Hermione screamed. "Harry! Ron!" she screamed again. Harry and Ron flew down the stairs and entered the kitchen. The table was broken and the counter was crumbling. It had been hit with the Reductor Curse. Bellatrix was standing over Hermione who was bleeding from the head and crying. Bellatrix was taunting Hermione by sending spells that hit around her.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Ron shouted.

"Hello, Harry," Bellatrix smiled. While the Death Eater was distracted, Hermione crawled away. She looked at her friends who motioned towards the door without Bellatrix seeing. Quieting her sobs, Hermione crawled towards the opening where the door used to be.

"_Crucio_!" Bellatrix sent the curse at Hermione. She made herself flat on the floor and the curse skimmed her back. She screamed again and scrambled out the doorway.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled again. Bellatrix deflected the spell. "Ron, get out of here!" he shouted as he brought Ron to the floor, dodging a Killing Curse.

"What about you? I won't leave you here!"

"I have to find the Elder Wand! Look out!" they both rolled away to avoid a Reductor Curse.

"Harry, I found it when I was in the attic," Ron whispered.

Harry stared at him. "Let's go."

"_Confringo_!" Bellatrix cried. Harry and Ron jumped up and away from the curse. The floor caught fire where the spell hit and began spreading quickly. The fire and Bellatrix were blocking the door.

Harry looked around. _I__'__m sorry, Professor_, he thought and raised his wand. "_Reducto_!" the spell hit the ceiling right above Bellatrix. It cracked then began falling. Bellatrix covered her head with her arms. Harry grabbed Ron's arm and ran past Bellatrix, through the growing fire, and out the door.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione cried when they got outside. She hugged and kissed Ron, then hugged Harry and kissed his cheek.

"We have to go!" Harry said. They grabbed his arms and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked when they walked into the tent.<p>

"Yeah. Just a cut. I'll be all right," Hermione nodded, smiling.

"I'm going to heal that, Hermione. Is it your only injury?" Harry said.

"Yeah, that's all," she nodded again and sat down, Ron beside her. Harry pointed his wand at the cut on Hermione's forehead. He waved it and the cut closed. "Thanks, Harry. So where are we now?"

"Forest behind the cottage again," Harry answered, summoning a small bottle of water. "So, Ron. About what your said," Harry sat in a chair beside the sofa.

"What did you say?" Hermione looked between the boys,

Ron smiled and pulled out a long wooden wand with engraving around the handle.


	40. Chapter 40

"The Elder Wand," Harry said as he took it.

"Where was it?" Hermione asked.

"In the attic. When I was up there, I stepped on a hollow spot. So I used the Reductor curse and opened it. I found it just as Lucius Malfoy came in," Ron replied.

"This is amazing. We can destroy the sword now," Hermione smiled. "Guys, we're almost done. We've almost ended the war," she added.

"Well, let's not start celebrating yet. We still have a bit more to do," Harry sighed. They nodded.

"Are we destroying the sword here?" Ron asked.

"No. I have another place where I think we should go," Harry shook his head.

"Where?" Ron asked.

"The cave outside Hogsmeade. The one Sirius brought us to," Harry answered.

"Harry, that's the last place we should go," Hermione stated. "We're about to destroy the sixth Horcrux. We've almost made Voldemort mortal. Going near Hogwarts is extremely dangerous."

"I'll have to go there soon anyways. We'll be okay, Hermione. I won't let anything happen to you two," Harry said.

"I know," Hermione sighed. "How are we going to find out who Voldemort put the Horcrux in?"

"I'm not sure. I think we'll get a clue when it's time," Harry said. He looked at the clock. It was five in the morning. "We should go now. We'll need the day to find the person."

"Yeah, probably," Ron agreed.

"All right. Let's pack up and head over there." Harry pocketed the Elder Wand as he stood and put on his bag. He took the tent down, then they disapparated to the cave outside Hogsmeade village.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where<em>_'__s Sirius?__"__ asked a ten year old Harry._

"_In Diagon Alley. He needed to get a few things and he was meeting up with an old friend,__"__ Remus replied._

"_Something for my birthday?__"__ Harry raised an eyebrow._

"_Maybe. I__'__m not telling,__"__ Remus smiled._

_Harry rolled his eyes and went back to his book. After a bit, he looked up again. __"__When are we getting my Hogwarts stuff?__"_

"_You haven__'__t even gotten your letter yet,__"__ Remus grinned._

"_So? I want to get everything. I__'__m excited,__"__ Harry shrugged._

"_And you should be. You__'__ll have lots of fun.__"_

"_Will you and Sirius visit?__"_

"_Of course we will. As long as none of the visits involve visiting you in the hospital wing or Dumbledore__'__s office,__"__ Remus smirked._

"_I__'__ll try. You two raised me so I can__'__t promise,__"__ Harry said._

"_There better not be any of those visits,__"__ Remus eyed him. Harry laughed. Remus smiled affectionately and hugged the boy, who rested against his chest, completely relaxed._

* * *

><p>Remus opened his eyes and looked at the clock on his end table. Five a.m. He sat up. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. He could feel Harry in his arms. He could hear his voice and laughter. He was losing his mind about his nephew. Remus knew it was almost time for Harry to fight Voldemort. It was almost time to see if good really could overcome evil. It was almost the moment of truth.<p>

Remus jumped when there was a knock at his door. "Come in."

"Hey, Moony."

"Padfoot? What are you doing up? It's five in the morning," Remus frowned.

"We've received an owl," Sirius said.

"From who?" Remus asked, getting dressed.

"The Weasleys."

"Why? What's happened?"

"Nothing, nothing. They heard Ginny was here. They want to see her. They can't really leave because they're being watched. We need to bring Ginny over," Sirius explained.

"How? If the house is being watched," Remus wondered.

"Disillusionment Charm," Sirius replied.

"Yeah, that could work," Remus nodded. "Is Ginny up?"

"Yeah, she's getting dressed."

"Okay. Let's wait downstairs," Remus and Sirius walked down the stairs and went in the kitchen to wait for Ginny. The wait wasn't long. When she reached them, they explained the plan of the Disillusionment Charm. She agreed with it completely and Sirius cast the spell on the three of them. They walked out to the Apparation point and Apparated to the Burrow.

* * *

><p>"Potter and his friends have the Elder Wand, my Lord," Lucius Malfoy said.<p>

"Which means you failed. You all failed," Voldemort sneered. Lucius didn't speak. "Send Severus and Draco to me."

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius bowed and entered a room off to the right. "The Dark Lord wishes to see the both of you." he said to Snape and Draco Malfoy.

"Thank you, Lucius," Snape said and headed out the door with Draco. "My Lord." They bowed.

"I have a task for the two of you," Voldemort said. "Potter and his friends have the Elder Wand. They need only destroy two more Horcruxes before I am mortal. All the others have failed. I pray you do not. Find Potter and his friends. Stop them. If you succeed, you will be rewarded."

"Is there any information on where they are hiding?" Snape asked.

"They are close. I can feel it. Look around," Voldemort told them.

"Yes, my Lord," Snape and Draco bowed again then left the room.

"In the meantime, I have an attack to plan."

* * *

><p>"Sshhh. Did you hear that?" Harry silenced his friends. They listened. They could hear the crunching of snow. "Someone's coming," he whispered.<p>

"I thought only Sirius knew about that cave?" Ron whispered back. Harry shrugged.

"You know what you must do, Draco?" came the voice of Severus Snape.

"It's Snape and Draco Malfoy," Harry hissed then went back to listening.

"Yes, sir. I must kill Potter and his friends," Malfoy replied.

"Very good. Go look over there," Snape said.

"Are they coming this way?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry shook his head. He had been examining the Elder Wand and now pocketed it. He crawled towards the entrance and peered around. He suppressed a gasp.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy's heading this way," Harry replied. "We need to get to the village so we can hide."

"How? Malfoy's on the trail. That's the only way we know. And we can't Apparate. Malfoy and or Snape will hear," Hermione answered.

"We have to find another way. Come on," Harry led the way out of the cave. He headed away from Malfoy and into the bushes. "Head up. We'll get to the village," he pointed to the grass and rock covered hillside beside them. They began climbing, using anything that would support them.

Harry's heart sped up as a flash of green light soared past his head. He looked back at the cave below. Malfoy was staring straight at him, wand raised. When they made eye contact, Malfoy took off running back up the trail. He began climbing faster and Ron and Hermione followed his lead. After a couple minutes, they reached the top and climbed over the edge.

"_Stupefy_!" red light flew between Harry and Ron. They turned and were facing Malfoy. The trio raised their wands.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Harry said.

"I'm doing what the Dark Lord wants me to do. He wants me to stop you," Malfoy replied. Harry noticed Malfoy was slightly shaking and had a small look of fear in his eyes.

"You're not a murderer," Harry said.

"Shut up, Potter! You don't know me!" Malfoy yelled. Harry heard a quiver in his voice.

"Coincidentally, I do. Maybe not everything, but enough. I know enough to know you're not your father. You're not a killer," Harry said calmly. He could see Ron and Hermione staring at him.

"You don't know me. I have to do this."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"He'll kill me. He'll kill me," Malfoy answered. Harry thought Malfoy sounded close to tears.

"You are not a killer, Malfoy. You are not your father. You don't have to be," Harry said.

"I have to. I have to. I have to kill you," Malfoy said with as much courage as he could muster.

"Then kill me," Harry lowered his wand. Ron and Hermione were staring between Harry and Malfoy in horror.

Malfoy, still shaking, pointed his wand at Harry. "I have to. He'll kill me. I have to," he muttered.

"Do what you have to," Harry stated. He and Malfoy were staring each other in the eye.

"Come on, Draco. You have him. Do it. Prove yourself to the Dark Lord," Snape had appeared behind Malfoy, which seemed to make Malfoy shake worse. Harry and Malfoy still hadn't broken eye contact. Harry couldn't help but think this was the longest they had looked at each other without trying to curse the other into oblivion. If the situation had been different, Harry would have laughed at the thought.

"I can't do it," Malfoy said just below a whisper.

"Yes, you can, Draco," Snape urged.

Malfoy's wand slowly lowered from pointing at Harry's chest. "I can't do it. I'm not a murderer. I'm not my father. I never will be. I don't want to be." Harry glanced at his friends. They had finally stopped gaping and were waiting for what was going to happen next.

"You're a disappointment, Draco. You know the consequences of your decision."

"Yeah, I do. I'm not a murderer and I'm not my father." Malfoy had finally broken the connection with Harry and was glaring at Snape. He was also slowly backing up towards the trio.

"Draco, what are you doing? Get back here," Snape ordered.

"No. I've made my decision. I won't become a murderer for Him or anyone," Malfoy shook his head. He was beside Hermione now.

"Very well. I'll do what you were too cowardly to do," Snape raised his wand at Harry who didn't even flinch.

"I'll never understand why Dumbledore trusted you. You're nothing more than a traitor and a coward. Draco has more courage than you do," Harry said, still not raising his wand.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron muttered.

"You know nothing, Potter. Don't talk about things you could never begin to understand," Snape spat.

"That reminds me. I have a question. Why have you hated me since the day I walked into that school?" Harry asked.

"Your father was arrogant."

"So because my _father_ taunted you in school, you hate me too?"

"He did more than taunt me. He humiliated me. Made my life hell. You're just like him. You believe rules are below you. Just because you're the Boy-Who-Lived," Snape glared.

"I'm not my father. I only look like him. Looking like someone doesn't make you that person. I never said I was above the rules. I never believed that. That's what you believed because you can't get over a grudge that you have on my dad. I don't want to be the Boy-Who-Lived. I never have. I hate it. How could I want something that took away my parents before I got to know them and so many others I care about? How could you think anyone would want the thing that took away the only girl you've ever loved?"

"What are you talking about, Potter?" Snape had tried to make his voice angry but it shook.

"I know how you felt about my mother. I know how it destroyed you when she married James Potter and had his son. Did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, I was more like Lily Evans than James Potter?"

Snape stared at him. "It doesn't matter anymore. _Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Protego_!" Harry yelled. The jet of green light was deflected. It was now soaring towards its sender. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy could do nothing but watch the light hit Snape in the chest and the Potions master fell. No one moved. No one spoke.

Severus Snape would now be nothing more than a memory.

* * *

><p>Sirius, Remus, and Ginny walked to the front door of the Burrow. There were lights on in the house and shadows could be seen walking by the kitchen window. All drapes were drawn, dimming the lights.<p>

Remus knocked. "Molly, it's us."

"Prove it."

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are illegal Animagi," Remus answered.

The door opened. "Come in." When they were inside, Sirius did the counter curse and they were visible again.

"Mum!" Ginny cried and hugged her mother.

"Ginny! Oh, Ginny, dear! Why didn't you go into the cellar with your brothers?" Mrs. Weasley was crying.

"I wanted to help the trio," Ginny replied. Her mother kissed her cheek then turned Ginny over to Mr. Weasley.

"Ginny," he hugged her tightly. "Thank you for keeping her safe," he said to Remus and Sirius as Ginny hugged the twins.

"It's no problem, Arthur. We'd never let anything happen to Ginny," Remus said.

"We're still very grateful," Mrs. Weasley smiled through tears and looked at her only daughter. Ginny had moved to the living room with Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie. She was sitting beside Charlie who had his arm around her. She, Charlie, and Bill were watching the twins goof off. They were all laughing. For a minute, everyone forgot they were in the middle of a war. Forgot their families weren't quite complete yet.

"You would do the same for Harry," Sirius smiled. Mrs. Weasley nodded and hugged them.

"Please stay a bit. Have a cup of tea," she wiped away her tears and started the kettle. She, Mr. Weasley, Remus, and Sirius sat at the table.

"Has there been anything from the trio?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I saw them a couple days ago. I won't lie. They don't look good," Sirius said. Mrs. Weasley choked back a sob. "But they are very much alive. They only look bad because they're covered in burns, cuts, bruises, and dirt." He decided to leave out the fact they had been covered in blood as well. "That's only because they had to go in the Lestrange vault. If you're not a Lestrange, everything burns and cuts you," he explained.

"They have two Horcruxes left then they're after Voldemort," Remus added. They flinched at the name.

"They've been gone for over two months. It's time for them to come home," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes, it is. They're ready to come home too," Sirius nodded. They all fell silent. They were all thinking about the same thing. The day their children came home.

* * *

><p>"Come on, guys. Let's get back to the cave," Harry sighed, turning away from Snape's body. Ron and Hermione nodded and followed Harry.<p>

"Hey, Potter!" Malfoy yelled. The trio stopped and turned. For a few seconds, Malfoy said nothing, clearly debating with himself. "Umm, thanks."

"For what? The only thing I did was save my life," Harry said.

"You also made me see I don't have to be like my father." Malfoy was clearly uncomfortable. Had Harry not been so tired and focused on destroying the sword, he, too, would be uncomfortable.

"That should have been common sense," Harry shrugged.

"Well, I haven't had much of that," Malfoy stated. Harry nodded. "Look, Potter. I guess I just wanted to thank you for not letting me turn into my father."

"Like I said, you're not a killer. You may be a huge obnoxious jerk, but you're anything but a murderer. Besides, you stopped yourself. You didn't have to listen to me. Why you did, I'll never know." Malfoy gave a small laugh. "You stopped yourself. By not killing us, you became your own person. And anyways, I had just been trying to save my life."

"Well, thanks anyways," Malfoy held out his hand.

Harry looked into Malfoy's eyes. He remembered their first day of Hogwarts. Malfoy had offered his hand then too, but Harry turned it down. Now, however, it was different. Harry shook his hand. "You know, this doesn't change anything. We're still enemies. If we became friends, Sirius would rip me to shreds."

Malfoy grinned. "No one said that's a bad thing."

Harry rolled his eyes. "He'd kill you too."

"True."

"You should get out of here. Things are about to get a lot worse around here," Harry told him.

"Okay. Be careful, you guys." Malfoy disappeared.

"That was something I never thought I'd see or hear. A Potter and a Malfoy, shaking hands and not cursing each other," Ron said as if in awe.

"Yeah, it is kind of odd. I'll admit that," Harry agreed and they headed back to the cave.

"I think it was nice. Maybe they won't hate each other as much now. Malfoy's kind of changed," Hermione stated.

"I think him listening to me and not killing us is a huge change. He just turned his back on Voldemort and his father. He's finally going his own way," Harry replied, pulling out the Elder Wand as they sat down again.

"I think that's fantastic," Hermione said.

"So here's a question. Will he survive?" Ron wondered.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"He said if he didn't kill you or us or whoever, he'd be killed. He didn't kill any of us. He switched sides. Will he survive?" Ron explained.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. Sure Malfoy was their enemy, but they had just seen a new side of him. They didn't want him dead, no matter how many times they had wished it and thought about it over the years.

"Anyways," Hermione said, breaking the silence. "How are we doing this?" she pointed at the Elder Wand.

"Reductor Curse is probably the best one to use," Harry replied. He reached into his bag and pulled out Gryffindor's sword. He put it on the ground in the middle of them. Harry stood up. His friends did too and stood beside him.

"Ready?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded and raised the wand, pointing it at the gleaming silver sword. "_Reducto_!" he shouted. The cave was filled with bright light.

* * *

><p>Voldemort's red snake-like eyes snapped open when he heard someone walk up to him. "Yes, Draco? Where is Severus?"<p>

"Dead," Draco said simply.

"What?"

"Snape is dead. Potter and his friends have the Elder Wand. They're alive. They're going to destroy you, _Master_," Draco sneered.

"You failed me, Draco. You've failed your father," Voldemort said.

"Yeah. I'm okay with that. I'm not my father and I never will be. I'm not a murderer," Draco said.

"Draco, you're a disappointment," Lucius Malfoy stepped up to his son. "You have turned your back on your life."

"No, Father. I've turned away from _your _life. From _this _life. I want my own life and it _won__'__t _involve murder," Draco told his father.

"Draco Malfoy, you have allowed my Horcruxes to be destroyed because you were a coward. You must receive the consequences." Voldemort pointed his wand at Draco who was glaring at him.

"My Lord, spare my son. I can change him," Lucius bowed his head.

Voldemort didn't speak for a while. "Very well, Lucius. You get one chance. Do not fail me," Voldemort lowered his wand.

"Thank you, my Lord," Lucius bowed again. He grasped his son's shoulder and lead him into the room to the right.

"You can't change me, Father. I've made my choice," Draco glared at his father.

"I am not going to let you throw your life away, Draco."

"I'm only throwing away who you made me. I'm getting my own life," Draco answered.

"You're a disappointment."

"You're not great either, Father. I'm staying with Mother. Unless you change, I don't want to see you. Goodbye, Father." Lucius watched as his only son turned his back and walked away.

**A/N: Keep in mind, again, that this story was written long before I ever liked Severus and that is why I killed him. Reading it now makes me sad. :P**


	41. Chapter 41

_Hello Potter (and friends),  
><em>_I__'__ve been informed you have managed to take away my beloved Nagini. I will not let you get away with murdering her, or Severus Snape. You will not defeat me. You cannot win. I must admit, I have felt myself weakening. Clearly you have done much. You destroyed all my Horcruxes except one. As I said, you will not get away with killing Nagini and Severus. I will take away those that mean the most to you.  
><em>_I look forward to our next meeting.  
><em>_Goodbye, Potter.  
><em>_-L.V._

Voldemort folded up the letter and enclosed it in an envelope. A large black owl flew down and perched on the arm of the chair. Voldemort tied the letter to the owl's leg and the animal took off. It was time to get revenge on Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"Harry? Harry, wake up. Are you okay?" Ron shook Harry.<p>

"What happened?" Harry asked, sitting up.

"Harry, you did it. You destroyed the sword," Hermione replied. Harry looked at the wand still in his hand. "Harry. We have one Horcrux left."

"This is unbelievable. I can't believe it. It's almost over," Harry whispered.

"I know. We can almost go home," Hermione smiled.

"Before we get too happy, we have to find the person that has a Horcrux in their soul," Ron stated.

"Right. How do we even find the person?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. We have to think about it. Who would Voldemort use to hide a Horcrux?" Harry said. Before they could begin thinking, a black owl soared into the cave and landed on the ground.

"I don't recognize that owl," Ron frowned at the animal.

"I've never seen it before," Harry shook his head. Despite not knowing the owl, Harry untied the letter and the bird took off.

"Harry, be careful," Hermione warned. Harry nodded and slowly ripped the envelope open. He pulled the parchment out and read the writing.

"Who's it from?" Ron wondered.

"Voldemort," Harry answered. He jumped up suddenly. "No! No! No!"

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"He's going after Remus and Sirius. He's getting revenge for killing Snape and Nagini," Harry handed her the letter.

"Oh no."

"What do we do?" Ron said.

"What can we do? We can't contact them. We can't go to them," Harry replied. He pulled out his pocket watch. "Uh oh."

"What?"

"My uncles are at the Burrow." Harry looked at them. All three of them were drained of colour.

* * *

><p>"We should get home," Remus said as his watch struck eight a.m.<p>

"Mum, I have to go back with them," Ginny told her mother.

"I know, dear. You'll be home soon," Mrs. Weasley hugged her daughter.

"I hope so. I want them to come home," Ginny sighed.

"We all do," Mrs. Weasley nodded, knowing who Ginny was talking about.

"Hellooooo?" a high voice called from outside.

"Who in the world is that?" Mr. Weasley headed to the window.

"Arthur, no. Turn off the lights," Sirius said. Mr. Weasley looked at the Auror curiously but turned off all the lights.

"I'm looking for Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. I have a message from your nephew," the high voice said.

"That's You-Know-Who, isn't it?" Mrs. Weasley whispered, holding Ginny close. Bill, Charlie, and the twins were in the kitchen now.

"Yes, it is," Sirius nodded.

"I guess I'll send the message in there since you won't come out here," Voldemort said. It went quiet. Remus and Sirius looked at each other.

"Look out!" Sirius yelled. Everyone ducked just as a jet of green light came soaring through the kitchen window, shattering it.

"Spells can't shatter glass unless it's _Reducto_ or _Bombardar_," Remus said, looking at the window.

"We'll figure it out later. We have to get out of here," Sirius said.

"How? I bet you anything Death Eaters are surrounding this place," Remus frowned. He and Sirius moved quickly as another Killing Curse flew their way.

"We have to try."

"If we go out there, we all die. This is Voldemort, not Snape or Bellatrix."

"We have to get them out of here," Sirius pointed to the Weasleys.

Remus looked at them. They were all terrified. "Let's go," he nodded. Sirius smiled and they headed for the back door. He opened it and peeked out. It was clear but he knew they weren't safe.

"Everyone, keep your wands out. Even Ginny," Sirius told the Weasleys. They took out their wands and slowly followed him, Remus last.

"Sirius, we have to get out of range of the wards," Remus said.

"Go through the field," Mr. Weasley pointed to the wheat field to their right.

Sirius looked at everyone. "We'll be seen. We'll have to fight." He looked Remus in the eye. Remus sighed. There was no way out. It was time for _their _encounter with Voldemort. Sirius started heading towards the front of the house and the others followed. Finally there, they saw Voldemort with only three Death Eaters, but Greyback was there too.

"There you are," Voldemort greeted.

"Here we are," Sirius said.

"So your nephew left you a message."

"Which is?" Remus stated.

"Goodbye." Everything began moving quickly, turning into a blur. Spells were flying everywhere. Everyone was dodging and immediately retaliating with their opponent.

Remus seemed to have taken on Greyback and Voldemort, while Sirius, too, was fighting Voldemort along with Lucius Malfoy. Bill and Charlie had teamed up and taken Igor Karkaroff. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. Fred, George, and Ginny were sending spells at all the enemies, trying to help out.

After a few minutes, they were getting weak. They had all been hit with multiple cutting curses and were bleeding freely. Fred, Bill, and Sirius had been hit with the Cruciatus curse. They knew they couldn't win. Voldemort was too strong and so were his followers. Almost no damage had come to the Death Eaters and Greyback.

"I told your nephew I would get revenge and I don't go back on my word," Voldemort said. Sirius was on the ground, breathing hard, having just been released from Voldemort's powerful Cruciatus curse. Remus was beside him, trying to help him up.

"Dad!" Ginny's cry made everyone look towards her. Mr. Weasley had fallen to the ground. He didn't appear to be breathing. Mrs. Weasley was beside him, holding his hand. What had hit the man, only Bellatrix knew.

"So you two aren't the only ones leaving your nephew behind," Voldemort raised his wand at Remus and Sirius. The Death Eaters turned their wands on Remus and Sirius as well. Their eyes grew wide. "Goodbye." All the wands were waved and different spells were sent towards the remaining Marauders. A few seconds later, a spell hit the ground and a wall of dust clouded Remus and Sirius from view.

* * *

><p>Harry sat upright from his spot on the floor of the cave. He looked around. Ron and Hermione were lying next to each other across from him, asleep. He looked outside. It was dark but seemed to be getting lighter. When he had laid down, it had been around midday. He quickly woke his friends.<p>

"Something wrong, mate?" Ron sat up, yawning.

"I think it's morning," Harry said.

"That makes no sense. It was only the afternoon when we laid down," Ron frowned.

"Look outside, Ron," Harry said. Ron obeyed. "We've been asleep all day and all night."

"Uh oh. We lost so much time. We have to find this person," Hermione replied.

"I know, but how? Voldemort probably put the Horcrux in someone close to him or someone he knows well," Harry answered. They all jumped when the familiar black owl landed on the floor. A rolled up paper was tied to its leg. Harry took it off and the owl flew away. He unrolled the _Daily Prophet_.

_You-Know-Who Attacks and Takes Lives!_

_Early yesterday morning, at eight o__'__clock a.m., He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked Ottery St. Catchpole. He, along with three Death Eaters and the infamous Fenrir Greyback, attacked the home known as the Burrow, also home to the large Weasley family. At this time, Mrs. Molly Weasley, Mr. Arthur Weasley, Ginevra, Fred, George, William, and Charles Weasley were all at home. They also had guests; Mr. Sirius Black and Mr. Remus Lupin._

_These nine wizards put up a heroic fight, but in the end, only six walked away. We will all grieve for the deaths of the following:_

_Remus Lupin  
><em>_Sirius Black  
><em>_Arthur Weasley _

_They will be forever missed and forever loved._

_An R.S. article._

Harry looked up at his friends as the paper fell from his hands. It couldn't be. It was a lie. They weren't dead. None of them.

"Harry? Harry, please say something," Hermione said.

"They're dead," he whispered.

"We don't know that for sure. Whoever wrote this article might have gotten false facts," Hermione told him.

"Hermione, it's right there! They're dead! Voldemort killed them!" Harry shouted then put his face in his hands. "They're dead," he whispered. He had tears falling down his cheeks.

Hermione went to her friend's side and put a hand on his back. "Harry, there's a possibility the article is wrong," she said softly.

"They can't be dead. They can't be. I need them," Harry sobbed.

Hermione hugged him. "I know. If they really are gone, you can avenge them. Voldemort may have killed them. Let's kill him."

Harry looked at her through tears and nodded. "Let's find this person." Hermione smiled and handed him a book. Ron hadn't said anything. If his father was dead, he, too, was ready to avenge him.

"Maybe it's one of the Death Eaters. Maybe it's Greyback," Ron suggested.

"Maybe," Harry breathed deeply. "We need some kind of clue. Anything." All of a sudden, the sound of an explosion sounded out. The trio ran out and up to Hogsmeade.

"Oh my God!" Hermione gasped. The Astronomy Tower on the school was ablaze, but that wasn't the only thing. The Dark Mark was floating over Hogwarts. The ghostly snake slithered from the green skull's mouth. There was another explosion and another tower went up in flames.

"That's Gryffindor Tower!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's a message. He's calling me. He's saying it's time to finally end this," Harry said.

"You don't have to face him alone," Hermione told him.

"This time, I do have to go alone. I'll stay until we find the person. After that, I have to go. Alone," Harry replied.

"Harry-" Hermione began.

"Let's go find the person." Harry gave the castle one last glance then headed back to the cave. Ron and Hermione looked at each other sadly and worriedly. They, too, gave the school a final look then followed the trail to the cave, hands linked.

* * *

><p>Sirius groaned and rolled over, burying his face in the soft pillow under his pounding head. He opened his eyes a crack but immediately shut them from the light.<p>

"Is he all right?" he heard Bill Weasley ask.

"Yeah. He was closest to the Reductor Curse, so he felt the effects more than I did. He was also hit with a Stunner and we were both skimmed with a Killing Curse. He'll be find as long as he rests for a while," Remus explained.

"If I was nauseous, this would feel like a hangover," Sirius said, finally opening his eyes. Remus, Bill, and the twins were in the room. "Where're the others?"

"St. Mungo's," Remus answered.

"Why?" Sirius frowned.

"Arthur wasn't breathing and he didn't have a pulse. I couldn't hear or feel a heartbeat either," Remus told him.

"Has there been any news on him?" Sirius slowly sat up.

"Not yet. Molly said she'd tell us as soon as there was something," Remus shook his head. Sirius sighed. "Oh, and the world thinks we're dead," he added.

"What?" Remus grinned and handed him a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. "'An R.S. article'? What's that?"

"The person who wrote the article," Remus said.

"R.S. R.S. Rita Skeeter," Sirius sighed. Remus nodded. "What if Harry sees this? He won't pay attention to who wrote it. He'll think we're dead."

"Yeah, I thought about that. We can't do anything though. We have no idea where he is," Remus said.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Bill said and headed downstairs.

"Wonder who it is?" Remus stated.

"We're still at the Burrow, right?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoot, look around. We're in Fred and George's room. Molly, Bill, and Charlie brought us up here. We were unconscious," Remus told him.

"Sirius! Remus!" Kingsley burst into the room, Bill behind him.

"We're alive, Kingsley," Sirius said.

"I don't care," Kingsley snapped, making Sirius raise an eyebrow. "Hogwarts is on fire! The Astronomy Tower and Gryffindor Tower are in flames! And the Dark Mark is over the school!" he shouted.

Sirius jumped up. "Let's go."

"Can we come?" Fred asked.

"This is extremely dangerous," Sirius said.

"We don't care. We want to help. We want to help Harry, Ron, and Hermione," George added.

"Sirius, we can't technically tell them what to do. They're of age," Remus said.

"They could be killed," Sirius replied.

"Sirius, please."

Sirius stared at the twins. "If it gets too dangerous, I'm sending you both home. No complaints, deal?"

"Deal," the twins agreed.

"Okay," Sirius and Remus exchanged glances. "Let's get to the school." He resumed running down the stairs after Kingsley, the others following.

"What about Mum and the others at the hospital?" Bill asked.

"They need to stay with your dad. We don't have time to go there," Sirius answered. Bill nodded. They all Apparated to Hogsmeade.

Kingsley, Sirius, Remus, Bill, Fred, and George gasped at the sight before them. Two towers were engulfed in flames, the black smoke rising and adding to the frightening essence of the Dark Mark's lingering presence above the ancient school. They ran up the empty street of Hogsmeade village to the large iron gates, running through to the school.

"Where are we going?" Fred asked.

"Inside. It's time to fight. It's full fledged war. It's the battle of Hogwarts," Sirius said.

"We have to get the students out of the school. Especially the younger ones," Kingsley stated.

"That'll be nearly impossible. We'll be trying to stay alive, keep kids alive, and get them out, all with Death Eaters lacing the school. Not to mention You-Know-Who," Bill replied.

"Voldemort won't be anywhere around us. He'll be in the Headmaster's office, waiting for Harry. We have to deal with Death Eaters and werewolves," Remus explained.

"This is it. It's time to see if good can defeat evil for good," Sirius said.

"Let's go," Kingsley added. They pushed through the large oak doors and gasped at the scene. All banners hanging in the air had turned to Slytherin silver and green. All the magical pictures had been removed from the walls. There were kids in tiny groups gazing around, horrified. There were some first years by themselves and crying.

"What a year to begin school. These kids are going to be traumatized," Remus muttered.

"It's time to split up. Do what you have to to get people out of here. I'm not letting anymore kids die," Sirius said. The others nodded. They split into pairs. Sirius and Kingsley, Remus and Bill, and the twins, all going different directions. The twins headed to the Grand Staircase, wanting to help out in Gryffindor Tower. Remus and Bill headed to the Great Hall and Sirius and Kingsley went to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>Fred and George slowly walked up the last flight of stairs to the seventh floor. The only problem had been a Slytherin on the fourth floor, but they stunned him.<p>

"We don't know the password," George said as they stared at the portrait of the Fat Lady. Suddenly, the portrait door opened. Dean Thomas came running out.

"Dean!" the twins exclaimed.

"Fred! George! What in the world are you doing here? You'll be killed," Dean said.

"We're helping. We're getting people out of here. People includes you," George replied.

"Is anyone else in the Tower?" Fred asked.

"Neville and Alicia," Dean answered.

"I'll get them. Stay here," Fred stated and ran through the opening. The common room was unrecognizable. Everything was Slytherin, just like the Entrance Hall. Fred looked around. Neville Longbottom and Alicia Spinnet were in a corner, almost in the fetal position. "Neville! Alicia! Come on!" he called, making them look up.

"George!" they said together and ran to him.

"I'm Fred actually," he corrected.

"I don't care," Alicia hugged him.

"Let's go," Fred led the way back out the door.

"Are we ready?" George asked.

"I think so," Fred nodded.

"All right. Everyone, keep your wands out," George replied and started heading back downstairs.

* * *

><p>"These dungeons are a lot creepier than when I last saw them," Kingsley said.<p>

"Typical. The school is being burnt to the ground and you're worrying about how creepy the dungeons are," Sirius looked at him. He grinned.

"You do the same thing and you know it. I've seen you do it with Harry a lot," Kingsley replied.

"Yeah. I was trying to make him relax. Especially anytime he was in the hospital wing or St. Mungo's," Sirius nodded.

"Exactly. I'm trying to make you relax a bit. Oh, another thing. You will get Harry back," Kingsley said. Sirius nodded again. They fell silent as they navigated their way through the dungeons.

"Maybe I'll finally get to curse Snape," Sirius stated.

"I thought your first priority was Malfoy, then Bellatrix, then Snape?" Kingsley raised an eyebrow.

"Well, now I depends on who we see first."

"All right," Kingsley chuckled. They turned a corner and ducked as a stunning spell flew over their heads. "_Stupefy_!" the spell his and the Death Eater fell to the ground.

"Karkaroff," Sirius said as Kingsley snapped the wand.

"What do we do with him?" Kingsley asked.

"Tie him up and leave him here. He can't do anything without a wand," Sirius said. Kingsley obeyed and, after a few seconds, they continued following the dark dungeon corridors.

* * *

><p>"This can't be the same school I went to," Bill muttered, he and Remus gazing around the Great Hall. Again, everything was Slytherin. Silver and green banners were suspended in midair. Same coloured table clothes covered the four house tables. Silver snakes hung on the walls with ruby eyes.<p>

"The school we went to wasn't dedicated to the Dark Arts," Remus said. He couldn't take his eyes off the few kids sitting at the tables. They weren't looking anywhere but the table. They had no expression, though some had red faces, making Remus assume they had been crying.

"What do we do?" Bill asked.

"We have to get them out of here. Doesn't it strike you as odd that there's no Death Eaters around?" Remus answered.

"Yeah. It's weird," Bill nodded.

"Come on. We have to get everyone out," Remus said and they headed to the students.

* * *

><p>"We need a clue. Some kind of help. We'll never figure it out alone," Harry groaned.<p>

"Harry, what's that sound?" Hermione frowned.

"What sound?" Harry asked.

"I hear it too. It's a ringing. It's coming from your bag," Ron replied.

"I don't have anything that makes a ringing sound," Harry picked up his bag and tried to find the noisemaker. "I think I found it." His fingers closed around something and he pulled it out.

"It's the Snitch Dumbledore gave you," Ron said.

"There's light shining through," Hermione pointed. She was right. There was light shining through a crack around the middle. "It can be opened now."

"I hope so," Harry pulled on the top and it opened. As soon as it was open, a voice began speaking. "It's Dumbledore's voice."

'_You can speak Parseltongue because Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue.__'_

'_He unintentionally transferred some of his powers to you that night.__'_

'_You share Voldemort__'__s thoughts and emotions.__'_

'_You can Voldemort have a connection. He is able to enter your mind. You__'__re able to know what he is feeling because of your scar.__'_

'_You__'__re different from Voldemort because you__'__re in Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat wanted to put you in Slytherin, not because you__'__re like Voldemort, but because of what__'__s touched your soul.__'_

'_**Neither can live while the other survives.**__**'**_

"It's me," Harry gasped. Ron and Hermione stared at him. "I'm the one human soul. I'm the seventh Horcrux."


	42. Chapter 42

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Crucio_!"

"_Protego_!"

"_Avada kedavra_!"

"Look out!" Remus and Bill jumped away from the curse's path. They had managed to get all the students out of the Great Hall, but Remus and Bill had not made it out. Fenrir Greyback had blocked the exit and sealed the door.

"Give up, Lupin. You've never been able to beat me before. What makes you think you will now?" Greyback sneered.

"I'm ready to have the good world back. Everyone is," Remus replied.

"We're not ready to leave just yet. We like it here."

"You don't have a choice anymore," Bill said.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Greyback shouted. Bill ducked.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"Let us in!" one of the twins yelled, pounding on the Great Hall doors.

"Use the counter curse!" Remus shouted, deflecting a torture curse.

"For what?" a twin yelled again.

"For '_Col-_" Remus fell to the floor screaming as Greyback tortured him.

"Remus! Are you okay?" a twin yelled. The spell had been lifted, leaving Remus breathless and weak.

"Counter '_Collop-_" Bill tried but was hit with a Disarming Charm in the chest and thrown into a wall. He was unconscious.

"You're all alone, Lupin. Like always." Greyback pointed his wand at Remus who stared up at him.

"Yeah, I have more experience defending myself now than when I was seven."

"That won't help. _Avada-_"

"_Sectumsempra_!" Remus yelled. Greyback fell to the ground, his blood pooling around him. Remus stood up and stared at the dying man, watching him take his last breath.

* * *

><p>"How can it be you? It doesn't make sense," Ron frowned.<p>

"Yes, it does. That's why my connection with Voldemort is so strong. It's why I can feel him, his emotions. Why the Sorting Hat said I belonged in Slytherin," Harry replied.

"But why would Voldemort want to kill you if you're a Horcrux? He'd be destroying a part of himself," Hermione stated.

"He never meant to make me a Horcrux."

"How is that possible?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"When he killed my parents, he created the seventh Horcrux, the strongest of all of them. When he tried to kill me, and failed, he transferred some powers to me. It included the Horcrux. My scar is kind of the visible part of the Horcrux. Since a part of Voldemort's soul is in mine, we're connected. Because of the Horcrux, I can feel him. He unintentionally made me a Horcrux," Harry explained.

"So what do we do?" Ron asked.

"Well, we can use the Elder Wand now, but I could die. There's another way. In a way, only Voldemort can destroy it," Harry said.

"You're not saying-Harry, no. That's suicide. Voldemort will actually kill you," Hermione shook her head.

"Probably," Harry nodded.

"No. We won't let you. We're doing this together," Hermione said firmly.

"I can't let you come with me. This time I have to go alone," Harry told her.

"But, Harry-" Hermione began.

"No, Hermione. I have to do this alone. I won't let you two risk your lives by facing Voldemort. Besides, I'm the one who has to kill him. You can't come with me," Harry said. Hermione and Ron stared at him as he sat down, picking up a book.

* * *

><p>"Bill? Bill, are you all right?" Remus shook the younger wizard.<p>

"Open the door!"

"Let us in!"

"Are you all right?" Everyone outside the Great Hall was yelling and pounding on the still magically sealed doors.

"I'm all right, I'm okay. Let everyone in," Bill told Remus who nodded and went to the double oak doors. He waved his wand and the doors clicked open.

"Remus!" one of the twins exclaimed.

"Bill! Are you okay?" the other ran to his older brother.

"I'm fine. Help me up, George," Bill nodded and George helped him up.

"What happened?" Fred asked as they all looked around, their gazes landing on Greyback's lifeless body.

"We were getting some students out of here then Greyback locked us in. He tortured me and knocked Bill out. I was one word away from being killed. I hit him with '_Sectumsempra_' before he could finish the curse," Remus replied.

"At least you're all right. We got a few from Gryffindor Tower. Dean, Alicia, and Neville. We saw and stunned a few Slytherins that tried to attack us. We didn't see anyone else," George said.

"Let's get these kids outside. They can head down to the village," Remus said.

"Remus? Bill? Fred, George?" a woman spoke from the door.

"Minerva," Remus stated as they all turned.

"What are you four doing here? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is here?" McGonagall replied.

"Believe me, we know," Bill nodded.

McGonagall looked around Remus at Greyback. "Oh my!"

"We're here to help. Sirius and Kingsley are here somewhere too. We're trying to get all the students out to the grounds so they can run down to Hogsmeade," Remus explained to her.

"Where is everyone?" Fred asked.

"Classes. Except a few students and the professors. They're in the Room of Requirement. I've been trying to find students to help as well," McGonagall told them.

"How can classes be going on if the professors aren't teaching?" George wondered.

"Death Eaters teach the classes, not us," McGonagall replied.

"Of course. We have to get everyone out of here," Remus said. "Fred, George, and Bill. Get everyone here outside and round up those that were in the Entrance Hall. Minerva and I will get the other students," he instructed.

"There are third years in Charms. Fifth years in Defence. Second years in Transfiguration. Seventh years in History. There will be some in the common rooms as well," McGonagall informed.

"Let's stop the classes first," Remus headed for the Charms class with the Transfiguration professor. They arrived and Remus peeked in. A Death Eater he didn't recognize was demonstrating transfiguring a piece of rope into a snake. The class was full of third year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. "How are we going to get the kids out?"

"We'll have to fight," McGonagall said. "We need at least two leaders to get the groups out safely."

"We'll choose two and make everyone listen to them. Under the circumstances, I think they'll do anything," Remus answered. "Let's go." He and McGonagall jumped into the class. The startled Death Eaters dropped his newly transfigured rattlesnake and grabbed his wand. McGonagall waved hers and the snake was once again rope. The students screamed and ducked as spells began flying.

* * *

><p>"Here's some drinks," Harry handed his friends glasses of water.<p>

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione smiled. Harry nodded and sat back down. It hadn't been long since they discovered Harry was the last Horcrux. They hadn't really spoken either. Ron waved his wand around, producing a ribbon and playing with it. Hermione gazed around, staring at Harry every now and then. Harry had an open book and was reading.

"What's happening now?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. He _did _know though but wasn't about to tell them that. He sipped his water and watched as Ron and Hermione drained theirs. He had slipped a mild Sleeping Potion into their drinks. It would only last about fifteen to twenty minutes, but it was plenty of time. He pretended to read as he saw their eyelids droop. After a couple minutes, his friends were asleep. Harry sighed and stood up. He left the book open and placed his wand in the crease. He walked to the cave entrance. Giving Ron and Hermione one last sad glance, Harry headed up the snow covered trail to the village.

Harry stopped and stared at the school in the distance. The towers were still in flames and the Dark Mark seemed to be glowing more brightly against the dark billowing smoke. He took a deep breath and began walking. He stared straight ahead as he passed the small shops. After a few minutes, he arrived at the gates and pushed through. Before he walked all the way through, he saw movement by the forest. Harry frowned and slowly walked towards the Forbidden Forest.

Harry looked around. He could feel something wasn't right. There was someone nearby. His eyes narrowed at a figure at the edge of the dark forest. Harry suppressed the cry of pain that threatened to escape as his scar exploded in pain.

"Hello," a high, cruel voice said. Harry pulled the Elder Wand from his pocket.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione yelled. Harry turned in time to see the gate slam close. They were on the opposite side, unable to get to Harry. Harry turned back to Voldemort.

"This fight doesn't involve anyone else," Voldemort said, still staying in the shadows.

"I know," Harry stated.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed. Harry turned again. Hermione was alone. "Ron went to get help!" She was pulling on the bars as if they would crumble under the force.

"No one will get through the gates. Everyone will have to watch you die," Voldemort finally stepped forward. "Here comes our audience now." Harry watched as a large mass came running out of the school. He picked out Ron and Professor McGonagall. There were many students and all the professors. He immediately saw Hagrid. He gasped when he saw Sirius and Remus beside Ron and Hermione.

"Harry!" many were screaming his name. Harry made eye contact with his uncles then turned back to the dark wizard before him.

"You know you're going to die, Harry Potter. You didn't complete the task set for you," Voldemort said.

"But I did," Harry replied. He turned to the gate for the third time as people screamed. Death Eaters had joined the watching group. "I destroyed the Horcruxes."

"Only six."

"True, but I know the seventh," Harry's hand tightened on the Elder Wand.

"So what is it?"

"It's me."

"So you figured it out. You didn't destroy it. Destroying it will kill you," Voldemort said.

"Yeah. I know that," Harry nodded. "What are you waiting for? You have me. Just like you've wanted the past seventeen years," he replied.

"Harry!"

"No!"

"Harry, stop!"

Harry ignored the frantic yells behind him. He kept his eyes on Voldemort who smirked. "All that work for nothing. Your parents' sacrifice was for nothing."

"At least I tried. Trying is better than sitting back and waiting," Harry shrugged.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter. The game is over," Voldemort raised his wand and Harry shut his eyes.

"HARRY!" everyone beyond the sealed gates cried. Harry could hear sobs.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort shouted.

"NO! HARRY!" screams echoed as the curse hit Harry in the chest. Voldemort and the Death Eaters laughed as Harry hit the ground.

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes. He would have looked around at his surroundings, had there been any. Everything was white. "Am I dead?"<p>

"Not quite," a familiar voice said behind him.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry turned to face his former headmaster.

"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore smiled.

"Are you sure I'm not dead? Last I knew, you were dead," Harry frowned.

"I am dead but you are not. We are in the border line between life and death," Dumbledore replied.

"Why are you here?"

"I, along with many others, have gathered here to wait for you."

"You knew Voldemort would win?"

"No, I knew you would _let _Voldemort win to try save those who love you. Example, Remus and Sirius or Ron and Hermione. There was no real defeat. You didn't fight. You let him take you." Dumbledore waved his hand and a circle appeared, a picture taking form inside. Ron and Hermione, crying, were in the embraces of Remus and Sirius. They, too, were crying. The picture changed. Fred and George had their heads bowed, but Harry could see the glistening tears. The picture changed multiple times, each showing someone crying. Finally a last picture appeared. It was of everyone at the gates. Death Eaters were hitting everyone with cutting curses while Voldemort laughed. "Because you chose to allow Voldemort to kill you to protect them, they will be broken forever."

"But, now I won't keep them in danger. They should be happy." Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"Should they?"

"Well, yeah-I mean-I don't know."

"They all love you dearly."

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"You don't realize how much you mean to them. Because they love you so, how can they live on being happy when you're gone?"

"They should."

"Would you be able to live happily if they were gone? Even if only one was gone? For example, Remus. Or Hermione?" Dumbledore stated.

"That's different."

"How so?"

"Because. Because of who I am, I've had to deal with loss my whole life. The loss of people I know, people I don't, people I like, and people I hate. Like Snape. I hated him, but when he died, I was sad because someone else I knew died because of me."

"Because of who you are, they will have to try deal with the loss of _you_. The one person that means more to Remus and Sirius than the air they breathe or the ground they walk on. You giving yourself up doesn't make things easier for them. It makes things just that much harder."

"But-"

"I know all your life you've felt that if you were gone, the danger would disappear from around your loved ones. I'll tell you this. Everything will be harder for them now because Voldemort is in control. Hermione will not see her next birthday. The Weasleys will only have a few months. As for Remus and Sirius, they won't be killed, but they'll wish they were dead. They will be tortured for life. Tortured like you were in your fifth year. Hagrid will be enslaved. I don't see any of that happening while you're there," Dumbledore explained the fate of Harry's friends and family. Harry looked down sadly.

"How come I'm not dead? Voldemort hit me with the Killing Curse," Harry asked.

"All those people watching love you. They've created a temporary shield. The Horcrux is also saving you."

"A Horcrux is saving me?"

"Yes. So far, the curse has only destroyed the Horcrux. In a matter of time, however, the curse will succeed in killing you."

"So I'm not dead but I'm not alive either. What can I do in the border line?" Harry wondered.

"Make your choice. Choose your fate and the fate of those around you," Dumbledore replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll let some others explain," Dumbledore smiled. Harry frowned at the random door Dumbledore opened.

"Hi, Harry," someone greeted.

Harry gaped at the sight in front of him. There were his parents, Ted Tonks, Alastor (Mad-Eye) Moody, Lee Jordan, all those who had died in the attack on Hogwarts, at his sixteenth birthday party, and so many others who had lost their lives in the war. "What are you all doing here?"

"Waiting for you," Lily Potter smiled.

"But why?"

"To explain your choices, of course. Didn't Dumbledore tell you that?" Cho Chang grinned.

"Before you explain anything, I want to say how much I miss all of you and I'm sorry for what's happened."

"None of this was your fault, Harry. You have nothing to apologize for," Lee Jordan told him.

"You're starting to sound like Remus and Sirius," Harry smiled and everyone laughed.

"They've done amazing at raising you, Harry," James Potter praised.

"I like to think so," Harry nodded.

"They love you so much," Lily added.

"Yeah. I love them too," Harry nodded again. "I do really miss you all so much though."

"We miss you too, Harry, but everyday we look down and watch you. We watch you, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, and everyone else," Katie Bell told him.

"So, explain this choice of mine," Harry got back to the point.

"I'll do the explaining," Ted Tonks stepped forward. Dumbledore waved his hand again and seats appeared for everyone.

"Make sure to stick to the point, Teddy," Seamus Finnegan advised. The others giggled.

"I know. So, Harry. In the border line, you are nowhere. You are nothing. You're not even dust. Not everyone comes to the border line when they're killed. Most of us went right by it. Now, you. You came to the border line and we all knew you would. That's why we are here. You came to the border line because you get a choice only you can make," Ted started explaining.

"Figures. Anything else would make it easy. What's my choice?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"You can either die or you can live."

"You lost me, Teddy."

"Figured I would. We always lose people at this part. Your choice is to keep going from here, in which you will be dead. You will be with all of us, but you can never go back to the living. You also will not return to Earth as a ghost because you were not afraid of death. That's one choice."

"What's the other one?"

"You can choose to go back to the living and live the rest of your life. You can go back for your last year of Hogwarts. You can go back to Remus and Sirius, Ron and Hermione, everyone else back there," Ted finished.

"That's what you meant. I can choose to live or die," Harry nodded in understanding.

"Exactly," Ted answered.

Harry thought about his decision. _I can stay here and be with Mum, Dad, and everyone else, but then I__'__ll never be able to be with Ron and Hermione, or Remus and Sirius. If I go back, everything will pretty much be the same. Everyone back there won__'__t have to suffer if I go back._

"Umm, how much time do I have?" Harry asked.

"Max of three minutes," James answered.

Harry nodded. He looked at everyone, keeping his gaze of his parents and Ted. "As much as I want to be with all of you again or now, I'm not ready. It's been seventeen years and I have spent over half of it hiding and seeing my friends and family die and suffer. I'm not ready to leave the Weasleys and Hermione. I'm especially not ready to leave Remus and Sirius, and they can't lose me. Not yet. Not ever actually. It'll kill them if I'm gone now. I'm sorry, but I have to go back," Harry answered.

"We were expecting and hoping you'd say that," Lily smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Ted nodded.

"Goodbye, everyone. I'll miss you," Harry went to the group and hugged everyone, lingering at James, Lily, and Ted.

"Goodbye, honey. We love you," Lily kissed his cheek.

"Bye, guys. I love you too," Harry waved as he walked back to Dumbledore and hugged him as well.

"Ready to go back?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah. Bye. I love you all and I'll miss you," Harry waved again.

"Bye, Harry," the group said together, waving.

Dumbledore waved his hand and a light appeared on Harry. "Goodbye, Harry."

"Thank you, Professor. Goodbye," Harry smiled and he disappeared as the light went out.

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes and looked around without moving. He spotted the Elder Wand beside his hand. He grabbed it. He gazed at the gates. Everyone was still crying and many were bleeding.<p>

_Tego texi tectum, Hogwarts gates, except Death Eaters_, Harry thought. The familiar wind swished around then left. Voldemort had his back to Harry.

"Look," Ron whispered to Hermione.

"What?"

"Harry. He's moving."

"How?"

"Dunno," Ron shrugged. Everyone watched with wide eyes as Harry stood up. Harry could hear gasps and murmuring.

"Don't get comfortable with the power, Voldemort," Harry said.

"What? How?" Voldemort gasped, turning around.

"You didn't read the rules. Now, it's my move," Harry raised the wand. "_Avada Kedavra_!" he yelled at the same time as Voldemort. The two jets of light collided. They bonded and became one. Harry was getting weak but he pushed the curse harder. He could see Voldemort struggling to keep the light away.

_Come on. Come on_, Harry thought and pushed the spell farther. He forced himself to stay standing, to stay conscious.

"You will not defeat me, Potter," Voldemort said. Harry didn't speak but gave one last burst of magic, making the spell finish its trail. It hit the end of Voldemort's wand and it exploded in light. Harry held the wand tight and watched as the light faded. He took a step back as another jet of light burst from his wand. The light soared towards Voldemort and hit his chest. Everyone's eyes grew wide as Voldemort fell to the ground.

"Checkmate," Harry muttered and also collapsed.

"We love you. Have fun. Never forget how much the Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus love you. They always will and so will all of us up here," the voice of Dumbledore said and everything went black for Harry.


	43. Chapter 43

Harry's eyes opened. The place was familiar to him, having visited it not long before. He gazed around. His eyes fell on a man walking towards him. It was Dumbledore.

"Am I dead?" Harry asked.

"Are you going to ask me this every time?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Are you anticipating a next time?" Harry raised an eyebrow. Dumbledore merely laughed, his eyes twinkling. "So what happened? Are we in the border line again?"

"We are in the border line," Dumbledore nodded. "I will not lie. At this moment, you are dying."

"What?" Harry breathed.

"When you used _Tego texi tectum _and the Killing Curse while duelling with Voldemort, you drained your magic."

"All of it?" Harry wondered.

"No, almost all of it. There is a little bit left and that magic is what's trying to keep you alive. You are dying," Dumbledore said.

"I understood the first time you said it," Harry replied dully.

Dumbledore smiled. "You have a choice."

"How much time do I have before I die?" Harry asked.

"About sixty minutes."

"Where're Remus and Sirius?"

"In the hospital. Healers took you from them ten minutes ago. They are in the waiting room."

"Ron and Hermione?"

"In St. Mungo's as well. They are being healed as we speak."

"What about the other Weasleys?"

"Mr. Weasley is recovering in his hospital bed. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Charlie are at his bedside. Fred, George, and Bill are in the waiting room, waiting to be able to see Ron and Hermione."

"So everyone's all right?"

"Yes. They will _be_ all right anyways. Everyone has a lot of healing to do," Dumbledore answered.

"What'll happen now if I go back?" Harry asked.

"You'll get the normal life you've always wanted. You no longer have to have protective wards around your home. Death Eaters will no longer attack now that Voldemort's gone. Work will slow down, making it so Remus and Sirius will be home more often and for longer periods," Dumbledore answered.

"What about my scar? Nightmares?"

"You will have the normal nightmares and dreams of a teenage boy. You will never again dream of Voldemort. You cannot speak to snakes anymore either."

Harry stopped him. "I don't mind. I wasn't fond of being a Parselmouth."

"And last, your scar will never bother you again. It'll never so much as tingle. Never again will you have to deal with your scar hurting."

"Really? Never?"

"Never," Dumbledore nodded. Harry looked into his blue eyes.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black," a Healer called. It had been a half hour since Harry had been taken from them. Remus and Sirius ran to the male Healer. "I'm Healer Chase Parker. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Maybe you should sit down," the young man said. Remus and Sirius looked at each other, worried, and sat down. Healer Parker sat across from them.<p>

"What's going on?" Remus asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but we've done all we can. It seems his magic level has dropped below the peril level. When someone's magic drops below five percent, it will not return, making the situation fatal. I'm sorry, but Mr. Potter's magic level is at three point two percent," Healer Parker explained.

"Are you saying he's going to die?" Sirius said.

"I'm afraid so."

"He-he can't. He can't," Sirius shook his head.

"How long?" Remus asked.

"Approximately thirty minutes. He is on life support and we could keep him on it and he'd live, but he'd have to be on it for the rest of his life and he'd never wake up."

"So, what do we need to sign?" Remus asked.

"It's a form saying we can take him off the life support when you're ready," Healer Parker handed them a clipboard and quills.

"Harry wouldn't want to stay on life support, Sirius," Remus said. Sirius stared at him for a long moment then signed the form, Remus following.

"Thank you. You may see him and stay as long as you want," Healer Parker led them to Harry's room.

"Thank you," Remus said and entered the room with Sirius. Harry was lying on the bed, completely motionless, except for the slow rising and falling of his chest. His eyes were closed. There was a transparent oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose. There was a needle in the back of both his hands, each hooked to a machine. One was monitoring his heart, the other his magic level. His right arm was in a sling. Harry was still covered in cuts and bruises and had lots of bandages on.

Remus and Sirius pulled chairs to either side of the bed. Remus held Harry's free hand and brushed his cheek. Sirius held the other hand, despite the sling, and stared at Harry's face. "Do you want to be alone with him, Padfoot? We can both take some time to be with him."

"Yeah," Sirius nodded.

"Okay. I'll be in the waiting room. I'll come back in about five minutes." Remus squeezed Sirius' shoulder then left.

Sirius turned back to his godson. "Kiddo, you can't leave. We need you here. You can pull through this, I know you can. You've been through so much. Come on, Harry, please don't go. I love you, Harry, so much," Sirius squeezed Harry's hand and kissed his forehead.

"Remus, what's going on? We didn't hear you talking to the Healer. We were hearing about Ron and Hermione," Bill asked when Remus entered the waiting room. Bill and the twins were there, all exceptionally grave.

Remus sighed. "Harry drained his magic. It's too low to come back."

"What are you saying?" Fred asked.

"He's going to die," Remus' voice fell to a whisper. "He's on life support, so he's stay alive as long as we want, but he'll never wake up. Sirius and I agreed to take him off the life support when we're ready. We're both taking time to be with him alone and say goodbye."

"When are you doing it?" Bill asked. The twins couldn't seem to speak. Remus knew they thought of Harry as a brother, just like all the Weasley children.

"About twenty-five minutes. We'd wait longer, but the longer we wait, the harder it'll be," Remus said. "How're Ron and Hermione?"

"Bad condition. Their magic levels dropped too, but not as much. They won't be awake for a couple days. They have to wear oxygen masks. They're both hooked to machines. Monitoring the heart and magic," Bill explained.

"They won't get to say goodbye to Harry. We're going to have to tell them he's gone when they wake up," Remus replied.

"They'll never believe it." Bill looked at the twins who had collapsed into chairs. They were in shock. "They'll either be like them or they'll scream."

"What about your dad? How's he?"

"Better. He got skimmed with a Killing Curse. Sometimes it'll affect someone, sometimes it won't. He can leave in a couple days."

"How will we tell everyone Harry's going to die?" Remus said.

"We'll just have to do it. I'll help. I don't think Sirius will be able to say it," Bill stated.

"No, he won't. I'm having a hard time too. I just can't believe we're losing him." Bill put a hand on Remus' shoulder. He wouldn't tell the man everything would be all right because it wouldn't be. "I should get back. I'll talk to you later, Bill," Remus sighed and headed back to the room.

"Ron and Hermione won't be able to say goodbye to Harry. They won't be awake for a couple days. We'll have to tell them he's gone when they wake up," Remus told Sirius.

"They won't believe it."

"That's what Bill said."

"I'll go to the waiting room. Be back in five," Sirius left the room.

Remus held Harry's hand tight and ran his fingers through the black hair. "Harry, if you leave, Sirius will end up doing something extremely stupid. You can't leave, pup. You have no idea how much you mean to us. You can't leave." Tears fell from his eyes and he kissed Harry's forehead. He stared at his nephew for a few minutes before Sirius came back. Bill and the twins had accompanied him. Remus noted the twins hadn't recovered from the shock yet.

"We thought we should come see him. We owe him that," Bill said softly. Remus nodded. He and Sirius stood next to each other as the three Weasleys went to Harry's side. Remus and Sirius tuned everything out as they stared at Harry, not hearing anything the younger wizards said to Harry.

"To make things a bit easier, we'll tell Mum and the others. You two stay here with Harry," Bill told them.

"Thanks, Bill," Remus gave a small nod. Bill nodded back and left with Fred and George. Remus and Sirius resumed their seats and grasped Harry's hands again. It wasn't long before Bill returned with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, and Ginny.

"Is it true?" Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"Yes. We'll be taking him off life support in about ten minutes," Remus nodded. He looked away when the woman burst into tears. He wouldn't look at Ginny either. He knew Harry had loved her, whether he admitted it or not. Remus and Sirius stood off to the side again while the other Weasleys said goodbye. They both looked away when Mrs. Weasley hugged him and kissed his cheek. They kept their eyes adverted when Ginny kissed his cheek as well.

"I love you," they heard her whisper.

"We'll leave you alone," Mr. Weasley said and led everyone out.

"Where's Kingsley?" Remus asked when they seated themselves again.

"Hogwarts. He's helping with those we couldn't save. Also putting out the fires," Sirius replied. "Tonks is getting the kids' things. They're in the cave outside Hogsmeade," Remus nodded. They fell silent, staring at their nephew. The time seemed to zoom by. Before they knew it, Healer Parker had returned.

"Are you ready?" the Healer asked.

"Goodbye, pup. I love you," Remus kissed Harry's forehead again then left the bedside, tears streaking his face.

"I love you so much, kiddo. Goodbye," Sirius kissed his godson's forehead as well then joined Remus, silently crying. They watched as Healer Parker walked to the machine monitoring the heart. He looked at it and they saw his eyebrows knit together. Healer Parker walked to the other side of the bed and looked at the other machine. He frowned deeply and went to the door.

"Kate, could you come in here for a minute, please?" he said to someone in the hall. A woman around her late thirties entered the room.

"What's going on, Chase?" she asked as Healer Parker led her to the machine monitoring Harry's magic.

"I don't know. When he was brought in over an hour ago, that was his magic level. Now look at it," Healer Parker pointed to his clipboard then they looked up at the machine.

"It's impossible. Are you sure you wrote it down right?"

"Positive. We double-checked. That was his level. Have you ever seen this before?"

"Never. It's impossible for this to happen. What about the heart rate?" Kate asked.

"Back to normal."

"Let me get Jason. Maybe he'll know," Kate walked swiftly from the room.

"What's going on?" Remus wondered.

"We're not sure," Healer Parker replied. "Jason. Glad you could come."

"What's up, Parker?"

"This was the boy's magic level an hour ago. Now look," Healer Parker pointed to the screen.

"There must be a mistake," Jason frowned.

"No mistake. His heart rate is back to normal as well," Healer Parker shook his head.

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing," Jason muttered. "Keep an eye on him and keep me posted."

"Will do, Jason," Healer Parker nodded. Jason and Kate left the room.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"Nothing actually. Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black, we are experiencing something that's supposed to be impossible," Healer Parker stated.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius frowned.

"It seems your nephew's magic level is increasing. It's almost at five percent. His heart rate is back to normal. We don't know how, but he is beginning to recover. It's impossible to regain magic when it's below five, but your nephew is doing it," Healer Parker smiled.

"What does it mean? He's not going to die?" Remus said.

"We're going to keep a close eye on him, but otherwise, that's exactly what it means. He may be able to go home in a few weeks," Healer Parker gave them another smile then walked from the room. Remus and Sirius ran to Harry's sides. Remus looked at the machines.

"It's true. Harry's magic level is at four point six percent."

"How is he recovering?" Sirius wondered aloud.

"I don't know. I honestly don't," Remus shook his head and they sat down.

"Did I hear that right?" Bill poked his head in. "I swear I just heard you say Harry's recovering."

"He is," Sirius nodded.

"How?" Bill walked to the foot of the bed.

"No one knows. His magic level is increasing. It's almost at five percent," Remus replied.

"That's impossible."

"Harry's doing it," Sirius said.

"The Healer said they're keeping an eye on him, but he's not dying. He may be able to come home in a few weeks," Remus said.

"That's amazing," Bill smiled.

"It is," Remus nodded.

"I'll leave you three alone. Talk to you later," Bill left. Remus and Sirius flipped their gazes back to Harry.

* * *

><p>"Is it true? Is Harry recovering?" Mrs. Weasley asked the next day.<p>

"Yes, Molly. Harry's magic started increasing yesterday. It's only slowly going up. It's only at four point nine percent. We didn't want to say anything in case something changed," Remus told her.

"It's a miracle," Mrs. Weasley smiled, her eyes glistening. She jumped when a machine beeped.

"We need to find Healer Parker. Harry's magic just reached five percent," Remus stood up.

"Go find him. Hurry," Sirius urged. Remus ran from the room. "How're Ron and Hermione doing?"

"Better. Healers say they should be awake tomorrow or the day after. They both have to stay for a couple weeks," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"It just hit five percent," Remus was saying as he returned with Healer Parker.

"This is remarkable," Healer Parker went to examine the machine then turned to Harry. He felt for a pulse then waved his wand over Harry. He turned to Remus and Sirius.

"This boy is the first in history to drain his magic and get it back. He won't wake up for a while. His magic has to return. It should take a minimum of five days. He's going to be fine. A little sore and tired, but fine. In a few weeks, he should be able to go home," the Healer smiled.

"Thank you, Healer Parker," Remus said.

"Call me Chase. I still don't know how your kid did it. The things that happen in this world," Chase shook his head and headed for the day. "Shout if you need anything. I'll be back in a couple hours to check on things." He left.

"He's going to be okay!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I'm so happy! I'll go tell the others," Mrs. Weasley hugged them and ran from the room.

* * *

><p>"He'll be awake in a few days?" Mr. Weasley confirmed.<p>

"Yes! He's recovering! He's not dying!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"It's impossible. No one's ever gotten their magic back when it's that low," Charlie said.

"It's a miracle. Harry's the first to ever recover from this," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Now we don't have to tell Ron and Hermione he's gone," Bill said.

"Mum! Dad! He's waking up! Ron's waking up!" Ginny cried. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ran to their son's room, Bill and Charlie behind them.

"Where am I?" Ron mumbled, his eyes still only partially open.

"You're in the hospital," Mrs. Weasley told him.

"Where's Hermione and Harry?"

"They're both here. They're resting in their rooms," she said. He didn't need to know everything about Harry yet.

"Where's Dad?"

"I'm right here, son," Mr. Weasley took one of Ron's hands in his own.

"I thought you were dead," Ron whispered.

"Not this time," Mr. Weasley squeezed Ron's hand.

"What is it, George?" Mrs. Weasley asked when the twin entered.

"Hermione's awake," George replied.

"I'll stay with Ron. Go see Hermione, Molly," Mr. Weasley said. She nodded and followed George with Ginny.

* * *

><p>"Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley walked to Hermione. She looked at the twins. George had resumed his seat beside Fred, who was asleep.<p>

"Mum?" Hermione whispered.

"I'm here, dear," Mrs. Weasley held her 'adopted' daughter's hand. "You're in the hospital."

"How long have I been here?" Hermione muttered.

"A few days. About three days."

"Where is everyone?"

"Fred, George, and Ginny are here with us. Ron and Harry are here in the hospital as well. They're resting. Bill, Charlie, and your father are with Ron. Remus and Sirius are with Harry. Everyone's all right. You, Ron, and Harry just need to rest and get better," Mrs. Weasley answered. Hermione sighed and her eyes closed.

* * *

><p>"Padfoot, he won't disappear if you sleep," Remus told Sirius. It had been two days since Ron and Hermione had woken up. Five days since Harry had begun to recover. He hadn't woken up yet. His magic was slowly returning. His magic level was now at fifteen percent. Neither Marauder had left Harry's bedside. Remus had slept a couple times, but only a short time. Sirius had slept a total of two hours in the last five days. Kingsley and Tonks had stopped by to check on the kids then left to get back to work.<p>

"You haven't slept much either," Sirius argued.

"I've slept more than you. You've slept for two hours in the last few days," Remus said.

"I don't care," Sirius shook his head.

"I'm just worried about you."

"And I'm worried about Harry. Don't even try to tell me you're not scared."

"Of course I'm worried about Harry," Remus replied.

"Exactly. So back off a bit," Sirius said. Remus sighed, not saying anything. He knew Sirius' anger was the result of his lack of sleep. He gave his friend one last look then turned his gaze back to Harry.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Sirius finally fell asleep. Remus smiled at him, glad he was resting. Remus leaned back and closed his eyes, keeping Harry's hand in his. He didn't want to sleep, he just wanted to rest and relax. He could feel himself drifting off but he was trying to fight it. He was vaguely aware of movement on his hand. He forced his eyes open and waited for his vision to clear. He sighed and looked at his hand holding Harry's. Remus frowned and sat up. Harry's index finger was moving.<p>

"Harry?" he breathed. He moved his eyes to Harry's face. Harry's eyes were half open and he was looking at Remus. "Harry." He brushed Harry's cheek. "Don't talk, all right? You're in the hospital," he frowned. He could hear a scratching noise. He turned and saw red writing floating in midair.

_You look exhausted._

"Did you do that?" Remus asked. Harry nodded a bit. "Don't worry about me, pup. It's time you started thinking about yourself. You need to stop using magic as well."

_I__'__ve missed you and Sirius._

"We've missed you too. Now stop using magic."

_Okay. I love you. _

"I love you too. Go back to sleep," Remus said, kissing Harry's forehead. He watched Harry's eyes close and ran his hand through the boy's black hair. He looked up when a machine beeped. Harry's magic level had hit twenty percent. Healer Chase Parker walked in.

"Good evening, Mr. Lupin. How are things going?"

"Good evening, Chase. Everything's fine. Harry was awake a few seconds ago for a couple minutes," Remus informed.

"I still find this whole situation astonishing," Chase said.

"We do too. We're afraid this is all a dream. We're afraid of losing Harry."

"I assure you. Your nephew will make a full recovery. You're not losing him any time soon," Chase told him.

Remus smiled. "I have one question. Is that arm going to heal all right? I noticed he'd been stabbed," he pointed to the arm in the sling.

"It'll heal fine. The sling should be gone before he goes home," Chase replied.

"Thank you," Remus said. Chase smiled and left after giving Harry more pain killers.


	44. Chapter 44

"I want to see Harry," Ron said to his father. His voice was still a bit scratchy and he was sore. He still had many cuts and had to be in the hospital a couple more days. It had been a couple days since Harry had woken up. He hadn't woken up at all since then.

"I don't think you should, Ron. You need to rest and so does Harry. Remus and Sirius are very protective right now. It's not a good idea to visit yet. Not until he's awake," Mr. Weasley answered.

"Dad! It's all over the papers!" Bill ran into the room, holding a few copies of the _Daily Prophet_.

"What is, Bill?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Everything. Look," Bill handed a paper to his father.

_Boy-Who-Lived to Saviour!_

_It has been just over a week since seventeen year old Harry Potter vanquished He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Boy-Who-Lived has become the saviour of the wizarding world, but with a price. With a great defeat, a sacrifice follows. Harry Potter made a sacrifice when he saved our world. After his heroic defeat, Harry Potter was brought to St. Mungo__'__s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. There has been no information on his state. The world wishes him well and hopes he recovers so we can show him our gratitude._

"Now Harry's the saviour," Bill said.

"He won't be happy. He hoped everything would stop when Voldemort was killed," Ron sighed.

"Any idea if Remus and Sirius have seen this or not?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Kingsley and Tonks were there when I went by. Maybe they told them," Bill replied.

* * *

><p>"Saviour!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping to his feet.<p>

"Padfoot, calm down," Remus said. "You'll wake him." He gestured to Harry. Sirius immediately sat down again and softly touched his nephew's cheek. He smiled when Harry sighed and turned into the touch. The other day, the oxygen mask had been removed. "Are you all right, Padfoot?"

"They only want him to recover so they can have their saviour. He's not a saviour. He's a seventeen year old kid that wants to be normal."

"We can't stop people from thinking Harry's a saviour. I mean, think about it. A week ago, he killed the most powerful dark wizard in the world. Now, he's recovering from something no one has ever survived before," Remus said.

"You know he's right, Sirius," Tonks stated. Sirius turned to her and sighed.

"His life _will _be more normal now," Kingsley added.

"We'll come back later." Tonks stood up with Kingsley.

"Huh?" Sirius frowned. Tonks smiled and pointed behind her cousin. She and Kingsley left as Remus and Sirius turned. Harry was looking at them, his eyes partially open. Remus slid Harry's glasses on.

"Hey, pup."

"Hi," Harry said, his voice barely audible. It worried Remus and Sirius. Harry was still very weak. His magic level was only at forty-three percent.

"We've been so worried," Sirius said.

"You haven't been sleeping," Harry managed to say, looking at his uncles. They had dark circles under their eyes.

"Stop worrying about us," Remus told him.

"'I thought you were dead."

"We figured as much," Sirius nodded.

"I love you both."

"We love you too. Make sure you never do anything like that again," Remus stated.

Harry smiled. "I won't."

"You're awake. Excellent," Chase had entered. "You are truly remarkable."

"No, I'm really not," Harry whispered. He sighed contentedly as Sirius stroked his cheek.

"You've survived something that's fatal. I don't know how you did it. It's amazing. Your magic should be back in about four days," Chase replied then left.

"Dumbledore," Harry muttered.

"Dumbledore?" Sirius frowned.

"It was him. He saved me."

"He's the reason you're recovering?" Remus asked. Harry nodded.

"Where're Ron and Hermione?"

"They're in their rooms. They're almost completely healed. They can leave in a couple days," Remus told him.

"I want to go home." Harry's voice was breaking.

"We know. Soon, kiddo. Soon," Sirius replied.

"How long have I been here?"

"Just over a week. You're voice is breaking, pup. No more talking. We'll talk later," Remus answered.

"Okay. I'm not sleeping though."

"That's fine. Just no more talking," Sirius said. Harry fell silent. None of them spoke. They were completely relaxed just looking at each other.

"Can we come in?" Mrs. Weasley knocked after a half hour.

"Come on in," Remus nodded. Mrs. Weasley entered with Ron and Hermione. They both had many bandages. Hermione walked with a cane, due to the wound the piece of steel had left near the beginning of their journey. Ron's left arm was wrapped up. Harry couldn't remember what had happened and didn't particularly care. He was just glad to see them both alive and healing.

"Harry," Hermione whispered.

"We'll let you be alone," Remus said. He and Sirius stood but were held back by Harry who had grabbed their sleeves.

"Don't go," he whispered. He didn't want them to leave. Not ever. He had spent too much time away from them and thinking he'd never see them again.

"Calm down, pup. We won't leave," Remus said. He looked at the machine monitoring Harry's heart. It had started going wild. As they sat down and held his hands, the machine began to slow.

"You need to stay calm," Sirius told him.

"Just don't leave." Harry squeezed their hands.

"We're not going anywhere," Sirius whispered.

"I'm so glad you're all right, Harry. Mum and Dad told us how you were dying," Ron said. Harry nodded. His throat was sore, making it hard to speak.

"We can finally go home," Hermione smiled.

"Well, almost. I'm here for a while," Harry said. Ron and Hermione smiled at him. "How's Mr. Weasley?"

"Dad's fine. He's back in my room," Ron answered. Harry nodded again.

"We'll come by again later. Come along, Ron. Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said.

"All right. Bye, Harry," Ron said. Hermione bid goodbye and kissed his cheek then followed them out.

"You should try sleep, kiddo," Sirius stated.

"I've been asleep for a week," Harry answered.

"You should still sleep," Remus said.

"I don't want to. It's been over two months since I've seen you two. I don't want to miss anything."

"We won't disappear if you sleep," Sirius smiled.

"I know," Harry nodded. Remus smiled and kissed his forehead as Sirius squeezed his hand.

* * *

><p>"Magic is now at seventy-eight percent. Very nice," Chase said. It was four days later and he was checking on Harry. He had improved greatly. His right arm was out of the sling and his voice was strong. Most of his scrapes and cuts were gone. He was a little sore but was better overall. "You're doing very well, Harry. A couple more days and you can go home."<p>

"Thanks, Chase," Remus smiled and the Healer left. He returned his gaze to Harry and Sirius. Harry was sitting up and playing chess with Sirius.

"Knight to D6," Harry said. The piece moved and destroyed Sirius' bishop. "Checkmate."

"Why do you try, Padfoot? You know you're going to lose," Remus grinned.

"Shut up," Sirius scowled. Harry laughed and took a drink of water.

"Another game?" Harry asked.

"No way. I'm not losing again." Sirius shook his head.

"How about a walk? You need to move around more," Remus suggested.

"How about going home?" Harry said. Ron and Hermione had been released the day before. The day before that, the machine monitoring Harry's heart had been removed.

"Not yet. A couple more days," Remus smiled. He helped Harry stand then let go as the boy stabilized himself.

"I've been here almost two weeks. I'm ready to leave," Harry sighed as they walked from the room.

"You can't leave until your magic is back. Chase said about two days," Remus replied.

"I know. I just really hate hospitals," Harry said, making his uncles laugh.

"We definitely know that," Sirius said.

"Where are we going?" Harry frowned. "Why are we going to the waiting room?"

"Some people want to see you. You've been asleep every time they've visited," Remus told him. They pushed through the doors and entered the waiting room. Harry smiled when he saw a large group in front of him.

"Hello, Harry. We've all missed you," Professor McGonagall said and surprised him by hugging him.

"I'm glad to be back."

"'Arry! Thank goodness you're all right. Bill and I 'ave been worried sick about you," Fleur Delacour-Weasley kissed his cheek.

"Welcome back, Harry." Bill hugged him.

"Thanks."

"Harry!" Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet hugged him at the same time.

"Hey, girls."

"Hi, Harry," Padma Patil greeted.

Harry smiled softly. Padma looked so alone without her twin sister, Parvati. "Hi, Padma."

"You're finally back!" Dean Thomas ran to him.

"Yes I am."

"Glad to see you're all right, Potter." Cedric Diggory shook his hand.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Harry." Oliver Wood shook his hand as well.

"Hello, Harry. Thank you for saving me," Luna Lovegood said.

"No problem, Luna."

"Good to see you, Harry," Neville Longbottom said from Luna's side.

"You too, Neville. Are you two together?"

"Yes, we are," Neville nodded, smiling widely.

"Congratulations, mate," Harry smiled.

"Harry!" Fred and George hugged him together.

"Whoa, hi, guys. Nice to see you too."

"We forbid you from leaving ever again," Fred said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep. We told Ron and Hermione the same thing," George nodded.

"All right then," Harry grinned.

"Harry." Kingsley shook his hand. "Glad you're all right."

"Thanks. Whoa. Ow. Can't breathe," Harry gasped as he got hugged tightly.

"Tonks, let him breathe," Kingsley said.

Tonks let go. "Sorry. Don't scare us like that ever again."

"I won't. Promise," Harry stated and she hugged him again, gently.

"I told you it wasn't goodbye yet," a familiar voice said. Tonks let go of Harry and he stared at Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny." Harry hugged her tightly and she returned it.

"I agree with Fred and George. No more leaving," she said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry whispered. He leaned in and kissed her.

"I have to tell you something," Ginny said quietly when they parted.

"What?" he touched his lips to hers again.

"I love you."

Harry looked into her eyes. "I love you too." Ginny smiled and kissed him again. "I have something to ask you."

"Yes?"

Harry put his lips to her ear. "Will you marry me?" he whispered. Ginny's eyes grew wide as she stared into his. She looked at her hand as Harry placed something in it. She picked up the ring and looked at it. It was white gold with one diamond glittering in the middle.

Ginny slid it on her finger. "Yes," she whispered and kissed him.

* * *

><p>"You don't think I'm too young?" Harry asked. He was still in St. Mungo's but only for a couple more hours. His magic had finally returned over the previous two days.<p>

"You're seventeen, Harry. Besides, your father asked your mother to marry him right after graduation," Sirius replied.

"But Ginny's only sixteen and we haven't graduated yet," Harry said. He found it odd his uncles were happy with his sudden proposal to Ginny.

"It doesn't matter," Sirius said.

"But-"

"Harry, you love her. We know you always have. She loves you. She always has. We're fine with the proposal. You even said you're waiting to get married after you graduate," Remus told him.

Harry smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"We love you, kiddo. We just want you to be happy," Sirius kissed his temple. Harry nodded.

"Harry!" Ron's call floated into the room.

"Ron?" Harry frowned as his best friend ran into the room. "What's wrong with you?" He got off the bed and went to Ron who was so pale he looked ready to fall down. Ron looked at Remus and Sirius then at Harry.

"We'll leave. We'll be back in a few minutes," Remus said, catching the hint.

"Thanks, guys." Harry smiled as they walked from the room. "Come sit, mate." He led Ron to the bed and they sat down. "What's going on?"

"Hermione."

"What? Did she break up with you?" Harry asked.

"No." Ron shook his head.

"Ron, you've got to tell me what happened."

"I-I asked her-I asked her to marry me."

"Really? When?" Harry smiled.

"Ten minutes ago."

"And? What happened? What did she say?" Harry urged.

"I don't know."

Harry's smile vanished. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, when I gave her the ring, she didn't say anything. I panicked and took off. It's kind of like when I asked Fleur to the Yule Ball. She stared at me and I ran for it," Ron explained.

"Wait, hold on. You ran away after asking Hermione to marry you?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows. Ron nodded. Harry hit him upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "For being a bloody idiot, that's what."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ron, you just asked Hermione to marry you then took off. You have to get back to her so she can say yes."

"You think she'll say yes?"

"I know she'll say yes."

"Yes," a voice came from the door. They turned to see Hermione. She held up a hand where a ring now sat.

"Really?" Ron walked to her.

"Yes," she repeated. He smiled and kissed her.

"You're still an idiot, Ron," Harry said.

"Shut up, Harry. I didn't say anything when you proposed to Ginny and that was my sister," Ron said.

"That's because I didn't run away," Harry smirked. Ron grabbed Harry's sweater, seeing it was the closest thing, and threw it at him. Harry laughed. "You should go tell everyone now. Don't run away, Ron!"

"Shut up before I hurt you, Harry," Ron said as he and Hermione left. Harry laughed. Remus and Sirius re-entered.

"Harry, before we forget, I think you need this back." Remus handed his nephew a small device. Harry's Communicator.

"Told you I'd come back for it."

"You almost didn't." Remus cupped the side of Harry's face.

"Well, now you're stuck with me," Harry smiled as Remus kissed his forehead.

"We'll deal with it," Sirius said. "So, are you ready to go home?"

"More than you know," Harry nodded.

* * *

><p>"Harry, we're going to have to Floo," Remus said when he saw all the reporters outside, Rita Skeeter in the front, her Quick Quotes Quill going wild. He could just imagine the things she'd be forging for a hit story. Somehow, the press had found out Harry was being released and were waiting to throw questions at him.<p>

"Great," Harry sighed. Sirius stroked his hair and they headed for a fireplace.

"It's either this or Skeeter," Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Gimme," Harry grabbed some Floo Powder and walked into the fireplace. He said the address and disappeared. Remus and Sirius followed, laughing at Harry's urgency to stay away from Skeeter. "I hate Floo with a passion," Harry groaned when his uncles appeared. They laughed.

"What's for dinner, Moony?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked at him in exasperation. "You have got to be kidding me?"

"What?"

"We just got home."

"So?"

"Unbelievable." Remus shook his head. "Harry?" He and Sirius looked around. Harry had disappeared. "Harry?"

"I'm in here," Harry said from the den.

"Don't disappear like that," Sirius said.

"Sorry. I answered the first time but you didn't hear me," Harry replied.

"What are you doing in here?" Remus asked.

"I just got home. I'm not allowed to wander?" Harry raised an eyebrow. Remus looked at him. "I'm looking at these papers. I was wandering and I found them on the desk." He pointed to _Daily Prophet_s on the wooden desk. "They're from when I was unconscious."

"Yeah," Sirius nodded as Harry looked at the headings.

_Potter Defeats Dark Lord!  
><em>_Evil Returned to the Depths!  
><em>_Harry Potter: In Recovery or Peril?  
><em>_Wizarding World Returned!_

"I didn't make that big of a difference, did I? Did I really save the world?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid so, pup. You defeated Voldemort and lived."

"Barely," Harry muttered.

"You've changed the world, kiddo, whether you like it or not," Sirius said.

"You know, when Voldemort hit me with the curse, I didn't die. I went to the border line between life and death. Dumbledore was there and we talked. I saw everyone that's died in the last seventeen years. I saw Teddy and Moody. Cho and Lee. Seamus and Katie. Mum and Dad. They told me to come back. They said I couldn't leave yet. So, I came back," Harry told them. "Then, after I defeated Voldemort and I was dying, I went to the border line again. This time, it was just me and Dumbledore. He told me I was dying. He told me how everyone was doing. He also told me what would happen if I chose to come back. He said my life would be normal. Said I don't have to live with wards anymore because Death Eaters won't attack. He said the Ministry will slow down and you two will be home more. I can't speak to snakes anymore. I won't have nightmares anymore so I won't wake up screaming. Also, my scar will never hurt again. Ever. I told him I wanted to come back. He sent me back and made me start healing," he finished explaining.

"And we're forever grateful to him," Sirius said and hugged Harry.

"Me too. I wasn't ready to leave. Not yet," Harry replied.

"We weren't ready either," Remus stated. "I have to tell you something now."

"What's up?"

"Your life is going to be normal now. Having a normal life means it's time to resign," Remus said.

"I'm confused," Harry frowned.

"It's time to stop worrying about everyone before yourself. It's time to start putting yourself first. It's also time to let me and Sirius do our job. Let us take care of you now. It's time for you to be normal," Remus told him.

"Let me do something first." Harry walked from the room. Luckily, he had finally gotten his wand back and he pulled it out. He walked down the hall to the front door. Remus and Sirius followed him outside. They stopped on the front porch and watched as Harry went outside the wards. Harry waved his wand and they heard a couple sounds then it was silent. They smiled at Harry as he walked back to them.

"So?" Remus said.

"Now I can be normal," Harry grinned.


	45. Chapter 45

"When are you going to work?" Harry asked at dinner that night.

"We're not going back for at least a week," Sirius said.

"What about your cases? Greyback, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix?" Harry frowned.

"There is no more Greyback case," Remus said. Harry looked at him curiously. "He's dead. I killed him in the battle of Hogwarts."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Awesome."

"And I'll go in when I want," Sirius said.

"You mean like now?" Harry pointed at the kitchen window. A brown barn owl was hovering with a letter tied to its leg. Harry jerked his hand and the window opened. "I'm going to bed." He pushed away and walked upstairs. Remus dropped his fork and stared at Sirius who opened the letter.

"You can't go to work, Padfoot," Remus said.

"Remus, I-"

"No. We just got home. Harry just got home. He's been in the hospital for over two weeks and gone for over two months. You can't leave."

"I'm not."

"Sirius, you-wait, what?"

"I'm not going in. They can deal with it on their own," Sirius answered.

"Oh. What's going on?"

"They're catching Lucius Malfoy. They want me to be there," Sirius said simply.

"Sirius, you're passing up the chance to finally get Lucius Malfoy."

"I don't care. Kingsley, Tonks, and Sanders can lead. I'm staying home this week," Sirius said. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a teenager to talk to." He got up and went upstairs. Remus smiled and cleared the table. He looked at the time. He had to leave in fifteen minutes.

"Harry?" Sirius knocked on the open door.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Harry said without looking at him. He was holding a picture of Harry, Remus, and Sirius. It had been taken in Harry's fifth year, after the kidnapping.

Sirius sat on the bed beside Harry. "I meant it when I said I'm not going in. I'm staying home this week."

"Won't you get fired?"

"Never have. And Crouch and Fudge are dead. I'm ok. I wouldn't care anyways." Sirius put a hand on Harry's knee. Harry finally looked at his godfather and smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to go," Remus said from the doorway.

"Go?" Harry frowned. "Go where?"

"I completely forgot," Sirius groaned.

"Forgot what?"

"Harry, in about ten minutes, Seth is being given the Dementor's Kiss. It was supposed to be about a week ago, but everything got out of control and it was moved. I have to be there," Remus replied.

"I'm still going with you," Sirius said.

"Padfoot, you need to stay with Harry."

"Take me with you," Harry told them.

"Absolutely not!" Remus said immediately.

"I can handle it, Remus. I survived this." Harry held up the _Evening Prophet_. The heading was '_Harry Potter Defeats and Survives!_'.

"Where did that come from?" Sirius frowned.

"I summoned it from downstairs. I can do wandless and non-verbal magic, remember?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Back on track, you two," Remus said then turned to Harry. "It's not that I don't think you can handle it, because I know you can. You've already been through so much and you just got home. I don't want you to have to see this, especially when it's someone you know."

"But, Remus-"

"Harry, no. You're not coming," Remus said.

"I can go if I want, you know. I'm seventeen." Harry crossed his arms.

"While you're living here, you're not going and I don't care how old you are," Remus answered and walked out.

"You know he's right, kiddo. I don't want you to see this either," Sirius stated and went downstairs. Harry followed.

"Fine. I won't go, but I'm having Ron, Hermione, and Ginny over," Harry said.

"That's fine, Harry. We don't know how long it'll take. We'll see you later," Remus opened the door and walked outside.

"Bye, kiddo." Sirius closed the door behind himself.

Harry sighed and went to the fireplace in the living room. He really had to get his friends Communicators.

"Harry, dear. Lovely to see you," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley. I was wondering if Ron, Hermione, and Ginny wanted to come over for a bit," Harry said.

"I'll send them right over, dear."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Harry pulled his head from the fireplace and sat on the sofa. It wasn't long before his friends climbed from the fire.

"Hey, Harry," Ron greeted as he and Hermione sat together. Ginny sat beside Harry and kissed him.

"Thanks for coming over."

"Where're Remus and Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Seth's getting the Dementor's Kiss tonight. Remus has to be there. Sirius went for support. They wouldn't let me go."

"I should say not! That's a horrible thing to see!" Hermione gasped.

"They're trying to protect you, Harry," Ginny told him.

Remus' words floated back to Harry's mind. _Let us take care of you now._ Harry sighed. "You're right."

"I know," Ginny grinned and started laughing.

"So how long will they be gone?" Ron asked.

"They didn't know. It could be a half hour or a couple hours. We'll see," Harry shrugged.

"It's great to finally be home," Hermione smiled.

"Yeah. It's nice," Harry nodded.

* * *

><p>"Here's the room," Sirius said.<p>

"Are Kingsley and Tonks still coming?" Remus asked.

"I think so. I'm not positive."

"Let's go in. They know which room if they're coming," Remus said and they walked into the large chamber. There were a few candles lit that cast eerie shadows on the dark stone walls. There was a long table at the front of the room. Just in front of this table was a platform with an iron chair on it. There were chains on it which magically bound the victim to the seat.

"Remus! Sirius!" they heard Tonks call. They looked around and spotted her sitting near the front, Kingsley on her left and two empty seats on her right. "Where have you two been? It's about to start," she said as they sat down.

"Just had a thing with Harry," Remus said.

"Is everything all right?" Kingsley asked.

"Yeah, fine. He was getting irritated because we wouldn't let him come with us to this. He thinks it's because we think he can't handle it," Sirius replied.

"That's obviously not true. This is something he should never have to experience," Tonks stated.

"That's what we said. He invited Ron, Hermione, and Ginny over since he couldn't come," Remus nodded.

"Everyone, please be seated. We're about to begin," the temporary Minister, Amelia Bones said and everyone sat. She didn't want to see Seth receive the Kiss, but she didn't have a choice. She couldn't change the sentence given.

Everyone's heads turned as a door to the left opened. The few lit candles went out and the cold settled in everyone's chest as two Dementors brought Seth into the room. He was extremely pale and thin. His eyes were bloodshot and he was shaking. As soon as the magical chains restrained him, he began screaming. It wasn't words, just screams. He stopped when he made eye contact with Remus.

Remus stared at Seth. At what was left of one of his best workers, one of his best friends. He felt tears form behind his eyes and he looked away. As soon as he did, Seth began screaming again. Remus raised his head when the door opened again. A lone Dementor glided into the room and over to Seth who was pulling against the bonds. Remus' breath began coming in short gasps. He could feel the others beside him, tense and breathing fast, but couldn't take his eyes from Seth and the approaching Dementor.

The Dementor slowly raised its scaly hands to its hooded face. Seth screamed louder. The hood began falling. The Dementor lowered itself to Seth. Everyone watched as Seth's screams became muffled as the Dementor latched its mouth onto his. Seth began shaking violently. Everyone could still hear his muffled screams. Soon after, Seth went limp and quiet. The Dementor slid its hood back on then floated out of the room as two others entered. The chains on the chair released Seth's empty body and he was dragged from the dark room. Remus wished they would light the candles again though he knew it wouldn't do anything.

"This sentence has been concluded. Thank you and good night," Amelia walked out swiftly. She looked horrified.

"Remus? Sirius?" Tonks said quietly. Remus turned his head to look at her. She and Kingsley had lost all their colour. Tonks was slightly shaking and was holding Kingsley's hand tightly.

"We should all go home," Kingsley replied.

Remus nodded and turned to Sirius. He looked worse than any of them. His skin was white. His eyes were wide with fear. His whole body was shaking. "Padfoot." He touched Sirius' shoulder. Sirius looked at him. "We have to go home." Sirius nodded and let Remus help him stand.

"Will you two be all right?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming. I know it was horrible," Remus said.

Tonks hugged him. "I'd rather I saw it than Harry."

"Definitely," Remus agreed.

"We'll see you two later," Kingsley said. They all left and headed outside.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to bed. I need to lie down," Sirius said when they got inside.<p>

"See you in the morning, Padfoot," Remus said, eating a chocolate frog. As Sirius climbed the stairs, Remus entered the living room. The TV was on and Harry, sitting with his feet curled beneath him, was fast asleep. Remus smiled at him. It was only nine-thirty. He went to his nephew. "Harry? Come on, pup." He lightly shook him.

"Mmm," Harry groaned and his eyes slowly opened.

"Let's get you upstairs, pup. You're exhausted," Remus sat beside him.

"And you look like death," Harry said, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "I'm also sorry. I know you're just protecting me."

"It's all right, Harry. Come on. Upstairs," Remus began standing.

"No." Harry grabbed his wrist and he sat back down. "Stay here." Harry lay down, his head in Remus' lap.

"Fine. We'll stay here," Remus summoned a blanket and draped it over Harry. Remus began rubbing Harry's arm and leaned backwards. He hoped he wouldn't have nightmares.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up in the same position he remembered falling asleep. He slowly and carefully sat up so he didn't wake Remus. He remembered how his uncle had looked last night. It had been worse than when he had been a werewolf and it had been the full moon. Harry looked at the clock. It was ten-thirty a.m. He had slept for over twelve hours and hadn't woken up. He couldn't even remember any dream he might have had. Dumbledore had been right. He wouldn't have anymore nightmares!<p>

Harry smiled to himself and pulled the blanket off from around his shoulders. He placed it on Remus then headed to the kitchen. He turned on one of the elements on the stove and placed a pan on it. As he waited for it to heat up, he took two butterbeers from the fridge and two chocolate frogs from the small cupboard above the fridge. He put a frog and a butterbeer at his uncles' places at the table. Harry went back to the fridge and pulled out two eggs and bacon. It had been a while since he'd had a decent breakfast, or any breakfast at all for that matter. As he watched the door cook, there came a tapping at the window. Harry glanced up and saw a familiar snowy owl.

"Hedwig!" he managed to quietly exclaim so he didn't wake anyone. Harry waved his hand and the window opened. Hedwig flew in and landed on the counter beside him. There was a dead mouse in her beak. Harry stroked her feathers. "I've missed you. Now go to my room and eat that. Not around my food." She flew off and Harry finished cooking. He dished it up with a glass of water and sat down.

As soon as he started eating, there was another tap at the window. Harry looked up and rolled his eyes. There was a black and brown owl hovering, a rolled up paper tied to its leg. Harry waved his hand again and the window opened. The owl landed in front of Harry.

"Why can't you all stay away from my food?" he muttered as he took the paper and placed money in the pouch. Harry shook his head as the owl took off and he opened the paper.

_Hogwarts: Shutting Down or Opening Up?_

_It has been over two weeks since the mass defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. As the flames were doused and the dead moved, questions arose. Will Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry open once again for all the young witches and wizards still alive in the world? If it does reopen, will many return? Will students return to the walls that tell the horrific story of what has passed? The walls in which many loved ones died? _

_What about our new saviour? Will he return? Will he want to return to the grounds where he almost lost his life to save us? The building that will only remind him of all he__'__s lost? All he__'__s suffered?_

Harry crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it to his side. How was he supposed to recover if stupid reporters kept announcing that night on the Hogwarts grounds? Announcing how many people he loved had died? How could they keep talking about all his 'suffering'?

Harry sighed and continued to slowly eat. He finished his breakfast and put the plate in the sink. He grabbed his jacket and put on his shoes, then went outside. He gazed at the snow covered lawn. He watched as it glistened in the fully risen sun. The air was still, the area silent. Not even a small wind was present. It was peace. It was bliss. It was normal.

Harry moved to a chair on the porch and sat down, still staring out at the distant mountains and white tipped trees. He hardly noticed when the door opened. "You'll get cold out here."

Harry looked at Sirius and smiled. Sirius sat beside him, the butterbeer Harry had left in his hand. "I have a jacket. Besides, it's not that cold. I've been in worse the past little while."

"Yes, but it's still eleven in the morning in winter."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that I want you inside where you won't get ill," Sirius said.

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned. "Fine." He stood up and headed back inside. Remus was sitting at the table, the wrinkled _Prophet _in his hands. "Morning," he said as he sat beside Remus.

"Morning, pup. I'm assuming you saw the paper and that's why it was in a ball on the floor?" Remus put it down, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, sorry. Should have picked it up," Harry nodded.

"Don't listen to this article or any others. You'll drive yourself crazy if you take them seriously," Sirius said.

"I don't know if I want to go back if Hogwarts opens. It might be too hard. So much happened on those grounds. Even Hogsmeade. Maybe too much has happened," Harry told them.

"What happened in Hogsmeade?" Remus asked.

"Snape died and Draco Malfoy changed," Harry sighed. "We were in the cave when we heard someone coming. Voldemort had ordered Snaoe and Draco to kill us. We ran up to Hogsmeade, but Draco caught us. He kept saying he had to kill us. That, if he didn't, he would be killed. I told him he wasn't a murderer, that he wasn't his father, and he didn't have to be. Then Snape showed up. Told Draco to kill us. He didn't. Draco lowered his wand and faced Snape and backed up to us. Snape said he would kill us. We conversed a bit then he tried to kill me. I blocked, it was deflected, it hit Snape. Draco turned his back on his father and Voldemort. He thanked me for helping him. I didn't do anything though. I was just trying to stay alive," he finished the story. He put his head in his hand, his elbow resting on the table.

"You're right, Harry. A lot has happened. You don't have to go back to school. We'd rather you did, but you don't have to. It's your choice," Sirius said.

"No! That's not right!" Harry said loudly. "You're not supposed to give me a choice! You're supposed to tell me what to do! I'm tired of choices. You're my guardians, my uncles. Decide for me."

Remus and Sirius grinned. "It's not our choice to make," Remus replied.

"It really should be. You should tell me to go back to school and I don't have a say in the matter," Harry crossed his arms.

"You'll make the right decision, pup. I know you will." Remus kissed Harry's forehead then headed for the library. Sirius headed to the living room.

"That's it? You two are no help." Harry glowered at them as they laughed. He stood and followed Remus. Instead of continuing to the library, Harry turned into the den. He didn't know what to do. Nothing would ever be the same. Hogwarts would never be the same. The wizarding world would never be the same. He, Harry, would never be the same. He had seen and been through too much to ever be who he used to be. Would everything that had happened make it too hard to be inside the castle walls again? Could he handle being a 'saviour'?

Harry breathed deeply and looked around, putting his hands in the pockets of his hoodie sweater. He stared at the many pictures on the walls. There were quite a few of the trio at school. _Maybe I should talk to Ron and Hermione._

"You're going to hurt yourself," Remus said behind him. Harry turned. He shrugged his shoulders slightly. "You don't have to go back."

"What if I do?"

"You have nothing to prove, Harry, to anyone. If you think going to school will do nothing but torture you, then don't go back."

"Maybe I should though. Maybe I have to prove it to myself. Prove that I can handle being back there."

"You're making this far more complicated than it really is, pup. From experience, taking the easy way out rarely has good outcomes. You know taking the right road will be hard but the results will be what you want or close. You know perfectly well in your mind that you can handle going back and somewhere in there, you want to go back. Don't make things complicated and you'll be fine." Remus left the room.

Harry sighed and looked at a picture from his sixth year. He, Ron, and Hermione were in Gryffindor Tower, happy and laughing. He loved Hogwarts and it would only be one more year. It would be a chance to be normal. Harry gave the picture one last gaze then walked out the door.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Even though I labelled this chapter "One Year Later," this is not a full year later. It's only a few months. I couldn't make it a full year later. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy it anyways. :] Thanks. Don't forget to review.**

ONE YEAR LATER: PART 1

"Get up or you don't get to hear the big news," Sirius said to a sleeping Harry.

"I don't care," Harry groaned and pulled the blankets over his head, despite the summer heat. Harry hadn't had a single nightmare since the night Voldemort was destroyed. Remus and Sirius had been at work often during the following weeks but it only lasted a couple weeks. Now, they were home at least three to four times a week, sometimes more. They hadn't had any problems with Harry's scar either and their home was free of wards.

"I think you do. Get up, kiddo."

Almost all of the Death Eaters had been captured and put in Azkaban. Bellatrix Lestrange was the only one still on the run. She was no danger though. With no master, she didn't dare attack. She was just avoiding Aurors, though still hiding out in London. Harry didn't go out much. Not because he was afraid of being murdered on the spot, but because he didn't want to face the wizarding community yet. He didn't want to know how everyone would treat him. He mostly stayed home and went to the Burrow. Diagon Alley had been restored. All the shops were fixed and, according to his uncles, as busy as it used to be. It was like nothing had happened.

"No. Go away."

A few days after Harry returned home from the hospital, he had become quiet and distant, worrying Remus and Sirius. Harry had explained he was finally feeling the effects of everything that had happened. Everyone else in the world were building their lives back up and trying to forget everything. Harry couldn't forget though. He couldn't act like nothing had happened. He had lost and almost lost too much to pretend it had never happened. It had taken a while, but eventually Harry's personality had returned and he was beginning to be happy again. Now he was as normal as ever.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Ginny's downstairs." He grinned as Harry sat up.

"Really?" Harry looked at Sirius and noticed his grin. "Prick." He lay down again.

"You're going to school in a month," Sirius said and Harry sat up again.

"What?"

"School starts September first," Sirius tossed the _Daily Prophet _at Harry who read the front page.

_Back to School!_

_A year later and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is reopening on September the first. Students and staff will be welcomed back. Our world has come a long way the past year. It has been a large struggle and transition to get back on our feet. With the famous wizarding school opening again, we can all proudly say we have succeeded in getting our peaceful way of life back. Students will receive their letters within the weak and are expected to be aboard the Hogwarts Express at eleven o__'__clock a.m. on September first._

Harry put the paper down. "Your letter came as well." Sirius handed Harry the familiar Hogwarts envelope. "Harry, what's wrong? I thought you'd be excited. You said you wanted to go back." Sirius sat on the bed.

"I know and I do want to go back."

"But-"

"But how is everyone going to treat me? Who will teach Charms and Potions and the other open subjects?" Harry said. "I've barely gone anywhere public the last year. I've been here, the Burrow, Kingsley and Tonks' place, and the Ministry. I haven't even been to Diagon Alley. I've been in complete solitude the last year and now I'll have to face everyone."

"I know it'll be hard, especially because you have kind of hidden from the world, but you'll be fine. Many will probably treat you different, but those that are really your friends will treat you just like Ron and Hermione do."

Harry sighed. "I don't know, Sirius. Not everyone is like you and Remus. Not many will be able to get past the saviour layer."

"Do you remember that day in the hospital when Remus and I brought you to the waiting room and all those people were there?" Sirius wondered.

"Of course I remember. I asked Ginny to marry me that day. What about it?" Harry nodded.

"All those people that had come to see you, care about you and only you. They don't care about this whole saviour thing. They're just grateful you survived. You could be the next Albus Dumbledore and they would only see star Quidditch player, Harry Potter." Harry smiled. "Go back to school, kiddo. Have some fun. Don't worry about those that only see a saviour. They're not worth stressing over." Sirius brushed some hair from Harry's eyes. Harry nodded.

"Breakfast!" Remus called. Harry and Sirius glanced at each other, jumped up, and ran to the door, zooming downstairs. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, hey, slow down, pup," Remus said as Harry almost crashed into him.

"Sorry. Hungry." Harry sat down across from Sirius, Remus beside him.

"Well, I know that." Remus grinned and ruffled Harry's hair as the boy glowered at him.

"Did Sirius show you the paper?"

"Yeah," Harry answered simply. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"He's worried about how everyone will treat him now. As the saviour or as Harry. He's hardly faced the public in the last year, besides the Ministry, but he's well known there," Sirius explained.

"I see. Some will treat you differently, Harry, but that's just because they've only known the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and the 'Chosen One'. They're never known you. Stick to those that act like nothing's changed. They're the real friends," Remus said.

"But that's not true. Everything's changed. Why is everyone acting like nothing happened?" Harry said.

"They're not. The only thing everyone's doing is moving on. You're the only one dwelling on it, something that's going to hurt you. I know you had a huge part and you went through things no other wizard would experience in a lifetime, but you can move on. What happened, happened. You changed things and everyone has adjusted to the changes. It's time you did the same," Remus told him.

"I guess," Harry shrugged.

"We know. It's time for you to go back to school and have a normal year," Sirius replied. Harry nodded.

"Oh, Sirius. I've got something for you. Same with you, Remus." Harry turned to the stairs where papers were floating towards him. "Ron and Ginny want me to give these to you. Remus, this is for you." Harry split up the papers and handed them to his uncles.

"These are applications," Sirius said. Harry nodded, taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Hermione's applying for Seth's position," Remus stated.

"Harry, you want to be an Auror?" Sirius wondered.

"Yeah. I didn't know if I wanted to be in your department or Remus' department. After everything, I knew I wanted to be an Auror. Ron and Ginny have wanted to be Aurors for a while. Hermione was going to be a Healer, but she changed her mind after she was released from the hospital. She decided she'd rather deal with creatures with Remus' department. We all talked a few weeks ago and wrote up our applications. I kept forgetting to give them to you," Harry explained.

"I guess I have to start interviewing people," Sirius sighed. Harry laughed at Sirius' reluctance to build a new team.

"Do you still want to have your birthday here, Harry? Or would you rather go to the Burrow?" Remus asked.

"I want to stay home. And just the Weasleys, Hermione, Kingsley, Tonks, and Andromeda. That's it," Harry answered.

"We know. They've all said they'll be here." Remus nodded. Harry smiled. He would be turning eighteen in a few days. He just wanted a small party with those closest to him.

"How will school be working this year? There's going to be an extra year of first years. And who is teaching the open classes?" Harry wondered.

"There will be volunteers to teach for this year until permanent professors are found. The new first years will be joined with the other first years. All other years will go through school like normal. Those who went to school while Voldemort was running it, will repeat that year," Remus explained.

"So who's teaching?"

"Kingsley is teaching Potions. Tonks is teaching Charms. I'm coming back to teach Defence and Sirius is teaching Transfiguration."

"Awesome. Hey, Pig." Harry grabbed the tiny owl when it clumsily landed on the table. He took the letter off its leg and handed Ron's owl to Sirius so he could read.

_Harry!  
><em>_Have you seen the paper? Probably have. Hogwarts is finally reopening! Hermione and I are really excited to be going back. You__'__re still going back, right? Anyways, we were wondering if you__'__d want to get our things in Diagon Alley together? Mum and Bill are bringing us around one today.  
><em>_Send Pig back with your answer.  
><em>_Bye.  
><em>_Ron_

"Ron wants me to go to Diagon Alley to get our school stuff." Harry put the letter down.

"And you don't want to go," Remus said.

"I haven't been to Diagon Alley since I escaped from Gringotts. I didn't even go out into Diagon Alley. I was in the bank trying to stay alive. It's public," Harry replied.

"You're going to have to face the world eventually, kiddo."

"The longer you wait, the harder it'll be," Remus added.

"Isn't that what you said to Bill when you told him you were taking me off life support?" The words came out before Harry could stop them. He saw pained expressions take place on his uncles' faces. They couldn't stand thinking about how close they had been to losing him. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I meant it though. Either, you use the month you have to get used to the world again or wait and deal with it at school," Remus explained.

"It's not all right. I shouldn't have said that. Whenever I try not to hurt you two, I do. I'm always hurting you two. I hoped that would stop after I killed Voldemort," Harry told them.

"You've never hurt us, kiddo. You could never hurt us. You didn't mean to say it. People do that all the time. It's normal," Sirius answered.

Harry shrugged. "Why are you having a hard time adjusting to this? You managed to deal with being the Boy-Who-Lived and the Chosen One. Why not this?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. This is just so much bigger than those. Now I'm a saviour. A legend," Harry replied.

"You've been a legend your whole life, Harry," Sirius said.

"And being a saviour is no longer than the Boy-Who-Lived or the Chosen One. The Boy-Who-Lived, a one year old that survived the killing curse and almost destroyed Lord Voldemort. The Chosen One, a teenage boy destined to save the wizarding world from Lord Voldemort. The saviour, a seventeen year old boy that destroyed Lord Voldemort, saved the world, almost died, and recovered from something that's fatal. They're all on the same level, pup," Remus stated.

Harry sighed. "I don't know. I just don't like the thought of being the saviour."

"Then don't think of it that way. Think of it as being a war hero or a war survivor," Sirius said.

Harry shrugged again. "You should go to Diagon Alley, Harry. It's time to face the world again." Remus smiled.

"Will you two come?" Harry asked.

"You'll go after Death Eaters alone, but this you want company for," Sirius joked. Harry grinned and nodded. "We'll come," he agreed.

"Thanks. Guess I'm going to Diagon Alley." Harry summoned a quill and wrote his reply.

_Ron,  
><em>_Don__'__t worry. I__'__m going back to school. Yeah. I__'__ll come to Diagon Alley. Remus and Sirius are coming with me. I__'__ll meet you in Diagon Alley at one.  
><em>_Say hi to the girls for me.  
><em>_Harry _

Sirius held out Pigwigeon and Harry tied the letter to its leg. The owl took off. "I'm going to shower then find something to do for two hours." Harry walked upstairs.

* * *

><p>"I've changed my mind. I'm going home," Harry said, spinning around. He groaned when Sirius grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. Harry's eyes darted around at the witches and wizards all around. As Harry passed with his uncles, people would stop and stare. Some pointed and others whispered. He heard a couple kids say, "Look, Mummy. It's the saviour. It's the saviour!"<p>

"I want to go home," Harry said as they passed a group of young witches who pointed at him.

"Ignore them, Harry. They mean nothing," Remus told him.

"It's easier said than done, you know," Harry muttered. Remus sighed and they stopped walking. "What?"

"You know what, Harry. Why can't you ignore them like you used to?" Remus asked. "It's been a year since that night. I know it's not something you'll forget. We'll never forget it, but you need to accept everything that's happened and changed. All of this whispering and staring is nothing new. Don't treat it like it's foreign. You don't have to be the saviour everyone says you are. You can be just the Boy-Who-Lived. You can be just Harry."

"Too much has changed for me to be those things. I can't anymore."

"This is mental, Harry. You can't hide from the world forever. You need to accept the way the world sees you. It's time to accept who you are and start living the normal life you now have," Sirius stated.

"I just hoped things would be different. I thought that once I destroyed Voldemort, my life would be normal. I wouldn't be picked out of a crowd. People wouldn't stare and point and whisper. I hate that it didn't happen." Harry sat on the sidewalk, his uncles beside him.

"It did happen, pup. You're life is normal. Sure, people still act like idiots around you but you're used to it. I think the thing that's freaking you out is the idea of a normal life. You've never known a normal life. Now, here you are, at the beginning again. Ready to restart your life. I think you're also worried me and Sirius will leave because now there's no danger we have to protect you from. Guess what? We're not going anywhere," Remus replied.

"Well, not-" Harry moved to object.

"Harry," Remus said knowingly.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, fine. I know you would never leave, but I can't help but worry. The best things I have always disappear."

"We're not disappearing, kiddo." Sirius gave Harry a one-armed hug. "Let's go find the others." Harry nodded and they got up. Talking, they walked down the busy street and rounded a corner.

"Harry!" Ron, Hermione, and Ginny yelled, waving him over.

"Hey, guys. Hey, Ginny." Harry kissed his fiancée and sat down. They were at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. "Where's your mum and Bill?"

"The Apothecary. We didn't feel like going inside so we sat here and got ice cream," Ron replied.

"I'll be right back. I have to go to Gringotts." Harry stood up again and left the table with his uncles.

"See? It's easy if you ignore everyone." Sirius ruffled Harry's hair.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry pushed him away. They headed to the bank and walked up the stone stairs to the doors. Harry stopped walking.

"Harry?" Sirius said when his godson stopped. "What's wrong?"

Harry didn't answer. He just stared at the doors. "It's Gringotts, Sirius. Where he and his friends were held and tortured, remember?" Remus whispered.

"Of course." Sirius nodded. "We can get your money for you. You don't have to come in."

"I shouldn't be afraid of Gringotts. It's a bank," Harry said.

"A bank you almost lost your life in. Harry, there's nothing wrong with the way you're feeling. The feelings will pass," Remus stated.

"But why is it taking so long with me? Ron and Hermione are fine. They haven't been hiding for the past year," Harry replied.

"Actually, I was talking to Molly and Arthur a couple weeks ago. They told me Ron and Hermione wouldn't leave the house unless they were together and someone was with them. They wouldn't even go outside. They've been hiding just as much as you," Sirius answered.

"Really? They never told me that," Harry said.

"They probably didn't tell you for the same reasons you didn't tell them about your seclusion. None of you wanted to show it," Remus told him.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Come on. I need money." Remus and Sirius laughed and they walked into the building.

* * *

><p>"Harry! Hurry up! You are not going to be late on the first day of school!" Sirius yelled. It was finally September first and almost time to go to King's Cross.<p>

"If I miss the train, I can just Apparate like you and Remus are doing," Harry said, walking down the stairs and pulling a new green sweater on.

"Where's your stuff?"

"My pocket. Except Hedwig. She's right here." Harry waved his hand and Hedwig came floating downstairs in her cage. "Hey, when are you hiring a new team? Ron and Ginny are going mental wondering if they made the team or not," Harry said as they walked outside to Apparate.

"I'm getting there. It's a hard decision," Sirius stated.

"You have seven open spots." Harry raised an eyebrow. They disappeared and were at King's Cross station.

"That doesn't make the decision any less difficult."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You can't hire me just because I'm your nephew either. It wouldn't be fair. Same goes for Ron and Ginny. Don't hire them just because he's my best friend and she's my fiancée. I told Remus the same thing about Hermione," Harry told him and they walked through the banner.

"I won't. I promise. Now, be good. I love you." Sirius hugged Harry tightly.

"Umm, Sirius? I'll be seeing you in a few hours," Harry said.

"What's your point?"

Harry chuckled. "Never mind. I'll see you later."

Sirius kissed his forehead. "Bye, kiddo." Harry shook his head as he got on the Hogwarts Express. Sirius was acting like he'd never see Harry again.

"Bye, Sirius!" Harry called, waving out the window. Sirius waved back. Harry went in search of his friends when Platform Nine and Three-Quarters could no longer be seen.

"Harry, in here!" Hermione called.

"Hey, Potter!" a familiar voice said behind him.

"One minute, Hermione." Harry turned and was face to face with Draco Malfoy. "Hello, Malfoy."

"I didn't think you were coming back," Malfoy stated.

"Believing the papers, are we?" Harry replied.

"Not completely."

"I almost didn't come back," Harry told him. "What about you? Why did you come back? I thought you hated Hogwarts because it wasn't a pureblood school?"

Malfoy shrugged. "I guess it's not so bad. Besides, I wasn't going to move to Germany or wherever to go to Durmstrang. It's also freakin' cold wherever Durmstrang is."

"It's freezing here too, genius." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Not in the summer," Malfoy protested. Harry grinned and rolled his eyes. "Any idea who the replacement professors are?"

"Yeah. I know," Harry nodded.

"And?"

"Transfiguration is Sirius. Defence is Remus. Potions is Kingsley Shacklebolt. Charms is Nymphadora Tonks," Harry said.

"This should be an interesting year. And the year Slytherin wins the Quidditch and House Cup," Malfoy smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes again. "See you later, Malfoy." He walked to the compartment his friends were in. "Is it weird that it feels normal to be on good terms with Draco Malfoy?" he said as he sat beside Ron.

"A little," Hermione nodded. They all laughed. "I'm so glad we're going back to school."

"Yeah. Things are finally getting back to normal," Ginny sighed.

"Yeah." Harry looked at his friends and smiled. "Things are perfect."


	47. Chapter 47

ONE YEAR LATER: PART 2

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, everyone!" Professor, and new Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall called over the Great Hall after the Sorting. "It's lovely seeing that so many of you have returned. It can't have been easy. Much has passed and much has changed. There was much debate among the staff on the subject of reopening the school. The main thing we focused on was if any students would return." McGonagall paused and gazed at everyone. Her eyes landed on the trio.

"Some of us have gone through more than others. I'm not saying anyone was hurting more than someone else. I'm simply saying some experienced things others didn't. We all went through hardships and pain, that much is clear. It's also clear that each and every one of you sitting in this hall is brave and strong. You all returned despite all the horror and evil that took place inside these walls." She paused again.

"We have all moved forward. Whether any pain we've endured has subsided or not, we've moved on. We've accepted what has come to pass." McGonagall looked at Harry and gave a small smile. "Many in this room believe there is but one hero of the war. This is not true. We are all survivors. We are all fighters. We are all true war heroes." The Great Hall erupted in applause. McGonagall began the feast and sat down.

"That was a great speech," Hermione said.

"It really was," Ginny agreed.

"You know what the best thing is about this year?" Harry said. They all looked at him. "No trouble. No mysteries. No three-headed dogs or giant spiders. No danger. The only thing we have to worry about is homework and being late for class."

"Absolutely," Ron nodded. As usual, he was loading food into his mouth.

Suddenly a transparent head came through the table. "Hello. Welcome back, Gryffindors."

"Hello, Nick. Thanks. We're glad to be back," Harry said to the ghost. It was the ghost of Gryffindor house, Nearly Headless Nick or, as he preferred, Sir Nicholas.

"Great to see you again, Harry and Ron, and Hermione, of course," Nick smiled.

"Thanks, Nick," Hermione said as he floated away. An hour later, McGonagall stood and the Hall quieted.

"Bedtime. Tomorrow, classes begin. Good night."

Everyone stood. "I'm going to bed. Good night, you two. Night, Harry." Ginny kissed his cheek and left.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting at Gryffindor table for Remus, Sirius, Kingsley, and Tonks. "You three should be heading to bed with the rest of the school," Remus said, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"We were waiting for you four." Harry turned around and stood with Ron and Hermione.

Remus put an arm around Harry. "You can see us tomorrow and everyday until school ends. Right now, bed."

"You're no fun," Harry grinned.

"Unless you three want detention the first day," Remus joked.

"You wouldn't," Ron gasped.

"Maybe," Sirius smirked.

"See you tomorrow, Harry. Night, Hermione." Ron kissed her quickly then took off running.

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "That boy can sure move."

"Yeah." Harry and Hermione laughed.

"All right. We'll go to bed," Harry said.

Remus gave him a one-armed hug and kissed his head. "Have a good night. Love you, pup."

"I love you too," Harry said and hugged Sirius.

"Good night, kiddo. Love you. Sleep well."

"You too. Good night, Kingsley. Tonks. See you all tomorrow. Come on, Hermione." Harry headed for the Grand Staircase.

"It'll be interesting having those four as professors," Hermione said.

"Definitely." Harry grinned.

"Incoming call from Sirius Orion Black. Accept or decline call?" a familiar holographic voice said from Harry's pocket.

"I thought I turned that off." Harry frowned, pulling it from his pocket.

"I thought you weren't supposed to turn it off," Hermione replied.

"About a week after I got home from the hospital, I wasn't allowed. But having it on, Remus and Sirius kept calling in the middle of the night to check on me. One night I turned it off and they freaked out. I told them I was turning it off at night now because the only thing that's keeping me awake at night is them. They eventually agreed," Harry explained.

"Incoming call from Sirius Orion Black. Accept or decline call?" the Communicator spoke again.

"Shouldn't you answer? Won't he think something's happened if you don't?" Hermione wondered.

"No. Now that there's no Death Eaters or anything, they're not too concerned if I don't answer," Harry told her. "Accept," he said.

"Call accepted."

"Sirius, we talked not four minutes ago." Harry raised an eyebrow. He followed Hermione through the portrait door into Gryffindor Tower's common room.

"I'll see you in the morning, Harry," Hermione said.

"Good night, Hermione," he answered as she headed to the girls' dormitories. He turned back to Sirius.

"I just wanted to tell you that you can come see me or Remus at any time," Sirius told him.

"Sirius, I haven't woken up in the night for a year."

"I know. I'm just saying-"

"Let him go to sleep, Padfoot. He'll be fine. He knows he can come here if he wants," Remus said behind Sirius.

"Moony, I was just telling him-"

"And I'm telling you to go to bed and let Harry do the same," Remus said. Harry grinned at them. "Good night, Harry."

"Good night."

"No. Remus-" Sirius protested and the call was cut off. Harry shook his head and turned his Communicator off. He went up the stairs to the boys' dormitories and smiled. Ron and Neville's snores were filling the otherwise quiet room. Dean Thomas was sleeping silently next to an empty bed. It had belonged to Seamus Finnegan. Harry got changed and crawled into his own four poster bed beside Ron's.

* * *

><p>"Not yet, Mum. I'm tired," Ron mumbled. It was the next morning and the first day of classes. Harry and Hermione were at Ron's bedside, trying to shake him awake. All of Gryffindor Tower was awake but Ron.<p>

"Did he just call me 'Mum'?" Hermione asked.

Harry grinned. "I think so."

"Hmph." Hermione pulled out her wand. "_Aguamenti_," she muttered. A jet of water came from her wand tip and hit Ron in the head, jerking him awake.

"What the-? Harry!" Ron shouted.

"No. It wasn't-ahh! Ron!" Harry cried. Ron had jumped at him and had him pinned to the floor. "It wasn't me!"

"Then who was it?"

"Hermione, you git. Now, get off me." Harry pushed his best friend off of him just as Tonks walked in. They all stared at her and she stared at the scene before her. Hermione had her wand out and was holding back laughs. Ron was dripping wet and getting up off the floor. Harry was still sitting on the floor and a little went from Ron being on him.

"Umm-" Tonks said.

"Morning, Tonks," Harry said, standing up.

"Should I ask what happened?" Tonks asked as she cast drying charms on the boys.

The trio looked at one another then back at Tonks. "No," they answered in unison.

"I'll take your word for it," Tonks stated. They grinned. "You need to get to the Great Hall. McGonagall is handing out timetables and you know how Remus and Sirius get when you don't eat." She pointed at Harry.

"I know. I'm coming." Harry walked past her and left the dorm.

Tonks turned back to Ron and Hermione and opened her mouth as if to say something. Then she closed it. "Never mind. Hurry up, you two." She shook her head and walked out.

* * *

><p>"We've got Potions, History, Defence, and Astronomy." Harry read their timetable.<p>

"We also have NEWTs this year," Hermione said. They looked at Ron as he groaned loudly.

"I knew there was something bad about coming back," Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes.

"Well, we've got Kingsley and Remus today." Harry looked at the staff table. Remus was talking to McGonagall. Sirius and Kingsley were deep in conversation. Tonks was talking with someone on her right. She was young but wasn't a usual professor. "Who's Tonks talking to?"

"New Flying Instructor," Hermione replied.

"Who is she? She looks young," Harry said.

"Harry, of course she's young. It's Angelina," Hermione told him, an incredulous look on her face.

"Angelina?"

"Yes, Harry. Angelina Johnson. She got hired to be the Flying Instructor. Weren't you listening when Fred and George told us?" Hermione frowned.

"When did they tell us?"

"At your birthday."

"Oh. I don't remember that." Hermione rolled her eyes and continued eating. Harry looked back to the Staff Table. Angelina met his eyes and waved. He returned it. After about twenty minutes, the bell rang.

"Come on. We have to get to the dungeons." Hermione stood up with Ron and Harry, all grabbing their bags.

"It'll be weird, won't it?" Ron said.

"What will?" Harry asked, walking down to the dungeons.

"Not having Snape teach us."

"He didn't teach us Potions in sixth year," Harry stated.

"Not just Potions, at all. He won't be anywhere. No more evil professor breathing down our necks," Ron answered, walking into the Potions room.

Harry stopped in the doorway as the memory of Snape falling to the ground dead crashed into him.

"Harry, are you all right?" Kingsley had appeared behind him. Harry nodded slightly. "Everyone, please take a seat. We'll being in a moment," he said to the class then led Harry to the corridor. "Are you sure you're all right? Should I get Remus or Sirius?"

"No," Harry said quickly. "I'm fine. Just a flashback."

Kingsley looked at him sceptically. "All right. Come on. Inside." Harry walked to the table his friends had chosen and sat on the end. Kingsley walked to the front of the class and looked out at the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor seventh years. "Welcome to Potions. I am your new professor for this year, Professor Shacklebolt. I would have been your Defence professor if Professor Lupin hadn't swiped the job." The class laughed. "We will be working extra hard this year because this is your NEWT year. I hated those. Worst thing about seventh year." The class laughed again.

* * *

><p>"Remus," Kingsley called when he saw Remus passing the library.<p>

Remus walked to him. "What's up?"

"Where's Sirius?"

"Don't know," Remus shrugged. "He was free second period. He probably went to Hogsmeade. He might be having lunch now. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing huge. At the beginning of class, Harry looked in the room and stopped. He said he was fine, that it was just a flashback. He seemed to calm down a bit through class, but he was edgy. Very quiet," Kingsley explained.

"How were all the others acting? Were they staring at him or whispering?" Remus asked.

"No. They treated him like any other student." Kingsley shook his head.

"Hmm," Remus thought. "I'll go see him. Thanks, Kingsley. Tell Sirius if you see him."

"Will do," Kingsley agreed and turned in the direction of the Great Hall.

Remus didn't move for a bit. He knew Harry wouldn't go to the Hall if something was bothering him. He'd go somewhere to be alone. _The Room of Requirement. _He headed to the seventh floor. He found the right painting and made the door appear. He slowly and quietly opened it and walked in.

The room had transformed itself to look just like the old cottage. There was a roaring fire and a sofa in front of it, occupied by Harry. "Harry?" Remus said. Harry turned and spotted his uncle.

"Oh, hi." Harry turned back to the fire.

Remus walked to the sofa and sat on the other end. "Kingsley told me what happened this morning. What he thinks happened anyways."

"Nothing happened. I'm fine."

"Were others staring at you?"

"Not that I know of," Harry shook his head.

"What's wrong, pup?"

Harry sighed. He didn't speak for several minutes. "I looked in the Potions classroom and I had a brief flashback. All I could think about was when Snape hit the ground. I just can't get it out of my head," he finally explained. "Just like how every night when I go to bed, there's an empty bed between Dean and Neville. I hate having all these pictures in my head. All these memories."

"You could use Occlumency," Remus replied.

"I've tried. I can't concentrate."

"Think of different memories of these people. Think of how they looked when you saw them in the border line."

"I just want them back," Harry sighed. "Even Snape."

"I know you do, Harry. I thought you had accepted what happened to everyone who lost their life?" Remus moved closer to his nephew.

"I did too. I guess it's harder to accept when I'm somewhere I saw them every day. Everything reminds me of them."

Remus ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry looked at him. "It'll get easier. You'll have fun this year." Harry smiled. "Sirius and I will help you."

"I know. I love you, Remus."

Remus hugged him. "I love you too."

_**Nine Months Later**_

"Here we are! At the end of a wonderful year. The Quidditch Cup, for the fourth year, has been awarded to Gryffindor." The Hall erupted in applause and cheers, the Gryffindors being the loudest. Professor McGonagall raised a hand and the Great Hall grew quiet. "It's time to award the House Cup."

"You may have taken the Quidditch Cup, Potter, but we're taking the House Cup," Draco Malfoy muttered to Harry behind him.

"I'm sure, Malfoy. Gryffindor's won the House Cup the past six years. We're not about to break that streak," Harry grinned.

"-which leaves Gryffindor to go home another year with the House Cup," McGonagall finished announcing. Gryffindor table jumped up, cheering loudly.

Harry turned to Malfoy. "I don't want to say I told you so, but-"

"Shut up, Potter." Malfoy crossed his arms. Harry laughed.

"Graduation party outside, Gryffindors!" Dean Thomas and Ron yelled. All the Gryffindor seventh years ran outside.

"I need to stay here with the other years," McGonagall told Remus. The seventh years from the other houses had left as well to have their own celebrations. The other years remained to finish the feast.

"Me, Sirius, Kingsley, and Tonks will watch the Gryffindors," Remus smiled and stood up.

"Thank you, Remus," McGonagall said gratefully. Remus nodded his acknowledgment and went to talk to the others.

"You three," Remus pointed to Sirius, Kingsley, and Tonks, "come with me."

"Yes, Mum." Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Sirius, shut up." Tonks slapped his arm.

"What's going on, Remus?" Kingsley asked.

"We have to watch the Gryffindor party. I told Minerva we would," Remus replied.

"Good. Let's go see Harry." Sirius jumped up. They all headed outside.

"It's not like you haven't already seen him. He was just in your class," Tonks said.

"So I want to see my godson. Last I checked, that was legal," Sirius argued.

"Sirius! Remus!" Harry called and ran to them. He hugged Sirius.

"See? He wanted to see me too," Sirius told Tonks as Harry hugged Remus.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "You are such a child."

"What's up with them?" Harry whispered to Remus who had placed an arm around his nephew, pulling him close.

"They've been like this all day. It's a bit irritating really," Remus whispered back. Harry laughed.

"You and Sirius sound like that sometimes," Harry said.

"We do not," Remus replied.

"Yeah, you do. I should know. It's usually while I'm there." Harry grinned. Remus chuckled and hugged him again.

"Where's Hermione?" Remus asked.

"Probably making out with Ron somewhere," Harry said offhandedly. Remus raised an eyebrow. "Last I saw, she was talking to Lavender."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Remus walked to the large group of Gryffindors.

"Hey, Harry." Kingsley went to his side.

"Hey. Do you argue like this with her?" Harry pointed to his uncle and Tonks. They were still arguing.

"No, but that's because I usually give in right away. She always wins so there's no point trying. It must be a cousin thing with them." Kingsley shook his head.

"Must be. Remus and Sirius argue like this too," Harry agreed.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. Harry turned and began walking towards her. She reached him first and flung her arms around him.

"Whoa. Hermione, let-let go! Let-ahh!"

SPLASH!

Harry had lost his balance and fell into the Black Lake with Hermione. They broke the surface, both spitting out water. Harry glowered at his female friend.

"Sorry, Harry." Hermione smiled. Harry pushed down on her head and dunked her underwater. She came back up, spluttering. "Harry!"

"Hermione!" Harry said. "What did you jump on me for anyways?"

"I wanted to tell you that Remus hired me," Hermione answered.

They swam to shore. "Why didn't you jump on Remus then? He hired you, not me," Harry replied.

"She already did that. I just have more stability apparently," Remus' voice came from above. Harry looked up. He accepted the hand Remus was offering. Remus pulled his nephew from the water then helped Hermione.

"I wasn't expecting her to attack me," Harry said, casting a drying charm on himself.

"Sorry, Harry. Thank you again, Remus," Hermione smiled and walked to Ron.

"You saw her jump on me, didn't you?" Harry assumed, staring at his uncle.

"Maybe," Remus grinned. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. Remus laughed and kissed Harry's temple.

"Remus. People are watching," Harry told him.

"The only thing they're seeing is how much I love you. You amuse me," Remus stated.

"But still-"

"I think it's sweet. I'll never be able to care for him as much as you and Remus do," Ginny said as she came up behind Harry who hugged her.

"I think you're pretty close," Harry said.

"That just proves that you don't realize how much they love you," Ginny said.

"Why does everyone say that?" Harry frowned.

"Because it's true. I don't think you'll ever realize how much we care," Remus said.

"I might have an idea," Harry stated.

* * *

><p>"Sirius, I have to talk to you," Kingsley said as the argument between Sirius and Tonks finally ended.<p>

"What's going on?" Sirius wondered.

"Here." Kingsley handed him a piece of paper.

Sirius frowned and looked at it. He looked up at his second-in-command. "Resigning? Why?"

"It's nothing personal. I've loved being an Auror. It's all I've known and done since I graduated. I'm ready to take it easy. I'm going to teach Defence here at Hogwarts," Kingsley explained.

Sirius sighed. "I understand. I'll miss you at the Ministry, mate."

"I'll miss it too." Kingsley nodded. Sirius clapped Kingsley on the shoulder then walked towards Remus who was talking with Harry and Ginny.

"You don't look too happy, Sirius. What's going on?" Remus asked.

"Kingsley just resigned. He's going to teach Defence instead," Sirius sighed.

"Sorry, Sirius." Harry gave his uncle a one-armed hug.

"Thanks, kiddo, but it's not all bad."

"Why's that?" Harry asked, keeping his arm around Sirius' waist and Sirius' arm stayed around Harry's shoulders.

"Because you now have a job," Sirius smiled. "I've decided to hire Ron and Ginny as well."

"Really? I'm on the team?" Ginny stated

"Yes, you are," Sirius nodded.

"Yes! Thank you! I'll go tell Ron he made it too!" Ginny ran off.

"Sirius, did you say I'm your second-in-command?" Harry wondered.

"That's what I said."

Harry slipped out from under Sirius' arm and looked at him. "I told you not to hire me just because I'm your nephew, Sirius."

"That's not why I hired you, kiddo. You're amazing at fighting. You're amazing at figuring out puzzles and mysteries. You'll make a spectacular Auror," Sirius told him.

"Why second-in-command though? If not because we're family."

"Like I said, you'll make an amazing Auror. I want you on the team, Harry. Not because you're my nephew, but because you have skill," Sirius answered.

Harry gazed at his godfather's face, trying to see a hint of humour. There was nothing. He was being literal. "You really mean it." He didn't say it as a question, but a statement.

"Of course I mean it."

Harry smiled and hugged Sirius tightly. "Thank you so much."

**A/N: One more chapter and this story is over! :P **


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Well, here we are. Chapter 48, the last and final chapter of _The Last of Times_, the last and final chapter of this entire trilogy. I hope you've enjoyed it. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. :]**

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest announced. Harry smiled and kissed Ginny deeply. Everyone clapped and Harry and Ginny turned to their family and friends. Four months earlier, Ron and Hermione had married. Eight months before, Kingsley and Tonks had gotten married as well.

"Congratulations, pup." Remus hugged his nephew and kissed his head.

"Thanks." Harry pulled away and turned to his godfather. "Sirius."

"Harry." Sirius pulled Harry into a tight hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Harry smiled. Sirius kissed his forehead.

"I have a gift for you," Sirius said.

"Sirius, we said no gifts," Harry stated.

"It's not really a wedding gift," Sirius replied.

"All right," Harry sighed. "What is it?"

"I'm giving you my old flat. You don't have to live there. Do what you want with it," Sirius answered.

"What? Sirius, I can't take your flat," Harry denied the offer.

"Yes, you can. I'm never going to use that place anymore. It might as well be put to some use."

"Sirius, I-I don't know what to say," Harry replied.

"Take the flat. Do what you want with it," Sirius said.

Harry hugged Sirius again. "Thank you, Sirius. I love you."

"You too, kiddo."

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. Harry turned just as she jumped on him. "We're family!"

"By marriage. And, besides. We've always been family." Harry smiled softly at her.

"Thanks, Harry." She had tears in her eyes.

"You've always been my sister."

"Oh, Harry. I love you," Hermione hugged him again.

"I love you too, Hermione."

"Harry Potter. Are you cheating on me with Hermione? How could you?" Ginny came up to him and Ron appeared beside Hermione.

"Sorry, Ginny. Hermione's just so tempting," Harry joked. Ginny laughed and kissed him.

"I believe you two have a honeymoon to get to," Ron grinned.

"Yes, we do. We'll see everyone in a couple weeks!" Harry said loudly. Harry and Ginny said goodbye to everyone then left for their two week honeymoon.

* * *

><p>"Sirius? Remus? I'm home!" Harry called. He and Ginny still lived at their homes, not having a house for themselves yet.<p>

"Harry!" Sirius ran to Harry and hugged his godson. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Sirius," Harry agreed as Sirius kissed his temple. "Where's Remus?"

"Out back. I don't know what he's doing. Go see," Sirius answered. Harry ran back outside and walked around the house. Remus was facing away from Harry, fixing broken windows and a door.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Sirius and-" Remus turned and spotted Harry who grinned. "Harry!" Remus ran to him and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're back, pup."

"I'm glad to be back too," Harry agreed as Remus pulled away. "So, what happened?"

"Sirius and Tonks were disagreeing."

"Disagreeing led to three broken windows and a smashed door?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"All right. So, disagreeing is an understatement." Remus shrugged and began fixing the second window. Harry pulled out his wand and started helping. "You don't have to help, pup."

"I know. It's no problem though," Harry said.

"We missed you around here. How was the honeymoon?" Remus stated.

"It was amazing. What's been going on here?"

"Nothing much. Kingsley's the permanent Defence professor. Angelina's the permanent Flying Instructor. Minister Bones has finally managed to get the lycanthropy cure to be available to the public," Remus explained.

"I already knew all that. It's all happened the past year," Harry said.

"I know. Nothing's been happening though. Bellatrix hasn't been found yet," Remus tried again.

"Nothing new. I should start working on finding her," Harry sighed.

"There's no hurry. She won't do anything. You'll find her soon. Besides, Sirius won't let you work. You just got home," Remus told him, fixing the door.

"True. Let's go inside." Harry went through the newly fixed door.

"I'm coming." Remus followed his nephew.

* * *

><p>"Harry! You're back!" Hermione yelled when Harry entered the living room. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the sofa.<p>

"Hi, Hermione. I've missed you." Harry hugged her.

"We've missed you," she said as Harry and Ron embraced.

"I'm happy to be home," Harry nodded. He sat on the sofa with his friends and they started chatting. They talked about what people were doing now.

Fred and George were still working their very successful joke shop. Angelina Johnson worked at the joke shop on weekends and was the Flying Instructor at Hogwarts during the week. Neville Longbottom worked at Hogwarts as well as a teacher's assistant to Professor Sprout teaching Herbology. His wife, Luna Lovegood, was a famous reporter for the _Daily Prophet_. Draco Malfoy, despite being rich, got a job at the Ministry. He worked in the Department for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. He may not be like his father, but he was still Malfoy.

Oliver Wood was playing Keeper for the Quidditch team, Puddlemere United. Bill Weasley still worked at Gringotts in Diagon Alley. Cedric Diggory had a permanent position at Hogwarts as the Charms professor. Dean Thomas had returned to school as well to teach Potions. Kingsley had retired from being an Auror and was now the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Tonks still worked for Sirius as an Auror. Padma Patil had taken over the Transfiguration position.

Alicia Spinnet had a successful Quidditch career like Oliver Wood. She played Chaser for the Chudley Cannons. Fleur Weasley nee Delacour worked with her husband, Bill Weasley, at Gringotts. Professor Minerva McGonagall was still the Headmistress of Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus were still the heads of their departments. Remus had hired Hermione for the position vacated by Seth Ledger, who was sitting in Azkaban, soulless.

Sirius hired a new team as well. Harry was his second-in-command. Ron and Ginny were on the team too. The other Aurors were Seth Ledger's little brother Danny Ledger, Shea Connelly, Leah Rogers, and Jeremy Carter. Amelia Bones was the new permanent Minister of Magic as well. She had made remarkable changes. There was no longer a Werewolf Law. Any witch or wizard with lycanthropy could have children or adopt. They were now able to get any job too. Or, if they wanted to rid themselves of the curse, the cure was available to the public through Remus' department. They just had to talk to Remus or Hermione.

The wizarding world was doing remarkable. It had been two years since Voldemort's downfall. Everything had been accepted, even by Harry. He accepted all the deaths. He could handle it now. He was living his normal life.

By the time the trio finished talking, four hours had passed and it was dinner time.

"We have to go. See you later, Harry," Ron said and he and Hermione Flooed home.

"Bye, guys." Harry walked to the kitchen.

_Ginny and I need to get a place of our own. Ron and Hermione need a place too_, he thought as he grabbed a bottle of water. He took a drink and went back to the living room. He stared at a picture on the mantle. It was of his parents. They were in front of their home. The place they had lost their lives. Godric's Hollow.

"You understand that place belongs to you now, right?" Sirius said, making Harry jump.

"Yeah, I know," Harry nodded.

"Do you think you and Ginny will want to live there?" Sirius asked.

"Not sure. I've been thinking about it." Harry shrugged.

"Have you talked to Ginny about it?"

"No, not yet." Harry shook his head.

"You should. She'll help with the decision."

"Yeah, I know," Harry sighed.

"I know your parents would be happy to see you live there. Same with me and Remus. It's a great place," Sirius told him.

"Besides the giant snake and Death Eater, it looked like a nice place," Harry grinned. Sirius chuckled. "I'll talk to Ginny later."

"Good. Now, come on. Dinner time."

"It's always time to eat, according to you," Harry joked.

"You eat just as much as me," Sirius said.

"He's actually cut back over the past couple years. He doesn't eat quite as much anymore." Remus put in as the others sat down.

"Told you," Harry added.

"Shut it, Harry." Sirius glared. Remus gave them their food and took his place next to Harry.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Harry called Ron, Hermione, and Ginny over. They were sitting in the living room. Harry was on the sofa with his arm around Ginny who was lying down, her head in his lap. Ron and Hermione were sitting together on one of the recliners.<p>

"So how's work, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Good. Remus and I had to go to Edinburg to get a rogue vampire. He had turned four people and killed six, including a seven year old boy. It was so sad, seeing the boy's parents," she said.

"Have you noticed how few flats are for sale here in London?" Ron changed the subject. "Hermione and I have been looking for a place, but there's not many for sale. Ones that are for sale are too expensive as well. We don't want to leave London either."

"Yeah. It's hard," Hermione agreed.

"That reminds me," Harry said. "Last year, Sirius gave me something. I haven't known what I wanted to do with it, so I forgot about it."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius gave me his flat. He wanted it to be put to some use. I can do what I want with it," Harry said.

"So what do you plan to do with it?" Ginny asked.

"I've got an idea now." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "I want you two to take it. You can live there."

"What? Harry, no. Sirius gave it to you." Hermione shook her head.

"He gave it to me to do what I want with it. This is what I want to do. It's a great place. You've both seen it," Harry replied.

"He's right. That flat is amazing," Ron told his wife.

"Which is why you should keep it, Harry. For you and Ginny," Hermione said.

"I have another place in mind for us," Harry looked down at Ginny.

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

"How would you feel about living in Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked.

Ginny sat up. "Godric's Hollow? Really?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

Ginny smiled. "I would absolutely love to live there."

Harry kissed her. "So it's settled. We live at Godric's Hollow and you live in Sirius' flat." He looked at his friends.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. "Yeah," Ron finally said. "We'll live in Sirius' flat."

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione smiled.

"It's no problem." Harry waved it off.

"Did I hear that right?" Sirius walked into the room.

"What did you hear?" Harry asked.

"Ron and Hermione will be living in my old flat and you two will be living in Godric's Hollow."

"You heard right," Ginny nodded.

"That's great," Sirius smiled.

"Harry, we have to go. We promised Mum we'd help clean the house." Ginny stood up.

"All right. I'll see you later." Harry kissed her and they Flooed home.

Sirius sat beside his godson. "When will you be moving into Godric's Hollow?"

"Don't know. Couple weeks maybe. Why?"

Sirius sighed. "I'm going to miss having you here."

"I'll still probably be here every day and when there comes a day I'm not, you and Remus will be over there. We'll see each other at work too," Harry said.

"Still. You've lived here since you were five. Now you're nineteen, married, and ready to move out. Remus and I will miss having you around," Sirius stated.

"You make it sound like I'm never coming back. Like I'm cutting you two out of my life," Harry frowned.

"You're starting your own life. Soon you'll have a family and-"

"Let me stop you right there, Sirius." Harry smiled. "Just because I'm married and moving out doesn't mean you and Remus will mean any less to me. I mean, come on. You raised me. You saved me from the Dursleys. You two will always be my family and you'll always mean everything to me. I couldn't cut you two out even if I wanted to. You mean too much. I'll miss living here, but we'll see each other so much, it'll be like I'm still here," Harry stated.

Sirius hugged him and kissed the side of his head. "I love you."

"You too, Sirius. I always will," Harry replied.

* * *

><p>"Do you have everything, pup?" Remus asked Harry. It was two weeks later and Harry was moving into Godric's Hollow with Ginny. Ron and Hermione had already moved into Sirius' old flat as well.<p>

"Remus, you've asked me that three times already. Every time I've said yes," Harry smiled.

"I'm being cautious." Remus wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Of what? I'm just moving from one house to another. I've done it before," Harry said.

"But this time it's not with Sirius and I. You're alone," Remus replied.

"I am not alone," Harry defended. "I'm moving in with Ginny. You know, my wife?" he grinned.

"Smartass," Remus held him closer.

"Come on. It's time to go," Harry told Remus and they Disapparated. When they opened their eyes, they were in front of Godric's Hollow. The Weasleys, Hermione, and Sirius were there as well.

"Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley hugged him.

"Hi, Molly." Mrs. Weasley had insisted he call her Molly since he was now her son-in-law. It was strange at first, but Harry got used to it.

"Harry!" Ginny called and ran to his side. "This is so exciting. I can't believe we're finally doing this." She grasped his hand.

"I know." Harry nodded. For the next hour, everyone helped Harry and Ginny move and settle into Godric's Hollow. When they were done, everyone sat in the spacious living room.

"This place looks way better than when we were last here," Ron said.

"It really does. It looks amazing," Hermione agreed.

"I can definitely see us having a family here." Ginny smiled at Harry who kissed her forehead.

"Congratulations, you two." Sirius hugged Harry.

"I think we've done all we can. We should all head home," Mr. Weasley said.

"We'll see you all out," Ginny said. She and Harry followed their family to the door.

"We'll see you later, dear." Mrs. Weasley hugged her daughter.

"Bye, Mum. Bye, Dad. Everyone else," Ginny said. She and Harry waved as everyone walked outside to Apparate.

They walked back inside and closed the door when everyone disappeared.

"Here we are," Ginny said.

"Here we are," Harry repeated. He grabbed her around the waist, lifted her, and spun her around. She laughed.

"Harry, put me down," she giggled and she was back on the floor. She sighed and rested against his chest. "It's funny how our lives became so normal so fast."

"Yeah, it's crazy," Harry agreed. "I'm all right with it though. I'm ready for normal."

"Me too." Ginny looked at him. She laughed as he kissed her and spun her around again.

* * *

><p>"I have to say. I can't complain that Harry gave this place to us." Ron said to Hermione. A few hours earlier, everyone had helped them move into Sirius' old flat. Now, settled in, they were sitting in the living room.<p>

"Yeah, I can't complain either," Hermione agreed. "This is a great place."

"It'll be great to raise a family here too," Ron smiled.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm so glad things are normal."

"Everything turned normal pretty fast," Ron stated.

"I'm okay with that." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, same." he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

><p>The world marvelled at how quickly things went back to normal. The golden trio loved their new lives, loved that they were no longer full of danger and sorrow. Everyone carried on with their lives. Harry visited Remus and Sirius everyday and if he couldn't, they went to Godric's Hollow. Harry and Ginny visited Ron and Hermione almost every day as well.<p>

After a couple years, they had their own families. Harry and Ginny had a daughter and a son while Ron and Hermione had a son. Their lives did nothing but improve.

Harry was as close to his uncles as ever. He went to them for everything. The love he felt for them never subsided, it only grew. They were always there, just as they had been while he was growing up.

Harry never had a problem with nightmares ever again. The short thought of the war came and went, but only occasionally. As for his scar, never again did it hurt. Everything that had happened was nothing but a memory. Though still visible, that's all his scar became.

A simple memory.

**THE END**

**A/N: Well, there it is. That's the end. No, there is no more after this. It is only these three, this trilogy is over. I hope you've all enjoyed it. I know that when I actually wrote the thing, I had fun with it. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. :]**


End file.
